Heatwave
by Ruby-Wednesday
Summary: When an unexpected Heatwave hits Forks, it allows Edward and Bella to leave their problems behind and have some fun! Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Now Complete!
1. Feeling Hot

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I was waking up. But it was slow and difficult and something was not quite right. I stretched out and realised there was a noticeable absence from my bed.

Edward.

Ever since we had decided to get married we were totally inseparable. Yet here I was waking up alone. I couldn't believe he had left. Especially since Charlie was out of town and there was no danger of him getting caught spending every night in my room.

For a moment I was worried, though I knew deep down the danger was behind us. Well I guess old habits die hard.

But I was soon distracted from this worry as something else dawned on me. I looked towards the always open window and squinted. The light that shone in was unusually bright. Blinding almost.

I looked down and realised I must have kicked off my covers during the night to reveal my shorts and skimpy tank top. Edward must have left before that because he surely would have fixed them.

I sat up slowly, stretching my arms out above my head. I rubbed my eyes and realised my face was slick with perspiration, my hair was plastered to my head. I felt hot and muggy. This was unusual, I mean it was Forks after all. I only ever got too hot when Edward kissed me.

Even though it was only eight o clock the temperature was stifling. Outside was a glorious day, the sun was beginning to blaze and I jumped up. I did not want to waste it in bed. The sudden change in climate explained Edwards absence and I was anxious to be with him again.

Still though a tiny part of me was glad he was not here to see me in such a bedraggled state. Sweat and morning breath were definitely not attractive. So enjoying this freedom I padded down to the kitchen, without bothering to take one of my customary "human moments" in the bathroom. I slowly munched my cereal. I was already feeling lonely so I switched on the small radio on the counter for company. It was old with horrible reception. I normally only ever listened to it while cooking for Charlie. After a few irritating ads an upbeat salsa song began to fill the deafening silence. It suited the atmosphere and I found myself moving in rhythm with it as I rinsed my bowl. I'm sure to an outside observer I resembled a monkey having a seizure but I didn't care. I felt light and free and all the recent tension was only a distant memory.

However this was soon interrupted by the corny and obnoxious voice of the morning radio presenter. I was going to turn it back off and call Edward but something in that over-enthusiastic ramblings caught my attention. Was I hearing things? The d.j. continued

"No folks, you are not hearing things. Forks, yes Forks the rainiest place on earth is experiencing a heat wave. It is currently 85 degrees and it's only going to get hotter…"

I skipped out of the kitchen then. I loved the sun. And even though this news meant I wouldn't see as much of Edward there was nothing to stop me going to visit him. I went straight to the bathroom to have a much-needed shower. From downstairs I could hear the cheesy yet apt strains of "_Feeling Hot Hot Hot"_ and I smiled despite myself. Inside the bathroom I noticed a white rectangular box left on the down-turned toilet seat. On top of it was a crisp sheet of paper, folded in half. My name was written on it in Edwards inimitable perfect cursive. I opened it and began to read

_**Bella,**_

_**Sorry not to be there when you woke up. Alice only saw the change in weather during the night and I did not want to disturb you. We left some things you may need. Apparently this heat wave is going to be a lot of fun. Come over as soon as you please.**_

_**Love Edward.**_

I mentally kicked myself for not coming straight to the bathroom as per my usual routine. Then I opened the box with both excitement and trepidation. Within it were seemingly random items that I'm sure would become relevant in some way if Alice chose them. First I pulled out a bottle of factor fifty sun block. This was thoughtful but made me roll my eyes. The next was mildly insulting. A bottle of extra strength anti-perspirant. I prayed it was Alice who put it there and consoled myself with the fact that soon the Cullen's would no longer be able to point out my human flaws. I would be inhuman like them. I then pulled out a pair of soft leather open toe sandals. They looked comfortable and expensive. I was glad of them because most of my other footwear was more suitable for wading through puddles. Also because they were not flip flops. I was simply unable to walk more than three steps in a pair of flip flops.

I was about to place the lid back on the box when I noticed one last article in it. It was so small I could have easily missed it. A bikini. A few strips of fabric that could hardly be classed as an item of clothing. I pulled it out tentatively. It was a bright aqua blue, not a shade I usually wore. The top was halter neck, no doubt designed to emphasise what little cleavage I had. The bottoms, though small were not as bad as I anticipated. They were low waisted but more like shorts. I was relieved the would not require a bikini wax. Ordinarily clothes like that would invoke feeling of dread and despair worse than any bloodthirsty vampire could cause. But to my extreme surprise I was actually feeling rather excited. And it was not just at the thought of seeing Edward in his swimming trunks. The heat must have been going to my head because I had a feeling this heat wave was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: Please review! Much more fun to come! All suggestions welcome!**


	2. Staring at the Sun

So I had a shower and dressed quickly. I found an outfit Alice had bought me a few weeks ago. At the time I dismissed it as totally impractical but I was sure glad of it now. I wore a white cotton gypsy skirt. It sat on my hips, reached just below my knees and swung when I walked. I threw on a brown top with spaghetti straps and my new sandals with it. I considered putting on the bathing suit under my clothes but decided not to. If there was any chance of me tanning today I did not want it ruined by strap lines. So I tossed it in my bag along with the sun cream.

By the time I was dressed my thick hair was practically dry, so I left it hanging loose around my shoulders. I didn't want to deal with the heat of a hairdryer on a day like this.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck. I did not stumble once and I was a little miffed that there was no one around to witness my achievement. I backed out of the driveway with my windows rolled down. There wasn't any air conditioning in my truck so I had to make do with the warm breeze blowing in.

And so I sped towards Edwards house. Well I didn't really speed because that was impossible, but I drove as fast as my truck would allow. It still took me longer than I would have liked to reach the mansion. When I pulled up outside my heartbeat quickened in anticipation. I was about to leap out of the cab when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror.

I groaned in disgust. It was only ten o clock and already I looked a mess. My face was shiny and my chest was covered in red blotches. And as for my hair. Well lets just say Monica in_ Friends _had nothing on me when it came to frizz. I didn't ever remember having such problems in Phoenix. But it wasn't so humid there. And I didn't have a family of inhumanly perfect vampires to compare myself to. I tried to push these thoughts aside as I smoothed down my impossible hair. I carefully exited the truck and walked up to the door.

Even though they had told me countless times that I was family and I didn't have to knock I still felt awkward just walking in. Besides they always heard me coming anyway. It was unusual for Edward not to come meet me outside. But then again I never came here when it was so sunny. I knocked on the wooden door hesitantly. There was still no response so I slowly pushed it open and walked in.

That's when I started to get nervous. With the exception of Edward I had never seen the Cullens in the sun. What if I stared too much and made a fool out of myself? But there was no-one in the spacious living area. This was strange. Perhaps I arrived to early? I called out tentatively

"Edward?…Alice?… anybody?"

I was beginning to feel stupid. Either there was no one here or…they were otherwise occupied. I hoped it was the former. I was about to head up to Edwards bedroom to wait, feeling a bit dejected when I spotted another crisp sheet of paper with my name on it. Sheesh. I know letters are more romantic and Edward is an old-fashioned kind of guy bit there are times when a simple call or text would be just as efficient. Not to mention not half as confusing for me. Still, I was a tad excited to open it. It read

_**Bella,**_

_**Sorry to leave you guessing. Everyone else is gone hunting. I'm waiting for you in the backyard.**_

_**Love Edward.**_

I near ran out to the back of the house. Searching through the glass panes for Edward, expecting to see him glinting off the glass. I couldn't help but scoff at his use of the word yard. The vast expanse of land around the house varied from perfectly manicured lawns and flowerbeds to rugged wilderness. It was a lot of thing but it was not a yard. To my mind a yard was for patchy grass with various items discarded on it.

As I opened the glass door I saw Edward at the end of the garden. He could have been a marble statue on the lawn. He just looked perfect, sprawled under a tree. He was reading a leather bound book and had a cute look of concentration on his face. I was momentarily disappointed because he was in the shade. His skin only glimmered slightly and I was anticipating seeing him in as he really was in the sun.

He glanced towards me then and a brilliant smile lit up his whole face, making his prefect features even more beautiful than I imagined was possible. It made my heart soar to see him so happy and made me feel so…loved. He was usually so guarded so to see him act in the carefree as he was lately was better than any other sight.

He did not move to meet me. Instead he stretched open his arms for me as I ran the last few steps to close the gap between us. I practically fell into his waiting arms and he pulled me close to him. His cool skin was a welcome relief from the stifling heat.

"Hello love, I've missed you" he said and I felt his cold breath against my neck. Though it had been mere hours since we had last seen each other I knew exactly what he meant. Time passed painfully slowly when we were apart. I was so lost in his arms the only response I could form was

"Mmm. I know. Hi"

He chuckled lightly and kissed my flushed cheek. This did not help in my attempt to form coherent sentences. I did not have a lot of experience but to my knowledge a swift kiss like that from Edward was a thousand times hotter than a make-out session with anybody else. He had such an effect on me, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like when we could _really _be together.

"So Bella" he tried again to converse with me. "What would you like to do today?"

This was a tricky one. Obviously the usual sunny day pursuits like the beach weren't really open to us. And I certainly didn't want to make him think he was holding me back. So I simply told him

"Just lie here with you"

It was the truth anyway and it brought that brilliant smile back to his glorious face.

Sometimes it was nice just to lie with him, with no need for words. It was comfortable and I knew Edward appreciated it immensely. I was the only person he could relax with and not be bombarded with a constant stream of thoughts.

"Sounds wonderful" he replied.

I looked around then and noticed that of course he had made preparations for our day. We were lying on a soft blanket. It was large, pale blue and I was no expert but it appeared to be cashmere. That struck me as wasteful to throw it on the ground. But I was doing my best to get used to the Cullens casual attitude to money. There were some books, a small radio and a wicker basket strewn on the far side of the blanket. He passed me one book.

"Alice said to give this to you"

I examined the cover. It was a novel, one of last years bestsellers that I had read a review of. I hadn't been to a decent bookshop since but Alice must have ordered it for me.

"Not your usual style" he mused. "You usually go for the classics"

"There's nothing wrong with trying something modern every now and then" I replied.

"That is absolutely true" He had a glint in his eye as he said this and I got the distinct impression we weren't talking about novels anymore.

I couldn't think of a witty reply. I was also anxious to start my new book so sat up for a second to get more comfortable. Edward looked wounded for a second until I lay back down with my head on his stomach., my body facing the opposite direction to him. He seemed to want to stay in the shade but I wanted to make the most of the sun.

The sun was high in the sky above us. It was strange to see blue skies, compared to the grey I had grown accustomed to. We picked up our books and began to read. I was squinting from the glare until Edward passed me a large pair of black sunglasses with silver letters on the side. They were definitely designer and expensive. I looked at him accusingly. He knew I hated him spending money on me, especially for things I was highly likely to sit on and break.

"Alice again. Sorry" he said, though he did not look the slightest bit apologetic.

I settled back down and continued reading.

We lay back down and became engrossed in the book. It was a story of love against all odds and I couldn't help but think of Edward and I. But this couple were more…physical than us and I felt myself getting embarrassed as I read about it. A bit ridiculous I felt since I was about to get married but I couldn't help it. Edward interrupted my reverie then.

"Bella. You're going red!" he exclaimed.

Oh God! Could he see what I was reading?

But he was gesturing to my arms. Oh he meant from the sun. But I was furiously blushing on top of it. I snapped the book shut and prayed he wouldn't notice.

"Did you not put on the sunblock?" he asked as he pulled me back into the shade.

I had to admit I forgot and began to fish in my bag for it. I pulled out the plastic bottle. I was so flustered I dropped it.

Edwards hand shot out at lightning speed and caught it before it hit the ground. I held out my hand to him but he did not pass it back to me as I expected. He looked at the bottle then looked back at me. My face was flaming now. A mischievous smile played on his lips and he said seductively

"Allow me"

**Please Review!**


	3. Soak up the Sun

My mouth fell open in surprise. Was he serious? Edward was never usually so bold.

Granted, he didn't need to be. He only needed to look at me and I would start to hyperventilate. The way his eyes were pleading with me now was making my head swim.

Right, he was still looking at me for an answer. I opened my mouth to protest

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself" I managed to stammer.

"True" he conceded "But wouldn't you agree that my way is more fun?"

Since when was fun one of his main priorities? He usually focused on keeping me safe. He didn't need to focus on keeping me happy. He only had to be with me for me to be utterly content.

He was still looking at me expectantly. I honestly could not think of a valid excuse to say no to him, other than that if he touched me like that my heart might pound right out of my chest.

I felt powerless to say no. Then I caught myself, why would I say no? I knew every other girl in Forks would give anything to take my place right now. I couldn't think of a single legitimate reason to refuse him, other than my own irrational embarrassment. Not so long ago I was practically begging him to sleep with me. I _wanted _to be free and comfortable around him.

So I nodded my head slightly, still unable to meet his eye or say the words out loud.

As soon as I gave my consent he sprang into action. He flipped open the lid of the plastic bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand.

His gaze met mine. His topaz eyes were positively smouldering, hotter than the sun above our heads.

His next action surprised me. He never did what I expected or what another guy would do. He moved to fast for me see him. I blinked and he was at the opposite end of the blanket. At my feet, facing me.

He never tore his eyes away from mine. He slowly reached out and let one hand graze my ankle, against the bone where the skin was stretched the most. He almost seemed like he was asking for my permission. My heart began to splutter at an alarming rate. The smirk on his face told me he took this as a good sign.

He snaked his hands up my leg with deliberate slowness. The sensation of his icy hands ribbing the cream against my over-heated skin was indescribable. He ran his hands up as far as just above my knee and back down again and repeated his actions on my other leg. I couldn't help but feel relieved I had just shaved my legs. Rubbing stubble would have definitely spoiled the moment.

As I tried to compose myself, he turned his attention to my arms. He started at the tips of my fingers and worked his way up to my shoulders. When his fingers lingered in the crook of my arm my whole body began to tingle. My breathing became more and more ragged.

Suddenly he was behind me, massaging more cream into the exposed part of my back.

His fingers moved feather light against my skin, in delicate circles. He slipped the straps of my top down so they were resting against my shoulders. Though I was still fully clothed, I felt naked. I could feel his stare penetrate by back as he swept my hair over one shoulder. He was being fastidiously ensuring he didn't miss a millimetre of my fair skin.

Without warning, Edward was in front of me again. He was kneeling over me, his knees resting on either side of my thighs. I was painfully aware of his proximity to me and I fought the urge to lie back onto the blanket. It was taking every ounce of strength I had to focus on forcing air in and out of my lungs.

Ever the gentleman, he held my gaze and never looked down when he applied the sun cream to my chest. He spent the least time here than he had on the rest of my body. Besides the obvious reasons I was truly grateful for that. I knew he could feel my heart vibrating in my chest with an embarrassing frequency when his smirk was replaced with a full blown grin.

Edward traced my collar-bone and made his way up my neck. When he reached my jaw he paused to get more cream from the bottle. I attempted to control my breathing, without much success. Then with unimaginable tenderness he lightly applied the cream to my face. Stroking along my jaw, my cheekbones, my forehead until he finished at the tip of my nose.

He leaned in closer and swiftly kissed my lips. He fixed his eyes on me for another moment and then commanded

"Breathe, Bella"

I exhaled. The spell was broken.

I spent another minute or so trying to regain control of my breathing, with Edward staring at me all the while. He finally twigged that the way we were positioned was not helping and shifted us back to the way were lying originally.

I was sprawled in the sun again, while he stretched out in the shade.

There were times when the silence between us was comfortable. But right now I wanted to say something.

"So" I ventured. "Was that as much fun as you anticipated?"

"You have no idea" was his reply.

I could've argued with that statement but chose not to.

It was clear that neither of us felt much like reading anymore. Edward played idly with my hair as I basked in the glow of the sun. I was truly enjoying this day. I was also aware of how much Edward enjoyed the silence. I was the only person he could be with and still hear nothing but his own thoughts and the nature surrounding us. Even though he found it frustrating at times, I knew he appreciated it also.

There was a question burning on my lips. I didn't want to ask it for fear of spoiling the wonderful time we were having. Without thinking I found myself blurting out

"Why are you lying in the shade? There's no-one else around!"

He inhaled sharply. Dammit! Way to kill a moment Bella!

"Do you want me to lie in the sun Bella?" Edward asked.

"You didn't answer my question!" was my first response. I sat back up than and spun around to face him.

He said nothing. I knew he had endless patience and was waiting for me to explain what I meant.

"Not if you don't want to" I answered. "I just don't understand why not. Remember our first day in the meadow? You were so content just to absorb some of the warmth of the sun. Why are you hiding yourself away now?"

He looked at me quizzically for another moment before answering me.

"Bella" he said, his voice as smooth as melting honey. " Before you came into my life the only warmth I experienced was from the sun. That's why I enjoyed going to the meadow. But from the first time I took you there I knew the sun would never warm me again, it would never compare to the heat you radiate. Even when your not with me physically, thinking about you warms my heart. I don't need to try absorb the rays of the sun, because _you _aremy sun now."

I was literally struck dumb by Edwards' sentiment. I knew he was being entirely earnest but I also knew I would never understand what it was he saw in me.

"Well I guess that's ok then." I mumbled.

"I will if you want me to," he said, reaching to open his second button of his shirt. The top one was already open.

Though it was a tempting offer, I stopped him with a slight shake of my head.

"Not now," I said. " I hear the sun will be out for a while. We'll have other opportunities."

Soon I'd be sparkling just like him, I thought as I lay back down. But I doubted I'd ever be as beautiful.

I rested my head back down on his stomach. He fanned my hair out across his torso. And even through the material of his shirt I could feel his cool skin on the back of my bare neck. Wanting to make the most of the sun, I pulled up my top to expose my stomach. As soon as I did Edward stretched out his hand so it rested on the skin there.

I wanted to soak up as much sun as I could. Not just because it was a welcome change from the usual clouds and rain here. But also in the hope that that if I absorbed enough heat I would retain some. For now I would pass it on to Edwards cold body. And hopefully I could hold on to some for the future. So that when I would be changed some warmth would still remain between us.


	4. Melt with You

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was much lower in the sky. I must have fallen asleep.

Edward and I were still lying in the same position, his hand was still splayed across my bare stomach.

I squinted up at him, about to ask him what time it was.

"Did you enjoy your siesta?" he asked.

"Did you?" I had to ask, judging by the smirk on his face.

"Very much so." The smirk was a full blown grin now.

"Just tell me what I said." I groaned. Might as well get the inevitable embarrassment over as quickly as possible.

"You said that I was hot." he informed me. As he spoke I could feel my own face and neck grow hotter.

"That's understandable considering the weather we're having." I tried to make light of the situation.

Edward grabbed my hand then and pulled it up, placing it on his chest.

"Do I feel hot to you Bella?"

I shook my head. In terms of temperature he was icy cold. I was about to make some flippant remark about not being the first girl to think he was hot. Though that was a term I would never use ordinarily.

"Besides, it's not what you said. It's the _way_ you said it."

His tone was full of implications. Flashes of my dreams came back to me then. There was no clear picture but it definitely involved me, Edward and kissing.

"I don't remember," I lied. He looked at me disbelieving. I don't know why I still tried to fool him.

He gently pulled me into the shade with him, so we were both lying on our sides. We were facing each other and he used one elbow to prop himself up. He leaned in towards me and softly brushed his lips against mine.

"Do you remember now?" he asked, as he pulled away.

I just shook my head. He leaned in again, even slower this time. He ran one finger up the length of my arm and exhaled his sweet breath onto my face. Edward was being deliberately seductive. So really my reaction when he finally kissed me again was his fault.

The instant his lips met mine, I just knew I wanted him closer to me. Rather than crushing my body against his like I usually did, I grabbed the his shirt and pulled him closer to me. Clearly, I caught him by surprise. It was times like this I loved being the only one truly able to surprise him.

I pulled him on top of me. He very nearly landed right on top of me. But he stopped himself before he hurt me by pushing his hands out and planting them on the ground either side of my head.

His eyes showed disapproval of my stunt, but he did not stop kissing me. He was incredibly passionate and not as careful as he used to be. Since our engagement, we had both been bolder than ever before. And that suited me just fine.

We continued to kiss, being as close as we could possibly be in our circumstances. I ran my hands up and down his back, along the cold skin under his shirt. Our legs were tangled together. The intensity between us was rising and rising, until I was dizzy with passion.

But as always it didn't last nearly long enough. I still expected him to pull away abruptly like he used to. But instead he slowed his kisses until we were barely touching. He moved his head down, kissed my throat once and rested his head on my chest. We were both breathless as he listened to my heart slow to an acceptable pace.

Heat and hormones are not a good combination, I thought to myself.

When we had both calmed down, Edward raised his head to meet my eyes. He opened his lips, which to me seemed slightly swollen and softly said

"Do you remember now?"

I shook my head. He grinned at me, before replying

"Liar."

He laughed lightly then. That was my absolute favourite sound in the world and I knew then he wouldn't push the issue any further.

Though I loved kissing him, there were times when I loved just being with him just as much.

That was the inopportune moment my stomach chose to growl loudly in protest to being neglected since breakfast.

"You're hungry," Edward stated. "Let's go inside for the picnic."

Before I got the chance to inform him picnics were customarily eaten outdoors, I found myself in his arms being swept towards the house at lightning speed.

Once we were inside Edward left me in the seldom used dining room and disappeared again. He returned with a large wicker basket. He spread a red and white check table cloth over the glass table and placed the basket on top. When I made no move to open it, he looked at me with exasperation and began to remove items from it. There were crusty baguettes, bagels, cream cheese, fruit, salads, cold meat, quiche to name a few.

It all looked delicious and extremely unnecessary. A sandwich would have done me fine. I was about to protest but stopped myself. Sometimes I spoiled his nice surprises with my reservations.

I drank back the glass of iced tea he poured me and began to eat. As always Edward just observed. I should have been used to it but this made me feel a tad uncomfortable. Some girls I knew would never eat in front of their boyfriends, let alone one that stared as if eating a salad was the most fascinating thing in the history of the world.

I decided to break the silence, all the wile being careful not to eat with my mouth full. Food was slightly repulsive to vampires and I was pretty sure no one wanted to see my half chewed mouthful of coleslaw.

"Sometimes I'm glad you're so strange," I began. He looked me curiously so I had to clarify.

"I mean I'm glad you decided to have a picnic inside. I hate eating outside. There are always bugs and dirt just waiting to invade my food"

Edward appeared slightly bemused.

"Well I'm glad you're strange too. But I have to admit that we're inside because I was afraid the food would spoil in the sun."

" People have picnics all the time Edward."

"True. But I'm not people and I all I know is that I didn't want to give you food poisoning."

I ate in silence for a few moments, knowing we were both contemplating the absurdity of the situation.

"You better eat up," Edward said then, sounding suspiciously like my mom. "The others will be back soon and Alice wants us to go out with them tonight. You'll need your strength."

"Out where?" I looked for verification.

"Just into the forest when the sun goes down. Nothing special"

I nodded in agreement. That didn't sound too bad. I bit into a particularly ripe tomato then and some of the juice splurted down my chin. I reached for a napkin to wipe it off. Edward handed one to me, with a wicked grin on his face. I suspected it was to do with the red liquid dripping from my mouth. I knew if I asked him he wouldn't admit it though.

I was suddenly full.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"More than enough." Though the feast was hardly touched I had decided 'feeding time' was definitely over.

"The others are almost here," Edward observed. He must've heard their approaching thoughts.

I looked down at myself. The heat had taken its toll on my appearance. My clothes were crumpled from lying on the ground and our kissing session made me look even more dishevelled. And four perfect vampires, including Rosalie the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, were on their way here. The only effect the heat had on them was to enhance their inhuman beauty. Edward found my human traits endearing. The other found them either amusing or mildly revolting.

"I'm going upstairs to freshen up before they get here." I told Edward.

"You better hurry then." he replied. I grabbed my bag, which Edward somehow had brought in without me noticing. As I headed towards the stairs he called after me.

"Bella? Alice is wondering why you're not wearing the swimsuit she got you. She advises that you put it on."

I gulped and jammed my foot on the first step of the stairs. At least I managed to catch myself before I fell, and Edward didn't have to save me.

I clumped up the stairs, the sound of Edward chuckling followed behind me.


	5. Ain't Going Down Till the Sun Comes Up

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

When I reached the third floor, I went into the bathroom across from Edwards room. This was 'my' bathroom, mostly because it was the furthest from away from the rest of the house and its inhabitants. I splashed cold water on my face and dried it off with a fluffy white towel. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my hair was thick and fuzzy from the humidity. I raked a hairbrush through the tangled mess and tried to tie it back into a ponytail. But it wouldn't even do that so I had to resort to a messy plait. I hated plaits, my mom used to force them onto me for school when I was a kid. And no matter how hard I tried, it would always come undone by the end of the day.

I sprayed some perfume, even though Edward disliked any corruption of my natural scent. The citrus fragrance of the perfume was definitely preferable to the smell of sweat. Not that I would have smelled to a normal person, but you couldn't be too careful around hyper-sensitive vampires.

Now that I looked somewhat presentable, I opened my bag and pulled out the bikini I had tossed in there this morning. Though I would have preferred a one-piece I had to admit it wasn't too bad. If we were just going to the woods then why did I need it? I knew I should trust Alice on occasions like this. Then I realised if we were in a situation that required a bathing suit and I didn't have one it would be a whole lot more embarrassing then being seen in this one.

I dashed across the hall to Edwards room. I knew once I took off these clothes I wouldn't want to put them back on and I remembered leaving some clothes there the last time Alice and I had a 'sleepover'.

So I peeled off my creased clothes and put on the bikini. I tied the straps as securely as I could. Glancing down, I was surprised that I didn't completely hate it. But there was no mirror in here and I was sure if I saw all of me I wouldn't have felt so confident.

My discarded clothes were strewn on the bed. Then a thought struck me.

What was I going to do with the underwear I had just taken off?

I couldn't very well leave it thrown here. That would be gross and embarrassing. I didn't even know if Edward had a hamper for dirty clothes, I certainly had never seen one. I couldn't expect Esme to wash my clothes, or Edward. Did he do his own laundry? I could either put it in my bag and pray it didn't fall out or bury it in the bin.

Neither option was particularly appealing. I pondered this as I rooted for some fresh clothes, hoping Alice hadn't thrown away the regular clothes I left here. All I could find were the sweatpants and vest I wore to bed.

"Don't worry Bella! I have something perfect for you to wear!" a high voice trilled outside the door. Clearly Alice was home and had more than likely seen my predicament.

I grabbed my skirt to try cover myself a bit and clutched it to my chest. Privacy was an alien concept in the Cullen house. Alice skipped into the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. She thrust a glossy shopping bag at me.

"Put these on!" she commanded.

Reluctantly, I reached out to take her offering. Doing this caused my skirt to slip down, exposing me entire torso.

The second this happened, Alice stopped dead in her tracks and then she let out an ear-splitting shriek.

"Edward Cullen, what did you do to her? I _saw _you decide to decide to put on the sun cream! Could you not even do that right?"

I was confused, to say the least. What was she talking about? I looked the same as always. Alice's angry tirade sent Edward speeding up to his room, with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie hot on his heels.

He came to an abrupt halt at the doorway, causing Emmett and Jasper to almost crash directly into him. In other circumstances the sight of three vampires behaving like the Three Stooges would have been funny. But right now they were all staring at my half-naked body. I heard a snicker, I thought it came from Rosalie. My face was flaming, as red as it could get. Surely I didn't look that hideous in a bathing suit?

Emmett spoke up then

"Looks like you missed a spot Edward."

I followed his gaze and realised they were all staring at my stomach. The one place we had forgotten to put on sunblock. The usually pale skin there was a pinkish colour. I held my hand over it and felt heat radiate out. But it wasn't completely burned. The area where Edwards hand had rested was unaffected. And there was a large white hand print on my abdomen.

I was still trying in vain to cover myself with my flimsy skirt. I never knew mortification like this was possible. Why were they all still staring at me?

I suddenly felt a bit more at ease. Jasper was staring at me meaningfully, obviously removing my embarrassment.

"Everybody out now," Edward growled then. Obediently, they all shuffled away. Alice smiled at me apologetically and left the bag she was holding on the bed. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie smacking Emmett on the arm as they walked away. I wasn't sure if it was for embarrassing me or for staring at another girl wearing a bikini. Not that I would ever compare to Rosalie.

Edward closed the door behind them. He continued to stare at me. He moved his eyes away from my stomach and roamed them all over my body. That was the same way I would have ogled him if he lay out in the sun today. In fact, it was the way I looked at him a lot of the time. I looked down at the floor, seeing patterns in the plush gold carpeting.

I was beginning to feel a tight burning in the skin on my stomach. I blinked and Edward was at my side. He wrapped a dressing gown around my shoulders, allowing me to drop the skirt I was clutching. I don't know where he produced it from but I was sure glad of it.

He pulled me close to him, enveloping me in a hug. I pressed myself against him, his cold body giving instant relief to my sunburn. Sensing what I was doing, Edward unbuttoned his shirt and pressed his icy skin against the bare flesh on my abdomen. It made me shiver, but in a good way. I don't think we had ever touched so intimately as we had that day.

"I'm sorry darling," Edward murmured in my ear.

"What for?" I queried. "My getting burnt and humiliated had nothing to do with you!"

I hated the way he continuously blamed himself for whatever happened to me, whether it was beyond his control or not.

"Well I certainly am sorry for both those things but that's not what I was referring to," he replied. "I'm mostly sorry that the first time I saw you in a bikini was ruined."

"Hmm…so was the gentleman thing an act all along, a way to fuel your own selfish desires?" I teased, still anxious to take some of the attention off me.

"Bella, it is absolutely impossible to think like a gentleman when you are around," he stated, before planting a trail of kisses down my neck. "But I try very hard to."

With that he released me. "Now you better get dressed before all my efforts go straight out the window."

I peered into the bag Alice had left. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw blue denim shorts, navy and white check cotton shirt and a pair of Converse shoes, navy and white of course, bundled in it.

"Turn around," I instructed Edward. He began to protest but I cut him off.

"Mind your manners and turn around while I get dressed!" I insisted. He did as he was told. I knew he had seen me in the swimsuit but he didn't need to see the awkward spectacle that was me getting dressed.

When I pulled out the clothes I was glad I had insisted he face the wall. These clothes were tiny! They looked like they would fit Alice and I would do well to even get the shorts up my leg.

Gritting my teeth and swallowing curses, I stepped into the shorts. And they were _short _shorts, they just about covered my butt. To my surprise, they zipped up easily. I put my arms into the sleeves of the shirt and forced the buttons to close. The shirt was skin-tight, clinging to whatever little curves I had. I shoved my feet into the trainers. This was bad, but I did really have any other clothing options. It would have to do.

"OK. I'm dressed," I muttered. "Just about."

Edward spun around, in one of his signature lightning quick actions. Once again, his eyes drank me in. This made feel marginally better about my outfit.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I wish we would get this weather all the time. Your usual attire leaves you far too covered up." he said, his voice was amazingly sincere.

That boy did wonders for my self esteem. I was feeling shockingly confident, perhaps Jasper had a hand in it.

"Well, you better appreciate it while you can then." I told him boldly.

"Oh, I intend to."

He pulled me in for another kiss, letting us fall onto the couch in the process. We were half-lying down, kissing furiously. Edward ran his hands up and down my bare legs, leaving a trail of tingles from my ankle to where the denim cut him off on my thigh. He was rapidly undoing my efforts to appear presentable.

Time lost all meaning to me, I could've stayed in his arms forever.

But after a while, he pulled away with a reluctant sigh.

"We better go. The others are getting impatient."

His words caused me to pout. I had forgotten all about whatever expedition they had planned.

"You're even cuter when you're angry." he told me with a smile, as he led me out of his room.

Downstairs, four impatient vampires were waiting for us. They too were dressed for the weather. Though they didn't feel the cold., they normally had to wear bulky clothes to avoid arousing suspicion. I'm sure they enjoyed dressing more comfortably, free from the heavy clothes of which they were aware of every fibre. The boys were in their usual casual chic, though Emmett was wearing a vest that showed off his intimidating muscles. Alice was wearing a cute paisley sundress, in swirling bright colours. Rosalie would have been the envy of any Playboy Bunny, in a hot pink velour playsuit. It clung to her body and the shorts were even shorter than mine.

"So" I said, trying to appear enthusiastic. "Where are you taking me?".

Edward shrugged his shoulders, even though I'm sure he knew well. Rosalie said nothing, Emmett and Jasper both gave me a sly wink.

"Bella," Alice said "Now that would ruin the surprise."

"Not even a hint?" I played along. The bathing suit was hint enough. She leaned in conspiratorially

"We can't go out in the daylight. But that doesn't mean we can't make up for it when the sun goes down."

With that, she grabbed Jaspers hand and took off running. Emmett and Rosalie followed suit. The two couples disappeared, indistinguishable blurs of white.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"As I'll ever be."

As he hoisted me onto his back, I wrapped my legs around him. I was glad I had changed out of the skirt.

We left the house and flew into the forest. By this stage of the evening the sun was sinking lower in the sky. I couldn't see it beyond the tops of the high trees.

The run was exhilarating and the wind whipped around my face. It was a welcome reprieve from the stifling heat. We ran for a few minutes, ten at most, but undoubtedly covered a lot of ground. We were miles from the house when Edward came to a stop and lowered me to the ground.

He turned to face me. The high trees cast shadows on us, so all I could see was his gold eyes glinting in the dark. It was twilight.

As he took my hand in his and led me into the darkness, I couldn't see anything but I could hear a series of loud splashes and shrieks in front of us.

**A/N:**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added this story to faves, alerts etc.


	6. Clothes Off!

Edward took my hand and led me forward, out of the darkness. I squinted, trying to adjust my eyes and see wherever it was that we had arrived at. We emerged from the canopy of trees, allowing me to finally see our destination.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. This place was stunning and reaffirmed to me again that before I came to Forks, I had a warped view of beauty. True beauty existed in a place like this, where you least expected it.

We were at lake, yet lake seemed like an ineffective word to describe it. It was bright and shiny, like a flawless mirror. It was nestled in the foothills of the Olympic Mountains, which were reflected on its surface. As were the ancient evergreen trees we had just left. Somehow it shone with brilliant shades of silver, white, blue and green but was simultaneously crystal clear. The sky above us was a deep turquoise and this too was reflected in the lake.

We stood on its bank, which consisted of millions of smooth round pebbles. I couldn't quite make out where the water ended, it seemed to flow infinitely into the mountains. At one side there was a steep grey embankment. I had to crane my neck to see the top of it. At the bottom of it, I could see rough rocks jutting out of the water.

It was by these rocks that I spotted Alice and Rosalie, lounging like mermaids in a lagoon. Alice looked over and waved at me. The boys were nowhere to be seen.

I realised then that Edward was watching me intently, no doubt enjoying my reaction to this place.

"I was about to ask you what you think, but I can see that you're speechless." he whispered in my ear.

I turned to answer him, but he was already gone. I heard a loud splash, he had disappeared into the water. It was obvious that he meant for me to follow him I looked down, feeling unsure. I saw his clothes in a trail on the ground, joining the items his brothers and sisters had already discarded. I smiled when I saw Alice's dress neatly hanging on a tree branch.

Awkwardly, I stepped out of my shoes and began to unbutton my shirt. Then. Edward emerged from the water. His hair and perfect white chest were soaking wet. The light on the surface of the water was reflecting on his bare skin. He pushed his hair back and his lips spread into a smile. Probably at the way I was staring at him.

"Aren't you coming in?" he called to me, beckoning me in.

What was I waiting for? I pulled off my shirt and pulled down my shorts, nearly tripping in the process.His eyes were watching my every move. I dashed over the stones and splashed into the water. After the heat, today I was shocked to find the water was icy cold. I yelped in fright, causing me to lose my balance. Edward caught me just before I crashed to the bottom of the lake and held me against his chest.

Not wanting to seem like a wimp, I extracted myself from Edwards arms. I wanted to try get used to the temperature. He stared at me the same way he had in his room, at my body not looking me in the eyes. He raised one eyebrow.

"Feeling cold, Bella?"

He was staring at my chest! Suddenly I felt hot and I ducked completely under the water. I stayed submerged until the water no longer seemed cold and my traitorous body displayed no more tell-tale signs. When I was forced to stick my head out and gulp down some air, once again Edward was no where to be seen.

Then I felt him beneath the surface of the water. He kissed my stomach, starting just below my belly-button and worked his way up. I could see his hair under the water and could imagine the smug look of concentration on his face. Since he didn't need to breath, he kissed and licked his way up my body at an excruciatingly slow pace. He stayed focused on the centre of my abdomen, running his lips along the hollow between my ribs and the centre of my chest. When he finally reached my collarbone, his head was no longer underwater. I could see an expression of immense satisfaction on his face. He kissed his way up my neck and throat, then gently pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away before I had a chance to respond.

"Well that warmed me up," I joked, as we began to wade over to Alice and Rosalie.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed when we reached them. She was flitting around the rocks in an yellow one-piece, with the sides cut out to expose her flat white stomach. With her energy and enthusiasm she reminded me of Flounder, the blue and yellow fish in _The Little Mermaid._Rosalie was perched on a rock, dangling her feet in the water I guessed this was to keep her hair dry. She wore a luminous pink strapless bikini.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer me, an almighty splash rocked through the water. It sent strong currents outwards and Edward had to steady me before the force knocked me off my feet. In the centre of the lake, I saw the two boys looking triumphant. They must have jumped from the high cliff above us.

Edward glanced at my reaction, I knew he was afraid the dive would remind me of my own disastrous attempt at cliff-diving. I forced down the awful memories that had been evoked and gave him a genuine smile. I wasn't about to let anything ruin this night.

Jasper and Emmett popped up beside us. Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice.

"Watch out Rose!" said Alice. Rosalie seemed distracted by that. Emmett jumped out of the water and much to my amusement he grabbed Rosalie and pulled her in with him. She let out a blood curling screech and neither of them came back up for several minutes. I expected her to be angry, but she emerged with her arms wrapped around Emmett and a smile plastered to her face along with her hair.

For a while, we were all messing about and splashing in the water. I was absolutely soaked, I looked a state but I didn't care. I even forgot about wearing only a skimpy bathing suit. I felt free and easy. I had more fun that day with Edward, than we'd had in ages. It was great to be able to act like a regular young couple, free from the danger and drama that seemed to follow us everywhere we went.

Though they took it easy with me, the Cullens were rough with each other when it came to horseplay. They took a bizarre amount of pleasure from seeing who could hold another one underwater for the longest amount of time. Edward and Jasper were tied in first place, which was really annoying Emmett. But typical vampires, they soon grew bored of this 'timid' game.

"Lets race." Emmett announced. Jasper was beside him in an instant. Edwards face brightened at the suggestion. Then he turned to me with a torn expression.

"Go. It's fine." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Go win and show up these two,"

At that the three boys took off, like torpedoes shooting through the water. A trail of white foam indicated their path. By now it was the sky was dark, lit only by the half moon and a scattering of stars overhead.

Alice and Rosalie floated either side of me.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves," Alice trilled. " I knew this was a good idea!"

Even Rosalie nodded, this was the most relaxed she had ever been in my company.

She leaned closer to me, with a sly glint in her eyes.

"You two seem …closer than ever before. I guess Edwards not so prudish after all."

I wasn't quite, sure what to say to that. But Rosalie seemed genuine and I couldn't detect the condescension she normally displayed towards me.

"Since we got engaged, he hasn't been as careful as he used to be. I don't know if he feels he has more-self control or less. But I'm not complaining." I confessed. I didn't have anyone else to talk about stuff like this with. Angela or Jess wouldn't understand.

"How close have you gotten?" Rosalie asked.

"Not close enough." I blurted out. Though we had reached an agreement, there were times when I wondered was I too hasty in rejecting his advances in the meadow that day. The two sisters cackled at my confession.

"Trust me. It'll be worth the wait." Alice piped up. I didn't even want to know what kind of vision she'd had to make her so assured.

"And there's nothing stopping you having fun in the meantime." Rosalie added.

" You know, we've never had so much fun together as we have lately. Edward is actually accepting changing me and he's so much happier and relaxed in himself. It's like all the drama is behind us and we can just be ourselves."

They smiled at this statement.

"In all the years I've known Edward I've never seen him like this." Rosalie said, her tone more serious now.

"We were all amazed at how much he changed when you first got together," Alice added. "But this is unbelievable. Even I didn't see it coming!"

"I guess we've both changed for the better." I mused.

Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement,

"I never feel more complete in myself than when I'm with Emmett." said Rosalie, displaying a rarely seen softer side.

"It's the same for all of us. You bring out the best in your partner ." said Alice.

I could only nod. I loved the way she said 'us' including me as part of their family. I was also delighted at the way we were bonding.

They were silent for a while as I thought over what they had said. I stared out to the lake, catching glimpses of the boys racing and whooping in the distance. I zoned out, not listening to the conversation Rose and Alice resumed. Illogically, I was missing Edward already. I started thing about him, or more specifically the opportunities this beautiful lake could offer for some fun.

Then, as if he could read my mind, Edward was standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. He addressed the girls, interrupting their conversation about the 'lost art of synchronised swimming'. And they thought I was weird!

"Sorry ladies, but I'm going to have to steal away my gorgeous girlfriend." he told them. The sensation of his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"You're not at all sorry." Alice accused.

He smiled at her, but didn't deny it. He took my hand and led me away from them.

Into the shadows, where we could be alone again.

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added this to alerts, faves etc. **

**I'm delighted with the positive response this has gotten. Keep it up! And I'll have next chapter up asap!**


	7. Stars in their Eyes

Edward held my hand securely as we left his family. He navigated around an outcropping of rock that jutted out from the cliff. I thought we would stop once the others were out of sight, but Edward pushed on through the water. It was dark here beneath the shadow of the cliff and I was nervous about all the rocks. We seemed to be heading straight towards the face of the cliff. I knew Edward wouldn't let me get hurt, but I couldn't stop my heart from pounding.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dark…rocks…" I tried to explain.

"Oh Bella," he sighed. "Don't you know by now that I won't let a rock hurt you?"

"Or a tree," I reminded him, remembering the day he took me to watch the Cullens play baseball. The carefree attitude he was exhibiting today reminded me of the early days of our relationship.

"Exactly." he smiled and I saw a flash of his white teeth in the darkness. "Besides, we're here."

I wasn't sure where here was, because all I saw was darkness. We moved a few more feet. If I was with anyone other than Edward I would have been sure we were about to smack into the cliff or at least a stray boulder. But I trusted him and true to his word we didn't encounter any obstacles.

"So, who won the race?" I asked him.

"I did, of course," Edward replied. "I don't know why they persist in challenging me."

"Humility is a becoming quality, Edward. You should try it some time."

When I spoke these words they echoed back at me. We were no longer in the open air. We had entered some sort of cave. It was even darker here. Every shape and sound reflected off the stone walls. The water reached my waist , but the roof was high so I didn't feel claustrophobic. Edward came to a sudden stop. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. It was easier to see her and I began to assess my surroundings. It was unlike anything else I had seen in my life.

It was bigger than what you'd expect from a cave. It was more like a hidden grotto. The walls were dark and smooth from years of erosion. Stalactites and stalagmites sporadically sprouted from the floor and roof, like proud props supporting the cave. The space Edward had sat down in was a deep u-shaped groove in the wall. Nature had carved out a perfect love seat just for us.

I was so busy looking around me, that I didn't notice Edward staring at my reaction.

"Look up." he instructed softly.

I did as I was told. I soon realised why I could see clearer here. It was absolutely amazing. Directly above us was a circular gap in the top of the cave. I could see an expanse of navy blue sky. It was filled with twinkling stars which reflected in the water around us.

"Bella, I brought you here to show this to you and to make you a promise," Edwards usually perfect voice cracked with emotion. " I want to show you that no matter how dark it is, there is always a place where you can see the stars. And I promise to always show them to you."

The hot tears that filled my eyes spilled over then, at his emotion and perfect sincerity.

"Oh, Edward, you don't need to promise me that," my own voice was cracking now. "You've been doing that ever since you came into my life."

He watched me wordlessly for a second, then leaned towards me and kissed both of my cheeks. Drying the tracks my tears had left.

"This place is so amazing. How did you find it?" I asked him, curious as always.

"I found it out hunting the first time we were here. When we lived in Hoquiam. The others like to come here on nights like this. Rose and Emmett especially. I think they like it for different reasons though. Emmett told me they're only wearing bathing suits for your benefit. They don't know about this cave though."

"Do you not come here?"

"No. I never desired to come back here before. Not until I realised I wanted to share it with you."

"Well I'm delighted you did."

I really meant that. Though it pained me to think of the years Edward spent alone, his words meant so much to me. I loved that he chose to show places like here and the meadow to me. The significance in such locations came from experiencing them together.

At that moment there was nothing else to do but kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hungrily pushed my lips against his. He encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, reciprocating my kiss. I was sitting sideways on his lap, which wasn't the most comfortable position if I wanted this kiss to continue for any length of time.

So without breaking the kiss, I swung my legs around so I was facing him. My thighs were on either side of his. If Edward was surprised my sudden action he did not show it. He continued to give me sweet, deep kisses.

The water reached my chest. Gentle waves lapped around us as we moved in perfect rhythm with them. It was uninhibited, kissing like this in the dark. Movement came easier and there was no friction between us.

Because of my pesky need to breath, Edward tore his lips from mine and began to kiss my neck. I threw my neck back to give him better access and looked at where the stars were spinning above us. He reached my neck and made his way across the length of my collar bone. He nudged the strap of the bikini aside and gently sucked at the hollow above the bone, near the shoulder.

I was completely unprepared for this new sensation. The instant he did it, a strong wave went through the cave. It combined with the rhythm we were building and I instinctively ground my hips against his, pressing my whole body to him. When I did this, he let out a soft moan. He had never done this before and the throaty sound was without a doubt the sexiest thing I had ever heard. It immediately pushed his laugh back into second place as my favourite sound in the world.

He moved his hands to my hips, so when the next wave hit he pulled me even closer to him. He continued to assault my neck, but when I moved against him again he used his hands to push me away from him. The current in the water removed all abruptness from his action. We broke apart, there was now about a foot between us. I no longer took such action as rejection. I knew that regardless of how much I trusted him, he didn't fully trust himself.

I rested my head on his shoulder, allowing us both time to compose ourselves. Edward lightly traced the tingling skin on my stomach, spreading the sensation to the portion that wasn't burnt.

"Sorry." he began. That made me mad, I thought he was about to apologise for pushing our boundaries so far.

"I didn't want to leave any more marks on you." he continued. I understood what he was saying. He was sorry that he had to stop.

"It's ok. We should've known that a secluded cave would only get us into trouble." I joked, though my voice still sounded breathy.

"Not trouble" he corrected. "Just a bit too intense." I was about to agree with him, but he continued. "Alice is wondering what's keeping us. Come on. There's one more thing I want to show you tonight."

**Wow I'm amazed at the positive response this story has gotten. So I decided to be nice and to put up a short chapter and will have next up asap.**

**Please keep reviews coming! I really appreciate them and also all the people who've added this to alerts. Also I welcome all suggestions!**


	8. Dancing in the Dark

_"You shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire. There was brilliancy, there was beauty"--New Moon_

All too soon, we were leaving the dark cave. Though I was intrigued as to what he Edward was going to show me next, I was a bit reluctant to leave the dusky seclusion of the cave. I seriously doubted whatever came next could top this wonderful place.

Outside, I blinked a few times at the relative brightness there. The moon and stars provided some light and which bounced along the surface of the lake. I squinted around, but couldn't make out where the rest of the Cullens were.

I looked at Edward for guidance, feeling a bit unsure to just plunge further into the dark waters. He seemed to pick up on this. Either that or he was too impatient to wait for my slow human pace.

He ducked under the water and wriggled underneath me. He pushed up out of the water, I was now sitting firmly on his back. I giggled with delight and surprise, his sudden action reminded me of images I had seen of whales at SeaWorld, where they emerged from the water with a trainer on its back.

Edward smiled at me over his shoulder and we swam off into the night. The speed was phenomenal and I gripped his neck tightly for balance. The wing whipped in my hair and I unconsciously let out shrieks of joy. The adrenalin rush was amazing. I couldn't be sure but I imagined the sensation was akin to travelling on a speed boat or even water- skiing.

He came to an brusque stop, dead in the centre of the lake. He manoeuvred until, I was no longer on his back. Instead, I was wrapped around Edwards waist, my legs and arms encircling his marble body. I clung to him like a limpet, trying to get my bearings.

The other Cullens appeared as if from thin air. Emmett and Rosalie treaded water a few feet away from us. Alice popped up beside us, I thought she seemed bigger than usual. Then I realised she was perched on Jaspers shoulders, each leg dangling over his chest. I noticed then that Jasper kept most of his body immersed under the water at all times. I wondered was he deliberately hiding his numerous battle scars. Or maybe he was doing it unconsciously. For a second I felt sorry for the lust and frustration we must have been projecting to him. But something told me Alice and Jasper had been otherwise occupied while we were in the cave.

"So what are we going to see next?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Wait and see, Bella" Jasper replied knowledgably.

"You have to give some credit to Alice, this wasn't all my idea." Edward said with a good natured expression on his face. At that, Alice leaped off Jaspers shoulders and glided over to us.

"Oh, Bella! You're going to love it! I knew it would be perfect as soon as I saw it!" she trilled with an enthusiasm she normally reserved for finding the 'perfect' outfit. So this was something she had already gotten a vision of. When I turned to look at Alice, Edward released me from his iron grip. This took me by surprise and I panicked when I found myself unaided in the water.

I splashed wildly, pathetically trying to put my feet on the ground. The water must have been forty feet deep. I struggled to keep my head above water. Splashes of fresh water entered my mouth. I felt suffocated, like the water was going to engulf me and swallow me down. It was an over reaction, but I couldn't regain control of my terror.

Almost as soon as the ordeal begun, Edward swept me back into his arms. I gulped down the fresh, unsalted air. I was aware of all eyes on me, as the vampires assessed my bizarre reaction. It's not like I couldn't swim. Emmett and Rosalie looked bewildered. Edward and Alice were concerned. Jasper looked perplexed, probably wondering why such a simple thing had triggered such strong emotions in me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me. I couldn't quite explain what had happened. It had reminded me of an incident I would rather forget. The panic and loss of control that accompanied my disastrous foray into cliff- diving a few months ago in First Beach. Or my self inflicted near death experience as Emmett once called it. My few seconds in the water had caused a million unwanted memories to flood back.

"Bella?" he questioned again.

"I'm fine." I told him. I didn't want to appear any stranger than I already did. I was feeling remarkably calm now, no doubt thanks to Jasper. But it was clear they were all awaiting further explanation.

"I just panicked…I haven't been in the water like this since spring break. When I nearly drowned. I didn't know I would react like that."

"I'm sorry. I should've thought. We can go back to shore" Edward said in my ear.

"No! I'll stay. I just got a fright." I didn't want to ruin whatever they had planned. Besides, I knew I would have to face this sometime.

"If you're sure" he answered, not sounding at all sure himself. "I won't let go of you."

"Actually Edward, I'd like to try again." I was feeling very confident now, Jasper was staring at me meaningfully.

"Try float, Bella!" said Alice.

Taking her advice, I stretched out on the surface of the water. Edward had both of his hands under my back, supporting all my weight. When I was settled he removed one hand, the other one was still holding me up. He gave me a little while longer to get comfortable. I nodded at him and he let go. Thankfully, I was able to stay afloat this time and didn't sink like I anticipated. In fact, floating came effortlessly.

Once Edward was satisfied I was secure, he lay back beside me in the dark water. Alice and Jasper were the other side of me and Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped around each other a few feet away.

I watched the brilliant night sky above us. It was a deep midnight blue and the bright white stars and yellow moon were a striking contrast. It was far clearer here than in Forks, which was a small town. It was nothing like the hazy skies I remembered from living in Phoenix.

Edward pointed upwards, off to the sky in the right.

"Do you see that?" he asked. I focused on where he was pointing, trying to see what he did. With his vampire vision, it must have been like looking though a telescope. I shook my head in frustration.

"Look, Bella, near that cluster of stars" Alice piped up, her small while arm extended in the same direction. I looked again and saw a bright white movement in the distance.

"A shooting star? " I guessed. Edward and Alice laughed softly and the musical sound floated over the water.

"Silly Bella" Alice scoffed. "It's nothing as ordinary as that."

"It's a comet. Alice saw that it would be visible tonight." Edward informed me. I wondered did he remember the time he compared me to a meteorite. They were sort of the same thing, weren't they?

"There's more!" shrieked Alice. Her piercing voice startled me and I almost lost my balance in the water.

"Did you know that the person who first discovers a comet gets to name it?" Edward asked me. I shook my head, unsure of where this was going.

"Technically Alice was the first to see it,"

"Though I may have cheated a bit!" she interrupted. Jasper shot her a look to calm her down.

"And knowing the significance of such things to our relationship, she decided it would be a good idea to name it after you."

"After me? Seriously?" I was speechless, dumbfounded by this unexpected, elaborate gesture.

"Yes" he murmured in my ear. " We're looking at Bella's Comet."

Once again, tears welled in my eyes at the unbearable sweetness of what they had done.

"Oh! I love it! I don't know what to say." I practically shouted. I turned my head to face Edward. In my enthusiasm, I forgot to concentrate on keeping myself afloat. I thrashed about for a second, before Edward caught me and pulled me close to him again.

"It's perfect! See, this is the kind of gift you can give me." I told him, locking my eyes with his and my arms around his neck.

"I told you!" Alice exclaimed. "It's for you. Consider it an early wedding present. I have papers at home and everything!"

I was too lost in Edwards eyes to reply. Jasper tugged her away, he must have picked up on our emotions and decided we needed some privacy.

"Thanks, Alice." I called after them. She truly was the best friend I could ever hope to have. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared too, she was muttering something to him about taking a leaf from Edwards book when it came to romance. I felt bad for him, knowing he would have to make this up to her. Who knows what she would demand.

Then we were alone again. We stayed there for an immeasurable amount of time. He effortlessly kept us both afloat in the water. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sky and it seemed that Edward couldn't take his eyes off me. We were totally entwined with one another. My legs were around his waist. I had one arm around his neck and my other hand was held tight in his. I placed a soft kiss on his perfect pink lips. Though it lacked the force of our kisses in the cave, it contained even more love and intensity. I didn't even think that would have been possible, but it seemed Edward knew I was trying to convey all the love and appreciation I held for him.

He occasionally spun around in the water or dipped me back so my hair touched the surface. Each time we did this it took me by surprise and he took immense pleasure in my reactions. Now that I had grown accustomed to the water, it seemed to evoke a new sense of grace in me. I never imagined I could feel this light and free. It was like we were dancing in the water. Underneath the stars, with a comet for a spot light.

I watched the comet until my eyes were sore and it seemed the stars all blurred into a single bright light. I blinked a few times and when I looked back I couldn't see it any more.

"Oh, Edward I lost it!" He chuckled at my statement, until he spotted the dismay on my face.

"You didn't lose it. We just can't see it anymore. That's the thing about comets. They are rare. Some people mistake them for ordinary stars. Most people never get to appreciate their brilliance. But those who do are truly blessed."

Once again, the depth and perfect sincerity of his words stunned me.

"You do know that everything you see in me, I see in you right?" I asked him. "You are the brightest, most beautiful thing in my world."

He didn't answer me, I knew he couldn't quite believe that there was that much light inside of him. Instead he leaned in and took my face in his hands. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes a fraction of an inch from mine. Then he kissed me with all the passion we were both feeling. I twisted my hands in my hair. When he moved his lips against mine I opened my mouth and sucked gently on his lower lip. He responded by removing one of his hands from my face and cupping that arm under my butt to pull me closer to him. I decided to keep taking the lead and moved my mouth to kiss along his jaw line. When I reached his ear I repeated what I did on his lip to his ear lobe. I was hoping to get him to moan again. But he just pulled me even closer, locking my ankles around his back.

When I was forced to take a moment to breath, I rested my head on his shoulder and began to shiver uncontrollably.

"You're freezing!" Edward said.

"I'm fine" I protested. I hadn't noticed the drop in temperature or the rows of goose pimples on my skin. Physically, I was cold but the internal heat had been balancing it out,

"No argument Bella, your lips are turning blue!" He was trying to be firm. Then he said more cheerfully "You can't kiss with frostbitten lips." He had a point there.

"We could go to the cave?" I suggested. Even though I knew I had little chance of getting my own way I really didn't want this perfect night to end.

"It's late and you're cold. I'm bringing you home to bed."

"That has promise too." I quipped.

Edward just smiled at me. He rolled his eyes and before I knew it he had taken me in one arm and was swimming back towards the lakeshore. The night was all but over. But I felt there would be lots more moments like this in the days to come.


	9. Hips Don't Lie Pt1: Edward

**Edwards Point of View.**

Bella and I arrived back at the stony edge of the lake. Even shivering she still looked adorable. I shook the excess water out of my hair and grabbed my clothes from where I had deposited them on the ground. I noticed that Jaspers and Alice's clothes had been extracted from the pile, but Rose and Emmett's were still there. I was about to dress quickly, turning my back to Bella when I noticed she was just standing there. She was hunched over and trembling from the cold. She had her arms folded awkwardly across her chest, possibly to avoid another smart comment from me. She looked around the ground. Little drops of water were running down her neck and abdomen, her flushed skin was luminous in the moonlight.

I wondered why she was hesitating, then it hit me. None of us had the common sense to bring a towel. Though it was slightly uncomfortable, it didn't really bother me to be wet. It's not as if I felt the cold. But it would be incredibly uncomfortable for Bella to put her clothes back on over wet skin. Although I would enjoy the way they would cling to her.

No. I banished the less noble side of me back down. If she didn't warm up soon she would get sick. When Bella bent to pick up her clothes, I threw on my jeans and shoes so quick she wouldn't see. I considered using Rosalie's towelling short-suit thing to dry Bella. But Rose's mood had turned foul and I didn't want to be the one to incur her wrath.

So I went over to Bella with my shirt in my hands and used it to dry her off. I knelt down beside her and rubbed the cotton up and down her legs, over her back, front and down the length of her arms. I could have let her do it herself but where was the fun in that? Since I had gotten a taste of her flesh I couldn't get enough. I was addicted. Being able to feel almost every inch of her skin was unbelievable. I never would have believed anything in this world could fell so sensuous, so indescribably soft. Plus I derived immense pleasure from her the rapid increase of her heart at my touch. It made it clear to me that she felt at least some of the same things I did when we touched.

I hoisted her, as gently as I could, onto my back. It sent another thrill through me. No matter how long we would be together I doubted I would ever grow used to the sensation of her bare skin on mine. It was very late now. We had been here for hours, judging by the position of the moon in the sky. Bella was exhausted. As I ran the distance home she rested her head on my shoulder. Her steady breathing told me she was asleep or close to it. I remembered a thought Charlie once had. How when Bella was a baby the only thing that got her to sleep was motion. Her parents used to drive around for hours at night and bring her for midnight walks in her pram. It seemed she hadn't really changed all that much in almost 19 years.

When we reached home, I didn't stop. I dashed straight up to my room and laid her on my bed. _Our_ bed. She stirred then and squinted around at our new surroundings. She was so cute when she was confused. I told her to get ready for bed, while I slipped out to change. I threw on a white vest and a pair of grey sweat pants, Bella had finally convinced me as to the benefits of such clothes. They were ugly but they were comfortable. I only changed to make sure Bella was comfortable when we were in bed.

When I re-entered my room, I expected to see Bella in similar attire to my own. But I was in for a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. Only for I knew her so well, I would think she was deliberatively trying to tease me. Bella always looked amazing, her beauty came from within rather than from whatever clothing or adornments she wore. Yes, I loved to see her in the more form-fitting clothes Alice forced upon her. And the stunning image of her in a bikini would be forever imprinted on my memory. But more than anything I loved to see her like this, when she was most relaxed and casual and the essence of her natural beauty shone through.

She had her back to the door and was bent over slightly, rifling through a pile of cds.

Bella wore a pair of tiny red cotton shorts, even shorter than the denims she had on earlier. They perfectly enhanced her figure and the bright colour contrasted wonderfully with her pale legs. They rested low on her hips, exposing a few inches of the smooth white skin of her back. The simple white tank top she wore didn't meet the band of her shorts.

She spun around then and looked at me with mischief in her eyes.

"Edward Cullen, were you staring at my butt?"

Ordinarily, I would have been mortified that she had caught me behaving in such a juvenile manner. But I was far too entranced with the temptress before me to even pretend to be ashamed. Lets just say that she looked even better from the front. Her eyes shone with warmth and a small smile played on her full lips. Her skin was still slightly damp from the lake, causing the flimsy white top to cling to her wonderfully. It was painfully evident that she was not wearing a bra. Her body betrayed her temperature, the same way it had in the water. I couldn't help but wonder would I have the same effect on her. I could see her small hips jut out just above the top her shorts, leaving a small gap between them and the flesh of her stomach. It took every ounce of self control I had not to pounce on her there and then. I doubt she would have complained, she certainly reacted well to everything else I did today. When I started to think about where that gap led, I snapped out of it. It was entirely disrespectful to be having such thoughts about someone so pure.

Bella was blushing from my blatant staring, making her look all the more delectable. With her head down, she climbed coyly into our bed and settled under the covers. With her body under wraps it was far easier to form logical thoughts. I lay down beside her, above the covers and she rested her head on my chest. I inhaled deeply. Her heavenly floral scent was somehow muskier today. The scent of the fresh water lingered too. It was maddening. But I felt no desire to drink from her. I wanted to kiss and taste every inch of her skin.

"Have you warmed up?" I asked her, in an effort to distract myself.

"Mmm" she mumbled, stifling a yawn. I was about to tell her to go to sleep and wish her goodnight, but I heard her steady breathing. She was already asleep. And I was left alone with my thoughts.

That day had possibly been one of the most wonderful I had ever experienced. It was wonderful to spend l time with Bella. She deserved to have fun, like any other couple she knew. Not that I didn't have fun too. She completely understood everything I had shown her, the look of wonder on her face had told me that. I was happy to make her happy. However her kind words and regard for me made me feel something else entirely. I never imagined I could feel so complete within myself. I wasn't a man, not really. But she made me feel like one.

She made me feel things I never thought possible. Since we first met I had felt some wonderful things, emotions like love, joy and elation. I remembered our first day in the meadow, when I thought the sensation of her running her hands up and down my arm was unbelievable. I had thought kissing her in this bed and our meadow was amazing. I thought the massaging sun cream into her skin was exceptional. But I had never, ever experienced anything like I had in the cave tonight.

The way she had pressed her hips against mine and rubbed herself against me in the water was without a doubt the sexiest, most intoxicating thing she had ever done. I couldn't stop myself moaning, something I had never done before. When she did it again I was unprepared for the physical reaction she evoked in me. I didn't want to stop but it was part of the reason I pushed her away.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she shifted beside me in the bed. I could tell she was about to start talking, my favourite part of the night. I slipped under the covers to be closer to her. Bella moved to her side and I rested one hand on her hip. Her talking started the same as always. She breathed my name a few times. Despite her close proximity to me I could feel her temperature rise. She sighed and moved her lower body in a small circle, grinding her behind against me. I froze, but did not move away. I pushed myself closer to her. She moved in the same way again, I thought I heard her whisper the word 'wet' but was entirely engrossed in my own desire to pay proper attention. She moved against me a third time, murmuring something about 'favourite sounds'.

I could take no more. I sprung out of the bed and onto the couch. A thousand sinful images played in my mind. I berated myself as I tried to control my breathing. I was panting, though I didn't even need to breath. It was wrong to behaving in this manner while Bella was asleep and unaware. My action was reminiscent of the first time I was in her room with her knowledge. But that time it was bloodlust than forced me out of her bed.

I watched Bella try fall into a deeper sleep. She tossed and turned, twisting the bedclothes around her body. I didn't have very many memories from my human life. Right now, I began having flashbacks to my early teenage years. When I had been faced with such unwelcome physical reactions, with no provocation at all. What was the advice my father had given me? "_Cold baths and think of God". _ I didn't think they'd be much use to me now.

I used the remote to turn on the cd player. A soothing concerto filled the room. After a while I had calmed down enough to get back into the bed. Bella was still restless, not used to sleeping in increased temperatures. The glass panels in the room had really trapped the heat. I lay back down, this time leaving a careful space between our bodies. Bella kicked off the covers, exposing her tempting form to me again. She scooted closer to me, lying on her stomach, apparently glad of the coolness I brought to the bed.

Once more she did something unexpected. In her sleep, Bella moved her head onto my chest. Then she flung one arm across my ribs and hitched one leg so it was stretched across my waist. That girl would be the undoing of me.

Her soft curves rested on my firm body and she finally settled into a deep sleep. We lay like that all night, utterly content. I reflected on the inexplicable, unconditional love Bella held for me. She tried to show me what she saw, but I would never fully understand what she saw in me.

I watched out the window as the sky lightened to a bright turquoise. The stars faded away as the sun began to rise. It seemed to push the few clouds that had gathered out of its path. Already I could feel the temperature climb. It was clearly going to be another scorching day. With anticipation, I wondered what the new day would bring Bella and I. If it could possibly compare to the day gone by.

I has already decided to let Bella sleep the morning away. We had been out late and she needed to rest. I also wanted to savour these moments while I could. However our peace was about to be interrupted. The rising sun had sent my brothers and sisters home.

I heard Alice and Jasper approach first. They were quiet, both under the influence of Jaspers relaxed emotions. Emmett and Rosalie were next. Not known for their subtlety, they couldn't be quiet if they tried. Rose was planning a shower to _'wash this nature gunk' _ off her. At least she had calmed down. She had been raging with jealousy that Emmett didn't surprise her with a romantic gesture. Emmett's vulgar thoughts informed that he had done his best to make it up to her- '_in the lake, in the mountains, in the forest…'._

Disgusted, I tried to block his thoughts. But he bounded up the stairs to my room. He burst through the door with a total disregard for our privacy. His uninvited entrance disturbed Bella. His tactless comment embarrassed her and I made a snap decision to make him regret disturbing us. And perhaps I would be able to work out some of the frustration that was festering inside me while I was at it.

**A/N: once again I'm amazed at all the people who like my story. Thanks again, especially all the anonymous reviewers who I can't reply to. Please keep it up. I'm dying to know what ye think of EPOV chapter.**

**One more thing while I'm rambling. In case ye didn't notice all the chapter titles come from songs.**


	10. Hips Don't Lie Pt2: Bella

**Bellas Point of View.**

After such a wonderful day, I was surprised that I had such a restless night. After Edward and I got back from the lake, I fell straight to sleep. I had a wonderful dream, where I relived our night, our more specifically the time we spent in the cave. But after that I just couldn't get comfortable. Though they were stunning, those damn windows sure trapped the heat. And of course the Cullens didn't have air-conditioning. So I only really settled when I managed to attach as much of my overheated body as possible to Edwards cold frame.

But after a few short hours I was rudely awakened by Emmett, the single most tactless creature on the planet. He burst through the bedroom door and let out a booming laugh that woke me up. I was too tired to turn my head to look at him but I heard him say to Edward

"Well brother, I guess I can finally figure out why you spend every night in bed with Bella."

I looked down at myself and my face flushed. I was half dressed and literally wrapped around Edward. My shorts left little to the imagination and my top had ridden up during the night so it exposed a large portion of my torso. I wanted to bury my head under the covers, but I had long since kicked them off.

Edward let out a low threatening growl to Emmett. Who responded with a laugh but wisely exited the room. The sun streamed in the window, hurting my eyes. Edward pulled the covers up around me and lightly jumped out of the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Bella. It's only seven in the morning," he told me. Not that I needed much convincing. Even though I had napped today I couldn't have fought the tiredness if I wanted to.

"I'm going to take care of my insensitive brother." he said and was out the door before I could respond. Second later the door downstairs slammed with enough force to shake the house. My last thought before I drifted back to sleep was ' at least they're fighting outside'.

I fell into a deep sleep, but when I woke again hours later Edward was still not back. In a way it was a relief because I was definitely feeling unattractive right now. My mouth was fuzzy, my eyes were stuck together with sleep. My skin was damp with perspiration and don't even get me started on my hair. The combination of humidity, fresh water and lack of brushing and turned my usually messy mane into a wiry birds nest.

In an effort to make myself look presentable, I took a long shower with the water cooler than normal. It took me at least ten minutes to brush out my hair. I even blow-dried it, something I hated to do on a hot day. But all that left me with only a mild improvement.

Back in Edwards room, a fresh outfit had appeared on the bed, courtesy of Alice; the fashion fairy. She was taking more notice of my taste lately because this was something I would pick myself. There was a sage green tank top and a pair of cream linen trousers. Alice even thoughtfully left a pair of flesh coloured seam-free underwear that wouldn't show under the pants. She must have even seen my hair predicament because she left a matching bandana which I gladly tied around my unruly hair. I stuck my feet into my new sandals and was about to head downstairs.

But before I did I gathered up all my discarded clothes, including yesterdays and wrapped them in the towel I had just used. I left them in the corner, deciding to wash them myself later.

I must have been getting used to navigating all the stairs because I didn't trip once going down the two flights. Well, maybe I did once but I caught myself in time. I didn't encounter any of the Cullens on my way and was starting to wonder. I went into the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of Coco Puffs. I was relieved not to have my usual audience to observe my 'fascinating' eating habits. I loved when the milk turned chocolaty. Jasper, for some reason found it hilarious and made sure everyone else did too. The end result was six or seven hysterical vampires watching me eat.

So I ate my cereal in peace and picked at some of the leftovers from yesterdays indoor picnic. I checked my messages at home. I hoped Charlie hadn't called while I was out all night. But he had left a grumbling message. I made out the phrases "police sensitivity" and "modernising the force". If he hadn't sounded so aggrieved I would have laughed. The gist of it was that he would be staying in Seattle at the police training course a few days longer.

There was also an overexcited message from Jessica about the 'amazing' night she'd had at some club in Port Angeles. I doubted it was even a fraction as amazing as the night I'd had. There was also a message from Angela, just saying hi and asking me to call her back when I got the chance.

I left a message in return on Charlie's cell. I would call Angela back later and guiltily decided not to bother calling Jess back.

I waked back upstairs to retrieve my laundry. I decided against knocking on Alice's door, afraid to interrupt her and Jasper if they were busy. I grabbed the clothes and went back down to the laundry room.

I walked into the room, expecting it to be empty. However, Rosalie was there before me doing the unglamorous chore of ironing. She had her back to me and I stood there, awestruck for a minute. The song 'Hips Don't Lie' was piping from a sleek radio and she was moving along with the music. But it was more than moving, she was dancing. Swaying and circling her hips with a rhythm that would put professionals to shame, never missing a beat.

I was entranced but also felt insignificant. She had a beauty and grace I would never possess.

Then she turned to look at me without breaking her rhythm. She finally noticed me, or more likely decided to acknowledge my presence. She didn't greet me, just looked at me. I was embarrassed at being caught staring. I blurted out

"My clothes are dirty!" How lame was that? I might as well have said I carried a watermelon. Rosalie didn't answer me just went back to her ironing. I awkwardly stuffed my clothes in the machine.

"Were you watching me dance?" she asked somewhat smugly.

"Sorry. You just looked so amazing." Flattery would get you everywhere with Rosalie. She hesitated before she spoke again.

"I could teach you, if you want."

She had never offered to do anything for me before. I was dumbstruck and briefly considered if it was just a ploy to humiliate the clumsy human. Before I answered, Alice appeared at the door.

"Yes! Excellent idea!" she enthused. "You have to learn sometime, Bella!"

In the blink of an eye, she and Rosalie hustled me out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. The music was turned up loud enough for me to hear. They ignored all my protestations.

"Dance again." Alice commanded and Rosalie complied without an ounce of humility. More than anything, she loved to be admired. She shook her hips in the same rhythmic way, better than Beyonce and Shakira combined. But her movements were slightly slower, in order to give me a better picture. Even if I had the confidence to try, I wouldn't have been able to do it.

"Your turn." Alice sang, looking at me.

"No way, I'm not able," I tried to convince her. Where was Edward to save me from further humiliation?

"Just listen to the music and it will come naturally." Alice advised. She pulled me to my feet and pushed me towards Rosalie. Rose grabbed my hands, her cold touch surprised me. I think it was the first time she had ever touched me. She was going to lead my steps and Alice stood behind me to guide my hips. I was stuck in a vampire sandwich.

They both started to move but I was frozen to the spot, I'd show them who could be as still as a statue. After a few seconds, Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh and stopped.

"It's natural, Bella. Think of when you and Edward are…wait you don't do that."

My face burned as I imagined what she was referring to.

"When your kissing Edward, your body reacts right? You don't think about it but you just _know _the right way to move your hips. Dancing is like that, stop thinking and just go with it."

They started moving again. I let them move me a bit but I just couldn't let go they way they did. Recognising that she was getting nowhere, Alice stopped. She was gone from the room momentarily. The music changed from the modern song to what I guessed was a rumba.

"Basics first" Alice announced. "This is a style Edward is more used to. And once you get the rhythm, you can adapt it."

She and Rosalie began to dance gracefully around the room, with Rosalie leading because she was the tallest. They moved in a perfect, elegant rhythm. They're legs twisting and pushing back and forth. I concentrated on their movements but knew I would never be able to pick them up.

They broke apart when the song ended and I steeled myself to refuse their attempts to get me to try. There was no way I was doing the rumba with Rosalie.

I tried to stare them down, like I wasn't afraid. But to my relief, a cell phone beeped causing a welcome interruption. Rosalie slid her phone from the pocket of her skin tight jeans. She read the text she had received and her face turned thunderous. She snapped the phone shut and stormed out the back door.

Alice looked at me hopefully, betraying no surprise at her sisters sudden mood swing.

Then she conceded "I guess the lessons over then." I breathed a sigh of relief. For once things had worked in my favour.

" I hope you paid attention though" she continued. " Edward will be here in five minutes." Alice flitted towards the door but left me a warning. "Call Angela back and tell her yes."

Yes to what? But I knew better than to disobey Alice so I picked up the phone and dialled. After exchanging pleasantries with Angela she asked the question I knew I had to say yes to.

"So Jess was raving about that new club and she convinced me to go with her tonight. So if your not busy with Edward I could really do with the moral support. So I was wondering if you would come to?"

I could here the relief in Angela's voice when I told her I'd see her there. It all fit in to place then, the command, the impromptu dance lesson.

Apparently tonight I would be going clubbing for the first time. And as proof that the heat was really getting to me, I wasn't completely dreading it.

**A/N: Wow. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I've never gotten so many so please keep it up!**


	11. Harder,Better,Faster,Stronger

**Edward POV.**

After Emmett made that crass comment in front of Bella, I could take no more. I chased him out of the house and into the woods. He thought he was winning because he got a head start, but I was merely biding my time. I was about to sprint forward to pounce on him but his thoughts revealed something that changed my mood from mildly pissed off to raging. If possible, my blood would have boiled.

In my room Emmett was being deliberately intrusive. Everything he did was intended to rise me so I would chase him. He was bored and didn't fancy spending the day stuck indoors. So he set the bait and I foolishly fell for it.

Leaving the house, I had planned to just trounce him at wrestling, his favourite sport. I decided not to reveal what I had learned and began to plot my revenge.

I gave chase for a while, pushing him north where we were less likely to run into humans. Just when he began to get cocky, I accelerated and jumped on his back. Since I had the element of surprise I easily knocked him to the ground and pinned him there. I raised his arms above his head. My anger and frustration gave me the edge and I held him down while he struggled against me.

"_I'll kick out his knees to knock him off balance," _he thought. But I knelt on his legs before I could. He struggled and my legs slipped so my knees were either side of his, locking him into place.

"_Whoa, brother. Maybe if you tried this with Bella you wouldn't have all this pent up rage in you."_

I don't know if that was a genuine nugget of advice or just a tactic to get me to weaken my hold.With Emmett, you could never be sure. But either way it worked. The stark truth of his thoughts distracted me enough to give him the upper-hand. Emmett pushed upwards and I found myself lying face down in the dirt. With one hand he twisted my arms behind my back, he used his other arm to grab my ankles. He then joined his two hands together and actually lifted me clean off the ground! I imagine I resembled a pig roasting on a spit.

This was a new move and I had no way out of it. Emmett laughed loudly when I had no choice but to admit defeat.

He put me down and we shook hands. By this stage I was even laughing too, something I had done more of since I met Bella, than I had in my whole life. We sat down on a fallen tree trunk, but I had still not forgiven him.

"Seriously, Edward. Are you sure this waiting till the wedding night thing is such a good idea? I don't know how you've waited this long." _ "To think I was impressed at your self control when it came to her blood," _ he inserted mentally.

"It's what we agreed to. It's just as important to Bella now too." Emmett was still looking at me incredulously. So I continued, it was a relief just to open up. "I'm not saying it isn't hard,"

"_I'll bet it is," _he thought and he wasn't referring to our decision. I ignored that and continued to speak to my 'big' brother.

"But I need time to prepare. I'm worried that.."

"I don't think you'll hurt her." Emmett interrupted, trying to reassure me. I had to believe that. But it wasn't what I was currently anxious about. Why was this the one time he decided to be sensitive and get his mind out of the gutter?

"I'm just worried that she'll be disappointed." I looked at my shoes as the words spilled from my mouth.

After a few agonisingly slow seconds, the cogs in Emmett's brain turned and he realised what I meant.

"_Edwards got performance anxiety…shit! what will I say?"_

He didn't say anything just directed his thoughts at me.

"_It's only natural to be nervous your first time. But Bella will be too. But I don't think you could disappoint her if you tried." _He flashed a memory at me, something he overheard from upstairs the first time I brought Bella home. Her sweet voice joking

"_Edward can do everything, right?"_

But what if I wasn't? I had only promised to try be with her as husband and wife, not that we would be successful.

"_Your right though, it won't be perfect. You'll feel awkward and have to remain in complete control to try not to injure her. No matter what it will hurt for her. The earth probably won't move, especially because you have to be so careful."_

This was how he tried to reassure me? I should have asked Jasper. But he wasn't finished.

"_But in another way it will be perfect_. _Because it will be the first time you get to show her just how much you love her. It will be an experience that neither of you will regret. And you'll have all of eternity to get it right."_

Emmett's honesty had reassured me somewhat. He helped me see the bigger picture and not focus so much on what I was doing wrong. Bella loved me, that was enough. I stood up, trying to shake off the awkwardness I felt.

"Thanks, Emmett" I nodded at him and he stood up and shook my hand brusquely.

He tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me towards him. For one fleeting, horrifying second I thought he was going to force me into an uncomfortable man hug.

But in typical Emmett fashion, he used the grip as leverage to propel me into a nearby tree. The force sent both me and the tree into the ground. His booming laugh echoed through the trees. If anyone knew how to dispel tension, it was Emmett. In retaliation, I picked up the tree we had just killed and threw it at him. He dodged it easily and it crashed into a tree behind him, knocking that one over too.

Emmett met my eyes with a grin and took off running. He leaped over the trees we on the ground and headed deeper into the forest. I followed, but paused at the fallen trees. I let Emmett gain some ground before I picked one up and aimed it squarely at his back. I hit the target and Emmett hit the ground.

I sprinted up to him and jumped on his back. He tried to fight me off and so the wrestling games continued.

We passed hours like that, fighting and running through the trees.We destroyed quite a few, I was thankful Carlisle wasn't there to reprimand us for disturbing the natural environment. It was a welcome release but my heart wasn't really in it. But I owed Emmett for taking my question seriously so I indulged him. I also wanted to lull him into a false sense of security. If he thought I got all my anger out here, the real revenge I had planned would be even sweeter.

His usual method of distracting me from his planned tactics wasn't working either. Every time he pictured him and Rosalie in what I would call a compromising position, I didn't react in my usual way. Which was to do my utmost to ignore his vulgar thoughts or to be disgusted enough for him to gain an advantage. In fact, I found myself picturing Bella and I doing some of those things. I was glad no one could read my thoughts! I'm not sure if it was the heat or the frustration, but I was getting as bad as the vile Mike Newton.

Ten tied matches later, we called it a truce and decided to go home. I had been separated from Bella long enough and hoped my sisters were looking after her. I estimated we were about a hundred miles from home when we started our journey back.

I ran as fast as I could, excited to see Bella again. I left Emmett for dust and as soon as I was out of his line of sight I took out my cell phone. I had taken to storing it in my sock on such outings, having broken and lost too many to count. I tapped out a text message, which was a method of communication I usually abhorred.. But it could have it uses. I wrote

**Hi Bella, sorry to abandon you for so long. Emmett's been bending my ear about the horrible night he had trying to appease Rose. He needed a break but I'll be back asap. Love, Edward.**

I hit the send button and the message delivered to Rosalie. I followed it with a **sorry, wrong number **message but the damage was already done. Revenge was a dish best served cold, I was confident Emmett would be totally clueless as to why he would be in the dog-house. I was a little worried Rose would take some anger out on Bella. However her thoughts hit me as I neared home. My sister was fuming at Emmett and only a little mad at me for talking about her to Bella. She was looking at her reflection wondering how was it possible for anyone to have a horrible night with such a beautiful creature.

I didn't revel in my well executed plan for long. When the house came into view, I picked up on one of Alice's visions.

It was blurry at first, just revealing a throng of people dancing, if you could call it that. The bodies were packed close, making shapes that were practically pornographic. The crowd parted and revealed a jaw-dropping, unexpected sight. My Bella at the centre of the dance floor. She was wearing a very interesting dress. She pouted her lips and half clothes her eyes in concentration. She was dancing too, in a way I never imagined her too. It wasn't in the blatant fashion of the humans around her, she was more delicate somehow. She swayed, keeping good time with the beat of the music. He hair fanned out around her face and she moved her hips in the most beguiling manner. In the vision, I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her small waist. An just when I was about to see her move against me, the vision ended.

I could scarcely believe that was actually going to happen. I dashed into the house and was greeted by Bella. She was in the kitchen, as if she was waiting for me. She held the phone in her hands and there was a very worried expression on her face. I was about to pull her close to me, but remembered I still carried half the dirt of the forest on my clothes. So I settled for a brief kiss on her warm lips.

"What's wrong? " I asked her softly, when her expression didn't lighten. What had my sisters done to her?

She gulped before she answered me.

"I agreed to do something you won't like."

"What?" I prodded, trying to show I wouldn't be mad at her.

"I just agreed to go clubbing ."

I understood why she was worried. A club was hardly the most attractive place to my shy, quiet wife to be. Not to mention the unpleasantness, of being in a confined space with sweaty hormone driven humans. Most of whom would have lusty thoughts directed at my family. But I gathered that would be the scene of Alice's enticing vision.

"Do you want to go, love?" No matter how much I might enjoy it, I wasn't about to let my family force Bella into something she wasn't happy about.

"I _think _so." she answered. I imagined she was even surprised at herself.

"Well that's settled then. The Cullens are going clubbing tonight."

I raced upstairs to shower and change so I could spend some more time with Bella. No matter what thoughts entered my mind, either my own or my families'. I could not get the image of Bella dancing like that out of my head.

**A/N: There ye go, another chapter. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for the club in that chapter, but I stuck in the vision as a teaser/preview.**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who's been so nice about this story. Please keep reviews coming!**


	12. Get the Party Started

**Bella POV.**

When Edward went upstairs to shower and change, I went out to the back garden to soak up some sun. Armed with the book I got yesterday, I lay down in the soft grass and began to read. I applied sunblock, disappointed that I had to do it myself. Edward had been right-his way was more fun.

I was trying to distract myself from the terrifying prospect that was hanging over me.

After a little while, Edward joined me in the sun. We lay in an amiable silence while I read. He occasionally kissed my neck or played with my hair, until I finally gave in to his distractions. I put down my book and turned my attention towards him. He was impossible to ignore, not that I wanted to. He filled me in on what he had done to Rosalie and Emmett. I never knew he had it in him. I guess Alice wasn't the only devious one in the family. I asked him what he got up to in the woods with Emmett. He seemed awkward, reluctant to answer so I didn't push it. They must have been hunting.

We spent a pleasant few hours like that, chatting and laughing. Edward wore a long sleeve top, but every now and then his skin would catch the light I would be momentarily mesmerised and would lose my train of thought. I didn't feel bad for staring, not after the way he blatantly ogled me yesterday.

As evening came and the sun dipped lower in the sky, Alice summoned me to her torture chamber. It was time for me to get ready for the night out. She warned Edward to keep out and led me into her vast bathroom. She left me to shower, with strict instructions to keep my hair dry. She didn't have time to dry it I dried myself and wrapped the dressing gown Edward had supplied yesterday around me. I had hoped my time in the sun would have removed some of the milkiness from my skin. But all I had acquired was a red nose and three new freckles on my arm.

Right on cue, Alice reappeared to begin her daunting task of getting me ready for a club. She drafted Rosalie in to assist. She said she was no longer angry about Edwards prank but I wasn't so sure. She tugged at my hair with a little too much gusto. But thanks to the strength of two vampires, some industrial strength hair serum and a the best invention know to man-the GHD they transformed my hair from a frizzy birds nest to a mane of cascading curls, which they swept over one shoulder.

They applied make-up, more thickly than usual. They wouldn't let me see until they were finished but they used about a hundred brushes. Rosalie wielded an device I learned was an eyelash curler and I was afraid she would poke my eye out. My eyes felt stuck together there was so much mascara on them. I drew the line at the gloopy lip-gloss Alice produced. I knew my hair would end up stuck to it. Plus Edward probably wouldn't like if it ended up smeared all over his face.

They stepped back to admire their handiwork but still wouldn't let me peek in the mirror. They did look pleased though, even Rosalie.

"We're going to get dressed." Alice announced. Their hair and make-up were already done, not that it was necessary. How could they improve on perfection? She thrust a hanger at me and I took it gingerly.

"Here, put this on," she commanded. I assessed what she had given me. A jade green dress hung on the satin hanger. I was right earlier, Alice was learning more about my style. I actually like this dress. The colour was rich and inviting. Though the skirt was shorter than I would have liked but the top part seemed to be quite loose. The neckline was high, just a straight line across from shoulder to shoulder. A smile spread on my face. It really wasn't half bad.

Then the smile dropped, faded into panic when I turned the hanger around. Some of the dress seemed to be missing,

"Alice!" I called worriedly. "Where's the back?" I knew I sounded stupid but I had to make it clear I couldn't wear a dress like this.

"It's a backless dress," she answered slowly, as if she was addressing an imbecile.

"I can't wear that!"

"Bella, do you know how hard it was to find a hot outfit that would cover up the handprint on your stomach and the hickey on your neck?"

Hickey? I looked down and saw there was indeed a small purple bruise on my collarbone, the spot Edward had paid most attention to in the cave last night. My tank top had covered it and I'd only noticed it now.

"It's too revealing." I tried again.

"We're going to a club, not a convent." she countered. Once Alice made up her mind, she was impossible to deter. I made one last attempt, knowing I was clutching at straws.

"I can't go without a bra." I whispered. It would be weird and uncomfortable. I also didn't want anymore of Edwards smart comments about my involuntary reactions to the cold, or if he realised it happened when he touched me.

"Why not?" Rosalie scoffed. "It's not like you've much to put in one."

I felt my face turn red, mostly from embarrassment but also from the anger her snide remark invoked in me. Alice shot her a death glare, before swinging her head back to me.

"I thought of that," she said and tossed me something. To my surprise, I actually caught the item. I held it up for closer inspection. It was flesh coloured and rubbery. It reminded me of a pair of chicken fillets, the kind I sliced up to make casserole for Charlie

"Sticky boobs." Alice supplied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I was still not convinced about this. Who was I kidding, thinking of going to a club? I considered calling Angela to cancel or even the possibility of faking an illness to get out of this.

"Don't even think about it," Alice said, her voice low and menacing. "We are going and you are going to have a good time, whether you want to or not. Besides, Edward has already seen you in the dress and he was, shall we say impressed. Anything less would disappoint him now. And you don't want that ,do you?"

I shook my head, damn Alice and her visions. I closed the door behind her and got dressed, knowing I was forced into submission. It took me a few minutes to get the hang of the strange bra, before I could slip the dress over my head. I had to admit the material was soft, but I felt half dressed with my entire back exposed to the world. I slipped my feet into the matching shoes. They were high, unfortunately. But with ankle straps and a wedge heel that should hopefully enable me to walk more than two steps without falling over. The only jewellery I wore was my engagement ring. Let all the nosey people I would meet tonight, make of that what they will.

I was ready. I glanced down at myself, surprisingly pleased with my appearance. But the mirror was still off limits to me. I'm sure if I saw my full reflection I wouldn't have been so pleased. Alice reappeared at the door. She looked amazing in lime green minidress.

"See, I told you so!" she proclaimed and rushed me out of the room. Rosalie was in the hallway, wearing a scarlet strapless dress. I didn't think it would have been possible but it was shorter than mine. Indecent almost. She had matching satin sandals, with ribbon tied up her legs making them look even longer. I was relieved to see them look so fabulous. No one would look at me as long as I was with them.

They rushed down the stairs, where their respective husbands were waiting for them. It took me longer to walk down, I had to carefully navigate the steps in my shoes. Edward was waiting. His gaze followed every step I took, roaming up my body and back down again. His golden eyes were heavy with wonder and another less familiar look. Lust.

When I made my descent he walked around me in a slow circle, taking in every inch of me. And there was a lot on show to take in. After what seemed like forever, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He ran his hands from my neck to the sensitive small of my back

"Isabella, you are a vision." he whispered in my ear. I was lost in his eyes. His lips moved closer to mine.

And then Alice cleared her throat loudly, interrupting us. She pulled me over to a full length mirror on the back of a closet door.

"Now you can look." she said with satisfaction. I stared at my reflection. My smoky eyes, full hair and sophisticated dress made me look like a different person. Not shy Bella, but someone who could be bold and fun loving. Alice continued to speak quietly " I knew you wouldn't believe how hot you look until you saw yourself the way Edward does."

Before I could answer her, Emmett's voice boomed out.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the party started!" He grabbed Rosalie's hand and they headed out the door, with Alice and Jasper behind them. Edward took my hand and led me out the door. I was surprised he could walk in a straight line when his eyes were trained solely on me.

We travelled in separate cars. Edward and I in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche and Emmett drove his jeep. We didn't speak much during the car ride. I did notice how sexy he looked. He wore a pair of dark jeans, designer no doubt and snugger than his usual style. His fitted dress shirt was navy with a small green trim. The dark colour highlighted his perfect pale features. The top few buttons were open exposing some of his delicious white chest. He would be fighting girls off in the club, I thought possessively. But he belonged only to me.

As he drove Edward rested one hand on my knee. When I caught his eye he moved his hand, running it up to the short hem of my dress and back down again. It sent tingles through my body and caused my heart to pound. I bit my lip and concentrated on not hyperventilating. I flicked on the radio to drown out the sound of my heavy breathing.

Thanks to his maniac driving we arrived at the club in record time. We had even beat the others there though we left after them. This pleased Edward immensely. He pulled into a spot right near the entrance and like clockwork, the Porsche and Jeep pulled in either side of him. A queue was already forming and an audible buzz ran through it when the three flash cars arrived.

Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. I concentrated on keeping my legs together as I got out. The air was still balmy and you could almost taste the atmosphere. Music pulsated out from the club as we walked towards it, falling into place between the other two couples. I glanced down to the end of the queue, in which I recognised several of my Forks classmates. Edward shook his head at me bemusedly. We walked right past the queue, the bouncers and in the door. I was aware of every pair of eyes directed our way. Emmett paid the entrance fee for all of us and there seemed to be no question us being asked for id. I'm sure the Cullens would have been able to produce it if we had been. We also weren't given the fluorescent wristbands to indicate not to serve us alcohol.

Edward held open the door for me and with trepidation, I walked into the club. It was dark inside. Bright lights flashed, giving the place an ethereal quality. Music pumped loudly, adding to the already electric atmosphere. Because it was early, the place wasn't quite packed yet. People milled around, bouncing on their feet in time with the music.

The few brave souls on the dance floor were joined by Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. They strutted straight to the centre of the floor and began to dance. They put everyone else to shame. Alice and Jasper looked each other in the eyes and swayed in time to the music, with incomparable grace and rhythm. In contrast, Rosalie and Emmett danced right up on top of each other. Legs entwined, hips grinding and pushing against each other. It was almost obscene and I looked away, embarrassed.

Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and led me towards the dance floor. I panicked and dug my heels in. I wasn't ready to dance. The place was too empty and our entrance had already gathered enough attention. The demonstration the girls had given me had not prepared me for this. The I had only danced one other time in my life. That was at prom last year and I spent most of the time on Edwards feet.

"Not yet!" I pleaded, knowing his sensitive ears would hear me over the loud music. He looked disappointed, but relented and we walked over to high table. He signalled and a water brought over two cokes. Both for me, of course. I sipped my drink and looked around taking in my surroundings. This also included as many surreptitious glances at Edward as possible.

He was mostly watching me. The club was filling up now and Edwards expression would change every now and then in response to an errant thought he picked up. I looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm not sure which is worse. Hearing Emmett's vulgar plans or listening to these perverts obscene thoughts about my fiancée." Edward said, with a protective arm around my shoulder. He let out a low growl when Tyler Crowley strolled by us. Then he smiled and said

"I've already heard three people think that our house looked better than this club the night of the graduation party. Four girls wondered where did you manage to get a dress like that." He gestured over to a group of familiar looking juniors. He chuckled then. "Mike is here for the first time. He's wondering if he'll get lucky tonight."

I turned around and spied Mikes baby face skulking around the edge of the dance floor.

Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His body was pressed against mine. I was startled momentarily, by the sensation of his cool skin on my bare back. My heels lessened our height difference and he rested his chin on my shoulder. He began to leave small kisses on the side of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Distracting myself." He pressed his body even closer to mine and moved ever so slightly in time to the music. My breath caught in my throat. I fixed my eyes firmly on the dancefloor which was rapidly filling. The Cullens still had their place in the centre and had acquired quite an audience. I watched the crowd move. Could I do that? Edward moved his waist again and guided mine with his hands. I could, I decided if it meant I could stay this close to him. His sweet breath tickled my ear.

"Are you ready to dance now?" he whispered. My heart pounded as loud as the music and Edward spun me around to face him.

**As always thanks for reviews and please keep them coming! I know people want me to go straight into the action but this is the first of a few chapters at the club. Keep in mind that the other title I considered for this story was "the slow burn" which should tell ye how the story will progress.**


	13. She Wants It

**Bella POV  
**

Was I ready to dance now?

As Edward asked the question, his eyes bore into mine. He leaned in close, letting his breath hit my face. My mind grew fuzzy, struck once again by the perfect beauty of his face. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to dazzle me into submission.

And it was working.

Edward could see that his technique was having the desired effect. A smug smile stretched over his soft lips, the kind that made me itch to kiss him. I was about to do so but he was suddenly standing behind me again.

He nudged me and I took a step forward. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again and kept them there as we made our way to the dance floor. He forced me to the lead the way, matching each of my careful steps. For anyone else, choosing to walk so close to another person would look and feel awkward. But he pulled it off, effortlessly.

All I could focus on was the close proximity of his body to mine. I wasn't ready to dance, not really. But I wasn't ready to let go of him either. As we neared the dancefloor the crowd grew denser. Around us people pushed and shoved to get some space at the centre of the action. But the crowd parted like the Red Sea for us, clearing a path to dance floor.

"See, there are times when humans instinctive aversion to us pays off." Edward said in my ear. I loved the way he said 'us' including me in his family. But I didn't focus on that long. A few more steps and we would be on the dancefloor proper. The song had changed to an up tempo dance song. Would I look ridiculous? Especially compared to Rosalie and Alice who were now waving at us.

There was no turning back now. Even though Edward was probably as inexperienced as I was, I decided to let him take the lead. He was the one with supernatural grace and rhythm. Also as long as he remained this close to me it was highly unlikely I would think of anything but his touch. When Edward touched me, I had a tendency to forget the world.

My heart was pounding in my chest both from nerves and excitement. The music pulsed through my body, enticing me to move with it. I was just about to take one last step on to the dancefloor.

Then I was ambushed.

A curly headed thorn in my side literally tore me from Edwards arms. He looked as surprised as I was. Or maybe he was disappointed, I was to annoyed to tell. Of course he recovered first.

"Hello Jessica." he said politely.

"Edward! Bella! I'm so happy to see you here. You never returned my call and I was surprised when Angela said you'd be coming." I didn't miss the dig in her sentence. "But here you are! You look amazing Bella. That dress must have been expensive-very Kate Moss. Where did you get it?"

The words gushed from her mouth like vomit. I knew they were insincere. I was fairly certain my impending nuptials were the only reason Jessica had decided to renew our friendship lately. But I couldn't be rude to her, there had been times when she had been a friend to me.

"Thanks Jess, I like your uhm…necklace." I wasn't trying to be judgemental but the silver chain was the one redeeming feature on her otherwise tacky outfit. The rest of her ensemble was the same colour as it. She wobbled a bit, making me wonder if she had been drinking. I looked down and realised her awkwardness was a result of the silver platforms she wore. What had Alice called them in the mall once? Stripper shoes.

"So, are you having fun?" Jessica asked. And I thought I had problems with eloquence.

"Sure." We were about to, until she interrupted us. "Is Angela around?" I enquired. If I had to be sociable it would be better to meet Angela. At least she was genuine and could carry out intelligent conversation without being distracted by something shiny. God, the heat really was making me cranky. Or maybe I was frustrated?

"She's off being a wallflower with Ben." she replied snidely. "But look, here comes Lauren!"

Great. Could things get any worse? Lauren, the self proclaimed Queen Bee of Forks strutted towards us, clutching an orange cocktail with an obnoxious straw sticking out of it. She wore a white halter dress, set off by a deep tan. She looked me up and down with disdain. Her eyes flickered towards Edward, incredulous. It was clear, even to me, that she was thinking "_ what is he doing with her?"_

Her greeting dripped with insincerity. It was ridiculous really. I had faced the scariest vampires and life or death situations. Yet faced with Lauren, I felt about three feet tall.

" I didn't expect to see you here." she sneered.

"We promised Angela." I replied. She nodded at me. Then she grabbed my left hand roughly.

"Wow. Is this your ring? Are they real diamonds?"

What a rude question. Another person would have congratulated us. But she of course, looked at the shallow side of things.

"Of course." Edward answered smoothly. "Only the best for my girl." I looked at him gratefully. He reclaimed my hand and I noticed a change in his expression. He moved swiftly so he was standing in front of me. His stance was almost protective.

"You'll have to excuse us ladies." he said, bringing this unpleasant encounter to an end.

"Oh, bye! Look for me later!" Jess called as we walked, away hand in hand. Well actually he was pulling me away. But the crowd had grown even denser and there a squealing gaggle of girls were blocking our way. Where was he taking me? Just when I had reconciled myself to the idea of dancing, Edward had decided to go in the other direction. I was about to question this, when I felt something cold hit my back.

A single icy drop made contact with my the bare skin. I yelped and spun around in surprise. Jessica was standing still, her mouth gaping open like a goldfish. Lauren had a look of disbelief, then disgust on her glossy lips. Edward, on the other hand displayed a look I had seen before. His eyes had turned black with fury. The careful set of his lips told me he was trying to control that anger. And he was now the one holding Laurens glass.

What had I missed?

He stayed in front of me and looked only at Lauren. She visibly shrank back. I knew he was unleashing the feral side of him, the one he kept so carefully hidden. He took a deliberate step towards her, then another. He was mere inches from her face, which now displayed panic. I knew just how powerful his gaze could be when he wanted it.

"Oh Lauren." he called. His voice was as musical as ever but I recognised the threatening edge. "You really should be more careful." He pressed the glass back into her hand, which was visibly shaking now. She nodded wildly and Edward abruptly turned his back to her and lead me away.

We had only taken a few steps when hot tears began to burn my eyes. Angela and Ben rushed over, having witnessed the exchange.

"Whoa, nice save." Ben said, earning him a look from Angela.

"Hi Bella… Edward. Are you ok? " She addressed me warmly, but I couldn't answer. Surely if I did my voice would crack and the traitor tears would spill down my red cheeks.

"We're going to get some fresh air." Edward spoke up on my behalf.

We walked out the door. He lead me past the groups of smokers that had gathered outside and past the still present queue. He didn't stop until we were around the corner, in a secluded alleyway at the side of the club.

The air out here wasn't fresh. It was still warm and suffocating. Crickets chirped in the distance and I could still here the bass line of the music pulsating from inside. The warm did, however dry the tears that had stung my eyes.

Edward stopped and looked at me with kindness, tying to assess my reaction. He always could make me feel better. I tried to compose myself. It was my own fault really. I was silly to think I could come here and have a good time. I felt like a little girl, caught dressing up in her mothers clothes. This club was for people like Rosalie and Alice, even Lauren. Who were confident and relaxed. But I hadn't done anything on Lauren. Why did she want to humiliate me?

I had been fooled into seeing myself in the skewed, admirable way Edward did. Laurens' display had cleared my vision.

"I don't understand." I admitted "Why would she try to spill her drink on me? What did I do wrong"

Edward shook his head sadly.

"You didn't do anything." I couldn't meet his eyes, I knew he would tell I was disbelieving. He gripped my shoulders and turned the force of his eyes on me, knowing I would be unable to look away.

"Listen to me Bella. You did absolutely nothing wrong. What Lauren tried to do inside was a reflection of her alone. She is mean and shallow. Trust me, I know."

I shook my head, wallowing in my misery.

"Why are you always so unwilling to see the truth?" he mused. "Lauren was jealous, pure and simple. She thought she was the best looking girl in there until she saw you. She was jealous of the way I looked at you because no one looks at her that way. So she decided to lash out. But I am not going to let an insignificant child bring you down. Isabella, you are the most beautiful woman this place has ever seen."

I wanted to believe him.

"But how could she think that? Rosalie and Alice…."

"Are not human."

Edward leaned even closer to me. His perfect lips were mere centimetres from mine. They opened slightly and his teeth glinted in the moonlight. He whispered to me and I revelled in the delicious scent of his breath.

"But you are. You are gorgeous." He lightly brushed his lips against mine. I forgot how to breath.

"You are the envy of every girl in Forks." Another soft kiss.

"You are beautiful, inside and out." He kissed me again, softly moving his mouth against mine. I melted against him, letting my hands rest on his still chest. After a blissful minute he moved away to let me catch my breath.

"Do you believe me now?"

I nodded. Edward really could do anything, even make an ordinary girl believe she could be beautiful. He grinned, clearly pleased at my response.

"Maybe I over did it a bit. I really scared her. She got the brunt of my anger at all the loathsome thoughts I heard."

"No! She deserved it." I answered vehemently. "Besides, I thought it was sexy." There was something about his over-protectiveness that made me feel secure. It used to annoy the hell out of me but not anymore.

"Is that so?" he affirmed, unable to contain his smile.

"Mmm." Before I got to mutter my reply, his lips crashed against mine. The sheer force almost knocked me off my feet. Edward caught me, snaking his arm across my back. I stumbled backwards as he continued to kiss me passionately. I found myself pushed against the wall, my bare skin pressed against the concrete. The rough wall surface was a stark contrast with the satin touch of his skin.

Even making out in an alley, Edward tried to be a gentleman. He turned us around so he was the one with his back to the wall. By this stage, I gave up completely on trying to keep my balance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed the hand he had wrapped around me to support my weight. He ran the index finger on his free hand up and down my spine, sending tingles all over my body.

I kissed him back with as much passion as I could. One kiss from Edward eradicated every iota of shyness I possessed. I opened and closed my mouth against his and he did the same. He dipped his head and began to suck gently on my lower lip. The pleasure was almost unbearable. As he did this he stopped touching my back with his free hand and moved it lower.

He began to stroke my thigh, much in the same fashion he had in the car. But the second time he reached the hem of my skirt he didn't stop. He moved his fingers just underneath it and stopped.

He looked at me from underneath his eyelids, wondering if he had gone to far. I was the one who was too far gone. I was unable to form a coherent thought, let alone form a sentence. So to spur him on, I removed on of my arms from his muscular neck. I grabbed his waist and hooked my fingers through the loop of his jeans. By pulling him closer to me, I was illustrating I didn't want to stop. He got my message loud and clear.

Edwards touch was incredible. Like everything else he did. He had finesse and was subtle. His icy hand gripped the overheated skin on my thigh. He rested it there, under my skirt just below my butt. His thumb grazed my inner thigh. He didn't move it any higher, we were in an alley after all. He continued to kiss me. And as he did he moved his thumb in even, torturously slow circles. It was the single most maddeningly arousing thing he had ever done.

Normally, when he touched me, my skin erupted into a mass of fiery tingles. But the sensation was different, deeper somehow. The pleasure was internal, building in my lower abdomen. In the past we had kisses that made my head spin, that made me feel loved or feel alive. We had kisses that even made me scared. But this was different. I mean, I thought the cave was something else. But this was a kiss that felt like it was going somewhere. I tightened my grip on his neck and waist, in an attempt to retain my grip on reality. I felt like I was about to fly away.

The low bass music still thumped from the club, though I'm sure to Edward my heartbeat drowned it out. But I could hear it and moved lips in time with the rhythm.

When Edward moved to my neck, he continued to caress my thigh as well as plant a million kisses up and down my neck. Kissing my neck was something he did often, but it was never something I would get used to. My regular response would be to throw back my head and let him work away. But since he was leaning against the wall and I was wearing such high heels there was less of a height difference between us. I tilted my head to the side and kissed the side of his neck. He increased his little circles on my thigh as I continued to suck on the delicate skin below his ear. I doubted I could give vampire skin a lovebite to match mine, but I was going to have fun trying. We continued like that for a long time, kissing and touching. But as usual it didn't last long enough.

Before I knew it, Edward had stopped kissing me and held me in a tight hug. He leaned his head back, resting it against the wall with his eyes closed. He didn't seem to be even breathing but I was panting loudly enough for both of us.

"Wow." he whispered. And he was meant to be the articulate one.

When my heart slowed to an acceptable pace, Edward spoke again.

" Do you want to go back inside?"

I didn't really. But heaven knows what kind of trouble we may have gotten into left alone. I nodded and we began to walk back towards the club. I was still slightly dizzy, so Edward continued to support me.

"Emmett is looking for us. Apparently Alice has something else to teach you and I still owe him my forfeit."

"Forfeit?" I questioned.

"Of sorts. In order for him not to retaliate for my text today I had to agree to a challenge ."

"Ok." I was coming down from my Edward high and feeling nervous again.

"Plus you still owe me a dance."

** Thanks again for reviews! Please keep them coming!**


	14. Give it to Me

**So the last chapter was my most popular yet. Who knew so many people would think kissing in an alley was hot? **

**BTW, in my head the song the Cullens are all dancing to when Bella goes back inside is "Give it to me" by Timbaland and the song Alice and Rosalie are dancing is to 'Perfect(Exceeder remix)' by Mason ft. Princess Superstar.**

Neon pink letters flashed above the entrance., emblazoning the word '_Blush' _ against the dark night sky. The irony of the clubs name was not lost on me. I only hoped no one else would feel the need to point it out.

Edward held open the door and we walked back inside. In the short time we had been outside the crowd had grown even more. This pleased me as it was now less likely people would be looking at me. The atmosphere had increased also. Bodies were packed tightly in every available space. The air was thick with anticipation and electricity. The heat from outside had made it's way in. Perspiration was clearly visible on most of the men I saw. Everyone's faces were flushed and several of the girls' makeup was melting off their faces.

Well everyone but the Cullens. They still held the best spot on the dancefloor, no one dared invade their personal space. Of course, they could dance for hours without showing any sign of exertion. I saw several people stare at them, especially those not from Forks, who were unfamiliar with their magnificent looks and style. They were truly a cut above everyone else here. But they only looked at each other. They were dancing in a small circle, no longer totally engrossed in their partner. They moved in perfect time to the music, singing the different parts of the song at each other.

They looked like they belonged in a music video, but that was not what struck me. It was the way looked as a group, so confident and carefree. Part of me longed to join them with Edward. To complete the family circle. But the bigger part of me was still nervous and hyper aware of how graceless and ordinary I was in comparison.

I didn't get to dwell on this for long. We were soon joined by Angela and Ben, and then Jasper and Emmett. I chatted with Angela, while Ben made small talk with Edward. I felt sorry for him at his obvious discomfort. But he masked it well and didn't fawn all over Edward like some other people did. Emmett and Jasper disappeared for a few minutes. When they came back, they both looked happy.

"Are you ready?" they asked Edward. The casual way they said this intrigued me. They were referring to whatever challenge they had dreamed up.

"Ready to win." Edward replied lightly.

"Not chance in hell!" said Emmett as they stared each other down.

I loved hearing their banter. It reminded me of the time I had watched them play baseball. Jasper looked on and I had a sneaking feeling he was using his power to increase their feelings of competitiveness. What could they have planned in such a public place?

They began to move through the crowd and once again, it parted for them. Edward indicated for Angela and Ben to join us, so whatever they must not have planned too much of a spectacle. We were lead to a roped off raised area that said VIP by the entrance. I doubted a club in Port Angeles saw too many VIPs so the area was commandeered by the Cullens. I sat down on a plush velvet couch with Angela. Ben perched on the arm and Jasper stood beside us. Edward and Emmett had resumed staring at each other. I could tell by the way Edward was muttering at him that Emmett was mentally goading him.

They headed over to a large pool table. The surface wasn't the usual green but a rich crimson. A low glass light fixture hung over it. I guessed this had something to do with the challenge. It was now clear that Edward wasn't going to fill me in so I looked at Jasper questioningly.

"They're going to play pool." Well duh, that was obvious. As he spoke three cocktail waitresses strode past the partition. I wondered had they been sent to the wrong table. They each carried a heavy black tray over their head, which they set down smoothly in front of us. There were numerous drinks- shots, pitchers of beer and cocktails. One girl rattled off some names

"…pina colada, Baby Guinness, Sambuca, Black Russian, Bloody Mary…"

I didn't pay attention to all the names. I was distracted by the way the blonde waitress was eyeing Edward speculatively. Jasper discreetly paid them with a wad of bills, telling them to keep the change. I hadn't seen a whole lot in my life but they looked like hundred dollar bills. Then he turned to me again

"The loser has to drink as much of that as he can."

I understood why Edward was so anxious to win. The alcohol wouldn't have an intoxicating effect on him but would effect his stomach worse than any human. I had to admit the simplicity of the challenge was brilliancy on Emmett's part. No one else would suspect anything and the loser would have to suffer in silence.

"Are you sure that's safe" Angela enquired. Ben looked delighted as Jasper poured him a beer, Angela declined saying she had to drive.

"Don't worry." Jasper assured her. "They can handle themselves." I could tell by the way he looked at her, she was definitely feeling assured.

As they lined up the balls, I sipped the drink Jasper handed me. It was in a tall glass and tasted fruity.

I looked on as the game began.

"Go Edward!" I called, trying to be a supportive girlfriend. He flashed me his perfect, crooked smile in response.

Emmett took the first shot and the pool balls hit the side on the table with a resounding clatter. But not one went into a pocket. Edward was next. He faced me as he leaned over the table. He was concentrating hard on the game, chewing on his lip in the cutest way. Again there was no score. For his second shot, he glided around to the other side of the table, so his back was to me. He leaned over it again and I stopped focusing on the game and only on him. Did I mention the jeans he wore tonight were way snugger than his usual ones?

I almost had to sit on my hands to stop myself from reaching out and grabbing him. To distract myself I chatted with Angela. She was mostly concerned about going away to college. She was nervous about which classes to take and about leaving her family for the first time. I listened and tried to be supportive. I was glad she wasn't full of questions about the wedding. I didn't really have much to say in return. I didn't want to lie to her about a future I wasn't going to have anytime soon.

The smack of a ball against the side of the table caught my attention. Emmett was looking triumphant and Ben looked on incredulously. I could tell he was intimidated by the Cullen brothers and felt bad for monopolising Angela. I decided to leave them alone, but I was stunned again when Edward leaned across the table. His face was close to the dark fabric and the low light reflected off his luminous skin. He winked at me before he took his shot and my heart skipped a beat.

So I downed the rest of my drink and walked over to the far side of the VIP area, which gave me an excellent view of the club. Jasper followed me over, with a smirk on his face. I imagined he could feel my lust. Now that we were out of human earshot he explained the challenge more thoroughly to me

"Pool can be a game of chance as much as a game of skill. That's where the fun lies for us."

"But why aren't they potting any balls?"

"They will….eventually. Emmett is trying to surprise Edward with his shots. Edward is trying to foil his plans. It may seem like he has the advantage but he is also more easily distracted." That was true, an errant thought could sidetrack him.

To prove a point, Jasper handed me another drink and Edwards head snapped up.

"So this could go on for a while?"

"Until Emmett slips or Edward is distracted."

I pondered the bizarre game for a moment, sipping my drink and looking down at the dancefloor. From my vantage point I could see that Alice and Rosalie were still in the same spot. Having lost their husbands as partners, they were now dancing with each other. They had a large audience, all male and I shuddered to consider what they were thinking. Poor Edward.

Close by them , I saw Lauren and Jess dancing very suggestively. It was comical really. They were poorly imitating Alice and Rosalie but of course there was no comparison. They were trying way too had to be provocative. Their only goal was to attract some male attention. In contrast the Cullen girls didn't need to try to be sexy, it was something that came naturally to them. They were dancing for the fun of it.

I observed then sadly, wondering would I ever be able to feel or act like that.

"It's hard to feel left out." Jasper said suddenly. "I know that feeling, to be on the outside looking in." He looked away as he spoke. His eyes were light but I wondered was he thirsty now. Was that the reason he had removed himself to the quiet corner of the club? After all, he had nothing to gain from the game other than his own amusement.

"But you have no reason in the world to feel like that. You are part of our family now, you belong with us. Also you belong on that dancefloor as much as anyone else."

His words sent a surge of confidence through me. I wished Edward would finish up the game so we could go dance.

"In your face!" I heard Emmett whoop as a ball slammed into a pocket. I wasn't sure which one of them had scored but Edward looked tense. I realised he had just heard Jaspers concern and it had distracted him.

"Time out." he called as I looked at him apologetically. He paused for a moment with a faraway look in his eyes. I walked over to him but I didn't trust myself to touch him.

"Alice is looking for you." he said. "But you can stay here if you want."

I shook my head, not wanting to be the cause of him losing. Not that it would do him any harm to be taken down a peg or two. But Emmett would never let him live it down. He looked relieved. "She said to meet her in the bathroom."

"Ok. Good Luck! I'm no expert but it looks to me like you'll win."

"Wait." he called me back. "Do you not know how to play pool?"

"Nope. I hardly spent my childhood in Phoenix in pool halls."

In fact it was a game Renee hated. She said proficiency in it was a sign of a misspent youth. I saw Edwards smooth lips slip into a wicked grin.

"I'll have to teach you sometime."

His promise sent a thrill through me. I considered the connotations my mind dragged up at the notion of Edward teaching me to play pool. Of him pressed against me, guiding my shots, of him leaning me back against the table. Of us abandoning the game and him sweeping the balls out of our way…They weren't exactly wholesome. I recovered quickly enough though when I pictured myself sending balls flying off the table.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went off to find Alice.


	15. Don't Stop the Music

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any songs mentioned either.**

I fought my way through the throngs of people. Some inebriated loser sloshed a drink all over my arm so I passed out the long queue for the girls toilets and went straight to the sink. I took a quick look in the mirror and was pleased to see that my hair and makeup were holding up ok. I glanced around the packed bathroom, filled with girls preening themselves in front of the mirror. I wondered where Rosalie and Alice were. It's not like they actually needed to use the toilet. I did though, after drinking two cokes and the two drinks Jasper gave me. It was unlikely I would be able to skip the queue so I resigned myself to joining the end of it.

"Bella!" Someone called my name. I saw Alice's head pop over the furthest cubicle. She must have been standing on the toilet. I hurried down to it and slipped inside.

"See" Alice whispered to Rosalie. "I told you I could smell her."

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Ask Alice. This place is gross." said Rosalie, her nose wrinkled in disgust. My own nose wrinkled as I heard someone retching in a nearby stall.

"Well, I convinced Rose to come in because on TV girls always go to the toilet together when they are out!" I nodded, though I didn't really understand. "But when we got here we checked our make-up which was perfect of course. Then we didn't know what else to do so we're waiting for you!"

"Um ok. Do you think you could wait outside while I pee?"

They both grimaced and dashed out of the stall.

"We'll just wait by the main door!" I gathered they had enough of the human bathroom. When I sat down, I felt a bit dizzy. My head was spinning, like when Edward kissed me. But I shook it off. I was about to unlock the door, when the main door opened and sent in a blast of the song that was now playing. With it, two sets of footsteps clipped in. I recognised the nasal voices immediately. It was Jessica and Lauren.

I was literally stuck here, I didn't want to face them again so I decided to wait till they were done preening.

" You look great, Lauren." Jessica gushed.

"I know." came the reply, without any reciprocal compliment. She cackled then and said "do you think someone requested that song for Bella?"

This surprised me. Why was she even thinking about me? I strained my ears and caught some of the lyrics.

"_You got me tripping…stumbling…flipping…fumbling_

_Clumsy cos I'm falling in love.."_

That bitch was making fun of me! I wanted to go out and pull out some of that blonde hair of hers but stopped myself. I heard Jessica snigger.

"Did you see that the Cullens reserved the VIP area? And ordered half the bar. Angela and Ben are hanging out of them like leeches."

If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed at her misjudgement of my friends.

"Maybe Edwards trying to get Bella drunk. I heard she won't have sex with him until they get married." replied Lauren callously. "Unless she only said that to quiet the pregnancy rumours."

"No way! They have to be sleeping together. What else could he see in her?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's trapped him. She was a wreck without him and now he probably feels too guilty to leave her again."

I knew her words were untrue, but they still stung like a slap across the face, preying on my insecurities.

"Wait until they get to college. He'll drop her like a hot potato."

With those words of wisdom they clomped back out, letting the door slam behind them. Their idle gossip did not hurt me, I knew it was unfounded. It really pissed me off. I was literally shaking with rage. A phasing werewolf would have seemed calm in comparison. I took another minute to compose myself. Then I decided to take some inspiration from Edward. If he could be devious, then so could I.

Outside the main door, Rosalie was waiting.

"I can't believe you let her talk about you like that!" Rosalie fumed. "Alice wouldn't let me go after them!"

As she spoke Alice reappeared. But she didn't look angry. She looked proud.

"Ssh. She has a plan." Alice handed me blood red cocktail which I had no intention of drinking. Now I had no choice but to execute the revenge I had hastily plotted.

I spied the gruesome twosome a few feet away, pouting and flicking their hair in the direction of some oblivious guys. Before I lost my nerve, I strode over to them.

"Hi girls. We didn't get to chat earlier. Edward got a little…impatient to get me alone. Are you having a good time?" I tried to imitate the saccharine insincerity that dripped from their mouths. It was clear they were taken aback by my approach. Lauren looked away, refusing to acknowledge my presence.

"Sure! There are so many cute guys!" Jess bubbled, when her curiosity got the better of her. "Speaking of which, where are Edward and his brothers?"

She was fishing for information, she knew exactly where they were.

"Their in the VIP area. We reserved it."

"Wow. What's it like?"

Now she was fishing for an invitation. I paused before I answered, letting her anticipation build. Even Lauren couldn't mask her interest.

"It's very…exclusive. I just came to get Rose and Alice and now we must be getting back." I moved to walk away from them but someone jostled me. The timing was perfect. With exaggerated shock, I turned to face Lauren. I let the glass I was holding tip forward. And I proceeded to spill the contents all down her white dress.

In an instant her face changed, scrunching up to reveal her true ugliness. I caught Rosalie and Alice's stunned expression and had to suppress laughter. Instead I tried to look shocked and apologetic.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Gosh I'm just so clumsy!"

"You little…"

"Little what?" countered Rosalie, suddenly at my side. Alice arrived the other side of me. When I was flanked by the daunting Cullen sisters, Lauren wasn't long backing down.

"She ruined my dress" she accused, stabbing a finger at me.

"Well, Bella is clumsy. But here this should cover it." Alice tossed a twenty at her.

"This stain won't come out with dry cleaning!"

"That's not for cleaning" she explained. "That should cover the cost of a replacement dress."

The curious bystanders that had gathered burst out laughing at the retort. Lauren rushed off, thoroughly humiliated. The stains on her white dress made her look like a trampy version of _Carrie._ Jessica finally closed her mouth and produced a Kleenex from her purse. She scurried after her like a lapdog.

I almost felt guilty. I knew I should. But a wave of triumph and elation coursed through me instead. Revenge was sweet indeed. I grinned at Alice and noticed Rosalie looking at me with a never before seen expression of admiration.

"Go Bella! Who knew you had it you?" said Rosalie.

"I did!" said Alice. "Lets go tell the boys. They'll be so proud!"

"Wait! Edward was mad enough earlier. I don't want to have to tell him what they said."

Alice sighed. "I suppose your right. We don't want his mood swings to ruin the night."

"Plus I don't want to distract him any more. Can you see who's going to win?"

"No. It's strange. I only see half of the game."

Rosalie pulled a face. "So childish. I can't believe they're still playing. Let's go dance again." She clearly enjoyed all the attention they received. But it was my worst nightmare come true. So I dug my heels in when they tried to drag me away.

"I'll just wait for Edward"

I was reluctant to ruin my good mood by making a spectacle of myself.

"No Bella! Don't you know how long their stupid games can go on for?"

"She's right." Alice piped up, her tone was kinder. " Besides, how will you have the confidence to dance with Edward if you can't dance with us? We still have so much to teach you!"

Without warning, they dragged me into the centre of the dancefloor. The dancers quickly relinquished the Cullens spot. They threw themselves into the music with enthusiasm, but I was still feeling somewhat awkward.

But after a few seconds I loosened up. I was still on a high from taking putting Lauren in her place. Plus, I was feeling uncharacteristically confident. Their enthusiasm was infectious. The atmosphere, combined with the rhythm of the music overtook my body. I found myself moving along. I quickly discovered I was better off keeping my feet in one place and focused on moving my arms and hips instead.

"_Shut up and Drive" _by Rihanna was the song that played. It turned out to be one of Rosalie's favourites and I was pleased to be able to keep up with the tempo. If I fell behind, either Alice or Rosalie would slide over and guide my hips till I caught up. Their help attracted a lot of appreciative looks from the males around us.

Despite my earlier hesitations, I had to admit I really was having a great time. I felt carefree and confident. I knew I looked good, well as good as I could. I was bonding with the girls and they were right. I was learning from them, though my movements were less extreme. It was fun, just dancing with the girls. But I couldn't help the twinge of regret that wished Edward was with me.

Occasionally, some confident chancer would sidle up to one of the girls and make an unwelcome advance on them. They would invariably try to place their hands on the hips or rub their crotch against them. But a dirty look or a few choice words that I couldn't make out above the music would soon send them on their way. Like any of them stood a chance with stunning sisters.

So when I felt a pair of hands rest on my hips, my first reaction was that one of those guys had decided they would have more of a chance with the plainer one of the group. But these hands were white and cold and familiar. And this advance was most certainly welcome.

Soft breath on my neck sent tingles down my spine as Edwards seductive voice whispered in my ear

"I'm here to claim that dance you owe me."

When I moved my body again, Edward moved with me. His hands guided my hips, grinding them against his. . My heart was pounding and there was no distance between our bodies. The song changed, drawing more people onto the already packed dancefloor. But I was scarcely aware of anyone but Edward. The next song, also by Rihanna was more conducive to dancing with a partner.

Feeling bold, I removed his hand from my hips and pulled his arms tight around my waist, closing the imperceptible gap between us. The next time I moved my hips, I rocked against him without any guidance. I listened to the words of the song

_Do you know what you started, I just came here to party_

_And now we're rocking on the dancefloor acting naughty_

We continued to move to the music, lost in our own little world. Edward responded to my movements by pressing his face to my neck. Breathing in my scent and leaving behind a trail of kisses. He pulled away slightly, confusing me.

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face._

Edward spun me around so I was facing him. Then pulled me close to him again. Now that I could see his gorgeous face, it was proving much more difficult to concentrate. So I relented and let and let him lead again. Of course he never missed a beat. We swayed in time to the music, with my arms locked around his neck and his on my waist. A couple of times, I teased him moving away from him so only our hands were touching. But he always pulled me right back in, to where I wanted to be.

Then, Edward moved his hands lower. They no longer rested on my hips, but on my behind. I was a tad shocked at his boldness but I didn't stop him. It meant we could be even closer. Our legs entwined, so one of mine was placed firmly between his. We continued to move and I was amazed by all the new sensations awakening in me. Their was a closeness and passion between us I had never felt before. I was oblivious to everyone else around us. I was so happy I had agreed to come out tonight.

I was lost in the music, in Edwards arms and in his scorching gold eyes. I was ecstatic . We continued to dance and the music continued to play.

_Please don't stop the music, Please don't stop the music ,Please don't stop the music_

I never wanted to let him go.

**As always please review and thanks to all those that do!**


	16. I Like the Way You Move

**Edward POV.**

There was no space between us. I _knew_ there was hundreds of people around us, but I was only aware of Bella and I. I didn't care about my family watching-or anybody else for that matter. All I knew was that I never wanted to let her go.

It was indescribable, dancing like this with Bella. It's a good thing I had natural rhythm, otherwise the first time she moved against me I probably would have landed on my ass on the floor. Nothing, not years of observation, not hearing the thoughts or dancers, not even my proficiency at ballroom dancing-could have prepared me for this.

I couldn't resist turning her around, closing the slight gap between us. When I turned her to face me, the connection grew even more intense. I saw the passion in her deep brown eyes. When she closed them, I wondered what she was thinking. What she was seeing behind those delicate lids. If she was feeling even half of what I was.

She took my hands in hers and I revelled in the warmth. Then she wrapped them around my neck and I used the opportunity to run my hands up and down the bare skin on her back. I wanted her close to me, all of me. Without thinking, I moved my hands lower so that they were resting on her behind. Though it was something I had seen many other people do, I still froze worried that Bella would find this offensive. But she made no move to swat them away, something I had also seen many other people do, so I left them there.

Somehow one of my legs ended up between hers. When she moved with me, I would have given anything to know what she was thinking, if she was enjoying the friction of my muscular thigh against her. I remembered the delicate softness of her thigh and the recollection sent a surge through my body, like electricity.

We moved in time with the music. But the rhythm we were building was all our own. Our breathing was in sync. Her heart beat against my chest, sending vibrations through my body. It was almost like my own dead heart was beating.

But the best thing about it was the small smile that played on her lips. The uninhibited way she moved. Other than fuelling my own desires, this was the main purpose of bringing Bella out tonight. To give her the chance to be young and free. To have fun, like any other young woman. She had the spent far to much time embroiled in danger and drama-not to mention the ordeal I had put her through when I left. She said she didn't mind all that and I believed her. But I was still going to do my best to make it up to here. And it's not like I wasn't having fun too.

The DJ switched to the next song, awkwardly I might add. I recognised that it was by the same singer as the one before. The tone of the song wasn't quite suitable to the intimate way we were dancing. It didn't really bother me, but I did notice Bella's movements growing a tad more awkward. So I reluctantly pulled away a bit. I took her hands, then realised that left us too far apart. So I moved one back to her hip. I twirled her around and she let out a delighted peel of laughter. The sound made my heart soar.

I wasn't sure it was possible, but somehow even more people had made their way to the dancefloor. I looked around disgusted, not only by their base thoughts which I was doing my best to ignore but also by the way they invaded Bellas and mine personal space. The way one guy brushed against her was definitely not accidental. I found my suppressing a growl as well as the urge to snap those wandering hands right off.

Bella, bless her, was oblivious to this. But I did notice her glance around at the influx of people onto the floor.

"Always a Forks favourite." she said. I realised she was referring to the song .

"Yes, I suppose the lyrics are quite apt for the climate."

Bella smiled at me, but I detected something awry in it. It was patronising almost.

"What?" I had to ask. She shook her head but still answered me.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking Rosalie was right. You do need to get out more. That sounds like something Charlie would say."

I knew she was teasing but I couldn't help but bristle at her words. She reminded me of the age gap between us. Was the way we were dancing now old-fashioned.? I wasn't sure. But I was going to make her forget any notion she had about me acting old.

So I lowered my head and looked her in the eye. I moved my lips towards hers, then paused, letting the anticipation build. Her heart began to pound. When my lips met hers, it beat so fast each thud ran into the next, an indistinguishable hum. I pulled away, to let her catch her breath and also to let her see the satisfied smile on my face. But she was having none of it.

Bella leaned up and reclaimed my lips, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her high heels made it much easier for her to do that. I guess they had another purpose other than making her legs look marvellous. I could have broken her grasp, but of course, I had no desire to. I kissed her back gently. She was pressing hard enough for both of us. I kept my hands on her hips, moving us in time to the music as we kissed.

When Bella pulled away, she was breathless. Whether from the kiss or exertion, I wasn't sure.

"It is a good song." she conceded, when she was able to speak again. I heard her easily over the thumping music.

"Yes, you are slowly converting me to modern music." I said in her ear so she would hear me.

"Well, you sure can't dance like that to fifties songs." she retorted.

"True, If I wasn't afraid you'd think it was cheesy, I'd sing to you."

"Edward" she whispered in my ear. I could feel her warm breath against my neck. "You are the only person in the world who could pull off something like that with style."

I laughed in response. That girl did wonders for my self-esteem. The next song that played was equally popular among the dancers. The seductive tones and lyrics, combined with the low bass beats just called for dancing with a partner, someone you found attractive. The only way to move was to touch as much as possible, to grind your hips and hope the action was reciprocated. The way Bella pressed her body against mine was driving me mad. In an effort to distract myself I listened to the lyrics.

_Promiscuous girl, your teasing me, You know what I want and I got what you need._

_Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name. it's driving me crazy, the way you're making me wait._

I wondered again if she knew the effect she had on me. If she felt as frustrated as I did. Then I recalled her laboured breathing and the frantic pounding of her heart when I boldly kissed her outside. She must be feeling the same way.

Unfortunately it was becoming increasingly difficult to tune out the thoughts of the people around me. My family were leaving me alone for the most part. The thoughts that reached me were strangely proud. I wondered how repressed they really thought I was. Of course, it was hard for me to focus on any thoughts while Bella was pressed so close to me.

If I was human, I would have had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was hard to believe that Bella really was mine to keep. Just a few short weeks ago, I was afraid I would lose her forever and before that, I thought I had lost her. Every action I had taken was to try ensure her happiness. And though I wasn't always successful, it seemed to me like she was pretty happy right now. All it took, I thought ruefully, was to give her what she wanted. To promise to change her. I still had difficulties with that but I also knew there was no I could ever let her go. We would be together forever. It was as simple as that.

Bella glanced up at me. I could see the excitement in her eyes fade to curiosity.

"Why do you look so pensive?"

I had to answer honestly.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am. To know we'll be together forever. To know we have innumerable more nights like these ahead of us."

She sighed and smiled warmly at me.

"That's nice. I was worried that the thoughts of all these people were getting to you."

"I think you'll find It's hard to hear anything over the drumming of your heart. Plus it's near impossible to think straight when you are so close to me."

Bella's skin flushed in the most delicious way and for a second she averted her gaze. But she did not move away.

However now that she brought up the topic, it was hard to ignore the buzz of 'voices' invading my brain. I was relieved that quite a few people were just singing along with whatever song was playing. Others were studiously observing the three Cullen couples, trying to emulate us in some way. A few took dancing very seriously and were plotting the next move they would make. Even _I _knewbetter than that. That it was something that should come naturally. It would have been amusing, to try and match the dancers to their thoughts. But it seemed to be physically impossible for me to tear my eyes away from Bella.

Some of the clubbers were downright predatory. Skulking around, trying to find someone to satisfy their carnal urges. Much of the more shocking thoughts came from girls. Thankfully very few were directed towards my brothers and I.

"_So damn hot. But taken. And I would never stand a __chance against Bella, Rosalie or Alice." -_was the general tone of the thoughts.

But humans were fickle as well as shallow. They all thought of the next song, their next drink, their next conquest. It was a relief to know Bella was nothing like that. However someone else was acting very much like that. My darling brother Emmett. I had been doing my best to ignore him as he made plans for him and Rosalie for when they got home. But he was done letting me ignore him.

"_Edward! Edward! You may be engrossed in Bella but I know you can hear me." _ His booming voice resonated around my head. Once someone started thinking my name they were virtually impossible to ignore.

"_Edward! It's time!"_

I jerked my head around to face him, I raised one finger to indicate I'd be there in a minute. If I was more childish, I would've raised a different finger. Bella noticed my distraction and met my eyes questioningly. She was barely moving now. Her face was flushed. How to proceed? I didn't want to insult her by stopping dancing. But on the other hand she looked tired.

Then my mind was made up for me. The beats of the next song began. "_Ooh! Soulja Boy!"_ - was the chorus of squeals that met my ear. I drew the line at dancing to that.

"Lets get you a drink. I don't want you to get dehydrated." I said to Bella. She looked relieved and let me lead her off the dancefloor.

Some people still moved instinctively out of our way. Others though, had their instincts dulled by alcohol and it was harder to fight through the crowd. They were mostly teenagers and they eyed each other speculatively as they milled around. In many ways the place resembled a cattle mart.

Once she had room to breathe, Bella stopped me. "So who won the game?" she asked. How could I answer that without embarrassing myself.

"Technically, neither of us won" Of course my vague answer wasn't good enough for her.

"So neither of you have to drink?"

I could see the doubt in her eyes.

"Not exactly." I explained in a rush. "I saw you dancing and I sort of abandoned the game. I _was _winning though. But it doesn't matter, not to Emmett. So I agreed to forfeit. I have to…" I sighed, unwilling to say the words. Bella prompted me with her eyes.

"I have to go drink myself into oblivion now."

Bella looked shocked, like she didn't expect me to lose. I expected her to smile then, but she looked sad…or ashamed somehow. Would this embarrass her? She opened her mouth, as if to protest or chide me. But before she could, I heard Emmett boom in my head again, coming from the direction of the bar.

"_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!"_

**HaHa poor Edward. **

**As always please review and thanks to all those who do!**


	17. Call the Shots

**Edward POV.**

With great trepidation, I walked towards the bar. Emmett had decided to leave the private area, probably to ensure my humiliation was even more public. Bella tugged on my sleeve.

"Wait, Edward." she said urgently.

But when I turned to look at her, she was smiling. I could never figure her out. She sounded worried but now she looked happy.

"What is it Bella?" I was anxious to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I was just thinking that I can't believe the mighty Edward Cullen actually lost at something."

"I didn't lose." I reminded her through clenched teeth. Was she actually enjoying my misery?

"I know but…I don't understand. You don't have to do this. Let's just go. It's not like they'd be able to catch you."

"Bella." I sighed. "I was fully aware of the consequences when I agreed to this. If I don't do it now, Emmett will only get worse."

"Let me help you then. It won't be nearly as bad for me."

"Absolutely not." I practically hissed at her. She looked taken aback for a moment, them quickly recovered.

"If you expect me to stand back and let you make an spectacle of yourself then you at least owe me the courtesy of a proper explanation!"

Now it was my turn to be taken aback. I suppose I did owe her an explanation.

"Love, what did I do to annoy Emmett?"

"You sent Rosalie that message."

"Don't you see? If I was to refuse to do this, he would retaliate on you. As far as they're concerned you're one of us now. That makes you fair game."

"Oh." Bella's sweet face showed understanding. "I can handle him. Don't worry."

But she didn't sound so sure.

"Trust me. It will be fine."

I took her hand and we walked over to the bar. The rest of my family was waiting there. Emmett looked triumphant, Rosalie looked smug while Alice and Jasper looked bemused.

There was a row of shot glasses lined neatly on the bar. Each was a different colour and I could smell the noxious fumes from here. The array of drinks we had ordered earlier had been depleted. Thank heaven for small mercies.

"Where did the rest go?" I asked Jasper.

"I gave it away. You should be grateful."

Jasper was the self appointed champion of underage drinkers. I wasn't sure if he enjoyed the emotions projected by them or if he found their reactions amusing. Either way, I wasn't going to complain now. Just as long as he didn't give anything else to Bella. It was hard enough for her to stay upright without adding alcohol to the equation.

I took my place at the bar and held my breath. If I couldn't smell the drink maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"_No fair, Edward. You have to breath." _Emmett thought in my direction.

Damn! I was praying he wouldn't notice. With exasperation, I let out my breath. Bella was at my side so I leaned down. I pressed my nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. Taking in as much of her luscious scent as possible in the hopes it would mask the taste of what I was about to consume.

Then, I grabbed the nearest glass and threw it's contents down my throat. The red liquid smelled disgustingly pungent. I didn't let it rest on my tongue. It hit the back of my throat and burned all the way down.

My brothers burst into a chorus of whoops. I smiled sheepishly at Bella and grabbed the next glass. It was a clear acidic liquid that didn't burn half as much as the first one. "Two down!" Emmett called.

It was then that I became aware of the crowd that had gathered. Apparently my brother wasn't the only one interested in seeing me make a fool out of myself.

"_There's no way he'll drink all that. At least, not without hurling." _-was the general consensus of the thoughts of the spectators.

The next shot was dark brown with a white head. The smell was muskier than the others and when I drank it back, my gag reflexes kicked in. The consistency was thick and gritty, far worse than the other liquids. But I still forced it down.

Then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I noticed vile Mike Newton wander, or should I say lurch, over. He stood behind me, probably trying to catch Bella's eye.

"_Ha! Cullen thinks he's so great at everything. He couldn't even drink that without flinching."_

So I made sure to keep my face carefully composed when I drank the next few drinks, knocking them back in quick succession

"_I still think I could drink him under the table. But on second thoughts maybe this is a good thing. If he's write-off drunk, than maybe I'll get a chance to talk to Bella alone._

_She looks hot in that dress. But it would look better on my bedroom floor…"_

The next disgusting drink was a welcome distraction. It was bad enough trying to block the thoughts of all the girls who thought drinking shots was the epitome of attractiveness and if I was drunk I might give them a second look. If it wasn't so disgusting, their desperation would have been sad.

In response I pulled Bella closer to me, wrapping my free arm tightly around her waist. I saw _another _glass in her hands. I gave Jasper a dirty look, which he only laughed at. He was carefully not thinking about how many drinks he had given her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'm like you in some ways, I don't like being the centre of attention. Plus, Newton is getting on my nerves."

He was currently debating the best pick-up line to use on my fiancée.

"_I could ask her was her father a thief? Because he stole the stars and put them in her eyes. No that won't work, her old man's a cop. Maybe I could ask her if it hurt when she fell from heaven. Or stick with the classics-do you come here often?"_

Wait, that second one wasn't actually that bad. But I would make sure he would never get the chance to use them. The next shot was bright green, almost fluorescent under the lights. It had a vaguely fruity smell. It reminded me of the apple scented air freshener they used in the Forks High locker-room.

I lifted that glass up. But I didn't put it to my lips. I tossed it over my shoulder in a motion to fast for humans to see. The shot hit Newton directly in the side of the head. He was too drunk and too wrapped up in his sick delusions to notice where it came from. There was probably too much gel in his hair to feel it anyway.

"_Bull's-eye!"_thought Emmett as he laughed aloud. In his mind, I saw Newton look at the ceiling, patting his head in confusion. But my triumph was shot lived as Rosalie shoved another glass at me. "Try the tequila, Edward." she said mockingly. The smell stung my nostrils. This was truly one of the foulest drinks there was. How could humans drink something in which a worm inhabited?

Then Bella looked at Rosalie with a glint in her eyes.

"Is that the one with the salt?"

Why was she asking? I wasn't planning on using salt, it would not improve it anyway.The she reached up and whispered in my ear

"I bet I can make this more interesting for you. They're going to talk anyway. Let's give them reason to."

Bella took the salt cellar off the bar and winked at me. Was she really doing this? I couldn't even listen to Mike's fantasies anymore. My own were going into overdrive. Bella perched on a bar stool and looked thoughtfully at the salt. She held out her wrist, then shook her head slightly. Then she lifted the salt, it's silver lid glinted in the strobing lights. Then she sprinkled a thin line of salt across her collar bone.

I stepped towards her and she took the glass from me. I dipped my head and ran my tongue along the trail of salt. In the back of my mind, I thought of the need to keep my teeth away from her skin and I was vaguely aware of the texture of the grains of salt in my mouth. But I could only focus on the delicious taste of her skin.

When I reached the hollow of her throat, Bella put her hands in my hair and I unwillingly allowed her to pull my head up. She put her thumb on my lips, indicating that she wanted me to open them. When I did, she tipped the contents of the glass down my throat. I felt it burn, but Bella's taste was so fresh in my mind, I hardly tasted it.

Bella then picked up a wedge of lemon from the bar. She raised it to her lips and was about to squeeze it onto her mouth. But I took it from her before a single drop reached her lips. I kissed her then. Forgetting about the audience, I let my tongue trace the line of her full lips. I revelled in the sweet taste and warmth. Allowing it to take over my senses, thinking only of how close Bella was to me. Of how amazing she was and how much I appreciated the new care-free side of her.

But as usual, it didn't last nearly long enough. Emmett clapped me on the back and I pulled away from Bella. Her cheeks were flushed the most delicious shade of pink. Reluctantly I looked at Emmett, the instigator of this whole farce.

"You win, Edward." Then he addressed the small crowd. "Show's over folks and as you can see my brother is still standing. I guess that's another thing he's good at."

Good-naturedly, I punched him lightly on the arm as the crowd milled away.

"We'll have to this again." he said. "I could get used to beating you."

"You didn't win Emmett!"

He only laughed as Rosalie dragged him back to the dancefloor. His thoughts told me he believed he was the true winner.

Alice and Jasper said they were going to get some 'fresh air'. However their thoughts indicated the only air they would be getting was in the back seat of the Porsche.

"_Don't look so judgemental, Edward. It was your little display with Bella that turned up the lust for poor Jazz." _thought Alice as Jasper pulled her out the door.

Left alone with Bella again, I motioned for us to go back to the private area. To my delight, Newton was still looking on incredulously.

"That'll show Newton." I muttered, to myself mostly.

"What was that?" asked Bella brightly.

"Nothing, love." I flashed her a smile as I met her eyes, knowing I could distract her easily.

Upstairs, it was quieter and we could talk more easily. We sank into the plush couches. Bella rubbed my back, in a soothing action and I played with her hair.

"Poor Edward. Was that very bad for you?" she asked with genuine concern.

I tried to ignore the mess of revolting liquid sloshing around in my stomach as I answered her.

"It wasn't that bad."

She raised one eyebrow. She could see right through me.

"Yes, it was disgusting. But if I had to, I'd do it all over again."

"Really?" She looked doubtful now.

"Of course, silly. I got to dance with you, see you have a good time. You even managed to make shots seem attractive to me."

I don't know if that answer satisfied her. But she settled back against me and didn't ask anymore questions. From where we sat, I could see almost the whole club. As the night went on, the clubbers grew even more hedonistic. Their drunken thoughts became more lewd and harder to ignore. These teenagers were bad enough sober. It was a relief to know Bella was nothing like them. Angela and Ben, the only tolerable people out had left a while ago. They were just as disgusted as I was, preferring to spend time alone.

Bella was watching the dancefloor too. I wondered if she was bored just sitting here.

"Do you want to dance again?" I asked, mostly out of politeness. She immediately shook her head and I feigned hurt and rejection.

"It's not that I don't want to dance with you. Just not…like that."

I understood. People were moving wildly to thumping dance music. I think Bella had come out of her shell enough for one night.

I spotted Jessica Stanley, Bella's so-called friend. She was pressed against a wall, vulgarly kissing a random guy. It was beyond disgusting, I could actually see her tongue.

"_John is so cute! Not like a Cullen but still, Lauren will be so jealous."_she thought. Her partner, and I used this in the loosest sense of the world, was actually called Josh.

He thought "_Wow, for such a slutty dancer I though Jen would be a better kisser. But she's eager, I don't know if I'd do better this late in the night."_

Bella caught the look of disgust on my face.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked. I didn't want to be selfish and spoil her fun.

So I shook my head.

"Oh. Because I'm kind of ready to leave."

As soon as she spoke, I was out of my seat. I took her hand and led her through the throngs of people. I didn't bother to say goodbye to the others. They would figure it out.

A girl stumbled past us, thinking _"left, right, left, right." _ as she struggled to place one front of the other. I felt guilty for not helping her but then I saw a bouncer offer to take her home. His thoughts were noble so I put it out of my mind.

We got into the car. I waited for Bella to fasten her seatbelt before I drove out of the space. I had to be careful to avoid running over one of the many people who had converged in the parking lot.

This had been such a wonderful night. Strange and unprecedented, but still great. Any night I spent with Bella was amazing. I would never cease to be thankful that she had chosen me. That she allowed me to share things like this with her. And this was only the start of our life together.

We sped along the highway. Bella sang softly along with the radio. All I heard was her sweet voice lilting around the car and my own thoughts of her. Perhaps there was some hope for me yet. Bella may be unable to convince me that I am not damned. But at that moment, I knew I was truly blessed.

**Please review anyway and there's also a couple of links on my profile to look at. One is just Bella's ****dress but the other is a cool picture of Bella in the club by Ranma 15177. **

**Hope ye like!**


	18. Be my Baby

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used belong to their respective owners. **

**The song Edward and Bella are singing is by Amy Winehouse and Mutya Buena. I put up a link to it in case ye don't know it.**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't deny that tonight had been fun. Crazy, unpredictable, extraordinary but fun all the same. Like Edward said, I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Though dancing had been unbelievable and I was still on a high from putting Lauren in her place, the best part of the night was kissing Edward outside.

As a result, I was becoming more and more anxious to be alone with him again. So when he asked did if I was wanted to go home, I was out the door like a shot.

Now we were in the car, speeding along the highway. Cool air circulated around the car offering a welcome relief from the balmy night air outside. We flew past tall streetlights and they seemed to blur into a continuous streak of light. Edward usually played cds in the car but tonight he tuned the radio in the station that played songs from the fifties and sixties.

I took off my shoes and sank back into the comfortable seat. I listened to the song that was playing "_The Twelfth of Never", _the Elvis version. I sang along with the lyrics, not caring that Edward was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"You certainly have unique taste in music, Bella. From Rihanna to this?"

"What can I say, Edward. You've enlightened me." I replied with a smile.

The next song was "_Be my Baby" _by The Ronnettes. I knew this one too but I wasn't going to admit I only knew it from the _Dirty Dancing _Soundtrack. This time, Edward began to sing along. Of course I knew he was musically talented but I had never actually heard him sing before. His voice was lilting and crystal clear. He hit every note effortlessly, sending chills down my spine. I closed my eyes and listened to every the music.

But I wanted to look at his face, see his lips move as he sang. My imagination could never do it justice. So I opened my eyes to look at him. Edwards eyes were not on the road. He was staring right at me as he sang the plecatory lyrics. His golden eyes and velvet voice pierced right through me. Did he really not know the effect on me?

Suddenly, it was impossible for me to keep my hands to myself. I scooted closer to him, irritated at the restraint of the seatbelt. I remembered the way he teased me on the way to the club. Two could play at that game.

I reached over and squeezed his knee. He smiled at me warily and continued to sing along. So I lazily ran my fingers further up hid leg, grazing the rough denim that covered the muscles on his thigh. They seemed to twitch slightly at my touch. When I reached the top of his thigh, Edward's voice wavered slightly and his whole body tensed. Pleased with this response, I removed my hand and let it rest lightly on his knee again.

After a deep breath, Edward spoke. I knew him well enough to detect a slight shake in his voice.

"Careful, Bella. You don't want to be responsible for a car crash, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied. I tried to sound innocent but a burst of giggles burst through. Then I remembered another reason the previous song had sounded familiar to me. I rooted in the glove compartment, through the mounds of cds until I found the one I wanted. It was one Alice burned, promising the songs would be 'the next big thing'. Of course, I believed her. I found the song I was looking for and turned up the volume. It was a modern version of "_Be My Baby_" and I began to sing along with the added lyrics that came after the chorus. Now, I looked directly at him while I sang. I moved my hand up his leg a bit more and he took a sharp intake of breath. Edward joined in for the chorus, making me smile. I bet we looked painfully cheesy to passing motorists but I didn't care. This song suited us, the perfect mixture of modern and classic. Edward didn't like to refer to our age difference that much but it never bothered me. His history made him the person he was today. The song drew to a close, I leaned even closer to him as I sang the last lines

_Lovesick cos that's what I get , Hear his voice when things get wet…_

_I never know what he'll do next._

_My rainy days bright sunshine, Living fantasy,_

_My heat in the cold of winter, Just so right for me_

_So won't you please, be my baby…._

Neither of us sang for the last chorus. Edward looked at me with a look of pure desire and I just couldn't help myself. I moved my hand up his thigh again and began to kiss his neck. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, I could see his knuckles under the pale skin.

"Careful" he warned. I pulled away, chastised and breathless. To distract myself I fiddled with the radio controls again.

Edward leaned over and inhaled, no he sniffed the air beside me. Then he frowned.

Why would he do that? I started to panic. The club was fairly packed and hot too. God, what if I smelled?

"Bella?" Edward interrupted my meltdown. "How many drinks did you have tonight?"

Oh, was that why he did that?

"Um, a few?" It was clear my answer didn't satisfy him.

"How much is a few?"

"Let me think. I had two orange ones and a clear one."

Edward smiled, probably at my lack of knowledge of the names of drinks. Actually, it was probably a good thing I didn't know. Some of the cocktail's names were scandalous and there was no way I would have been able to repeat them to Edward.-_Sure, Edward I just had a Sex on the Beach and A Screaming Orgasm. _That was one conversation I wasn't ready for.

"Were they strong?" he asked.

"I don't know, they tasted…fruity, but with a kick."

Edward sighed and tried another approach.

"Have you ever drank before?"

"I had champagne at Renee's wedding." I told him proudly. Then I started to worry if I was acting stupid, why else would he be asking me this. He was even slowing the car slightly.

"I'm not complaining or trying to spoil your fun, Bells. I _love _when your more self-confident. I'm just wondering if you feel dizzy, disorientated or anything?"

I had to smile at this. Did he still not know how he made me feel?

"Now that you mention it, I _do _feel a tad light-headed."

Edward looked concerned. "Should I pull over?"

He was probably afraid I would puke on the leather interior. I didn't care why he did it, he was taking my bait. He smoothly pulled into a deserted side road off the main highway. He killed the headlights, the only light was the small interior one and the stars above us.

Edward swallowed and asked me "Bella, are you drunk?"

I laughed in responses enjoying the fact that I was the only one who could fool him.

"Don't you know?" I teased. "I'm intoxicated by your very presence."

Edward smiled brilliantly, most likely from relief. I was clumsy enough at the best of times, he was probably worried about catching me if I fell.

"Besides, you drank a whole lot more than me. Should you even be driving?"

"Vampires can't get drunk, Bella" he replied as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Not on alcohol anyway. But your scent, your touch…it's extremely intoxicating"

He murmured those words and my heart melted. The atmosphere in the car was electric, I could feel the sparks flying between us. Then Edward cleared his throat and he made a move to restart the engine but I caught his hand before he could. The contact sent tingles up my arm.

"Edward, don't you listen at all? I said I was ready to leave, not ready to go home. I'm not done with you yet."

Before he could respond, I clicked open my seatbelt and moved across the car so I was seated on his lap. Edward looked like the cat that got the cream when I moved to face him. I was straddling his lap, my knees resting on the leather seat. I remembered the reactions I had incited in him when we were positioned like this in the cave. It took every ounce of self control I had left not to kiss him yet. But I wanted to draw this out, torture him like he did to me in the alley.

I leaned closer, so I was almost touching his perfect lips but not quite. Edward's eyes were half-closed but I could see them brimming with unadulterated desire. Pleased with my effect on him, I shifted my hips forward so we were we in direct contact.

Edward closed his eyes and moved his hands to my waist, ensuring I couldn't move away from him.

"Bella, please" he whispered. He sounded even sexier when he begged. I decided the anticipation had gone on long enough.

So I pressed my body to his and began to kiss him frantically. Placing little kisses all over his mouth, his jaw. Seeing I wasn't going to break away anytime soon, Edward moved one hand to rest on my leg and the other flew up and down the bare skin on my back.

To steady myself, I placed my hands on the headrest behind him. We continued to kiss, me pushing my lips and body against him with as much passion as I could muster. I was breathless and my skin was on fire from his touch. I gasped for air in the small space and broke away momentarily. Edward groaned with frustration and closed his eyes. So I tilted my head to the side and began to kiss his neck. Gently at first, then I grazed my lips across his collar bone and up the other side of his neck. I began to suck the silken skin at the point where his jaw met his ear.

"Bella" he breathed. His cool breath hit my over-heated skin. "You feel amazing. Don't stop."

His words spurred me on and I pushed my self even closer to him, enjoying the delicious friction.

I moved my left hand down the side of his body until I reached the side of the car seat. I fumbled trying to find the control to make the seat recline.

At this stage, my lips had taken on a life of their own. I was beyond rational thought, focused only on evoking pleasure in Edward. On impulse I opened my mouth and let my teeth graze his skin. Then feeling even braver, I pressed my teeth into his flesh. Hard. Obviously I wouldn't break the skin, but I wanted him to _feel_ it.

However, the instant I did this, Edward's entire body tensed. I noticed his hands were no longer on me. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly again. So tight I could see the whites of his knuckles. I could hear it creaking with the strain.

So I pulled away, ashamed at the burden I had placed in him. It was clear to me that I had pushed him too far.

"Sorry" I whispered. "Was that too much?"

His eyes were closed and he answered me through clenched teeth, with a slow shake of his head.

"No, love. Don't be sorry. You just took me by surprise, is all. I just need a moment."

I waited patiently for him to calm down, trying to regain control of my wild breathing while I was at it. Edward opened his eyes, revealing a sadness that was unfathomable to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly afraid of what the answer would be. "Why do you look so unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy, not really. Everything you're doing is incredible, I never imagined I could feel like this. You have no idea what you do to me…it's just I hate that I react like that. I'm so scared I'll hurt you that I always ruin the moment."

"Edward" I sighed. " You don't ruin anything. We're both new at this. I just wanted to make you happy."

"You do, Bella. Every moment we are together and even when we're apart."

Edward removed his hands from the steering wheel and traced my face with his fingers, no doubt enjoying the blush spread across my cheeks.

"I love you, you know." I told him.

"I know." he said with a smile. "You must do to put up with this. And I love you, more than I could ever put into words."

After a second, I went to move off his lap. I didn't want to make things too hard for him. His cold hands caught my waist.

"Where do you think your going?" he demanded.

"But…" I stammered, confused now.

"I said I needed a moment. I didn't tell you to stop."

Edward leaned forward in the seat and crushed his icy lips against mine. I heard him mutter "..so warm.." but I was too busy trying to curtail the impulse to grind my hips against him again. My fingers knotted in his hair, securing his mouth to mine. He grabbed my legs so I was no longer kneeling, rather seated on his lap with my legs spread either side of his. He pushed against me and I came into contact with the steering wheel. The spoke dug into my shoulder but I didn't care.

Edward hitched one leg so it was wrapped around his waist. I could feel his hipbone press against my thigh. Then he kissed me harder, with more passion, more force. I was thrust back against the steering wheel again. I moved, trying to make myself more comfortable.

And came into direct contact with the car horn.

It beeped, loudly and unexpectedly. My heart jumped with fright and Edward pulled me back, so were leaning against the seat again. My face grew even hotter which I didn't even think was possible at that stage.

I broke away, panting at an alarming volume. Edward was grinning hugely at the situation.

"Well, I'm not marrying you for your grace, that's for sure." he said.

"It's you fault!" I answered, a very intelligent comeback. Before he could say another word, I kissed him again. I was planning to wipe that grin of his face but he moved his head to the side and said

"Bella, wait." I was confused again.

"But you said not to stop?"

"I know I did. Just not like this."

My face fell and I groaned with frustration. But his next words lifted my spirits and sent my blood racing again.

"Let's move into the backseat?"

Like I would say no to that.

**Well lovely people who read this story. Hope ye like this chapter!**


	19. In the Still of the Night:Bella

**Happy Days! hope ye like these as much as the last chapter!**

As soon as I nodded, Edward slid out from under me. He opened the car door and slipped into the back seat. I was still struck dumb from his unexpected question and stayed where I was for a few seconds to try and reclaim some semblance of composure.

"Bella?" he called, his seductive voice interrupting the embarrassingly loud sound of my panting. "Aren't you coming?"

What was I waiting for?

I scrambled into the backseat, awkwardly, through the gap in the front seats. I lost my balance and Edward's cold hands flew out automatically to catch me. He held me against his chest for a moment before placing me gently on the seat beside him. My heart was pounding. I'm sure the thumps were echoing in Edward's ears. I glanced at him uncertainly. I knew if I looked at him too much I wouldn't be able to hold myself back.

"Bella?" he said my name again, softer this time. The word just rolled off his tongue, making the plain syllables sound special. "Are you alright?"

I looked at Edward again. His eyes smouldered in the dim light but his expression was guarded-unsure but still hopeful. I nodded slowly, wondering where my earlier bravado had gone.

He leaned down so his face was at the same level as mine. In a deliberate motion he brushed my hair out of my face. He moved closer so there was little distance between our faces. He exhaled, the sweet aroma of his breath swam around my senses. Then tenderly, he brushed his smooth lips against mine. Just once, briefly. Then he smiled crookedly at me.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I know." I smiled back.

He kissed me again. And again. Then there was no space between each kiss. Edward's lips melded against mine. When he breathed, the air he exhaled entered my mouth, icy and invigorating.

The only sound was out breathing and the drumming of my heart. When Edward stopped the car, he had turned off the radio. But he also cut off the air conditioning. I was becoming rapidly aware of the increased temperature in the car. I felt like my bare skin was sticking to the leather seat. Would we steam up the windows? I wondered blithely. You probably needed two people to be sweating to do that.

Edwards gentle kisses were becoming more urgent. He increased the pressure, moved his hands from my shoulders to my back. He pushed against me so I wound up lying back. I almost bumped my head on the car door. For support, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I shifted under him, trying to get more comfortable. I could tell by Edward's face that he appreciated the way I moved. The leather upholstery squeaked against my back and legs.

Edward hovered over me, his eyes dark and intense. I could feel his body against mine, our legs were intertwined and I really wanted to wrap mine around him. But I had to be patient. I knew it wasn't fair to push his limits too far. I tried pull him closer to me, to kiss him properly. He obliged but I didn't miss the discomfort evident on his face.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing."

But I could tell he wasn't being entirely honest. So I froze, unwilling to touch him until he told me. It was hard though.

"It's not you." he tried to reassure me. He seemed embarrassed as he smiled sheepishly. "When I move, I can feel the drink slosh around my stomach. It's a bit unpleasant."

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Then I smiled up at him as an idea popped into my head.

"Well you better stay still then. Sit up." I commanded.

Edward looked a trifle shocked but did as he was told. He sat straight up in the middle of the seat, now looking bemused. I ran my hands across his shoulders, down his perfectly sculpted chest. I lingered at the buttons but did not open them.

"Is it your stomach that's bothering you?" I asked him. As I did I reached under the bottom of his shirt, grazing the alabaster skin with my fingertips. Edward inhaled sharply and nodded. I kept my focus on him as I opened the bottom two buttons. His pupils were dilated, hiding the golden tones I loved so much. When I touched him again, I could feel the muscles contract. I ducked my head, still keeping eye contact as I made a suggestion to him.

"Maybe I could kiss it better?"

I leaned down quickly, but still noticed his eyes widen in surprise. I didn't care. He deserved this for the way he had been intentionally driving me crazy the last two days.

I lightly kissed him, just once on his torso. The skin was as cold and smooth as polished marble. I kissed him a second time, with more pressure. Then I flicked out my tongue and swiftly licked his icy skin.

Edward threw back his head. His eyes were closed. His face looked perfectly serene though his fists were clenched tight. I was going to repeat the action but I had barely made contact with his skin when I found myself in motion.

In one fluid movement, almost too quick for me to process, Edward had lifted me on top of him. I was straddling him again. He seemed to really enjoy sitting like this. I was about to protest, remind him to stay still. Then he kissed me, persuasively, gliding his hands along my legs.

I tried to take deep breaths but there was no time, no space between us. My head spun, my skin was on fire. Usually Edward's touch would cool me down. Right now, every time he touched me, I grew hotter, dizzier.

Remembering my pesky need to breath, Edward removed his lips from mine. I rested my forehead against his and he pulled me even closer. My chest was pressed against his and his hands were spread around my waist. I pushed his tousled hair out of his eyes.

"What are we doing, Edward?" I whispered.

"We're just kissing, Bella. We can stop any time."

I didn't want him to stop. I just felt a little overwhelmed. This was uncharted territory for both of us.

So I started to kiss him again, ignoring the dizziness and the nagging voice telling me we were going too far. His lips were urgent against mine, frenzied almost. I knotted my fingers in his hair and began to suck on his bottom lip. When I did he used his hands to guide my waist, pressing us closer together. Both our breathing grew shallower and Edward moved his lips to my neck, moving his tongue in the hollow of my throat.

I didn't need him to guide my hips now. When he kissed me like that, I arched my back, grinding against him. I wanted to feel all of him. It felt amazing to be that close. How had he resisted for so long? I was suddenly aware that there was only a thin layer of material separating us.

Edward continued his assault on my neck. I hoped he didn't leave anymore visible love-bites. Well, we couldn't really call them bites but they were a bit embarrassing. I wasn't going to admit that I strangely, I liked the idea of him marking me like that.

In response, I ran my tongue along his earlobe. I whispered his name in his ear, but it came out more like a groan. It was the only word that could escape my lip, all I ever wanted to say. That only made him kiss me harder, pushing his body forward to meet mine.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he murmured back. I wanted to tell him I did. If I had half the effect he did on me, he must be going crazy. But his lips were on mine again, deliciously icy.

I was breathless, dizzy with desire. I felt Edwards tongue against my lips. I badly wanted to open them but I knew it was against the rules. He trailed the outline of my lip but I was good. I only moved them, didn't open them. Then I felt his thumb brush along my mouth, forcing my lips apart. He rested his hand back on my thigh. I stayed very still when he kissed me again. His tongue traced my bottom lip, then along the inside. The chill sent tingles all over me. He kissed me deeper, skimming along my teeth.

My head was light, my face burned.

Edward's hands were creeping up my legs, now at the level to where my short skirt had ridden up. His thumbs caressed the sensitive skin on my inner-thigh. His freezing touch didn't cool me down at all. At the same instant, his tongue met mine. It was unexpected. I was unprepared for the sensation, the intimacy, the taste of him inside me. I kissed him back, trying to be passionate through the woozy state I was in. For a brief, breathtaking moment our tongues danced in a seamless rhythm.

Then I blacked out.

I must have forgotten to breath. Either that or the heat in the car got too much for me.

The next thing I knew, Edward was cradling me in his arms in the open air, frantically calling my name.

**Review! Please?**

**Next chap continue this from Edward's point of view and will be up soon!**


	20. In the Still of the Night:Edward

To my extreme delight, Bella had completely taken charge of the situation. Don't get me wrong I loved all of her qualities. Her shyness, modesty and the lack of conceit, which I saw in most other humans, was endearing. But when she acted like this it was amazing. She was confident enough to show the person I knew she was deep down. And when she let herself go, it was incredible.

When she kissed my stomach, I could feel my muscles contract, tense at her touch. I had to clench my fists to stop myself pushing her head lower. I definitely forgot all about the noxious liquid floating in my stomach. I needed her lips on mine, to feel her body crush against me. 

So quickly, _too _quickly, I grabbed her and planted her firmly on my lap. Her warm body was pressed against me, her legs spread either side of mine. This was officially my new favourite way to sit. She responded to my every touch, every movement. Kissing me back, grinding her hips against mine. I could feel every curve of her form. She was on fire, her delicious scent swam around the cramped car, fuelling my desire even more.

The pleasure was unbelievable but it was also unbearable. Because I knew it would have to stop soon. I was trying to concentrate on not hurting her but my mind was filled with many other things, too licentious too share. I was hyper aware that there was only a thin layer of material between us.

Blood pooled in her cheeks, her heart was pounding at an alarming rate. Her breathing was ragged. She was getting hotter by the second. But she seemed not to care, not to even notice. Like me, her main priority seemed to be maintaining as little distance between us as possible. 

Really, it was selfish. I _knew _I would have to take responsibility and stop this soon. It was hard to think coherently at all, Bella kept arching her back against me. But there was one more thing I wanted to try first. It was risky but it would be worth it.

I kissed my way back up her throat until I reached her luscious lips. I ran my tongue along her mouth which had a vaguely fruity taste. Usually Bella would respond to this and open her mouth with a sigh.

However, now she just pressed her lips against mine. I tried again but still they didn't budge. Why had she chosen tonight of all nights to finally see sense. Knowing she wanted this as much as me, I forced them open with my thumb. I didn't meet much resistance.

Now, I hesitated. I hated that I had to over-think this. I was acing mostly on instinct, still not used to not having blood foremost in my thoughts. Currently, I craved her body, her touch far more.

I moved my hands along her legs, she had seemed to really like that earlier. The milky skin was even softer there.

Bella stayed very still when I slipped my tongue into her mouth. But her body responded as I made contact with her smooth teeth. I couldn't help but feel smug about the reactions I incited in her. Bella was mine alone. This was where I was supposed to be. It was natural, we just fit together. She hadn't even let the _dog _to this when he kissed her.

I was totally unprepared for the taste, the warmth as I tentatively explored her mouth. Then Bella met my tongue with hers. It was mind-blowing. For a split second we danced in perfect harmony.

Then she went limp in my arms. She had apparently fainted. _Again._

I called her name but got no response. I touched her forehead with the back of my hand. She was burning up. As I lifted her out of the car to get some fresh air, I cursed myself mentally. How had I not noticed the suffocating heat in the car? Bella was too distracting for her own good.

Thankfully, she regained consciousness after just a few seconds. Her heart beat was more steady.

"What?" she responded, when I kept calling her name. "Oh no! I fainted didn't I?" her face was growing hot again.

"It's ok." I replied with a grin. "I'm used to it." 

I was too excited to be sympathetic. But she wasn't quite ready to find humour in the situation yet. Bella wouldn't meet my eyes. She was clearly still wasn't fully recovered. She clung limply to my neck and her head rested against my chest.

"Don't be embarrassed." I whispered in an attempt to reassure her. "If you only knew what you do to me, you wouldn't be."

Still no response.

"Please, Bella. Maybe it was for the best. My willpower is more limited than I thought. Wild horses could have passed by and I wouldn't have noticed."

At last, she smiled but it was faint. 

"Well my timing is impeccable as always." she said weakly. "I know you're right. But I didn't want to stop."

"I know" I sighed. "Me neither." 

If only she knew. 

"We better get home before we get into anymore trouble." Bella announced. I detected a note of reluctance in her voice but I knew she was right. I felt a swell of pride at the casual way she referred to my house as home. She was right, of course. Home was wherever we were together.

"_What's going on here?"_

I heard the thoughts before I saw the car turn into the small road we were parked on. In all the haste I had completely forgotten our very public location. Headlights flashed in our eyes, making Bella squint. A black and white police cruiser, with P.A.P.D. written on the side, pulled up beside us and at that moment I was never more thankful Charlie Swan was out of town. The lone policeman assessed the situation in his mind. I saw how we appeared to him. 

He focused his attention on me first. Taking in the protective way I looked at Bella, the way her head lolled against my chest. He looked at my messy hair, creased clothes and unbuttoned shirt. 

"_What is he doing to her?"_

Then he looked more closely at Bella. Her face was flushed and her hair was in disarray. He thought about her swollen lips, the way her dress had ridden up, how the moonlight shone on her bare back…

I had heard enough. As the officer walked towards us, I turned my back so to obscure his vision of her. I carefully placed Bella back in the passenger seat.

"Edward?" she asked, clearly panicked.

"Stay here." I replied, shutting the door.

"Can I help you, Officer?" I asked, brightly, before he could address me. I was trying to distract him but instead I irritated him.

"_Cocky kid. Who does he think he is? Stupid shiny car and fancy clothes…"_

Kid? This traffic cop looked about twenty. I disliked him on sight. He had pock marked skin and his hair was greasy under his hat. It was obvious he had a whole lot of unresolved resentment.

"Everything ok here?" he asked neutrally.

"Yes, we're just leaving." I replied. But he still didn't believe there was nothing untoward going on. In a very rude action, he shone his flash light right at me. I didn't so much as blink. Then he directed it at Bella and I say her cringe back.

"Not so fast. Is your little friend all right there?"

Suspicion was evident in his tone as well as his thoughts. 

"My fiancée is fine." I replied curtly, stressing our engagement. This pathetic cop thought I had picked up a drunk girl and was now trying to take advantage of her. "She just got a little motion sickness so I pulled over so she could get some fresh air."

"_Motion sickness my ass. Dressed like that she must be a party girl. I bet she's drunk And they seem way too young to be engaged. He barely looks sixteen."_

"Can I see your license?" he asked. I took out my wallet to show him my license. 

"_Real leather." _he thought as he looked at the card. _"Nineteen? This might be fake."_

If I wasn't so irritated, the situation would have been funny. I didn't think there was anyone on earth more annoying than Newton but evidently I was mistaken. This cop was. And he wasn't finished yet.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Port Angeles." I wasn't about to give him any more information than was absolutely necessary. He shone that damn flashlight at me and then Bella again. She was leaning forward in the seat nervously. 

"You not meant to park here." he informed me.

"We'll be on our way then."

"_if I was going home with a girl like that I'd be in a rush too. Check out those lips, imagine what she could do with them…"_

So he was not only an idiot, he was a pervert too. It was near impossible to keep my temper in check as his gaze lingered on Bella.

"_Whoa, look at his eyes. Were they that dark a second ago?" _

Once again he flashed that stupid torch in my eyes. I was incensed he had noticed that and had to try even harder to appear normal.

"Have you been drinking?" he demanded, taking a step closer. 

"No." Other than being nauseating, the alcohol had no effect on me. Even if it had done, I would still have superior reflexes to the soberest human. 

"_Liar, I can smell the alcohol."_

This had never happened to me before. I had never even been stopped for speeding. I always heard the police before they could see me. And now the police man was taking a black device from his coat and asking me to blow into it. There was a good chance the breathalyser would detect the traces of alcohol on my breath. 

"Is this really necessary?" I asked softly, trying to implore him to forget about this, capturing his gaze with mine.

"_What's he doing? Is he gay or something?" _

So impeccable manners had failed. My pathetic attempt at 'dazzling' him, using the Cullen charm had failed. Now he was gruffly wielding the black plastic at my face, being very careful not to come into any physical contact with me. 

"Blow." he commanded. _"Did I just say that?"_

I really was at a loss now. I was fairly certain the scent of the venom would mask any lingering traces of alcohol. But on the other hand, I_had _consumed an awful lot. When I placed my lips around the tube, I thought about blood, hunting, even Bella. I despised having to do that but I had to be sure. When I tasted the venom pool in my throat, I blew into the device.

The cop turned his back to me as he waited for the reading. I tried to smile reassuringly at Bella, though I felt anything but assured.

"_Inconclusive? I was sure he'd be over the limit. Maybe he's not drunk, he might be on something. I should take him down the station to see. Maybe get a blood or urine sample."_

No. No. No. This could not happen. There would be no explanation for why I couldn't produce either sample. Carlisle wasn't even around to help fabricate something. If I took off, he probably wouldn't catch us. But he had read my address, it would just cause further trouble to do so.

"_Would putting this punk in his place be worth the paperwork.?" _

As I anxiously awaited his conclusion, I heard the car door click open behind me.

"Is everything ok, Edward?" Bella called sweetly from behind me. The cop became flustered when he saw Bella up close. "I feel better now. Can't we go home?"

"_Maybe if he was locked up for the night I could get to know her better."_

"Nothing to worry yourself about. You can wait in the car, Ma'am." he replied, his voice a notch deeper now. Did he actually think harassing her fiancée was the way to ingratiate to Bella?

Bella took a few more steps so she was by my side. But she looked directly at the pathetic cop. It really was no wonder society had gone so far downhill when law enforcement was left to such incompetent people. Bella began to speak slowly, almost flirtatiously.

"Edward is a very responsible driver, Officer…"

"Larry Hopkins" he replied with a gulp.

"Larry" she repeated. "My _fiancée _is extremely conscientious. He would never break the law in any way. If you don't believe me you could ask my father. Perhaps you know him? He's the police chief in Forks."

"_Shit! She's Charlie Swans kid? Well she's hardly a kid but still…"_

He was torn between his desire to please the beautiful woman before him, not too mention staying in Charlie's good books, and the urge to take me down a peg. As he agonised over his decision, the radio on his shoulder crackled loudly. It startled Bella and she grabbed my hand.

A tinny voice came through the receiver. "Car Three, are you still in the vicinity of the highway?"

Larry was still debating what to do with me and made no reply.

"Larry! Answer me dammit! You better not be in McDonalds again." 

"I'm here." he replied, reluctantly turning his back to us to hide his red face.

"We've had reports of a yellow sports car speeding and driving erratically on the South highway. Go check it out."

There were no prizes for guessing who they were referring to. 

"I'll let you go with a warning, this time. But don't let me catch you parked illegally again." He smiled twistedly at Bella. "Give my regards to your father. Maybe I'll see you at the area picnic this year."

As he drove away, I heard him think "_His hair is weird. I bet he dyes it that colour."_

At this stage, I was too relived to be offended.

"That was fun." Bella announced as we got back into the car. 

"How was that fun?" I thought she was going to say that was close.

"It just makes a change, me getting to rescue you for a change."

"How did you know to come to my rescue?" I had to ask.

"Other than knowing your problem with authority figures? I could see how tense your body was." she answered.

That surprised me, she really did know me so well. I kept carefully under the speed limit back on the main road. There had been enough excitement for one night.

"Was that Alice's car they were talking about?"

"Probably" I admitted. "But don't worry. They'll never catch her." I had my suspicions that she seen the predicament and decided to lend a helping hand. I would find out soon enough. I had already undergone enough humiliation tonight to last them a lifetime. This near miss would be the icing on the cake, figuratively speaking. If they knew, they'd never let me live it down.

"Lets not tell anyone what happened." Bella said. I was pleased that we had been thinking the same thing. Then she clarified. "About me fainting. It's embarrassing."

Like I would do anything to embarrass her. The time we spent alone was private, did she really think I'd share such details.

"If you don't tell anyone about me nearly getting arrested."

"Deal." she replied. 

"Are you feeling alright now?" I had almost forgotten about her fainting spell.

"Yes." she groaned, hiding her face with her hands. Was she hiding something from me?

"Are you _sure? _Do you know what caused it? Was it the heat?"

Bella's face turned a deep crimson and she continued to avert her eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out, Edward?" You're _that _good ."

I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"So are you." I replied. Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat. It had been a long night. It was no wonder she was tired. I was even feeling a bit weary myself. So I drove us home, for another night of tortuous contentment.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I liked this chapter, hope ye did too!**


	21. Flowers in the Window

**Bella POV.**

The next day I woke up early. The sun had risen high and bright and the pleasant sound of the dawn chorus filtered into Edward's room. Even at this early hour, I could feel the heat of the sun infiltrate the glass windows. It was day three of the heat wave in Forks. This thought filled me with a slight anxiety as I wondered what other plans Edward and his family had dreamed up. But a feeling of anticipation overwhelmed that. Despite some complications, which I wasn't about to dredge up again, these last few days had been wonderful. If today held even a tenth of that wonder, it would be great.

Even though I was in the company of a family of vampires who couldn't actually go out and enjoy the sun, I was enjoying the weather and all it brought. I felt free, young, _normal. _

But I would have liked a few more hours sleep. But now that I had woken up and Edward wasn't here and the sun was in my eyes, I decided I might as well get up. I was surprised so find that Edward hadn't resurfaced after I'd showered and dressed. Alice had conveniently left another suitable outfit on the bed for me. She would be happy I was finally beginning to appreciate her efforts.

I wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme was standing by the stove. Looking as lovely was ever, in a cute floral apron.

"Good morning, Bella" she said.

"Morning Esme." I replied. "How was your trip?"

I was trying to be polite but still wasn't sure of the etiquette for asking about hunting.

"Fine, dear." answered Esme with a smile. "We just got back a few hours ago."

As she spoke, Esme set a plate down in front of me. A delicious looking stack of French toast, sprinkled with powdered sugar and a side of crispy bacon. The tasty aroma made my stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten in a while.

"Wow. Thanks Esme. You didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense. You have to eat properly, Bella." 

"Mmm… delicious." I told her through a mouthful of food. I was so hungry I forgot my manners. Esme smiled and smoothed her apron.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

"Yes, it was nice to do something different."

"Did Edward?"

I gulped some of the fresh orange juice she gave me before answering.

"I think so. Despite some…complications."

"Yes, I imagine a brush with the law and public drinking would be a complication."

Uh-oh, was Edward in trouble? The idea was faintly ridiculous, in one respect he was older than Esme. But it was important for the Cullens not to draw attention to themselves.

"But nothing compared to what the others can get up to. They go out regularly you know. They go to Seattle and other cities, to clubs and concerts and games. They always have. But Edward never goes. He would stay and help me or Carlisle, or hunt or play his piano. And the last while he has spent every night with you. He never minded, I know that. But now that he has you, it's wonderful to see him going out and having fun. Thank you, Bella." 

Why was she thanking me? I was the one who owed her for such a wonderful son, for welcoming me into this family. I was about to tell her so when Emmett bounded into the room.

"Hey Bells! How's the head today? " he boomed.

"I'm fine, Emmett." I rolled my eyes and braced myself for whatever teasing he was about to inflict on me. But all he said was

"Pity, I couldn't say the same about Edward. Stay away from the garage. He's cranky today. "

"Is he ok?" I exclaimed, pushing back my seat.

"He's fine." Esme soothed.

"I'll check on him anyway."

" Esme sent him out of the house while he coughs up all the drinks from last night. You really don't want to deal with hung-over Edward. Who knew a vampire could look so green? All i did was offer to lift him upside down so he could get rid of the drink and he nearly bit my head off!" 

Emmett sauntered out of the room. Poor Edward, I hadn't even considered that he'd have to purge all the shots he's consumed. Maybe I could rub his back or something.

"He'll be fine, Bella. He'd rather you didn't see that. Would you like to help me in the garden for a while?"

Esme was so kind it was impossible to refuse her. I finished my breakfast and washed up while she went to get her gardening tools. I had to stifle a smile when she reappeared dressed in full gardening gear, including overalls and a wide-brimmed hat. Alice wasn't the only to not do things by halves in the family. But once we were outside I was glad she wore those clothes. Most of her skin was covered so I didn't embarrass myself by gawking at her sparkling skin.

For a while we worked in amiable silence. Esme insisted I put on sunblock and wear gloves before I helped her weed. Of course, she used her bare hands. There seemed to be no logic or pattern in the plants and flowers but they were beautiful nonetheless.

"It's almost therapeutic." she mused. "The silence, just focusing on the task at hand."

I understood, I felt the same about cooking. I was going to suggest growing some herbs or vegetables but remembered we wouldn't be here much longer. 

I knelt beside a cluster of white flowers .

"Mmm they smell nice." I mused. This made Esme smile.

"Well, you would think so. They're Edward's favourite too."

"What are they?"

"Freesia." Her response made me blush. "I planted them when I first met you, although the scent isn't quite as obvious to me. Certain plants remind me of my family. They're the ones I take most care of."

I spied a rosebush a few feet away. Behind the off-putting thorns were stunningly perfect scarlet roses. 

"Is that for Rosalie?" I asked with enthusiasm. Esme smiled in agreement. 

"Of course. Can you guess which one is for Emmett?" 

I wasn't sure but when Esme pointed out a row of giant sunflowers, strong and pound and happy, it just seemed to fit. She pointed out blooms of lavender for Jasper. That made sense, the scent was soothing and relaxing. Esme indicated to a small green plant. It was unfamiliar to me.

"For Carlisle." she said. " I would give him the entire forest but this will have to do. It's aloe vera. It has healing properties."

That made sense. This really was intriguing. 

"What about Alice?" I enthused. 

Esme gestured to the edge of the flower beds, where a trail of flowers disappeared into the forest.

"Do you see the wildflowers? So bright and strong. They are constant and make you smile when you least expect it."

Then I asked her about the one I really wanted to hear about. Edward. However Esme sighed and hesitated before she answered.

"There was a time I would have said the snowdrop. The flower that blooms in adversity, the first one you see in the spring but usually stands alone. Now I'm not so sure. Perhaps I will plant some orchids."

Her description made me a little sad. I also realised she was missing something important.

"What about you Esme?"

She looked away. "I don't have one."

Then a thought occurred to me that I had to share.

"You don't need one. You are the like the rain that nurtures them. The trees that shelters them. The wind that reminds them to be strong and the soil that binds then together."

Esme clasped my hand and gazed at me wordlessly. Then she leaned in and kissed my hot cheek. She whispered in my ear. "Truly, you are my daughter."

A shadow fell over us and I looked around. Edward was standing in the shade. Once again I was astounded by his beauty and had a strange expression on his face. He looked happy and sad at the same time. I was unable to hide my enthusiasm at seeing him.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. 

"Morning, love." he said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. Then he looked at Esme. "Would you like us to finish up here?"

"Yes, thank you." Esme's voice cracked slightly. She glanced at me again before disappearing back into the house.

"Is she ok? I hope I didn't upset her."

"no, Bella. You've made her happier than you can imagine. You managed to put into words what the rest of us never could. She's gone to call Carlisle."

Edward resumed the work Esme had been doing. 

"Does everyone know about the police last nigh?" I had to ask. Edward sighed.

"Yes. Alice saw most of it and you know there are no secrets in this house. Carlisle and Esme tried to scold me but it's hard to take them seriously when they're laughing internally. Emmett's been singing the theme from 'Cops' non-stop in his head but other than that they've not been to bad."

"That's good. You've suffered enough." I said gesturing to his stomach. He grimaced and replied. "I told you already. It was worth it."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, better that you're here."

"Are you sure? You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"My behaviour last night was out of line. I almost got you into trouble. I treated you terribly…"

"Did you hear me complaining?" I interrupted, angry that he was putting a dampener on what had been a fun night.

"That's irrelevant. I should've know better… acting like some adolescent boy."

"Edward, that's what you are. As long as we're safe there is nothing wrong with this. We didn't even do anything really."

"But I wanted to.."

"So did I. That's natural. I know you have a different perspective than I do and you were raised in different times. All you were doing was showing me how much you love me. Why should you apologise for that?"

Edward didn't answer. His expression was unfathomable.

"Do you hear me?"

He smiled and gave a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am" He gave me a quick kiss. But it was still enough to make my heart splutter hyperactively. 

Edward continued to work and I watched him. It was a delight to see his muscles straining under his shirt. But I wasn't sure how much I had got through to him. I knew he could be stuck in his ways. There was nothing wrong with having fun. We had pushed our boundaries but hadn't crossed them. It would be impossible to go back to chaste kisses and him always pulling away now. Plus, I still had a goal of making him moan again. I would do whatever it took to hear my favourite sound again.

A light breeze ruffled my hair. It was a welcome reprieve from the sweltering heat that was beating down on my neck. Unfortunately it also sent pollen up my nose and I began to sneeze violently. I was one of those people who could never just sneeze once. 

"Bless you." offered Edward.

"Thanks." He was still looking at me strangely and I sneezed again. "That's a fairly useless phrase as far as I'm concerned. Do you know it's origin?" 

Edward frowned but he looked curious the next time I sneezed. Yes, it was hardly attractive but I used a tissue. There was no need to stare at me like I had two heads.

"Bella, what does that feel like?"

"To sneeze?" He nodded. "I don't know…sneezy?"

"Describe it?"

"Why?"

"Humour me."

"It's like having an itch and then it's released."

"Ok, just curious." he answered quickly. Then it sounded like he muttered "that doesn't sound so great." but I couldn't be sure.

I settled back to watch him work. He moved at human speed and his face held the cutest look of concentration. Occasionally the sun would glint off his hands and it would take my breath away. Everyone said I brought light into his life but I still couldn't see what this beautiful creature saw in me. I knew him so well yet so many things were still a mystery to me. What I did know, was that we loved each other. And quiet days spent like this were just as enjoyable as wild nights out. 

Edward could be strange. He didn't see himself clearly and asked me questions I didn't understand. But somehow that made me love him all the more.

**Review please and thanks to all who do. **

**I'm over the moon with all the lovely reviews. It's not just the number (1000! Yay!) but the fact that you guys are all so nice. It's really overwhelming and I really do appreciate them!**

**I posted another one-shot that shows Jaspers POV over the last few chaps. It's on my profile if you haven't seen it yet. **


	22. Long Hot Summer

**Bella POV.**

I could have watched Edward work all day. Well actually, I pretty much could watch him do anything all day. Rather than stretch out in the sun, I sat up and rested my chin on my knees to get a better view. The thin cotton material of his shirt gave me an excellent view of his defined muscles and I ached to reach out and touch him.

He turned to look at me, catching me staring. I felt a blush creep up my face. I shouldn't have been embarrassed, considering the way Edward had been blatantly ogling me over the last few days, but I couldn't help it. Thankfully he passed no comment on my red face. It's not like he wasn't used to it.

"Maybe I should water the plants?" he questioned, sounding unsure.

"It hasn't rained in two whole days. I don't think they're going to dry up."

"Bella, they are used to lots of moisture. I think I'll do it just in case." replied Edward. He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans, not caring that he left a smear of mud on the denim.

"I'll be back in a sec. I left the hose in the garage. I had clean it out after I coughed up the drink or else Rose would have made my life a misery." Edward smiled as he said this but walked in the opposite direction of the garage.

"Is the sun in your eyes?" I teased. "You're going the wrong way."

"I'm going to turn on the water at the mains first."

"And are you planning to outrun the stream of water before the hose sprays all over the garage."

The look on his face told me that was exactly what he was planning to do. I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"I'll get it. You go turn on the water."

I know he was so much quicker than me but sometimes the way he babied me was infuriating. Clumsy or not, I was still capable of such a simple task. I entered the cavernous garage and walked over to the far corner, careful not to so much as touch any of the expensive cars. Combined they must be worth millions. It made me a little sad for my truck which stuck out like a sore thumb.

The hose was wound neatly in the corner. It would be a challenge to carry it without tripping but I was determined to manage. It was dark and cool in the garage, a stark contrast to the blistering brightness outside. I took a deep breath of the refreshing air and lingered for a second as I tried to figure out the best way to pick up the hose. I noticed a stack of magazines on a work bench. To my surprise, they weren't _Car and Driver _but women's magazines.

The house was always littered with fashion magazines courtesy of Alice but I had never noticed ones like these before. Then I remembered the garage was primarily Rosalie's domain. It made me a little sad to think of her out here, reading about the human life she so desperately craved. Then again, there was a good chance she was mocking the people she read about. The top magazine was open to the problem pages. These usually gave me a laugh. I was convinced they were made up. Surely no one was that desperate that they had to write to a stranger for advice. One caught my eye, standing out among _'Does he like me?' _and _'Possible STD?". _It read

_I've been fooling around with my boyfriend for a while now but we haven't had sex yet. I'm not sure if I've ever climaxed and I was wondering what an orgasm feels like._

The reply read

_Believe me, you would know if you had. At the point of climax, every muscle in your contracts similar to a sneeze but immensely more pleasurable…_

I dropped the magazine like a hot potato and my jaw literally dropped open as I cast my mind back to Edward's random question. Was there a deeper meaning to his cryptic remark? I shook my head as I stumbled away carrying the surprisingly heavy hose. The magazine could have fallen open to any page.

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice beckoned me from the garden.

"I'm coming." I grumbled, slightly irritated at his impatience. This heat really was making me tetchy. A trickle of water leaked from the spout of the hose, splashing my toes. I held it away from me, even though the prospect of the cold water cooling me down was definitely appealing.

Edward was looking strangely smug, probably thinking that I should have let him go get the hose. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, leaving a small smudge of mud on his cheek. He reached out to take the hose from me but I hesitated.

"Oh Edward." I called, lifting the hose a bit higher. "You've got something on your face."

For a split second, his brow wrinkled in confusion and I took my opportunity. I raised the hose up and let the water spray him in the face. It really was fun being the only one able to take him by surprise. Edward's expression was priceless, as he realized what had happened and tried to mask his annoyance. The droplets of water sat on his face, catching the light in a way that was almost blinding. His hair formed wet curls that were plastered to his forehead. The gush of water had hit his chest too. It made his this white shirt practically see through and it clung to every sculpted muscle.

Yes, I was ogling again. So much so that I didn't see his face break into a grin. Edward tried to make his voice threatening but his bemused expression gave him away.

"You are going to regret that." he stated. Before I knew it the hose was wrenched from my grip and an icy cold stream of water landed down on my head. It saturated my hair and face. I began to splutter and when the water began to trickle down my spine I squealed like a little girl. I wiped the water from my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

"Not fair, Edward. I actually feel the cold." I wasn't about to admit that despite the shock, the cold water was actually kind of refreshing.

"You shouldn't start things you can't handle then." he replied. Edward's voice sounded husky when he spoke and he threw the hose to the ground. He closed the distance between us in one stride. Without warning, he roughly put one arm around my waist and lifted me up so our faces were level. The action took my breath away and the fact Edward exhaled as he whispered in my ear didn't help.

"You really have no idea how tempting you are."

With that, he smashed his lips against mine. Though Edward could easily support my weight, I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring us closer together, pressing my chest against his. With every kiss, my lips tingled and I forgot all about the fact I was drenched. The contrast between the cold water, Edward's cold skin and my own overheated body was amazing. It made my head spin.

With one hand, I swept the hair that was stuck to his forehead back. His face was too perfect to be hidden away. Edward's free hand traced down my side, along my waist and thighs until he reached my knee. Then he pulled it up so my leg was wrapped around his waist. I locked the other one around him too and returned his kiss with as much passion as I could. I pulled away to gasp for breath and Edward just moved his lips to my jaw, skimming along the wet skin. I gripped his shirt, just to have something to hold on to.

Then I heard Emmett's loud voice boom in my direction.

"Water fight!"

It all happened very quickly then. Edward placed me on the ground and stood in front of me protectively, growling at Emmett. Who had picked up the hose and was fiddling with the nozzle. Like lightning, Edward dove at Emmett but before he reached him I was knocked off my feet by a forceful spray of water. I landed on my ass in a pool of mud while Edward and Emmett clashed with a deafening bang. I wiped my eyes and tried to reclaim some dignity as I found myself staring into the eyes of two highly amused vampires.

Edward recovered quickly and dashed to my side asking if I was alright. I actually had to spit out water to answer him. He helped me to my feet and I squelched in the mud. Emmett was guffawing loudly and Edward addressed him menacingly.

"You turned it to the power setting. You could have hurt her."

Ordinarily, I would have defended Emmett, maintained that I wasn't that delicate. But being covered in mud seemed to have obliterated my forgiving nature.

"That wasn't funny, Emmett." I spluttered. My temper made my voice crack. "You may think I'm weak but I swear I will make you regret that."

My threat, accompanied by a meaningful glare from Edward sent Emmett retreating back into the house. I'm pretty sure he was laughing though. Most of my anger that boiled inside of me was due to the interruption of our kiss rather than being mud-soaked. I'm sure that was pretty funny from their perspective. But how was Edward ever going to loosen up if we were constantly interrupted by his family?

"Come on." he said, lifting me into his arms. I tried to protest.

"You'll get all dirty."

"I don't care." he replied, brushing his thumb along my cheek. He planted a swift kiss on my head. "You even manage to make wet, muddy clothes look desirable. But let's get you out of them."

My blush deepened, even though I knew his remark was innocent. But when I looked at him he wouldn't quite meet my eyes. He deposited me in the bathroom to clean up and went off to change. It was a pity that he had to. In the ideal world Edward's shirt would be constantly wet. After I washed up, I wrapped myself in an impossibly fluffy towel and found myself in a quandary. I didn't have any clothes to change into. It seemed I had no choice but to dash to Edward's room in just a towel to try retrieve something to wear. But given his recent behaviour, it was quite likely that he would jump on me if he saw me like that. I decided that was a risk I was willing to take and cautiously twisted the doorknob. I peered into the hallway.

Then I was hustled back into the bathroom by a tiny back and white blur.

"No!" Alice shrieked as she thrust a pile of clothes at me. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" What was Edward doing? Did I even want to know?

"Because if you do…well, let's just say your plans for waiting till the wedding night will go right out the window along as soon as that towel hits the floor."

My face was flaming.

"Alice, are you implying that we have no self-control?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Now get dressed because I need to go over some wedding plans with you."

I huffed as I got dressed. Alice wouldn't even leave the room for fear I would try to sneak out to Edward. Then she pulled me down to her room and forced me to go over insignificant details like deciding between chiffon or organza ribbons on the bouquet. Her enthusiasm must have been rubbing off on Jasper because for some reason he looked really mad when I vetoed blue seat covers. I preferred white, it was more classic.

Don't get me wrong, I really appreciated all the effort she was making for the wedding, even if it was fussier than I had imagined. It's just that I would rather have spent the time alone with Edward. As much as I enjoyed spending time with the Cullens, it was maddening to be so close to him and not be able to touch him the way I wanted to. As Alice chattered, he traced his fingers up and down my arm, leaving a trail of goose pimples in his wake.

I decided then, as much as I love spending time with the Cullens, that we would be spending tonight in my house. Charlie was still out of town. It would be nice to spend some time with the two of us.

**Ok sorry for delay. I have no excuse just wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. Please review, I seriously love them all so much. And yes, any similarity to the lines in the books was intentional.**

**Before anyone asks, the question was from a real agony aunt page.**


	23. Pretty Woman

I squinted all the way home. The blinding sun glared at me through the windscreen of my truck and I mentally cursed the fact that I had forgotten my new sunglasses. I had both windows rolled down and a warm breeze ruffled through the cab. Though it had been my idea to go home, already I missed Edward. He has promised to follow over as soon as the sun began to set. I know I could have waited with him but I needed some time to myself. To make sense of what had happened over the last few days. There had been a perceptible shift in our relationship and as much as I had enjoyed it, I was honestly a little scared. _Wanting _to move things along and actually doing so were two entirely different things. But as soon as we were apart, I wanted to be back in his arms.

Coming home brought me right back to reality with a bang. Upon entering my small house, it seemed even more likely that the last few days could have just been a wonderful dream. The home I shared with Charlie was worlds apart from the Cullen's vast mansion. This house was small and cramped while theirs was light and airy. The rays of sun that had managed to shine through the curtains only emphasised this, as well as highlighting the layers of dust that rested on most surfaces. I noticed the peeling paint on the kitchen cabinets and the faded fabric on the living room sofa. I felt guilty for even comparing the two houses and let my mind drift back to Edward to distract myself. I realised I didn't have to worry too much about pushing our boundaries tonight. This house definitely didn't set the mood for seduction. Then again, neither did an alley or a Volvo and that hadn't stopped Edward.

To pass the time I caught up on the housework I had been neglecting lately. I did laundry, dusting and cleaned the kitchen. Then I started on my bedroom, changing the sheets and tossing any items lying around into the closet. A thought nagged at me. I couldn't help but feel like I was preparing for something. Was this my pathetically mundane equivalent of lighting candles and scattering rose petals across a bed?

I decided to go out for a while before I drove myself mad with worry over improbable possibilities. I drove aimlessly through the streets. It was nice to see the residents of Forks enjoy the summer sunshine. I heard children squeal as they ran through sprinklers on a green lawn. I saw an elderly couple eating ice-cream on a bench. I wondered if these sights should sadden me; images of a human life that I would never experience. But they didn't. I knew that wasn't what was destined for me. I could appreciate them for what they were because I knew the life with Edward I was getting instead was going to be far superior. Perhaps superior was the wrong word? There was nothing wrong with a normal human life, it just wasn't for me.

I pulled up outside the lone movie store in Forks. Though poorly stocked it was almost always busy. In a town this small people were glad of whatever entertainment they could get. Today, however it was fairly deserted. I supposed people were favouring outdoor pursuits these days. Watching movies would be the perfect solution to keep Edward and myself occupied tonight.

I browsed the shelves for a while, unsure of what to pick. I was pretty sure Edward had seen all the movies he had ever wanted to and then some. Dramas were out, I didn't want to be sad tonight. Also action movies or horrors were redundant, stunts and cheap thrills held no appeal to Edward. His real life held all those things. So I grabbed a selection of other movies from the shelves. There was bound to be something there we could agree on. Then I spotted '_A Walk to Remember' _and decided to get it to keep me busy until Edward came over. It was the kind of movie I'd prefer to watch alone. He might have found the sight of me shedding a few tears at other things endearing but it would be embarrassing for him to see the full on crying jag this would induce.

I was about to grab the box but another hand reached for it at the same time. I looked up, prepared to stake my claim on this movie. But Angela was looking back at me and we both started laughing.

"Hi Bella!" she smiled. "Sorry I left without saying goodbye last night. You and Edward looked…busy and I didn't want to interrupt. I heard what happened with Lauren though."

"It was an accident." I said innocently and we both started laughing again. It was so unlike Angela to find something like that funny. Then again, Lauren really deserved it.

"Quiet night tonight?" she asked, indicating to the movies in my hand.

"Yup. Clubbing was an experience but I think we had enough excitement last night. What about you?"

"Ben is gone to that anime convention with Eric so I'm just going to veg out at home. Are you getting that movie?"

"I was going to get it to watch while I wait for Edward. Do you want to come over to watch it with me?"

Angela agreed and I went up to the counter to pay. Charlie had left me money for food and other necessities while he was gone. Since I stopped working at Newton's store I had to be more careful with money. But strangely enough fifties kept appearing in my wallet. Alice and Edward denied putting them there. I hated to spend their money no matter how many times Edward assured me it was nothing to him. I also bought enough snacks to keep me going for the entire night.

At home, I closed the curtains and Angela and I watched the movie in comfortable silence. She really was a very easy person to spend time with. I would miss her when she went away to college and I…couldn't see her anymore. By the point in the movie where Jamie and Landon got married we were both bawling like babies.

"It's so romantic." she gasped between sobs. "Finding the love of your life at that age. Being willing to get married, no matter what the consequences."

Her words struck a chord with me. I had been thinking they looked a little silly.

"It's only because she's dying." I countered.

"That's irrelevant. There's no point in prolonging the inevitable. They are lucky to have found each other, regardless of the circumstances."

"But it's so sad…"

"There's more than one definition of a happy ending Bella. What's important is doing what is right for _you, _not conforming with some pre-conceived notions."

I had rarely heard Angela speak so vehemently about anything and was momentarily taken aback. When she had been happy for us when the news of the engagement had spread, I had partly attributed that to her Christian upbringing, that getting married young would phase her less, and her kind nature. Now I felt foolish. Angela really believed in true love, that much was clear. And evidently she saw that love in my relationship with Edward.

"I know that Ange, I just don't always see it." I answered finally.

We watched the rest of the film without talking. When the final credits began to roll I considered asking her advice about Edward. Her and Ben had been in a serious relationship for a long time. I was pretty sure they had gone past the holding hands stage. Before I could pluck up the courage, the living room door creaked open. Edward at the door, as shockingly beautiful as ever, even in the dim light.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, sounding alarmed. Angela self-consciously wiped her eyes though a normal person wouldn't even see the redness around them. Edward had most likely smelled my tears.

"Well hello to you too." I replied. "We were watching a sad movie."

"Oh sorry. I should've realised." Then he remembered his manners and greeted Angela.

"Hi Edward," she replied as she stood up, stretching out her long limbs. "I was just leaving. Enjoy your movie night."

"Don't leave on my account." said Edward smoothly.

"Yeah." I added. " Hang out a while longer."

She shook her head. Angela tried but she wasn't entirely comfortable around Edward.

"I want to call Ben and I promised my dad I'd help come up with some fundraising ideas for the church. Don't get up. I'll see myself out."

"Ok, bye Angela! Thanks for coming over."

"Have a nice evening." Edward called politely as she left. Then he sat beside me one the couch and gave me a brief but passionate kiss.

"I missed you." I admitted.

"Not as much as I missed you. I thought the sun would never set." he replied with a smile. "So are we having a movie night?"

I nodded. "Unless there is something else you want to do?"

"As long as it involves you, I'm happy. But I get to pick the first movie."

Edward kept hold of me as he reached for the stack of DVD's I'd rented. As he skimmed through them, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you not like what I picked? Or have you seen all the movies?" I teased.

"I haven't seen any of these." he answered. "But I know Alice and Emmett like this one."

Edward popped _Shrek _into the machine. He played with my hair as we watched it. I had seen the film before but still found it funny. It really made me happy to see that Edward was enjoying it too. Especially when we laughed at the same moments. It was good to know we shared a sense of humour as well as everything else. The best thing about this movie was the ending. Like Angela said, there were different types of happy endings. I loved that she turned into an ogre too, rather than following the typical fairytale cliché. I wasn't sure if Edward liked to though. His glorious smile returned by the time the karaoke bit came on but I still had to ask.

"What did you think of the ending?"

"It was…unexpected."

"Did you like it?"

"I suppose. I'm sure _you _did though."

"Of course. And I get to choose the next movie!"

All the sugary snacks I had eaten had made me a little hyper. And queasy. So I decided to put in '_Pretty Woman'. _Yes, it was the ultimate chick-flick but I was fairly certain Edward wouldn't complain. I remembered Renee watching it all the time when I was a kid but I couldn't really remember it. Edward grimaced when I put it in.

"Have you seen this before?" he asked.

"Ya but I don't remember it. Have you?"

"No…not really."

Why was he so cryptic? It was a simple question. He either had or he hadn't. I settled down to watch the movie. For a reason I couldn't quite pinpoint I liked the fact that the lead characters name was Edward too. It seemed that air of confidence and authority came with the name. Of course, I felt sorry for Vivienne. I think every girl who watched this could see herself as the girl who tried to be strong but never quite felt like she was good enough.

I watched the movie and Edward watched me. It was peaceful. Until the piano scene. One minute I was just thinking how cute it was how he played piano like my Edward and the next…well you know what happens next. Suddenly you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. It was incredibly awkward, worse than the time Charlie came home during _Sex and the City _and I couldn't find the remote. Blood rushed to my face and I didn't know where to look. I felt like I should look away from the screen but didn't want to show my embarrassment. I sure as hell wasn't going to look at Edward. He jumped up then, making me knock my elbow against the lamp. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, his voice a fraction higher than normal. At the same time I was exclaiming 'ouch' and rubbing my elbow.

"Sorry." he mumbled but he was smiling slightly, probably at my red face. I couldn't help but giggle at the situation. We were about to be married and a minor sex scene in a movie turned us into two bumbling idiots. Edward flashed his dazzling smile and all tension was removed from the room. If I didn't know better I'd say Jasper was lurking somewhere.

Edward got me a coke from the fridge. I considered turning off the movie but I just had to know. I needed to see a happy ending which of course, I got.

"I liked that." announced Edward.

"The movie?"

"The line at the end. _She rescued him right back. _It reminds me of you, how you rescued me when I didn't even know I needed saving."

I was rendered speechless. Leave it to Edward to make a cheesy film seem like the most romantic thing ever.

"Love you." was the only thing I could think to say. I had found those words worked in most situations.

"Me too." he replied as he gently stroked the line of my collarbone. Edward leaned down, bringing his lips closer to mine and my heartbeat quickened. I tried to suppress what happened next but I couldn't. I yawned right in his face. He grinned widely while once again my face flushed uncontrollably.

"Bedtime." he said. Edward lifted me off the couch and carried me up to my room. I still had to go to the bathroom to change into my pyjamas. I was extremely conscious of the skimpy shorts and tank top I was wearing when I walked back to my room. But even with Edward in my bed it was still too hot for anything else.

I lay down on the fresh sheets but Edward remained on my rocking chair.

"What are you doing over there? You know I can't sleep without you." I said, sounding more than a tad petulant. Edward joined me in bed, with a reluctant smile on his face.

"See, I don't bite," I teased as he kicked of his shoes. "Unless you want me too."

Edward froze beside me.

"Sometimes I think you're intentionally trying to drive me crazy." he murmured in my ear.

"I could say the same for you." I replied, feeling smug that I could affect him the way he did me. "What are we like?" I wondered aloud. "One minute we can't keep our hands off each other and the next we're awkward over the littlest thing."

"A pair of inexperienced virgins, maybe?" he joked but I detected an edge to his voice. "It's natural to feel like this. The fact that you're so irresistible only worsens the situation."

"I think we should…work on that." I said on the spur of the moment.

"What do you mean?"

Why was it that whenever it came to speaking about this the words just wouldn't come out right.

"Well, think about it logically. We decided to _try _after the wedding, nothing more. And as we stand the mere sight of you in a wet shirt sends me off the edge of reason and I faint when we…french kiss. And you are clearly finding it difficult lo lie in bed with me. Most couples don't go from chaste kisses to…you know."

"We've been doing more than that.." he interrupted.

"That's my point. We need to get to know each other better before the wedding. Properly, not just when we get caught up in the heat of the moment."

My rant ran out of steam and Edward just looked at me speculatively.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted. Maybe I should have thought this through?

All of a sudden, I felt his cold hands on my back and I found myself lying on top of him. Edward pressed my body against him and my legs rested in between his. I gasped but it was cut off as he moved his lips onto mine.

"Was this what you had in mind?" he asked huskily. I only nodded, not trusting the capabilities of my voice. I returned his kiss hungrily and he moved his hands up and down my back, under the material of my top.

Then he was on top of me. Pressing his body against mine, ever so slightly. Instinctively, I hitched my leg so it was around his hip. I could feel the rough denim of his jeans against my bare legs. The zipper made contact with the place I most wanted it to. He broke the kiss to let me breathe and moved his lips to my ear.

"How about this?" he whispered before delicately sucking on my earlobe.

"Mmm." I moaned in agreement. Edward kissed along my jaw line and raised my arms above my head. I was fighting to be on my best behaviour when I really wanted to pull him even closer.

He moved his head lower, running his tongue along my collar bone and momentarily in the hollow between my breasts. His hand traced the skin on my stomach from hip to hip and back again, making the tingling there even worse. I had forgotten all about the nervousness I was feeling earlier. The he returned his lips to mine and slowly inched his hand up my stomach. Playing with my bellybutton, then gliding it along my ribs until he reached the underwire of my bra. He hesitated there, naturally.

"What about this?" he asked. Before his tone was playful but it was more serious now. I'm sure he could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I nodded.

"Tell me." he commanded.

"Edward whatever you're doing, don't stop." I breathed, noting the wanton desperation in my voice. For emphasis, I tightened my leg around his waist and raised my hips to meet his.

As delicate as a butterfly's wing he traced along the side my breast with his fingertips. Outside the bra, of course. Then he moved along the underside, where the skin was surprisingly sensitive. He continued to kiss me but I stopped reacting. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. He moved his finger upwards and I felt my nipple harden, instantly reacting to his cold touch. I whispered his name, it was all I could think of.

Obviously pleased with his handiwork, Edward smiled against my lips. He whispered to me again, "You feel amazing, Bella"

Then he slipped his hand inside my bra and began to play with the skin there. I moaned loudly, much louder than he had in the cave. Thank God we were alone in the house. I kissed him greedily and wrapped my other leg around his. I was dizzy, not in the way I was used to, but with love and lust and all these new sensations. I _knew _we would have to stop soon or I couldn't be held accountable for me actions. But I really did not want to.

However, I didn't have to make that decision. Edward rolled off me then and lay beside me on the pillow. His un-needed breaths were coming in loud pants, as were my own.

We took a few moments to recover. Then I smiled shyly at him.

"Bella love, are you alright?" he asked, probably wondering why I hadn't said anything yet. I nodded weakly. "That should keep us going for a while. That was quite possibly the second best idea you've ever had."

"What was the first?" I was too sleepy to try figure him out.

"Agreeing to marry me, of course. And making me promise to _try."_

"I have my uses" I mumbled incoherently, closing my heavy eyelids.

"Goodnight my love," he said, wrapping his arms around me again. "I'll be gone when you wake up though." he added apologetically.

"That's ok. What's one morning when I know I'll have you forever?"

I felt his lips press against my hair as I drifted off to sleep, in the arms of my own personal angel.


	24. I carry your heart with me

**Ok, I really do apologise for the delay with this chapter. You all have every right to be mad at me. The angry reviews made me laugh. You know who you are! I've been really busy lately. Thanks again for all the reviews and suggestions last chapter, I really do appreciate them. Hope ye like this one as much. It's a little different to the others.**

**Edward POV**

The midnight blue sky was fading to a brighter turquoise. For the fourth day in a row we didn't have the luxury of a blanket of cloud to hide the sun's harsh rays. On the horizon, I could see the first pink and amber glimpses of daylight emerging. I suppose it could have been beautiful, but only if I got to share it with Bella. But for now it was an unwelcome interruption which forced me to untangle myself from Bella's warm embrace and leave.

It never got easier to leave her alone, even though the rational part of me knew the worst danger were behind us. She just looked so vulnerable, lying asleep in the empty house. Of course, she was vulnerable all the nights I had watched her unbeknownst to her and I had posed a far greater danger then. Now it was hard to resist the urge to carry her in my arms and bring her home with me before dawn. She was so deeply asleep she probably wouldn't even stir. But that would be unfair. It was obvious she wanted to spend some time here and I wasn't about to ignore her wishes. The heat was stifling enough for her, I wasn't about to start too.

It was quite the quandary. I never wanted to leave her side, it made me anxious to be apart from her. Then, when we together it was impossible not to touch her. I craved her body as much, if not more, than her blood. At those times I knew it was necessary to put some distance between us. But as I persistently pushed our boundaries, I proved that was easier said than done.

I wanted to leave her a note to say goodbye so I grabbed a pen and sheet of paper from her desk. They were left their since she'd been studying for finals. High school seemed like a life-time ago now. I searched my mind for something to write but drew a blank. What could I say?

_Bella-thanks for letting me feel you up last night. Sorry I have to go before the sun comes up._

No.

_Bella-come over as soon as you wake up. Every second we are separated causes me untold agony._

No.

_Look after my heart-I've left it with you._

No I'd used that before. It was still through of course but I didn't want to overwhelm her first thing in the morning. I would have liked to express a similar sentiment. A phrase was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite grasp it. This frustrated me immensely. I had perfect memory. So whatever phrase evaded me now must have been something I didn't pay attention to in the past. Before I met Bella I had no time for such emotions.

It was getting even brighter as I wrote hurriedly

_Good Morning Beautiful. I miss you already. Love, Edward._

I folded the page and left it on her pillow. I briefly kissed her forehead and inhaled her glorious scent one last time before exiting through the window. It was an unnecessary force of habit.

The streets of Forks were deserted as I drove home. It was like driving down an empty highway with no uninvited thoughts invading my head. Without Bella in the car, I could drive as fast as I wanted to. It never felt fast to me though and I would have gladly driven at thirty miles an hour just to have her in my presence. The words I couldn't quite place still niggled at the back of my mind as I drove.

It was almost fully bright when I pulled into the garage. The door was already open.

I was distracted and didn't notice Carlisle there until he addressed me.

"_You're cutting it close, Edward. I hope you didn't run into any more difficulties like the other night."_

Carlisle was sitting in his car. I could only see his outline through the dark tint of his windows but his thoughts reached me. He was returning home from working a double shift. The hospital was dark and old-fashioned. The few windows it did have were high and did not let in much light. Years of experience had meant Carlisle was quite adept at avoiding the sun when in public. He would be working nights for the rest of the week, just to err on the side of caution.

I hadn't missed the teasing tone in his thoughts as I exited my own car. After so many years of seeing me withdrawn and serious, it greatly amused him to see me with Bella. Or rather to see the side of me Bella brought out. Since she came into my life I had changed greatly, more than she would ever know. I knew this pleased my family but one of the regretful things about it was that I now had less time to spend them.

So I slipped into the front seat of Carlisle's Mercedes, knowing he above anyone could help me make sense of what I was feeling. He was my mentor, the person I admired above all and the first real friend I ever had.

"Good Morning Carlisle. Are you surprised I made it home without incident?" I said in reference to his jibe.

"You're full of surprises these days Edward." he replied. "Is Bella at home? I assumed she'd still be here while her father is away."

"She wanted to spend the night there. Alice was bombarding us with wedding plans and Bella still feels awkward here sometimes, especially since everyone can hear us."

I swear I saw Carlisle's ears prick up.

"_Hear what exactly?"_

I rolled my eyes. He could be as bad as Emmett, he was just more subtle.

"Hear us in general." I pointed out. "When she talks in her sleep for example."

"_Sorry, Edwar__d." _he was genuinely repentant._ "You know, Bella really touched Esme with her sentiment yesterday. She has such a big heart and somehow managed to out into words what the rest of you were unable to. She really is a special girl."_

"Well, _I_ think so anyway."

"_I know you do. Is there something else I can help you with or did you just come in here to admire the fact that my car is better than yours?"_

I ignored his insult about my Volvo, it was a long-standing joke between us. Carlisle knew me almost as well as I knew myself. He could tell there was something on my mind but was giving me a choice as to whether or not I wished to discuss it. I wouldn't get this opportunity again, away from the prying ears of my brothers and sisters. Also it was quite likely I would lose my nerve. I still wasn't used to depending on other people for advice. It made me uncomfortable.

When I spoke the words came out in a rush and even with his enhanced hearing Carlisle struggled to catch it all.

"I don't know what to think." I admitted. "About Bella and I. Our relationship. It's all so complex and I'm afraid that I'm doing everything wrong. I feel I'm being pulled in a thousand different directions and I don't know which is the right one to choose."

"_But I thought everything was going well between you."_

"It is." I clarified. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think we've ever been happier. That's where the problem lies. It's getting more and more difficult to stay in control when we're together. Her blood is still a problem, of course. But it's nothing I can't manage. But there are other desires that are harder to control. We agreed to wait but since the day I told her we didn't have to I'm finding it more difficult."

"_That's perfectly normal, Edward. This may be new to both of you but it's all to be expected."_

"I know that. Even though at times my thoughts are worse than the vulgar adolescents in town. Bella thinks it's only my morals getting in the way. She doesn't think I can hurt her. But when we're together it's hard to think clearly and I'm afraid I'll be careless. I don't have strength of mind she thinks I do."

" _You're wrong about that."_

I ignored that and continued my rant.

"Then it seems like I'm teasing her, pushing her so far and then stopping altogether. We haven't done anything at all and I now it's driving her crazy. But it's not intentional. I just get caught up in the moment. When we went to the lake and then in the alley and the car.."

"_Good Lord, who knew Edward had it in him…" _

I chose to ignore that.

"Then last night she almost floors me. She thinks that it's a good idea for us to get…better acquainted with each other before the wedding."

"_You don't agree?"_

"I do in principle. Right now, the mere sight of her in a dress sends me into a near frenzy. So it makes sense but it's practically impossible not to get carried away."

"_Would that be such a bad thing? You've waited long enough and you are committed to each other."_

I took a deep breath before answering.

"That's the point. We've waited and we're committed. I want it to be special…to mean something. I know we'll regret if it's an act of pure lust or if we get caught up in the heat of the moment. It shouldn't be about her racing hormones or my weak desires. It should be about how much we _love _other…"

When I reached that conclusion I trailed off. I never opened up like that, not even to Carlisle.

"_Have you told her that?"_

"No." I was sheepish now. "I only just realised that was the real issue at stake."

"_She'll understand."_

"I know she will." I remembered what she had said to me the day she let me give her the ring again. "In fact, she probably feels the same way. Thanks Carlisle." I said as I got back out of the car.

"_I didn't do anything but listen."_

"You don't have to. That helps more than you know."

We raced through the yard and into the house. The early morning sun glinted lightly off my skin. Carlisle was no longer directing his thoughts at me but they filtered through still. _"His mother would be so proud…"_

I stopped listening. I presumed he was referring to Esme but something in his tone told me otherwise. He was thinking of my birth mother who I scarcely remembered. But his memories were crystal clear. In one way, they both had the same wish for me. Put simply, to see me happy. Now that Bella was in my life, for good, and most of the obstacles seemed to be behind us this dream had been realised. This was the happiest I had ever been.

Once inside, I went straight upstairs. It was obvious that Carlisle would want with privacy with Esme. Talking to your father about sex was embarrassing enough. Having to listen to his thoughts about his wife was even worse. Also, I was in no mood to endure the curiosity or teasing of my siblings. Hopefully Alice hadn't seen anything that happened with Bella last night. I knew she wouldn't deliberately look at some things. But I was positive she would have been greatly amused if she saw us watching the movie.

As I passed Jasper's study I heard him think _"Why did she take that book? I hope she doesn't interfere too much. I don't see why Edward finally getting some under the shirt action is such a big deal. I wonder will it alleviate their frustration or only make it worse…Great, now I made him angry…"_

My temper flared. The interest they took in my personal life was bordering on unhealthy. I always did my utmost to respect their privacy, even when my ability to read their minds made it impossible. I blocked their thoughts, I left the house, I never divulged their secrets. Yet, they afforded me nothing of the sort in return.

I was ready to tell Alice that, when I found her sitting in my couch. Her knees were drawn up and her head was resting on her chin.

"_Don't start Edward and don't be mad. Just listen."_

I decided to give her a chance, seeing only sincerity in her thoughts. Alice always had the best of intentions at heart.

"You and Bella have made the right decision. Your realisation and hers have made it all slip into place. Between you everything will work out. I just want you to know I've seen that."

"Thanks Alice." I replied with genuine emotion. God, I really was very grateful today and it wasn't even seven am yet. She was only confirming what I already knew but it was good to hear all the same.

"No problem." she replied sweetly but then her tone changed. "But if you ever contemplate speaking to me like you just did again I _will _make you suffer. Bear that in mind the next time you decide to come in here and take your temper out on me."

I gulped.

"Yes Alice. You know I appreciate all you do for Bella and I."

"You better." she warned, then softened. "I'll leave you alone now. Bella will be here as soon as she gets up. We're going to have fun today."

She glided out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her mind did not betray whatever she had planned for the day. I was sure I'd find out soon enough.

I turned on the c.d. player and sank onto the couch. I felt incredibly weary as I tried to make sense of everything.

I noticed a leather bound book left on the couch. That must have been what Jasper was thinking about. It was a book of poetry by ee cummings. I wondered why Alice had left it behind. But it would be a welcome distraction from myself until Bella got here.

I remembered glancing at some of this when the works were innovative and controversial. I couldn't say I cared much for it. The odd grammar irritated me and at the time the subjects bore no relevance to my life. Since Bella came into my life like a whirlwind, words had taken on new meanings.

So I began to read. I skimmed through the pages and certain lines seemed to jump out at me. Some were beautifully romantic and others almost vulgar in their sexuality. Words I never understood before now made sense to me. I didn't just read the words, I could empathise with the emotions the evoked, whether I liked it or not.

And of course, everything I read reminded me of Bella. I turned up the volume on the radio but I couldn't drown out my own thoughts.

"_Somewhere I have never travelled" _and" _She being brand new." _ made me think about us again. About the things we had yet to do.

"_I like my body when it is next to your body.." _I knew I was physically attractive, like a honey-trap for prey. I heard too many unwelcome thoughts about that throughout my life. It was a curse as much as a blessing. But when Bella's eyes roamed over my body, clearly liking what she saw, it made me feel good about myself.

"_Since feeling is first……death I think is no parenthesis" _Since our love was so strong, the act of changing Bella would not disrupt that. It would prevail.

This one gave me a strange sense of hope for the future. I never allowed myself to think that way but lately I couldn't help. It shamed me but it was there. I was perversely looking forward to when I would change Bella.

Then, on the very last page I found the verse that I couldn't remember this morning. That was why Alice had left the book here. I had never actually read it all before but the first line had stayed with me. As I read it all, I recognized that they were the exact words I wanted to share with Bella. It summed up the way I felt about her. The timing wasn't right to tell her now. I doubted she would relish that wake-up call. But I filed it away in my mind for the future. It was forever imprinted in my memory now. Perhaps I could use it in the wedding?

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_

_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_

_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

We had all the time in the world to 'get to know each other' as Bella had so eloquently put it. In both her human life and the next. A smile spread across my lips as I remembered the feeling of her flesh under my fingertips last night. The way her body moulded perfectly with mine. We had each other. Bella had chosen me. She loved me and would willingly give herself to me in everyway. In time, I could show her that. I could show her the world.

As long as I was careful, there was nothing stopping us having a little fun in the meantime.

**I really want to hear your thoughts on that chapter. There will be more 'heat' in the next, don't worry.**


	25. Black and Gold

_If you're not really here, then the stars don't even matter._

_If you're not really here, then I don't want to be either_

_I want to be next to you, _

_Black and gold, black and gold._

**Bella POV**

It seemed like a good idea at the time. However when I woke up alone I seriously regretted deciding to stay in my own house the night before. With Edward gone, I felt like a piece of me was missing too. The note he left me alleviated my loneliness a little bit. I smiled at his words. Where did he come up with these notes? Expressions of affection came so naturally to him. I wished I could be like that but knew I would fail miserably.

Anxious to get back to him, I washed and dressed in a rush, though it took me a little while to find something suitable to wear. It appeared to be another scorching day. I wolfed down breakfast and was just heading out the door when the phone rang. I was going to ignore but then decided I'd better not. If Charlie thought I wasn't home this early in the morning it was bound to cause trouble.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding a little breathless after running back from the front door. I was hoping to hear Edward's silken voice on the other end.

"Hi Bella." To my disappointment it was only Renee. I began to feel guilty for thinking that way but her next question was so irritating I stopped. "You sound a little breathless. Hope I didn't disturb…anything."

What exactly was she trying to imply?

"No Mom" I answered, letting my irritation show through. "You caught me on my way out the door."

"You're up and about early." she commented. Talk about stating the obvious. Then suspicion flooded her voice. "Is Edward there?"

"No he's at home." I answered abruptly.

"I just thought with your Dad out of town he'd stay with you."

I had no idea why I was getting so defensive. I really couldn't afford to considering Edward stayed here every night .

"No he's not. But if he was it wouldn't be a big deal. We're both adults, we're getting married soon. I don't even see why you feel the need to ask?"

I was in full-on rant mode. I'm not sure was it the heat, frustration or the fact I was missing Edward but I was really irritable.

"Bella, honey," she interrupted. "Relax. I'm not accusing you of anything. I wouldn't mind if he was there. I just called because I feel like I never hear from you anymore. I know I wasn't that supportive when you called to tell me about the engagement and I just want to apologise and start over."

That took the wind out of my sails completely. I went from feeling incensed to deflated, utterly chastised.

"That's ok, Mom. I'm sorry for snapping at you…What you said means a lot to me"

We quickly fell into regular conversation. Even though I didn't see her that much and we were growing apart, I still felt comfortable talking with her. Well, as comfortable as I ever felt. She was shocked to hear of the recent good weather hitting Forks. I could hear genuine delight in her voice as I told her what we'd been getting up to. I edited, leaving out the drinking contest and the fact our trip to the lake had happened at night. In all honesty, I was showing off a little. I was trying to make her see just how wonderful Edward was. I wanted her to know I had made the right choice in agreeing to marry him.

"That sounds wonderful Bella." she replied when I ran out of stories to tell. "I'm glad you're enjoying the sun. You deserve some light in your life."

"I _have_ light in my life, Mom. Even when it's cloudy here."

I heard her take a breath before answering. "I'm glad of that too, honey. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

In the background I heard Phil call her name. "I better go."

"Ok" I answered. Too quickly.

"You're eager to get off the phone." she laughed. "Are you _sure _Edward's not waiting for you upstairs?"

"Mom!" I squeaked, relieved there was no-one here to see the deep red colour flushing my face. A memory of last night flashed in my mind and I went even redder. She was serious again, then.

"You really are dead set on waiting for the wedding night?"

"Yes. It may seem old-fashioned but we know what's right for us."

"Alright. I know you well enough to trust your judgement. And I thought you only said that to placate Charlie." She laughed again, probably picturing that awkward conversation. "Still, there's something to be said for trying before you buy…"

"I'm hanging up now." I told her as I heard Phil call her again.

"Bye Bells. Don't leave it so long before we speak again." Guilt crept up within me again.

"I won't." I promised. "Bye Mom. I love you."

The next thing I heard was the dial tone. I don't know if she even heard me.

I pushed that to the back of my mind and went out to drive to Edwards house. I drove as fast as my truck would allow me, which was still slower than most cars on the road. I wasn't usually this impatient but I wanted to see Edward. Not just see him, though that was always a pleasant sight, but to talk to him. Part of me felt I should apologise for persistently testing his limits over the last few days. He wasn't complaining but I hadn't been thinking about how hard it was for him. How much self-control he had to exert for the smallest action. Sometimes I felt like the most selfish person in the world.

In a vain effort to distract myself I turned on the radio. But it was impossible to be distracted. My every thought always brought me back to him. Even the song on the radio reminded me of him.

I was relieved when the big white house came into view. It looked even more impressive with the sunlight shining on it. I walked onto the porch and hesitated. I was never sure whether to knock or just walk in.

The door opened and there was Edward, as breathtaking as ever. A brilliant smile stretched across his face as he swept me into the house.

"Good Morning, love" he said in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mmm…hi." I replied. There went the power of speech again. After a moment I tried again. "I need to talk to you." I was attempting to be serious, I really did want to talk about our relationship. To tell him I wasn't going to pressurise him. But the grin on his face was infectious. I couldn't help but be affected by his buoyant demeanour.

"Do we have to talk now?" He kissed me once, but always left me wanting more. Well, if he had other ideas… I was going to return the kiss but he turned me around and I saw that his whole family were in the room. I supposed this particular conversation could wait.

They all greeted me warmly but my replies were a tad distracted as I tried to make sense of the scene before me. Jasper and Emmett were hunched over a map, while Rosalie looked on. Alice was dividing clothes into piles, they looked like army fatigues. Esme and Carlisle were watching them indulgently. Wait a minute, was that a _gun?_

They appeared to be preparing for some sort of battle.

I looked at Edward. His eyes were narrowed in confusion, then realisation, then finally, anger.

"See Edward!" Alice chirped, "I told you we were going to have fun today."

"No Alice, we are not doing this." he stated.

"Yes, we are." she replied confidently. She looked at me meaningfully. " All of us."

I was still confused.

"Doing what? Someone tell me!" I hated being let out of the loop.

"We're going to paintballing!" announced Emmett, sounding almost as excited as Alice had.

All of us? I couldn't play _volleyball, _let alone paintball. Panic rose in my chest as I thought of all the possibilities for accidents, as well as potential embarrassment. I would fall, trip and it wasn't unfeasible that I would shoot myself.

"You can all go ahead. Bella and I will wait here." said Edward. I couldn't tell if he was concerned for my safety of if he wanted me alone. Knowing him, he was afraid I would get hurt.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice rang out, soft but full of authority. "This was meant to be a family activity for _all _of us. With all the mayhem lately, we haven't done anything like this. There is no danger so please don't ruin it."

Edward could never refuse Carlisle. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd been referring to. Edward leaving, the battle with Victoria and the newborns. I felt bad, none of that would've happened if it wasn't for me. But I also knew Edward blamed himself for all that so Carlisle's little guilt trip would work.

He nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and took my hand and lead me to the couch. His cool hand wrapped tightly around mine. The same hand that had touched me last night. I couldn't help but remember the way it felt on my skin. I glanced at Edward but he was looking off in another direction. At the piano. I blushed, wondering if either of us would look at it the same way after watching the movie last night. Probably not. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Edward cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly at me. I knew then we were on the same train of thought.

"Do you want to play, Bella?"

That was a good question. I never relished the thought of any physical activity. But this could be fun, I suppose. I knew Edward would look out for me. I was afraid to disappoint Carlisle, though I knew he'd never show anger to me. Also I wasn't sure if we could handle a whole day alone together, with the sun beating through the window…I could feel tension between us and we were sitting on a couch with all his family around us. So I nodded.

"That's probably the first time I've ever willingly agreed to any kind of physical activity." I said. Edward wickedly raised one perfect eyebrow. I looked at my lap, realising sport was the last thing on his mind.

"Alright then. If we're doing this there has to be some ground rules." he addressed his family.

"We already know, Edward." answered Jasper. "Be careful of Bella at all times, we're not allowed use full strength or speed. Alice and Carlisle already gave us the lecture."

"Not allowed to anything fun…" Emmett began but trailed off when Edward glared at him.

"Wait, what if someone sees you?" I had to ask.

"We won't run into any humans. But we have the combat gear just in case. No skin will be exposed." Alice held up some small tubes as she spoke. "I even got face paint so we can be totally camouflaged." She never did do things by halves.

"But I don't need them, right?"

The clothes looked bulky. I would be sweating like a pig if they made me move in them.

"I suppose not."

"But you do have to wear the protective gear." interjected Edward. He sounded an awful lot like Charlie right then.

"Come here Bella!" Alice piped up. Used to doing what she told me I tried to stand up but Edward pulled me back.

"No." he growled. Sometimes it felt like that was the only word he knew.

I looked at him in confusion but he was busy staring Alice down.

"Fine." she said eventually, sounding exasperated. "You can pick teams. But it would have been fun to have boys against girls."

"Do you not trust them?" asked Jasper.

"Not in the slightest. I wouldn't leave Bella in their care."

Care? It went from one extreme to the other with Edward. He was talking as if I was a child. He certainly wasn't treating me like one when it suited him though.

Following his lead, we all assembled in the centre of the room. Edward decided to be in charge of one team and Emmett would lead the other.

"First!" called Edward while Emmett grumbled. Sometimes it amazed me that there wasn't actually any testosterone in their bodies. It was natural that he'd want to go first, to pick Jasper or Carlisle. Since he was lumbered with me he'd need all the help possible. I leaned against the table. Waiting to be picked was something I was well used to from all my years of gym. I wasn't insulted, it was simply a fact that I was a weak team-member.

So when Edward called my name I was surprised. It took me a minute to react before I skipped over to him and took his outstretched hand.

"Why are you so happy?" Jasper questioned. I could see genuine curiosity in his eyes. I couldn't lie or brush it off.

"Well, you know what I'm like in p.e." I began, looking at the ground as I spoke. "I never got picked first for a team before."

Edward lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes. "I will always pick you first." he vowed. I looked at him wordlessly for a moment until Rosalie spoke.

"Ugh. Pick Emmett. Or else I'm going to need a sick bucket."

"Vampires can't get sick." corrected Esme.

"I'm not so sure." she replied, casting a scathing look in our direction.

"Alright Rose." Emmett cut her off. Rosalie stood up. "I pick Carlisle."

"What?" she screeched. "You pick him before your wife! You know I'm the most ruthless. What's he going to do, scare them all with his compassion?"

I thought Carlisle would be at least a little mad at her insult, not to mention her total disregard for his years of experience. But he just laughed as he walked over to Emmett.

"Humility is a virtue." teased Edward while Rosalie fumed. He didn't get the chance to speak again. Alice skipped over to where we were standing. "Wait a second, I didn't pick you ." he protested.

"But you will" she replied confidently. Edward nodded with grudging acceptance.

"Rosalie." called Emmett. It's not like a he had a choice now. She flounced over to him. It was Edwards turn again.

"Jasper." called Alice.

"Excuse me. I thought I was the one in charge here." huffed Edward.

"Silly Edward. Don't you know by now that you're never really in charge?" Alice smiled sweetly. I had to stifle a laugh at his expression. Jasper was the obvious choice anyway. Esme showed no distaste at being left last as she joined Emmett's team.

I wondered why they even bothered going through the motions of picking teams. The divide was expected, we should have just split up into two couples.

"Well done Emmett." Rosalie was still angry. "They get all the powers, we haven't a hope."

"I know but…" he lowered his voice then. "they got _Bella."_

As if I my presence was a big enough handicap to cancel out three extraordinary vampires. I thought of all my previous mishaps. Maybe he was right.

I watched as they gathered the supplies and made their was to the door.

"Go ahead." said Edward. "Bella and I will catch up."

Emmett laughed. "If we leave them alone, Edward will never let her leave."

"_Actually, _I was just going to pack some water for Bella. I'm sure none of you thought of that." replied Edward.

"Whatever. If you're not there in half an hour I'm coming back for you."

We were alone again. I followed him to the kitchen where he packed several bottles of water. I decided I better take my chance to speak with him now.

"Edward, we need to talk." At the same time he said "Bella, there's something I want to tell you"

We both laughed. "Go ahead," he urged. He was always the gentleman.

"About last night…" I began.

"I'm sorry, I should've know better."

"Just listen, I want to apologise. I do respect our decision to wait. I know how difficult it is for you to remain in control and I won't keep pushing you. I love you too much for that. I mean, it's not your fault you're so attractive. Our relationship is based on more than that."

"Have you heard me complaining?" he asked. I shook my head. "Bella, I'll never do anything I can't control. I wouldn't put you in that danger. I _know _deep our love is. It's the sole reason we want each other so much. I also know that when we're married I'll be able to show you. But for now we need to stop over thinking this. Lets just enjoy the nice weather and each others company. What ever will be will be."

"Que sera sera." I replied. "You're right."

"Of course I am." he smiled. "I would love to kiss you right now. it's been far too long sine I've touched those lips."

A whole twelve hours.

"So what's stopping you?" I pouted.

"If I do, it's highly likely I won't let you go and we really don't want Emmett coming back for us."

"I guess not. _But _we'll make up for it later."

"I'll hold you to that." he promised, giving me a look that made me melt.

We left the house and then we were hurtling through the green forest as I wondered what possessed me to agree to paintball. I had a feeling this would not end well.

**Ok sorry again for delay in update. I dunno, I just wasn't feeling this chapter but please review anyway. I promise the next will be better!**

**The song for this is 'Black and Gold' by Sam Sparro.**

**To all my readers and reviewers, especially the people who leave me lovely anonymous reviews I can't reply to, I love you all. Go raibh mile maith agat! (thanks in Irish.)**


	26. Dirty

**Bella POV**

After a while, Edward's pace slowed until he was running at normal speed. He stopped then and I climbed down from his back with as much grace as I could muster. In other words, I scrambled down awkwardly and nearly landed on my ass. I decided to ignore Edward's muffled chuckle. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the blinding sunlight.

It was then I realised where we were. The clearing. The site of the disastrous baseball game, and more recently the vampire battle. In the centre of the field was a charred black circle, the only evidence of the newborns funeral pyre. How strange that it would now be the place of sport and fun.

Edward took my hand "Are you alright?" he asked, sensing my discomfort. I pushed my reservations to the back of my mind and forced a smile onto my face.

"Sure." I replied and we walked through the grass to join the others. They were already dressed and ready, in un-needed safety gear. They were already divided into teams. Rosalie had her golden hair tucked into a baseball cap and Emmett was fully clothed in camouflage gear. He even had streaks of khaki and green on his face, causing him to resemble a real-life Rambo. The other team were huddled together. I gulped. They were clearly taking this very seriously.

We reached our team then. Without so much as hello, Alice pulled me aside to kit me out with the paintball equipment. I pulled on the vest and safety pads without a word of complaint but hesitated when she thrust a helmet at me.

"I'm different Alice, not special."

She gave me a withering look.

"This is standard equipment, Bella."

I took it from her huffing slightly. She gave me a quick run-through of how to use the gun. I tried to pay attention, but I knew I probably wouldn't even get the chance to use it. Even if Edward gave me the chance, I wouldn't be quick enough.

Jasper was discussing tactics with Edward, planning the game with military precision. They would disagree occasionally, especially when Jasper suggested they use me as bait. My heartbeat made me an easy target to find. I have to admit, even I was a little insulted at that idea.

"It won't work." interrupted Alice. "They won't go for it. There's no fun in shooting a sitting duck."

Great. I ignored her apologetic smile. I think I'd rather be bait than a duck.

We all gathered together again and I listened while they went through ground rules, tactics, boundary lines. Most of it went over my head as waves of panic threatened to overtake me. I couldn't quite remember why I agreed to this. I couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping over my own feet. How was I meant to manage rough terrain, playing an extremely physical game with seven vampires?

"You'll be fine" Jasper promised. As soon as he spoke a swell of confidence forced down the waves of apprehension. "Just follow our lead."

"Let the games begin!" called Emmett.

With that we broke apart into teams again. I had to admit, it was fun for a little while. I stayed behind Edward, Jasper and Alice. They relied on their intelligence, consistently avoiding the shots and making a few of their own.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked to see a bright orange splodge of paint there. Damn, I didn't expect these little buggers to hurt. Across the way, Rosalie wore a triumphant smile. Of course it was her. After that, I lost my timidness and tried to play in earnest.

I hit trees, rocks, once I even hit Alice. But I never got any of the other team. I was having fun though. After I hit Alice I stopped trying as hard. I stayed close to Edward who still hadn't a mark on him. It was almost infuriating, that he was so good at everything.

But he didn't treat me the way I had anticipated. I fully thought he would be jumping in front of me, taking the shots. But he didn't. He moved me out of the way frequently, but I still was fairly covered in paint. Much of the game moved too fast for me to follow. I didn't mind. I was happy to be included

It was also refreshing to see the Cullen's all enjoying themselves. They had been stressed for so long, largely because of me. Here they teased each other, mercilessly and good-naturedly. It was a million times removed from the careful human façade they put on in public.

The sun was beating down on my neck. A pool of perspiration was forming in my bra. I had to keep wiping sweat from my forehead. I used to think sweatbands were ridiculous. Now I would have loved one. I paused to take a drink of water. As I swigged the water, I noticed Emmett standing close by. He was focused on Edward, trying to make a shot that he couldn't avoid. That was next to impossible, since Edward could hear whatever he decided. Their eyes were locked. It was like a Mexican stand-off. A battle of wills between the two team leaders. Emmett didn't so much as glance in my direction. I was no threat to him.

So I took my opportunity to show him, my revenge for the mean, but true, way he had spoken about me. I raised my gun, aimed and fired.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed., spinning around. "You shot me in the ass!"

Ok, not quite what I was aiming for but at least I finally made a shot.

Edward began to laugh uncontrollably and everyone else turned to face Emmett.

"Go Bella!" exclaimed Alice and even Rose looked amused.

"Who is useless now Emmett?" I teased, enjoying my new found status as valued player.

"I got hit by a girl," he moaned. "A human girl."

"You know what this means?" asked Jasper. "We win. You're all destroyed in paint."

Emmett began to protest.

"C'mon Emmett." interjected Carlisle. "When Bella gets the better of you, it's time to admit defeat."

"Fine!" he grumbled. "This was getting boring anyway."

And as quick as it began, the game was over. Jasper and Alice were high-fiving, enjoying the thrill of the win. The force of Alice's slap nearly broke my wrist and Edward shot her a disapproving look. She ran off then, with Jasper at her side. No doubt they were going to taunt Emmett about the win.

"We won?" I said to Edward. This was certainly a day of firsts. To picked first for a team and then to be on a winning team was a new experience for me. And to have contributed to the win in some way was simply astounding.

"Of course we did," he smiled. "My team always wins. They can never catch me anyways."

We walked to the edge of the clearing. Into the trees which provided some much welcome shade. The others were lounging in the sun like cats. Enjoying the warmth like Edward did in the meadow. I greedily drank more water, not caring when trickles ran down my chin and onto my chest, mingling with the sweat that had pooled there.

Edward was watching, no staring, at me from where he had perched on a rock. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I wiped my mouth. I was about to relieve myself of the cumbersome safety gear when a thought occurred to me.

"Edward, you didn't get hit once."

"Nope." he replied, obviously pleased with himself. "I'm a gentleman. I don't like to get dirty."

He was as clean and tidy as when the game started. I was pretty much covered in paint. It was even all over my hands from trying to reload the gun.

" There isn't one drop of paint in you."

"No" he shook his head again, wary now. I walked towards him, slowly. Deliberately, his face was the picture of confusion as he tried to figure out what I was getting at.

I lifted my gun and aimed it at him, I knew I had a devious expression on my face.

"You wouldn't dare." he stated.

"Wouldn't I?" I was right in front of him now.

"We're on the same team, Bella." He looked a tad panicked now. Hah. I'd wipe that smug smile off his face.

"But it's not fair if you don't get any on you."

"Bella…" he smiled wickedly. "There's more way to get paint on me."

Huh?

Lightning quick, he jumped up from the rock and I found myself lying on the grass, pinned beneath him.

"Isn't this a far more pleasurable way to even the score?"

He tossed the gun aside and began a different kind of assault, kissing my neck and chest. He flicked out his tongue, liking the length of my collar-bone.

"Edward," I protested, my voice sounded incredibly weak. "I'm all sweaty."

"I know," he raised his lips to graze my ear. " I _love _the way you taste."

He kissed my lips, furiously and full of longing. I was blinded by the sun overhead, so I had to keep my eyes closed. It made me even more aware of every inch of skin he made contact with. I reached up and grasped his hair, forgetting that my hands would leave speckles of purple paint on the glinting bronze.

"Wait," I gasped when Edward broke the kiss. "We're barely touching…"

"Aren't we?" he asked, running his cool finger along my arms.

"You're not dirty at all though."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to flip us over so I was on top. If he wanted to, Edward could have kept me on the ground but he rolled so I was where I wanted to be. I was straddling his hips and he had a huge smile on his perfect mouth. His teeth gleamed even whiter in the sunlight. I took his hands and placed them on my knees, before moving them upwards. But the paint on my legs had all dried in so I removed them again. He looked very disappointed.

I leaned forward, slowly, then I pressed my chest to his. I moved back and forth slightly to smear whatever paint was left on my top onto him.

"This is much better," he murmured. "I'll have to remember that you like to be on top."

Before he could say anything else to embarrass me, I cut him off with a kiss. I pressed my lips, and my body, against him as hard as I could. He responded eagerly, placing one hand on the nape of my neck and the other around my waist. He pushed my hips against his and it seemed like too much effort to stay kneeling over him. So I moved my legs down so I was lying completely on top of Edward. Our legs were entwined. He hooked his foot around my calf, rubbing them together.

I pulled away only when I absolutely had to take a breath. The delicious scent of Edward was even more intense in the heat. It swam my senses, making it impossible to focus on anything but him. I was lost in his eyes as I gulped breaths of warm air. He reached up and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Do you know what I think?" he asked huskily. I shook my head. "I think this clothing is over-heating you."

I was still wearing the vest and padding from the game. No wonder I felt so bulky.

"I'll have to do something about that."

Edward removed them then, literally ripping them right off me. I was shocked but I wouldn't complain. It meant there was less barriers between his body and mine. He kissed me again, feverishly. He locked his legs around me and pushed his body up against mine. I could feel every indent of his defined muscles, I knew he could feel every curve of my body.

I began to suck gently on his lower lip and his hands moved my hips in a circle against his. Then he rolled us so he was hovering above me again. He didn't break the connection and as we kissed he moved his hand to the bottom hem of my shirt. I thought he'd move his hand upwards, like in bed the night before. But he lazily traced the tips of his fingers across my waist. The cool touch left a blaze of fire from hip to hip. I arched my back, hating the careful distance he was placing between us. We continued to kiss, gasping for air but needing each other so much more. Breathing into each others mouths, mingling hot and cold.

Then without warning, Edward rolled to the side breaking our connection. I looked at him. I was curious, disappointed, relieved.

"Alice is coming." he explained.

I looked at him properly. His clothes were creased and covered with paint. His hair was wilder than usual. It was also full of paint and there was even a few blades of grass in it. I didn't even want to hazard a guess of how I looked. I was hot, sticky and sweaty. Edward reached over and plucked a twig from my hair. I'm surprised he spotted it since I was sure it resembled a birds nest. I knew that lying on the ground would have ruined my pony-tail.

"I suppose we should go get cleaned up. I made you all messy." I said, somewhat reluctant to get up. He was as dishevelled as me now.

"I suppose." he answered. Then Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. His breath tickled when it hit my skin.

"But I have to admit something."

"What?" I asked, my heart was inexplicably pounding again.

"As long as it's with you, I _like _getting dirty."

**Ok guys, sorry again for delay. Hope that met your expectations! Let me know in a review!**


	27. Bathwater

**Bella POV**

I was still in shock as a result of Edward's last statement when Alice peeked around the trees. She had one hand covering her eyes.

"Is it safe to look?" she chirped.

"Like you don't know?" replied Edward as he quickly smoothed down my t-shirt.

"I'm not sure anymore considering the waves of lust you two are sending to poor Jasper."

She laughed when she removed her hand from her face.

"What's so funny?" Edward demanded. He hated to be the butt of other peoples jokes.

"Emmett was joking that he'd have hose you two down with cold water again. I see now he was right in more ways than one."

For a second Edward looked furious at Alice's remark but then he started laughing too. I couldn't help but join in. Even though his laugh wasn't quite my favourite sound in the world anymore, it was still glorious to hear. It warmed my heart and made me forget about my crippling embarrassment.

"You are remarkable Bella, for a human that is. You shot Emmett in the ass and messed up Mr. prissy here."

"I do have my uses." I joked as Alice pulled me to my feet with ease. She shot Edward a look. Or more likely she told him something in her mind and he ran off.

"Do you find me annoying?" she demanded suddenly.

"Um…" Could I answer that truthfully without offending her?

"Because I've been getting the impression I have been coming across as over-bearing and disruptive."

"For a psychic vampire you don't have great timing." That wasn't too insulting.

"I've never had a best friend before, Bella. I might come on too strong. If I see you making bad decisions I try to intervene. But if you ever want to tell me to back off you can."

"But will you listen?"

"Maybe." she smiled. "If it's the right thing to do. I'm only saving you from yourselves."

We rejoined the rest of the family who were now ready to go back to the house. Rather than run back as I expected, they strolled through the woods. We ambled along, chatting and joking like a real family. I enjoyed it far more than the organised activity. They didn't even tease me too much. Edward must have warned them. Even when they did it wasn't bothersome to me. It made me feel included. As if I was just the same as them and not a frail human outsider.

Back at the house, the first thing I did was take a shower. Edward went straight to his bathroom, so I was left to use Alice's torture chamber. The walk back had made me even more hot and sticky. A quick glance in the mirror showed just how frightful I looked. From head to toe, I was covered in paint, dirt and sweat. Not attractive at all.

I tried not to think about Edward…in the shower….just upstairs….his hair dripping wet. It was proving impossible. I wondered if he was thinking the same way about me. Probably not. He was more likely to be worrying he'd hurt me.

As I got dressed in clothes Alice had left out for me, I thought about just how many showers and changes of clothes I had gone through since the fine weather began. Then again, I had gotten wetter and dirtier a lot more than usual too. That sounded way more sordid than I had intended it to. Alice was right, we did need saving sometimes.

I was about to try sneak up to Edward before Alice nabbed me for hair and make-up. Yes, even in extreme heat she had advised me to use concealer. But I had left it in the truck and it melted. But the bathroom door swung open then.

And my jaw literally dropped.

All I could do was gawk open-mouthed at the sight before me.

Edward strolled in barefoot. His white shirt was creased and un-buttoned. I could see every delicious plane and indent on his chest. He must have out it on without drying himself because the material was damp in places, making it cling to his shoulders. A bead of water dripped down the curve of his neck and ran along his chest. My eyes followed its journey and I had to suppress the urge to lick it off.

He wore a faded pair of jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. The muscles on his stomach formed a v-shape that disappeared into the jeans. I could see the where his hip-bones jutted out leaving a tiny gap between the material and his smooth skin. There would be just enough space for the tip of my finger. I didn't see the band of his boxers peek above the jeans, as expected. He mustn't have been wearing any. And for the first time ever I noticed a few fine bronze hairs underneath his belly-button. I imagined they would be so soft to touch. They trailed in the down the middle of the v-shape and disappeared below the waistband of his jeans.

Logically, I knew I should speak. Greet Edward in someway. At least stop staring at his crotch. Somehow I remembered that his face was even more perfect than his body and forced my eyes upwards.

My gaze met his for the first time. He was a sinful look in his eyes that was almost as devastating as the sight of his naked chest. Then I saw his damp hair curled against his forehead. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. It was still splattered in paint.

"Did you even wash your hair Edward?" I asked when I caught my breath. He automatically raised his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Yes," he replied in confusion.

"Did you think to look in a mirror?"

"No," he shook his head and glanced in the mirror here. " I was in a rush to get back to you. Obviously I should have been a bit more thorough."

He tried to pick out some flecks but there were too many.

"Maybe I can help with that?" I suggested impulsively. Alice had a sink and chair in her bathroom like you'd find in a hair salon. I gestured to it and told him to sit down. He smiled crookedly at me and did as he was told. He slipped off his shirt and rested his head back against the seat.

"I don't want to get it wet." he explained innocently.

"Good idea." I agreed, trying to keep a tremor out of my voice. Edward in a wet-shirt was nice but it was never a bad idea for him to take it off. Ever. Not to mention he had the clumsiest person in Washington about to wash his hair. He was lucky that soap wouldn't sting his eyes.

I turned the water as hot as I could without it burning my hands. I held the hose over his head and ran my fingers through the wet tendrils. Once it was saturated, I picked up the shampoo. It was had a fresh, soapy smell. I guessed it belonged to Jasper. I massaged the shampoo into his hair until it formed suds around my fingers.

Edward's eyes remained closed and his face looked utterly serene and content. To make sure I got all the paint out, I kneaded his scalp with my fingernails. Rubbing from his forehead all the way down to his neck.

This action elicited a small moan from his lips. I was triumphant. I knew I cold make him do that wonderful sound again. And I was only mildly surprised that something as simple as washing his hair caused it. I knew Edward wasn't used to having people do things for him and would enjoy it immensely. Sure we'd been having fun, exploring our boundaries and each other. But this small gesture was somehow and more deeply intimate than any of that. We were closely connected at that moment. Though the connection was still physical, it was about showing care rather than want and lust. It was sensuous rather than sexual.

I was careful to ensure every speck of paint from his hair was removed before I rinsed it clean. When I turned off the water, Edward sat up and looked at me. His eyes were full of emotion.

"Thank you Bella." he said simply. I knew he really meant those words.

"Anytime" I responded. I was pretty sure I enjoyed that as much, if not more than he did. "But I'm not quite done yet."

I took a few steps so I was standing over him. I leaned forward to grab the fluffy white towel from the counter and began to dry his hair. I rubbed all the excess water off.

"This is the towel you used." he stated. But his tone seemed to be saying more than that. When I moved the towel over his face he inhaled deeply. With shaking hands, I dried the water off his shoulders and chest.

Then I stepped away before I did something stupid like molest him.

"All done!" I announced then. Edward looked disappointed.

"You know, I think I missed some paint on my back too. Perhaps you could wash that off…" he began.

"Don't push your luck, Edward." I warned playfully.

His face fell and I laughed. It felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine every once in a while. To make him feel even a fraction of the way he made me.

"Knock, knock" Alice's voice trilled outside the door before she flitted in. "C'mon Bella. We have to get your hair ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" I looked panicked at Edward.

"We're going out! I guess Edward here got distracted when he came to tell you."

"Guilty as charged. But it really is _her_ fault." he answered. "We won't go if you don't want to, love."

"Clubbing?" I guessed. Did they not see that once was enough for me?

"Not exactly." Alice answered. "But it will be fun, I promise. Besides it's partly inspired by you."

By me? Now I was completely clueless.

"Edward, go get her something to eat I'll explain where we're going." Alice instructed. "Bella, sit down. I want to get these rollers in your hair before it dries."

"Rollers?" I queried. They weren't part of her usual beauty routine.

"Yes, rollers." she repeated as if she was talking to an imbecile . I looked at our reflections in the mirror. I looked utterly bewildered and Alice was wickedly amused. "Haven't you heard? Big hair is making a comeback."

**I know you've all been getting a tad irked at the lack of updates so hopefully that will keep you going for a while. The good news is I'm almost finished my exams so I'll have loads of new chapters then. Thanks again for all the reviews, the response to dirty Edward in the last chapter was phenomenal. Seriously reviews make me so happy so don't be shy!  
**


	28. Acceptable in the Eighties

**Bella POV.**

Alice wound the rollers into my hair. I knew better than to argue with her and it's not like I could physically stop her. And I had to admit that despite my protestations whenever Alice worked her magic on me she got results. I never looked quite like me but I looked well, nonetheless.

"We won't go if you don't want to." Edward promised me.

"We're going Edward, no arguments. Esme and Carlisle are already looking forward to having the house to themselves. Besides, as leader of the winning team I get to pick what we do-" Alice spoke up.

"It was _my _team, Alice" he interjected but she dismissed that with a wave of her hand.

"It _will _be fun and just because this isn't your idea of a good time doesn't mean you should stop Bella. Your nobility doesn't fool me."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. Surely he couldn't feel as frustrated as I did. At least he knew what was going on. I was completely bewildered and they were acting as if I wasn't even here.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed. "Will someone please tell me where we are gong so I can make my mind up for myself?"

They both looked suitably ashamed and glared at each other accusingly. Then Edward smiled and Alice flipped on the ipod dock on the counter and skimmed through a song. I could make out a deep male voice and some synth beats

"Well?" I pressed. When the song reached the chorus she turned up the volume.

" _Oh I got love for you,_

_if you were born in the eighties, the eighties"_

Alice sang along, her high soprano voice lilting over the heavy beats. I was still none the wiser.

"In celebration of the decade of your birth-" Edward began.

"We're going to an eighties night!" Alice finished.

Well that wasn't what I expected.

"We don't have to go, Bella. We can go to your house instead." he insisted.

Another night alone with Edward was a tempting prospect. It was also likely to be fraught with tension that we couldn't quite relieve. Besides, Alice looked so excited and I had been neglecting our friendship lately. Even Edward didn't look completely adverse to the plan. Hadn't he said once that he liked eighties music?

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward smiled reassuringly. At the exact same moment Alice shook her head and said "No."

I sighed and nodded in acceptance. "Ok, count me in."

Alice grinned triumphantly at me in the mirror. Edward rolled his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before going off in search of food for me.

Getting ready took the rest of the day and to the Cullens it was serious business. Since they had lived through the era it was no wonder they were picky. At one stage, Emmett and Alice had a stand-up row about what was or wasn't acceptable. Apparently there was a fine line between embracing the style and looking like a reject from _Miami Vice. _

"Emmett, the look is _inspired _by the eighties. Take Bella for example. I gave her hair a bit more volume than usual. I did not give her a poodle perm. Do you see the difference?"

"What she means," explained Jasper. "Is that we will pretend we don't know you if you venture out in public in the stone-washed jeans you have had since 1983."

Wow. He had clothes that were older than me.

Rosalie, who had popped in to borrow Alice's peach blusher, caught the end of the conversation.

"What? I thought I told you to throw them away" she screeched.

"Trust me, Emmett. I can see the future. They will never come back into fashion." said Alice.

"And neither will that shell-suit you've stashed away." added Edward slyly. He had been notably silent throughout the whole debate.

Poor Emmett, he was getting it from all sides. He left the room, no doubt to try and rescue his old clothes from the trash , with Rosalie hot on his heels.

By the time the sun began to set we were all ready and assembled in the living room. Esme and Carlisle found the whole concept hilarious. Esme was poised with a camera and when Jasper protested she threatened to take out old photos of what he actually looked like in the eighties. We were all ready to go apart from Edward.

Emmett wore light-blue jeans, that were thankfully not stone-washed, and a pastel coloured polo-shirt. Jasper wore black slacks, a baggy white shirt and a black skinny tie. Rosalie wore a denim micro-mini with a powder-blue blazer, complete with shoulder pads. A pair of white stilettos finished off her outfit and her eye-shadow was the same colour as her jacket. She could even make power dressing look sexy. Alice had gone for the full-on Cyndi Lauper look, in a rah-rah skirt, footless fishnets and more beads than a Mardi Gras.

My own dress was white with a large royal blue floral print. It was strapless with a short full skirt that kicked out because of the netting under it. I actually really liked it and my 'big hair' wasn't even too bad. I was a little embarrassed because out of all the clothes Alice had ever given me, I liked the one that was in style over twenty years ago the best.

Edward finally strolled down the stairs then and as soon as he did Alice started giving out to him.

"That's not the outfit I picked Edward." She wasn't angry, she seemed genuinely upset that he was ignoring the effort she had made.

"No, it's not." he agreed. "I didn't wear that stuff the first time round and I am not about to start now."

He was dressed in jeans and a white top with a navy-blue jacket over it.

"You could have made some effort." she admonished.

He sighed dramatically and with a flourish, Edward pushed the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows.

"Happy now?" he asked her, while Esme snapped candid shots.

"It'll do, I suppose." was her reply. Jasper was rubbing her arm and I suspected he was calming her down. Poor Alice really did take these kinds of things to seriously. In truth, I was relieved Edward was dressed more or less regularly. Logically, I knew over the years he would have dressed in whatever clothes were in fashion. It was important for them to blend in. But it wasn't something I ever wanted to picture or see evidence of.

We all piled into the Jeep for the journey,. I ended up seated on Edwards lap. It was comfortable but I would have preferred to go with him in the Volvo. We hadn't been in it since the night we went clubbing. I drifted off as I remembered the being pressed against him in the confined space of the backseat. I wouldn't have minded a repeat of that, minus the annoying cop of course. And the fainting. Next time I would remember the air-conditioning. It stirred a longing within me and I wondered if we would be able to sneak out to the Jeep for some privacy later. I shifted slightly on his lap and my face grew heated when I realised what I was planning.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I didn't know if it was in reaction to my blushing or the way I moved. His cool breath sent goosebumps down my neck when he whispered in my ear.

"Would you care to share what has you so hot and bothered?"

His words made my face flush even deeper. Edward skimmed his nose along my cheek while he waited for my answer. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. If I did he would see through my shameless lies.

"I'm just nervous about going out." I muttered.

"Do you know your heartbeat speeds up when you lie, Bella?" he asked, sweeping my hair over one shoulder so he could kiss the skin there. My heart pounded even more when he did that. I was also acutely aware that even though his family didn't appear to be paying attention they could hear every word. I tried to think of an adequate reply but the way he grazed his lips against my skin made it impossible to think of anything but him.

"I have great patience." he continued. "I can wait for you to tell me."

His hands travelled slightly upward from my waist so they were resting on my ribs.

"I'll tell you later!" I blurted out. "I promise. And I'll behave now, I'll sit still"

With great effort, I tried to extract myself from his arms. But if course, he wouldn't allow it.

"I'll look forward to that so," he said, locking his arms around my waist. "And I never asked you to stop."

I spent the rest of the car-ride trying to keep my thoughts straight. I was so distracted I didn't even feel any apprehension about the night out. I was trying to figure out what I could tell Edward later without sounding like a pervert. Or perhaps I could distract him so there was less talking and more kissing.

When I got out of the car the night air was still balmy. Edward took my hand and we walked towards the door of bar with the name '_Club Tropicana' _ above the door in garish green neon lights. Inside, we were seated in a booth and ordered some drinks and snacks to 'share' which really meant I was going to be stuffed by the end of the night.

The interior of the bar made no sense. It varied between the tropical theme, complete with fake palm trees and sickly coloured cocktails, and loud a neon clashing colours.

It was actually quite lively. Most people were laughing and chatting, clearly enjoying the sense of nostalgia. I got the distinct impression that this was the kind of place where anything goes There was a group of girls at the bar, dressed in leg-warmers and cut-off sweatshirts. One was wearing a fake veil and I realised they must have been a bachelorette party. I said a silent prayer that they weren't giving Alice any ideas. There was also a group of people in suits, who must have came straight from work.

There was an air of liberation and escapism in the atmosphere. I couldn't quite empathise with it but I could appreciate it.

"This place is tacky." complained Rosalie. Alice looked slightly offended by that.

"It's kitsch, not tacky Rose. Stop acting so whiny." she replied.

I had to stifle a smile. It was nice to see someone put Rosalie in her place every now and then. I sipped my drink and leaned into Edward who had his arm around my shoulder. I listened as Jasper and Rosalie got into a heated debate over which was better; _Dallas _or _Dynasty? _ Being Texan, Jasper preferred _Dallas _while Rosalie preferred the opulent Carringtons. Emmett started telling me how Alice told them all who shot JR Ewing while they were waiting for the new season to begin. I laughed so hard I almost spit coke out my nose. The story was old to Edward but he looked just as amused as I did. I think he got the most pleasure out of seeing me happy.

Then a voice came out of the speaker and it drowned out the sounds of our chatting. I had no choice but to listen to the MC. But the announcement left me gob-smacked. I should have known that the simplicity of the night was too good to be true. I looked accusingly at Edward who only smiled in response. It was something I dreaded even more than dancing.

A karaoke night. An _eighties _karaoke night.

"You could have warned me" I hissed at Edward.

"There are posters everywhere, Bella. I can't help it if you are unobservant." he answered. "Plus no-one's going to force you to sing." He directed that last line at Alice.

A sensation of calm crept over me courtesy of Jasper and I sat back to watch the fun commence. I had to admit that watching drunk people sing cheesy songs was quite entertaining. The leg-warmer girls sang the theme from Fame. The suit people seemed to take the whole thing seriously and all took a turn at the mic.

When Alice decided to sing, she danced up to the raised stage. She performed '_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' _ with an incredible combination of grace and energy. It was infectious and the song suited her perfectly. Rosalie strutted up next and several jaws dropped in her wake. She belted out '_I Think We're Alone Now' _and even though all eyes were on her, she was focused solely on Emmett as she sang. I pitied whoever would follow her. The two girls looked and sounded better than anyone else could hope to.

Across the table, Japer and Emmett were shaking hands and had thrown bills on the table. Hundred dollar bills.

"They're betting over who will get a better reaction from the crowd," explained Edward when he noticed my confused expression. "Jasper's gift gives him the advantage but Emmett thinks he has a just as good a chance."

"You're going to give it a go to, Bells." called Jasper, over the applause and wolf-whistles that chorused when Rosalie finished singing. I was about to protest but as he spoke he made me feel like I could do it. I felt confident, assured. I may not be as good as Rosalie but that didn't mean I couldn't sing along to words on a screen. I even knew what I could sing. He was right. I would do it.

Damn, he was manipulating my emotions.

Emmett strolled up to the stage then. He looked cocky as he picked up the microphone. Jasper shook his head, clearly finding him no threat. The music started and familiar drumming pulsed out of the speakers. All the office people's heads popped up and Emmett started singing "_We're no strangers to love….". _By the time he reached the chorus, everyone was singing along with him.

'_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

We all knew the words and when the song finished Emmett grinned triumphantly at Jasper.

"I can't believe it," muttered Jasper. "I just got…"

Emmett spoke into the microphone then. "Jasper Hale, you just got Rick-Rolled."

The audience erupted into cheers and Jasper looked disgusted. That was a hard act to follow. But he stood up and sent waves of anticipation around the room. I was on the edge of my seat when the words of '_Don't Stop Believing' _came onto the screen. I knew he was onto a winner with the recently revived song. He made us feel excited and by the time he reached the chorus several of the bachelorette party were actually screaming. They were waving their arms in the air and I truly felt like I would never stop believing.

Like the Rosalie and Emmett had, he kept his focus trained on Alice. It was such a cute song for them and I could see utter adoration in her eyes. The song drew to a close and I began to panic. I was wrong, I couldn't do this. The song I had picked was stupid and all wrong for me and Edward would hate it.

I scarcely heard the roar of the crowd when Jasper finished singing as fear engulfed me. The false sense of bravery he had instilled in me was long gone and replaced by acute stage fright.

Over all that, I heard Jasper calling my name. He was probably making the audience feel benevolent towards me. His efforts were lost in a sea of panic and I was frozen to my seat.

"Go on, Bella." Edward nudged me encouragingly. His smile faded when he saw my alarmed, wide-eyed expression. I shook my head frantically. I could feel people staring at me and cheering me on. But I was stuck.

"Edward," I gasped. "I _can't do this"_

**Fact: the people who read and review this story are the nicest in the world. You're always so sweet and thanks to everyone who wished me luck in my exams. I can't believe I have over 2000 reviews. So I hope you'll have as much to say about this one. **

**Also, you know I appreciate and reply to all reviews but if you're going to point out a mistake, even though I think they are minimal, please be specific or else I can't fix it.**

**Did anyone guess where they were going?**


	29. You Do Something To Me

**I don't know if you know the song Edward sings in this chapter so I put links on my profile for it. Listen while reading if you want.**

**Bella POV**

"Edward," I gasped. "_I can't do this_"

"Bella. I know you can. I have faith in you. " Edward stared into my eyes, the way he did when he was trying to distract me. He was trying to dazzle me into submission. But I was frozen.

Since Jasper had taken it upon himself to announce another singer, all the people around us were staring. Waiting for someone as good as Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice who had gone on already. How disappointed they would be. The MC from earlier spoke up, saying that they were waiting for someone to come up on stage. I could barely hear him over the ringing in my ears.

I shook my head frantically. My mouth was too dry to speak, no words would come out. But something in my eyes made Edward see I was serious and his smile faded to understanding. But that didn't solve the more immediate problem of at least fifty people waiting from someone from our table to get up and sing.

Edward took a deep breath, gave me a small smile and stood up. He was saving me from humiliation yet again. As he walked up to the stage I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding.

"What happened?" asked Alice. "I was sure you weren't going to change your mind."

I could only shrug my shoulders at her. Jasper looked to be concentrating intensely, probably trying to work out the mixed emotions I was emitting. I could see Edward at the side of the stage, flicking through the song choices.

"Jasper," called Emmett, gesturing to the money on the table from the bet. "Double or nothing he sings Like A Virgin?"

Jasper gave him a dirty look. I was fuming on Edward's behalf, trying to hide the fact that I thought that was a little funny.

"He's not." replied Alice. Then she looked at me. "You're going to like this."

Edward stood at the mic then. Bless him, I could tell he was a little nervous. That was ridiculous, he was good at everything. Since the last four singers had been good as professionals the crowd was very quiet in anticipation of his song. I was literally sitting on the edge of my seat with suspense. A few piano notes rang in the air and the room fell silent. I had heard Edward sing before, along to the radio or softly while he played piano. But this was different. And when he opened his mouth I was not disappointed.

_You do something to me, something deep inside_

_I'm hanging on the wire, for love I'll never find_

_You do something wonderful, chase it all away_

_mixing my emotions, throws me back again_

The song was soft, melodic, and worlds removed from the cheesy music we'd been hearing all night. Edward's voice was rich and soft at the same time, even more alluring than when he spoke. It felt like the rest of the room melted away and he was singing only too me. I forgot everything but the sound of his voice and way his eyes smouldered in the dim light.

_Hanging on the wire yeah, I'm waiting for my change_

_I'm dancing through the fire, just to catch a flame_

_feel real again_

_Hanging on the wire, said I'm waiting for the change_

_Oh I'm dancing through the fire, just to catch a flame_

_feel real again_

By now, I had stopped breathing, stopped thinking. I had forgotten all about my previous fears. I just listened, in quiet disbelief that this amazing creature on stage was singing to me.

_You do something to me, somewhere deep inside_

_Hoping to get close to me_

_a peace I cannot find_

_Dancing through the fire yeah, just to catch a flame_

_Just to get close to, just close enough_

_To tell you that..._

_You do something to me - something deep inside_

When the song came to an end, for a spilt second the entire bar was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Then suddenly there was rapturous applause. Even Edwards family looked impressed. He had managed to dazzle an entire crowd and I couldn't help but feel smug that he was only interested in me.

He smiled graciously before casually loping back to the table. He looked more then a tad pleased with himself when he wrapped his arm around me again.

"Wow" I breathed. I couldn't think of a better way to describe his performance. No compliment could have done it justice.

"Damn Edward," exclaimed Emmett. "I bet you're sorry now that you didn't get in on the bet because you would have won." Jasper was hastily pocketing the money as he spoke.

Edward smiled modestly at him. The knowledge that he was better was enough to satisfy him. "Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded in reply. It was easier than telling the truth or letting him hear the emotion in my voice. It wasn't his fault that he was beautiful and talented. He didn't need to know that the sight of him on stage made my heart ache a bit. It didn't matter how much Alice dresses me up or how Jasper made me feel. I could never in a million years compare to him.

Even the song I had initially picked was stupid. Edward had sang something that was original and meaningful and seared deep into my soul. All I came up with was '_Total Eclipse of the Heart' . _A ridiculous power ballad that would probably have hurt him if I sang it. That was the real reason I chickened out. The '_bright eyes' _lyrics had reminded me of him. I hadn't considered the other lines until it was too late. And yet again Edward had to come to my rescue. I was angry at myself but I wouldn't tell him any of that. It was better for him to think it was a simple case of nerves.

After Edward sang, the atmosphere took a more serious tone. No-one else, not even the now extremely drunk bachelorette party, were willing to follow him. Alice asked me again if I wanted to have a go at singing but I declined vehemently. No-one pushed the issue.

It was time to go.

The drive back to Forks was quiet. Edward gazed out the window while I rested my head on his chest. I kept my eyes closed. I'm sure he knew I wasn't asleep but he didn't try engage me in conversation. I was glad of that. I needed a chance to wallow in my self-doubt for a little while.

I was surprised however when Emmett stopped the car outside my house. I had expected to go straight to Edward's. For a second I thought he was only dropping me off. But he helped me out of the giant car. He quietly bid goodnight to his family. I waved half-heartedly when they spoke to me.

Inside, we went straight up to my room. It was stuffy, suffocating almost, after being closed up all day trapping the heat of the sun. I threw open the window to let in some night air while I went to the bathroom to get changed. I washed the heavy make-up off my face. The cold water was invigorating and I used a tissue to wipe the black streaks from under my eyes. I brushed the hairspray out of my hair and tied it into a ponytail. I felt like myself again.

Edward was lying on the bed and I got in beside him. I snuggled against him, letting his icy skin cool me down.

"Bella?" he asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm just tired."

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

Though he had picked up on my bad humour he didn't seem to grasp that I didn't want to talk.

"Sure," I replied.

Silence.

"Bella?" he asked again. I waited to hear what he would say. I knew one more question in his velvet voice would tip me over the edge and make me spill all my insecurities. Then he would blame himself. I got the impression he wanted to say something else, something more, but he just said good night.

"Good night, Edward. I love you." I answered.

"I love you too. Pleasant dreams."

But I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned. I was too hot and couldn't get comfortable. My mind was racing, full of everything and nothing, and I couldn't clear it. Even hearing Edward hum my lullaby didn't work. After what seemed like a long time, I sighed loudly, flung my head back onto the pillow and kicked off the covers.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward.

"I can't sleep!" I was unable to keep the exasperation out of my voice.

"I can see that. Why can't you sleep? Do you want me to get out of bed?"

"No." I shook my head wearily. "Of course not."

"What do you want then?"

"I don't know."

I knew I couldn't stay in bed though. So I jumped up and pulled a pair of jeans over my shorts.

"Let's go for a drive." I suggested. Maybe that would clear my head. Edward went along with me and we went out to my truck. It felt strange to be able to use the door and not the window. I got into the drivers seat and he didn't even protest. I drove aimlessly out of Forks.

"Talk to me Bella." Edward said after several minutes of silence. "I can't help you if you don't know what's wrong."

"I'm angry." I blurted out, finally putting into words the frustration I was feeling.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at myself." I clarified.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"That's my point. I didn't do anything. I never do."

"Is this about tonight, the singing? Bella it's ok that you didn't want to sing. Your shyness is one of the things I find most endearing about you."

"I know that but I'm still mad. Do you think I want to be like this?"

"You're perfect the way you are love."

"But I'm not! I wish I could be like other girls. That I could be confident…and fun…and able to walk without tripping…"

"Turn right," he instructed .I did as he asked without thinking and continued with my rant.

"..and not blush fifty shades of red over the littlest thing and not be so stupid!"

"Bella." Edward spoke sternly and he covered my mouth with his hand. "You are not stupid. I never want to hear you say that again."

"But.." My voice was muffled against his hand.

"No buts Bella. You are smart and beautiful and wonderful. I wish you would stop doubting yourself. If I knew this night would have affected you like this I would have insisted we stay at home."

"No, I enjoyed it…mostly."

We were quiet for a while longer. I paid little attention to where I was driving. I remembered our conversation in the Jeep earlier and was afraid he was going to ask me what I had been thinking about.

"Did you really want to sing?" he asked suddenly.

"At the time I did." I answered carefully.

"Would you do it again if you could?"

"I guess." I wasn't sure where he was gong with this.

"Pull over then."

I did as I was told. Had we really been driving that long? Across the street I saw the same bar from earlier. But now it was completely dark. Edward led me to out of the truck and towards the back of the premises.

"What are we doing?" I hissed. He smiled at me and with a flick of his wrist opened the lock. He must have broken it.

"This is breaking and entering! It's criminal."

"If this is the worst thing you ever do with me you'll be dong well. Besides no security, no alarm. This place is just crying out to be broken into."

My heart was pounding again but there was no way I could back out now. We couldn't turn on the lights so I followed him blindly to the small stage so I could flick through the options on the karaoke machine.

"I'm still not sure…" I faltered after I had found the song.

"You can do it." he spoke from the darkness. "There's no-one else here. I've heard you sing before, in the shower and the car. You have a lovely voice. Do it for me Bella."

Damn, he knew I couldn't say no when he asked me like that.

It was surprisingly easy to start. I knew no matter how perfect he was, Edward wouldn't judge me. In the dark, I could forget I wasn't alone. So I opened my mouth and let the words come out, hoping he would see some significance in them.

_When the night falls down, I wait for you_

_And you come around, And the world's alive_

_With the sound of kids, On the street outside_

_When you walk into the room, You pull me close and we start to move_

_And we're spinning with the stars above, And you lift me up in a wave of love..._

By now my voice was sounding stronger. In the darkness I could see the flash of Edwards white teeth as he smiled and his golden eyes positively smouldered. It spurred me and made my confidence grow.

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_When I feel alone, I reach for you_

_And you bring me home, When I'm lost at sea_

_I hear your voice. And it carries me_

_In this world we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of living_

_Baby I was afraid before_

_But I'm not afraid anymore_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth _

By the time I reached the last chorus I couldn't keep the smile from my lips. And as soon as the last word left my mouth, Edward appeared beside me on the stage. He swept me into his arms and spun me around. I couldn't contain the delighted peals of laughter.

Somehow, he managed to clap while he was spinning me and when he set me down he whispered in my ear.

"See, I knew you could do it."

"I'm still in shock," I admitted. "I'm sure I sounded awful."

"Not at all. You sounded wonderful, heavenly. I think you should sing at our wedding."

"That's pushing it" I said sceptically.

Edward laughed and pulled me into another kiss. When he broke away I was breathless.

"We better go before we get caught in here," he said. I stumbled over a wire in the darkness but Edward grabbed me before I could fall.

"Ok," I was still high from singing. I never thought that was something I could do. Then a thought occurred to me. "Imagine if Larry turned up to arrest us?"

"God forbid," he replied. "I don't think I could control my temper if I ran into him again."

We crossed the deserted road to the truck. But I wasn't quite ready to go home yet.

Edward noticed my hesitation.

"Are you tired yet?" he asked.

"Not at all." I was feeling too happy to go home and sleep now.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's just stay here and look at the stars for a while." I suggested.

"Fine with me. I'll mostly look at you anyway."

In another incredibly quick movement, Edward picked me up and jumped in the back of the truck. We lay down in the truck bed, looking up at the unusually bright night sky.

Everything was beautiful, serene and perfect. Until Edward turned and asked me

"Do you remember the promise you made me earlier? I think it's time for you to share what you were thinking about."

Well, this was going to be interesting.

**A/N: The song Bella sang is 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' by Belinda Carlisle and Edwards song was 'You Do Something To Me' by Paul Weller (link on profile).**

**After I wrote this I realised that it actually wasn't out in the 80's but lets just pretend it was. **

**Review! Please and Thanks!**


	30. Daydream Believer

**Bella POV.**

It wasn't a typical romantic setting. Then again Edward and I weren't a typical romantic couple. But I felt content lying in the bed of the truck with him. Granted, an actual bed would have been more comfortable. But if we were inside, I wouldn't have been able to see the clear night sky above us. It was a deep blue without any clouds to dull its brilliance. The air was warm and the lightest breeze blew across my face. The street was totally deserted and if anyone passed by they wouldn't have seen us anyway. The stars shone and twinkled in the sky. But they were nothing compared to the twinkle in his eye when Edward asked me to tell him what I was thinking about earlier.

"I'm not sure I remember." I mumbled. I could feel my face begin to burn already.

"Try." he urged. "It's only been a few hours. Surely you're not that forgetful."

I could see he wasn't going to let this drop. It was time to try a new tactic.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" I tried to change the subject. Maybe I could get him to tell me about the constellations. That was the kind of thing he'd ordinarily be eager to do.

"Not half as beautiful as you." he replied. He must have thought flattery would get him somewhere. "And since I doubt you were thinking about the stars I don't want to talk about them."

"It's embarrassing." I tried to get him to take pity on me.

"You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me."

I was still trying to think of an answer when he spoke again. He let his lips graze the skin below my ear before leaning over me to gaze into my eyes.

"Please, Bella."

Of course, that was all it took for me to give in. I was completely powerless against him. And he knew it too. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I was just day-dreaming," I began. I wanted to downplay this as much as possible. I settled my head against his chest. It was easier to do this if I couldn't see his face. Less chance of me blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Go on," he murmured, running his hands up and down my back in the most distracting way.

"Remembering, really. About the other night when we were driving home from the club. Or more specifically when we were stopped…"

I felt his lips brush against the top of my head and momentarily lost my train of thought. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"In the backseat…kissing. Well you were there, you don't need me to give you a play by play."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Though that would have been interesting. Would you mind telling me why you were thinking about that?"

Because I am incredibly frustrated and almost every waking moment is spent thinking of you, dreaming of all the things I would like to do with you.

"I liked it." I replied nonchalantly. "There's nothing wrong with thinking about things you like is there?"

As soon as I said that Edward moved. He rolled so I was no longer resting on his chest and rather he was hovering over me. His lips were mere centimetres from mine. The scent of his breath wafted across my face.

"You liked that?" He sounded incredulous.

"Of course I did. Do you not recall my reactions? I always like when we're…together."

Edward kissed me then. He pressed his cold lips to mine, taking great care to be gentle. It was amazing that he could be so soft and so hard at the same time. It was warm and comfortable and sweet just like this summer night. I restrained myself, resisting the urge to crush my body against his and try to pry open his lips with my tongue. I moved my lips with his and caressed his cheekbone with my thumb.

"You seem surprised." I commented between kisses.

"I was a little," he admitted. Now it was my turn to be surprised. Had he expected something different? Did he want me to tell him something more…detailed, intense?

"Sometimes, I worry that I like things like that _far _too much. I worry I'm pushing you too far or worse, that I'm teasing you."

Oh. He was surprised that I felt the same way as him. That we had the same thoughts and desires. Sometimes I forgot that that behind the perfect exterior Edward was just as inexperienced and insecure as I was. He also had an extremely low opinion of himself and that was something I was constantly trying to rectify. I think a small part of him still felt that he was corrupting me somehow.

"Have you heard me complaining?" I asked him. He didn't answer but continued to lay a trail of kisses along jaw. "Seriously, Edward. I don't want you to ever feel that you're taking advantage or being disrespectful or any other notion you cook up in that overly moral brain of yours."

I placed my palms on each of his alabaster cheeks and pulled his face upwards to meet my eyes. I would use some of his own persuasive words against him.

"I love you. I will always love you. I want you. I will always want you. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way so there's no need for guilt or apologies."

"Of course I feel the same way, silly. I love you more than words could ever describe. I can't wait until I can show you just how strongly I feel." He paused then and his tone was less exuberant when he resumed. "It's in my nature to feel guilty sometimes. I'm not used to feeling like this and sometimes I don't know what to do. But I'm trying very hard to overcome that."

He spoke honestly to me and I was grateful for that. There were times when Edward was like a stone wall, impenetrable, and afraid of showing any weakness. When I pulled his face close enough to kiss it wasn't an act of blind lust or pent-up energy. It was more than that. Words weren't always enough. I needed to _show _him I understood. I hesitated for a moment when there was only a hairs breadth between his lips and mine. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but emotion, a force that was overwhelming. How could someone be so full of love and still believe they were soulless? He had two-both mine and his belonged to him.

Impatient as ever, I could stand the minute distance between us no longer. I kissed him slowly, savouring every taste and movement. It wasn't frenzied. It wasn't rushed. It wasn't anything but perfect.

Edward used one hand to support his weight above me. He moved the other hand, lazily down my arm, his nails lightly grazing my skin. He traced circles on the inside of my wrist while my other hand knotted itself into his hair. I was breathing deeply, taking slow even breaths. It made a change from the usual ragged panting that came out of my mouth when we kissed. The pace of Edward's breathing matched mine. He opened his mouth and I could taste his breath on my tongue.

I vowed to behave and not force him to pull away. I wanted to take my time here and not ruin the perfect moment he had created. So I moved my kisses away from the temptation of his open mouth. I used the leverage I had on his hair to tilt his head upwards. I nibbled ever so slightly on his upper lip and licked the flawless indent on his cupids bow. I moved my mouth along his smooth cheek until I reached the hollow underneath his ear.

He exhaled sharply. The relaxed hold he had on my wrist got just a little tighter. I felt his hips push again mine. Just a little pressure but enough to make my toes curl of their own accord.

Suddenly, a noisy truck rattled by. Head-lights flashed through the darkness of the truck bed and we both jerked, startled by the intrusion. Edward and I had a habit of slipping into out own little world far too easily. It may have seemed private but we were actually in a very public location. In fact, this was becoming a pattern with us.

Edward rolled off me onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow and I shifted my body so I was facing him. Amusement danced in his eyes, no doubt at the disappointed look in my face.

"You're cute when you pout." he remarked. I wanted to scowl at him but I didn't have it in me. I was too relaxed to be angry.

"It's not fair." I said petulantly. Now that he was a reasonably distance from me I could think straight again.

"Life?" he asked. "Or the fact that we keep getting interrupted?"

"Both." I huffed. "And the fact that I can't keep anything from you."

"I beg to differ." he smiled. "In fact, you're the only person in the world able to keep anything from me."

I shook my head. "It's bad enough you hear everything I dream about. Now I have to confess my daydreams to you to."

"Bella, love. I can't sleep, of course, so I'm reduced to daydreams. If you knew all the things I've dreamed about you then you wouldn't be embarrassed."

"Really?" I asked, my curiosity growing by the second. He leaned in for a brief kiss and nodded against my lips.

"And as you know, my mind doesn't work the same way as your's does. I can think of several things at once. So during the most mundane moments, when we had to go to school, when I get cornered to help Alice or make small talk with someone in town for example. Even then I am dreaming about you. Trust me when I say you're always on my mind in every way."

"Really?" I asked again, liking that idea far more than I would have expected.

"Really." he affirmed. "I _am _seventeen after all. It's perfectly natural."

The way he kissed me then was proof that he thought of me that way. His lips captured mine and he put his arm on my waist to move me closer to him.

"So tell me," I gasped. "What kind of things do you think about?"

He didn't answer immediately. "I intend to show you them all eventually. There really is no need to tell you."

"Yes there is." I insisted, "It's only fair, seeing as I told you." To show how serious I was I turned my head from his kiss. But that didn't phase him. He just kissed my shoulder instead.

"C'mon Edward." I pleaded. "Just tell me a little one. You never know I might even like it. I might even be willing to try it."

This was a rash promise, totally un-planned. But it caught his attention. His head whipped up abruptly.

"Don't tease, Bella." he warned huskily.

"Who's teasing?" I challenged. "But you'll have to tell me to find out."

He looked deep into my eyes. If anyone else looked at me with such intensity I would have felt compelled to look away. Edward's gaze, however, pulled me under until I was willingly drowning.

"Ok then. Now bear in mind that this is a goal of mine as well as a dream and one I fully intend to satisfy when we are married."

"Go on," I urged. My rampant curiosity was overtaking any sense of nervousness I was feeling at this point. Edward's voice could make a shopping list sound seductive but this was beyond belief.

"I imagine…, No" he corrected himself, "I _promise _that I will kiss every part of your body. I won't rest until my lips touch every inch of your skin. I want to know and worship all of you. I dream of kissing, of licking, of _tasting _your flesh. Every pore, every scar, every freckle will be _mine."_

His fingertips traced across my collarbone, down my shoulder and my arm. When he reached my wrist, he raised it to his lips and let them caress the scar there. I was rendered speechless by his words and this did not escape his notice. He sounded worried.

"Was that too much?" he asked.

"Not at all." I assured him, running my thumb across his lips for emphasis. "I'm yours already Edward. You can have me, kiss any part of me you want."

"Do you mean that?" he whispered. I nodded my head. He nudged me so I was lying flat on my back again. Then quickly, before I could change my mind, his head disappeared from view.

My heart began to pound. I was afraid, and also a tad excited, that he was going to take my words too literally.

He settled between my raised knees. At waist level, he pushed my top up and inch and moved my jeans down a fraction so my hip-bone was exposed.

"I've always wanted to do this." His icy breath raised goose-pimples on my skin. "Every time you raise your hand and you top rides up. Every time you lie down and there's a gap between your jeans and you waist"

He kissed the soft part of my stomach, just above my left hip. At first he was gentle, then he applied more pressure. I felt his tongue dart out and move in a tiny circle. I gasped and fought the urge to wrap my legs around his shoulders.

_Lower. _I wanted to scream. _Screw boundaries, morality. Do whatever you want. _

I said no such thing though. Instead his name escaped my lips in a quiet moan. This made him open his mouth and suck a little on my flesh. Just a little, he was always mindful of his teeth. But it was enough to drive me crazy. He was going to leave a mark but I didn't care. I liked the idea of him branding me as his. No-one would see it anyway.

He was relentless but he kept his lips confined to that small area, a few square inches. I let my head fall back and watched the stars break up the darkness. After an age, he released my skin, gave it a final peck and came back up to kiss my lips. His crooked smile was smug when he pulled me up so we were both sitting.

"Wow," I breathed. "That is a most enjoyable way to look at the stars."

Edward laughed, a little shakily. "Thank you." he spoke earnestly. "You're making all my dreams come true."

"Anytime," I replied. " And I _really _mean that."

"We better make a move," he said then. Already? I would have been content to sit in his arms a while longer. "It's almost sunrise. I've led you astray, kept you out all night." His tone was light but I sensed the embarrassment there. Or was it regret? He had to get inside before the sun began to rise.

I let him drive, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he began. "you've no idea how much I wish I could stay and watch the dawn with you."

"I thought I already told you to stop apologising. It doesn't matter to me. Besides isn't the sun just a giant star anyway, just closer to earth?"

"Technically." He smiled at my vague recollection of learning about the solar system.

"Well I don't know about you but I'd rather see a whole bunch of little stars that sparkle like diamonds than one giant one that hurts your eyes."

His laugh was like chiming bells that echoed around the cab. "You never cease to surprise me Bella. I believed it was impossible to love you more than I already do but every day I fall just a little deeper."

"I could say the same for you," I replied. He was the one with the shockingly sexy daydreams. "And just so you know, I'm looking forward to out marriage more all the time. We get to fall deeper in love everyday for the rest of eternity."

"Damn, Bella!" he groaned." You just made me fall a little bit more."

I laughed with him. But I was deadly serious when I had told him that. I didn't think he still doubted me but I loved to confirm, to both him and me, that I really did want to get married.

We drove back to Forks and somewhere behind us the sun was beginning to rise. The first hint of light and warmth was touching the world. I didn't care that we missed it. Edward and I knew how to make our own heat.

**Well? Review please!**


	31. Mercy

**Please accept my humble apologies for taking so long to update! But this is the longest chapter yet to make up for it.**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and pms. I love to hear from you guys and I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter as much as I did. It got over 200 reviews which I think is amazing!**

**Bella POV**

Ordinarily I hated to waste time sleeping when it could have been better spent with Edward. But since I had been out until dawn that night , my weak human body needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. My slumber was deep and restful. There were no dreams to disturb me and the heat didn't bother me too much thanks to Edward. His cold skin was a perfect solution to keep me from overheating and I made the most of his close proximity. I attached as much of myself to him as possible and he willingly wrapped his arms around me.

Fleetingly, I considered how this must be difficult for him. It wasn't as big an issue as it used to be but I knew the scent of my blood was still a temptation to him. That he was fighting back a monster every moment we were together. Was it worse, in this small, stuffy bedroom? Or had he truly gotten over it? Regardless, I was looking forward to the day when I would no longer torture him with my blood. I hoped he wouldn't miss it too much. I hoped when we were the same, things would be easier for him.

I couldn't help but contemplate that lately my blood wasn't his most prevalent desire. I saw the way his gaze would linger on my body and how he reacted when I touched him. I noticed the look in his eyes earlier tonight in the truck. It seemed that his desire for my body had finally trumped his desire for my blood. And I couldn't help but be a little proud of that realisation.

As Edward hummed my lullaby, I rested my clammy forehead on his cold chest and fell into a deep sleep. I felt loved and utterly content.

**Edward POV**

Bella seemed to force herself to stay awake on the car journey home. I wondered if, like me, she didn't want this wonderful night to end. Then right before I turned into her street she fell asleep. I carried her into the house, kicking the door closed behind me, and went straight up to her room. There was an awkward moment when I placed her on the bed. I couldn't very well let her sleep in her jeans but what if she woke up when I tried to take them off her.

Thankfully, she woke long enough to get under the covers and pull them off herself. She still had her pyjama shorts on underneath and I caught a flash of the pale skin on her legs when she tossed the jeans to the floor. She smiled sleepily at me and patted the bed beside her before, indicating for me to get in. I willingly obliged, lying behind her as she turned to her side and fell back to sleep as I hummed her lullaby.

Her chest rose and fell with steady breaths and soon my own breathing matched hers. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift. How I loved being with someone and not having their thoughts invade my mind. As much as I would have loved to know what Bella thought about, I also enjoyed the luxury of silence.

Under the bedclothes, I could feel the warmth of her body pressed against mine. The sun outside held no comparison. I could feel the rhythm of her heart, it reverberated through my own chest. And her _scent, _it seemed to be intensified in the heat. It was both delicious and tortuous. With regret, I realised I would have to hunt soon. I had noticed that my eyes were darkening when I looked in the rear-view mirror on the drive home. I would go somewhere local though. Everyone thought I dragged out the time between hunts because Bella hated it when I was away. They didn't know I hated the separation almost as much as she did.

The morning light cast shadows across her face through the closed curtains. She was beautiful in any light but this was something else. She looked so peaceful, so innocent…just perfect. It sent an unexpected wave of emotion through me, Perhaps I had grown accustomed to seeing Bella in light dulled by heavy clouds. But deep down I knew that it was a stark reminder that by making Bella like me, I was condemning her to a life of darkness. Already, she was missing out on the rarely seen sunshine by spending all her time with me. We were unable do conventional things like go to the beach. I had done my best to make sure she wasn't missing out but still, Bella missed Phoenix for so long. Surely she would have liked to make the most of the heat wave here.

But worse than the thought of keeping Bella in the dark was the other idea that prevailed in my mind. The one where I imagined when the time would come where she sparkled in the sunlight. It was wrong, I wasn't supposed to wish for that. She was perfect the way she was, the way God and nature intended her to be. For Bella, I wanted so much more than that. But I was a selfish creature. I wanted that for _me. _I wanted to be with her unencumbered by boundaries or danger. Without having to watch my every movement for fear of hurting her.

She had so much to sacrifice in order to achieve what I wanted. Too much. She wanted it too and believed it was worth it. That _I _was worth it. Since everything had been so good between us the last few days I was starting to believe it. And I hated myself for it.

I had to stop torturing myself with thoughts like that so my mind began to drift towards what had occurred that night in the truck. I half-expected that my confessions would scare Bella but once again, they had the opposite effect. She embraced everything I told her with enthusiasm. And to have the chance to share my dreams with her was simply amazing, better than I imagined. It was good that we were growing closer, that she was no longer as shy as she used to be. And the new found freedom between us also had other advantages.

The day in the meadow when I told Bella I was ready to fulfil all her demands, I truly believed I was ready to try. Physically I was more than ready and willing, shocked when she turned me down. But mentally I knew she was right. It thrilled me that she respected and shared my moral reasoning. It may have been difficult to maintain the decision to wait since but as our boundaries widened I learned a lot. I learned the actions that made her react, where to kiss to make her gasp. I knew how long I could hold my weight over her and how much pressure I could exert when we kissed. I knew, though it was hardly a surprise, that she desired me as much as I did her.

I hadn't thought it was possible but we were growing closer every day, and night, we spent together. And when we got married there would be no distance or boundaries between us. It was almost inconceivable that things could get better than this. Right now Bella was asleep in my arms, content and safe. As long as we were together, I knew everything would be ok

**Bella POV**

After sleeping so deeply, I woke with a start. I sat straight up in bed, blinking with confusion and due to the brightness of the room. I was hot, much too hot. My hair was plastered to my head and my top was stuck to my back with sweat. And I was alone. I figured Edward had to go home because of the sun and I felt lonely already.

I rubbed my eyes to help me focus. Then I spotted Edward sitting in the rocking chair with an amused expression on his face.

"You're still here!" I croaked, surprised at how dry my throat was. As I spoke I was reminded of the first night he stayed with me.

"You're adorable when you're confused," he commented. "But even cuter when you look so happy."

He made his way over to the bed and sat beside me, pulling me onto his lap.

"I _really _shouldn't be here." he continued. "It's too risky. But there was no way on earth that I could leave you alone again. Not after last night. I'd miss you too much."

"I'm glad." I said as he kissed the top of my messy hair. "I don't like waking up without you."

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. I had slept the greater part of the day away. I was about to say something about the time when I noticed Edward was wearing different clothes than the night before.

"Did you go home?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Of course not. Alice saw that I would be spending the day here and she conveniently left clothes for me to change in to."

"Speaking of changing. " I began. "I think I need to have a shower."

He released me from his arms and I made my way to the bathroom.

"I'll wait downstairs." he called after me.

After a long, cool shower I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Downstairs, all the curtains and blinds were shut tight in case anyone went past and saw Edward in the sun. In the living room, the furniture had been pushed back against the wall. Before I could ask why, I was distracted by a delicious smell and the strange sight of Edward standing at the stove in an apron.

"I hope you're hungry." he remarked casually as if he cooked all the time.

"You're making me breakfast?" I asked.

"Is that ok? I know it's too late for breakfast but since you just got up…."

"Of course it's ok." I interrupted. "It smells delicious."

There was enough bacon and eggs on the pan to feed a small army. He dished it up and poured me a glass of orange juice. Freshly squeezed, naturally. The food tasted as good as it smelled. Edward didn't even eat and he was a good cook.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be here?" I asked while I ate.

"Should I go?" he teased. "Walk out the door right now and walk home through the town? Seriously Bella. Don't worry so much."

Like he was one to talk about worrying too much.

"If anyone comes here I'd hear them. Or Alice would have seen it. I've a lot of practice at staying concealed."

He was always able to put my mind at ease. Edward went over to the sink and began washing up. He may have been a good cook but he was a messy one. I could see he smashed more eggs than he'd cooked but I didn't say anything about it. With his back to me, Edward spoke again. His tone was wistful, no longer playful.

"You don't have to stay. If you want to enjoy the sun. If there is anywhere you want to go I won't stop you."

I knew exactly what he meant, even if he didn't say the words directly. There was a time when I would have wanted to race down to the beach in LaPush. I had never really seen what it could be like on a fine day. I couldn't let myself think too much about it. I would feel a tug on my heartstrings for the hurt I had caused my friend and it would ruin this lovely day. But it currently held no strong appeal to me. I had made my choice. LaPush was part of my past. It lived in my memories now, both good and bad. But Edward was my future.

I followed him over to the sink. He must have heard me coming but he made no move to turn around. Instead, I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I don't want to be anywhere but with you, Edward" I told him earnestly. He looked at me over his shoulder. His mouth was lifted into a smile but his eyes were still wary. "But it means a lot to me that you offered."

He grinned at me then. It never failed to amaze me that he still needed reassurance sometimes. Did he not know how lucky I was to have him? I would never do anything to mess that up again.

I had eaten enough so I began drying the dishes he washed. We worked in silence but it was companionable, comfortable.

"So have you anything planned for the day?" I asked.

"Not really. I told Alice to give you a day off." I was relieved until he continued. "But I do have something in mind, if you're agreeable. It has to do with the wedding."

I was immediately suspicious. Wedding plans made me jumpy and nervous. But Edward knew that so hopefully he wasn't about to suggest anything to horrible.

"I want to teach you to dance." he said but it sounded more like a question. I began to shake my head furiously.

"No amount of teaching is going to help me to dance, Edward." I protested. "It's a waste of time."

"Time is something I have copious amounts of." he smirked.

"Can't I just stand on you're feet like at prom?" I didn't plan on spending a whole lot of time dancing.

"You could. I wouldn't mind that at all. But you're going have to dance with other people, like Charlie and Phil, and I don't know how they would react to that."

What? All I had envisioned was the traditional first dance with Edward. I knew my limits.

"I won't force you." he continued. "But this is something I want for you. Like singing last night. I _know _you can do it. I want you to know that too so on the day of our wedding you aren't worried about something silly like this."

It was easy for him to say that. He wasn't the one with two left feet. But the conviction behind his words swayed me. I couldn't argue with him when he was so sincere. I had managed alright in the club, although I was pretty sure that kind of dancing wouldn't be acceptable. Poor Charlie would be scarred for life. And truth be told, I _wanted _to be able to dance like everybody else at the wedding. I just didn't have the same faith Edward did.

"Fine!" I agreed, slightly exasperated at my inability to say no to him. He smiled triumphantly.

"Trust me, this is preferable" he said as he led me to the living room. "Otherwise Alice was going to take on the role of dance instructor. She even bought a cane to tap on the floor."

I could picture graceful little Alice barking demands at me and was glad I chose Edward's option. The impromptu lesson she and Rosalie had given me was enough for me. I knew now why the furniture was pushed back. At least the light was dim enough to save me some embarrassment. Edward had already transferred my little cd player to the living room. When he flicked it on I wondered what it sounded like to him. The quality seemed fine to me, a little tinny, but compared to his sophisticated system it was pathetic.

He handed me a pair of low heels. I took them begrudgingly, knowing I would be wearing some at the wedding. His eyes lingered at my ankle and calf when I stood up.

"Lets get this over with," I muttered but he only laughed in response.

"Just follow my lead." he instructed.

Edward moved so we were standing face to face but there was still quite a bit of space between us. He placed one hand on his shoulder and moved one of his to my waist. His thumb rested on the exact spot he had kissed last night. I shivered slightly, from both his cold touch and the memory. He joined our other hands but still didn't move. I almost giggled until he began to speak.

"Listen to the music, let it guide you. Now step when I step."

He stepped to the side and I tried to follow him. But my left foot made contact with the leather of his shoes rather than the floor.

"Sorry," I flushed.

"Don't worry." he smirked. "It's not like you hurt me."

When he moved again, he pulled me with him and my feet had no choice but to follow. I only stumbled a few more times before I got into the swing of things. It was hard to concentrate on coordination when Edward was so close to me. I could feel his breath ruffle my hair. Four steps, then he would turn me. I smiled every time he did and soon we were twirling elegantly in the cramped living room. I still felt awkward but I was swept up in his grace and enthusiasm.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked. He was naturally graceful but the steps had to have been thought. He thought for a moment, distracting me with a twirl before he answered.

"My mother sent me for lessons when I was fifteen. I remember hating them. There were more girls than boys in the class and they would fight over who got to dance with me. After I learned the basics, I stopped going. I used to spend the money playing pool instead."

I smiled at his teenage rebellion but he had the decency to look slightly ashamed. I presumed the story was over but he continued.

"The rest I learned from Esme. After she was changed she couldn't go out at all. I stayed with her while Carlisle worked and she took it upon herself to teach me to dance. She was delighted that I picked it up so quickly and I didn't have the heart to tell her I already knew. She was strict though, a much better teacher than the old lady in Chicago. I imagine that's why the human memory is so strong. It stayed in my mind when I was still quite new to this life."

That part made me smile. It was typical Edward to put Esme first. He would do something he disliked to make her happy.

He continued to guide me around the living room, telling me where and when to move. I felt like I was finally getting the hang of it. It was so different to the way I had seen people dance at prom, where the girl wrapped her arms around the guys neck and they just kind of swayed. This seemed more mature to me, special. Like something from Jane Austen book.

"See it's not so bad." Edward remarked when the song came to an end.

"I suppose not," I conceded. "But it'll be different when there are other people around."

"No, it won't" he countered. "Everything you do is perfect. Anyone who thinks otherwise is moronic."

"I think you're biased." I brushed off his compliment.

Another song came on, entirely different to the sweet music we had waltzed to. The first thing I heard was a steady drum rhythm then a raspy female voice. It had a vintage sound, soulful but still modern. Without warning, Edward wrapped his arm tighter around my back, pulling me closer to him. Our bodies were now pressed together and my heartbeat sped up significantly. He sure as hell didn't learn this from any lessons.

"Keep following what I do" he reiterated.

He stepped forward slightly and I followed suit. But rather than wait for him to take the lead, I pushed back against him so he had no choice but to step back. He laughed. "I knew you'd get it," his breath hit my neck. "You don't give yourself the credit you deserve."

He moved his foot forward again. I stopped thinking, I just let Edward and the music guide me. We stepped to the side, forwards and backwards. I don't know how I looked but I felt like I doing alright. Suddenly, Edward released one of my arms and spun me away from him. It was totally unexpected but he pulled me back to his chest just as quickly. He guided my waist slightly at the next step , in a circular motion against his hips.

My breaths were coming more quickly. The next time Edward stepped forward, I didn't back. He moved us, legs and hips, again and again until I was pressed against the wall. I felt the cold paint on the back of my neck. Edward used the arm that was still around my waist to lift me up so our faces were level.

I didn't move and neither did he. Out lips were centimetres apart, open but not touching. When I breathed, the air went into his mouth and vice versa. I could taste the sweetness on my tongue.

"We're not dancing anymore." I said somewhat breathlessly. Edward shook his head and moved his lips closer. But not close enough.

Since my legs were just dangling against the wall, I decided it would make more sense to wrap them around his waist. He could easily support my weight but I liked this way better. Now there was almost no distance between us. My chest heaved against his with every laboured breath I took.

As soon as my legs closed around him, Edward closed the gap between us. He pressed his smooth lips against mine. I knew he was being careful but he kissed me hard enough for me to feel the passion behind it. I returned it eagerly, not caring that by body was crushed between him and the wall. My fingers weaved into his hair. Edward moved his hand on my back under my shirt, I felt his cold fingers massage the heated skin there, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

He broke the kiss, trailing his lips along my jaw and down to my shoulder instead. My mouth felt dry so I licked my lips to moisten them. As soon as I did that, Edward moved his head back up. This time he was gentle. My mouth was open and he brushed his mouth against mine. His movements against my lips were soft and small but enough to drive me crazy. I traced the outline of his mouth with my tongue and I felt his hips buck ever so slightly.

The music had stopped so other than our breathing there was silence in the room.

I tried to contain myself. If he was going to try deepen the kiss again I didn't want to do anything stupid, like cut myself or faint. I so badly wanted to be as close to him as possible and that seemed like the best option

I left my mouth open and stopped moving, ready to let him take the lead again. Edward looked deep in my eyes when he kissed me. I felt his mouth open against mine and I was dizzy with desire and anticipation.

Then, high and uninvited, we were interrupted by the shrill ring of telephone. Edward jerked his head back and let me down to go answer it.

The moment was over and I stumbled out to the kitchen.

"Saved by the bell," I heard him mutter as I walked away.

But his voice sounded as disappointed as I felt.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review and also vote in the poll on my profile!**


	32. Closer

**Bella POV**

After Edward let me go I dashed to the phone in the kitchen. So help me, if this was a telemarketer I would scream. Or Alice, who seemed to have made it her goal in life to interrupt us at every given opportunity. I grabbed the receiver but I was so flustered it slipped right out of my hand. I didn't realise how sweaty my palms were. Edward appeared behind me and caught it before it hit the ground.

'Here butterfingers." he joked, smoothly handing it over.

"Hello?" I gasped.

"Hey kid! What took you so long to answer? Did you drop the phone again?" chuckled Charlie. He sounded a lot less disgruntled than the last time I spoke to him.

"No." I answered curtly.

As I spoke, Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was very distracting. I had to remind myself not to be so short with Charlie. It's not like he knew what he was interrupting. And I had no intention of letting him find out.

"So how's the conference going? Have you learned how to lower the crime rate in this blackspot?" I teased.

"Huh? Oh you're kidding. It was pretty boring. Can you believe we had to learn how to control a riot? There's no danger of anything like that happening in Forks." he replied.

Edward brushed his lips against my flushed cheek making me forget what I was going to say to my father.

"Hmm.." I agreed. "No danger in Forks at all."

Edward laughed softly at the irony my statement. If only Charlie knew a very dangerous creature was currently driving his daughter wild with desire.

"So I'm just about to hit the road so I'll be back sometime tonight." he continued.

"What?" I couldn't hide my shock either in my voice or on my face. Edward shot me a disapproving look. It wasn't that I didn't want Charlie to come home. I had just gotten used to being able to come and go as I pleased for the last few days.

"Don't sound surprised, Bella. I'm sure you've gotten used to having freedom but you'll have enough of that when you go off to college. I'm only letting you know so I don't come home and walk in on…..anything." he replied.

Jeez. Did he think he was going to find an orgy in the living room? Why couldn't my parents believe that I wasn't having sex. Edward stifled a laugh at my fathers insinuation.

"You _don't_ need to worry about that, Dad." I told him. "So what time can I expect you? I'm sure you've been missing home cooking."

"You don't have to cook, Bells" he protested half-heartedly. "But I'll be back about nine."

I had to make him something now. We said goodbye and as soon as I hung up the phone, Edward spun me around to face him. He looked at me intently.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I'm fine. I wouldn't I be?" I answered.

"I thought I might have hurt you."

"I still don't understand." I confessed.

Was I particularly dense today or was he being overly cryptic? He sighed and spoke slowly when he explained.

"Bella, I just had you pinned against a wall." He lifted my wrists for inspection as I rolled my eyes. Why did he always have to kill the mood? If he was going to be so worried every time we got even a little bit physical we would never get anywhere.

"You did, Edward. And I _liked _it. So stop acting like you attacked me."

He smiled but I could still see the concern in his eyes. He probably thought I was brushing him off. As excessive as his worry was, it was touching nonetheless. Edward really cared, perhaps too much. It was wrong of me to dismiss that.

I wiped my damp palm against my jeans before I raised it to his face. I traced the sharp angle of his cheekbone with my thumb.

"I trust you with my life. Why can't you trust yourself?" I asked softly.

Edward looked saddened by my words.

"That's a very good question." he murmured. "Like I said last night. I am trying."

"That's all I ask." I told him and kissed him to show him just as serious I was.

"And I really did only intend to teach you to dance." he said when I pulled away.

"I know. You can't help being so irresistible." I teased.

"You've got it backwards, Bella. You are the one that is alluring. It's all I can do to keep my hands off you." he replied.

I never knew what to say when he spoke in that fashion. I don't think it was deliberate. Like everything else, seduction just came naturally to him. If I tried to match his tone I would probably wind up sounding like one of those trashy hotlines that were advertised on late night television. So I decided weak sarcasm was the better option.

"I'll tell you one thing about the dance lesson." I began. "You certainly showed me some moves."

Edward broke into deep laughter at my lame joke. I wriggled away from him so I could go freshen up.

"Bella?" he called as I walked away. He was smirking when I turned around. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Play it cool Bella, I thought. Don't stumble or blush, just keep walking. That might have been a possibility if I had the willpower to stop myself turning to look at him when he spoke. Or if his face wasn't so perfect I couldn't tear my eyes away. Or if I had remembered I was still wearing the high shoes from the dancing lesson. Or if I wasn't born with the clumsy gene. But of course the inevitable happened. I tripped over my own feet. I threw out my hands to steady myself. That was unnecessary though, because Edward's strong arms caught me as soon as I started falling.

"Careful," he warned as he placed me upright again. He brushed the back of one finger along my cheek. The cool touch did nothing to alleviate the red heat that was pooling there.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to downplay my near-miss. "It's not like I amn't used to it."

"Hmm" he agreed. "Was it I that made you stumble? Or was it these shoes?"

"Definitely the shoes." I replied. He already knew the effect he had on me. I didn't need to boost his confidence in that area.

He nodded slowly. "You better take them off then."

Before I knew what was happening Edward was kneeling in front of me. This was giving me flashbacks to the night I agreed to get married. Except that night his eyes were overflowing with love. Now, I saw a devilish glint in them.

He circled one if his hands around my left ankle and pulled up my foot so it was resting on his knee. I placed one of my hands on the wall to keep myself balanced. He deftly opened the strap. His fingers barely touched my skin. But his other hand rested on the back of my calf, moving up and down ever so slightly and making my muscles twitch. I prayed there was no stubble on my legs. Then he carefully pulled the shoe off and I placed my bare foot back on the tiles. I felt off-kilter wearing only one heel but Edward swiftly lifted my other foot onto his knee.

His pace was even slower this time. I would have been quicker opening the strap. He was staring intently at his task. His tawny eyes did not make contact with mine. Once the shoe was off he stayed on his knees and ran the had that had been working on the strap up and down my shin. The movements were deliberately slow. He spread his fingers upwards as far as my knee and then back to my ankle.

I couldn't get used to these new sensations. Edward had never been shy about touching me the whole time we were together. But it was always my arm or shoulder or hand. Since we got engaged there was a newfound intimacy between us. Edward had been slowly letting down the barriers that kept his frame of mind in the last century. Maybe because he finally knew I would be his forever. Or maybe it was just because I had been wearing far less clothes since the heat wave had begun.

Either way I wasn't complaining. I enjoyed every moment of contact we shared. Edward was simply amazing. His slightest touch could thrill me as much as his deepest kiss.

The hand that had been idly resting on my calf now began to move. He splayed his fingers outwards. His thumbs met so his strong hands formed a ring around my leg. He moved them around in a sensual circle. I didn't really know what to do but stand there and hope I kept my balance. At the back of my leg, his cold hand travelled upwards. My breathing became shaky and when his thumb grazed the back of my knee I inhaled sharply. I had no idea the skin there was so sensitive. The feeling was almost tickly but far more pleasurable. It sent tingles through my body and made me ache for more. He caressed the indent one more time. His eyes eyelids were heavy as he slowly moved his hand back to my ankle and planting my feet firmly on the ground.

My legs were jelly. I tried to think of something to say.

"Thanks," I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Anytime." he replied sincerely.

-

We spent the rest of the evening getting the house ready for Charlie's return. There wasn't much to do once Edward had put the furniture back and I tidied up. I hadn't been here enough to make a mess. Since I had promised my dad dinner I had to go out to the store to buy food. I hated going along. Partly because the stares and gossip that followed me ever since the town had gotten wind of our engagement were so much easier to bear with him at my side. Mostly because I just missed him. I tried not to let it show as I drove off in the truck. I knew how much it bothered him to be trapped inside on sunny days. How he felt he was holding me back. So I left with a fake smile on my face and pushed my trucks decrepit engine to it's limit as I hurried back to him.

I started to prepare dinner but Edward insisted on taking over all tasks involving knives. I think he was afraid I would chop off my finger. We worked together instead. It felt so comfortable and familiar like an old married couple would act. He told me all sorts of tales of the measures he and his family had taken to avoid the sun over the years. Especially before Alice joined them and when, as he pointed out, meteorology wasn't as sophisticated as it is today. The stories if what they got up to on days they couldn't go to school had me crying with laughter. Edward's eyes danced with my reaction and I wondered if he knew that was how I saw my future. As a life of endless days with the people I loved rather than the bloodthirsty hell he made it out to be. I just hoped I didn't break quite as much furniture as they had as antsy newborns.

"I should go." Edward announced suddenly, his mood shifting yet again. "Charlie will be here soon."

"No!" I practically shouted. "Stay! Pretend to eat with us. The sun is setting you'll be fine."

He pursed his lips and sighed. "Ok then. When am I going to resign myself to the fact that I can't say no to you."

He could when it suited him though. I was relieved he agreed to stay. Time spent apart always dragged.

"Go easy on Charlie." he warned. "He was feeling bad about leaving you alone for so long. Especially so close to the wedding and college. He feels like he's missing out."

"Can you read minds over the telephone now?" I joked trying to distract myself from the guilty feeling creeping up inside. Before long I would be leaving here altogether. It was a natural progression to move away to college at my age, Charlie knew that. He just didn't know how final this separation would be.

"I could tell how he felt before he left, Bella. I can also tell how happy he is to be coming home. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just thought you should know." he said gently.

I nodded and went out to the front door to greet Charlie. He did look relieved to be home and pulled me into a brusque hug. He even greeted Edward with enthusiasm but his eyes did widen at the easy way Edward took his battered suitcase. Charlie had struggled to get it up the driveway.

Dinner was a pleasant enough affair and Charlie was so engrossed in his meal that he paid no attention to the way Edward only pushed the food around his plate. He was eager to hear what we had gotten up to in the unprecedented fine weather so we told him the edited version. I left out Edward's run in with Port Angles' finest and our breaking and entering escapades the previous night. I told him about swimming in the lake, omitting that it took place at night. Charlie couldn't believe that the Cullens had gotten me to play paintball and he almost choked on his water when Edward informed him I had scored the winning shot.

I was pleased the evening was going so well. But Edward's warning rang in my head. There was a slight edge to my laughter and my voice was coming out at a higher than normal pitch. I couldn't help but feel bad that my days of family dinners with Charlie were coming to an end. It's not like we talked all that much anyway, I reasoned. He would get used to being alone again.

While Charlie and Edward cleared the table I went upstairs to get some brochures that had arrived from Dartmouth while he was away. When we told him I got accepted there he had practically exploded with delight. It had also helped sweeten the news of the wedding. Even though I wouldn't be attending any time soon I went along with the charade for his sake. And for Edward's, he liked the idea almost as much as Charlie did. I decided showing this stuff to my dad would make him feel better about me leaving. I was pretty sure he managed to slip it into every conversation he'd had since he'd been informed.

As I out stepped slowly onto the stairs I heard raised voices coming from the kitchen. I stopped dead and caught the end of Charlie's outburst.

"How do I know you won't leave her again? She'll be all alone at the other side of the country, totally dependent on _you." _He sneered the last word.

"Charlie," Edward began. His voice was calm, even but I knew it well enough to detect the hint of a threat. I pictured the way his eyes would flash and his jaw would strain as he tried to keep his temper in check. Charlie tried to interrupt him but Edward cut him off. I felt I should intervene but I was frozen in place. Stuck holding my breath on the second step of the stairs.

"Hear me out, sir. You never gave me a chance to explain. The time I was apart from Bella was the worst time on my entire life. I could never endure that again and neither could she. But I honestly thought it was for the best. When Carlisle announced we were moving I thought a clean break was the best option. I thought she would move on and be happy. I didn't want her to be moping around, waiting by the phone for me." he spoke with sincerity.

As far as Charlie knew, Edward left because of his family. He would never have even been civil if he knew Edward's family left because of him. I didn't even want to imagine all the nasty thoughts that my father had directed at Edward over the months.

Edward continued to speak in low serious tones.

"I've learned from my mistakes. I will never put either of us through that again. Do you think I would ask her to marry me otherwise? Why can't you trust in your daughters decision?"

"I trust Bella. It's you I don't trust." fumed Charlie. "Jacob would never--"

My breath caught in my chest at the sound of my best friends name. Charlie never made a secret of the fact that he preferred him to Edward. This exacerbated the shame I felt as I thought of how much I had hurt him. Over the last few days I had been so absorbed in having fun with Edward, I had scarcely thought of him and that made me feel even worse.. I still worried of course, I knew he still hadn't been in contact with anyone in LaPush. But I believed he would be fine. I had to in order to stop the guilt eating me alive. He just needed time to heal.

I could hear Edward battle to keep his voice calm.

"Where is he now then? And this isn't the first time he has disappeared. Never leave…Let me tell you some of the things _I _would never do." He sounded incredulous. I realised he was answering all of Charlie's doubts, even the unspoken ones.

"I would never willingly put her life in danger because I was too cowardly to do the right thing, even if it made her dislike me. I would never make her worry about me at a time she was meant to be happy. I would never manipulate her into kissing me when she is so stressed she can't even think straight. I would never tell her she was better off dead than with the person she had chosen to spend he life with. And I will never, ever leave her again. That's not a promise. It's a fact." he concluded.

I didn't breathe or even blink throughout the duration of Edward's speech. It was painful to hear him point out Jacob's mistakes and flaws. Harsh words always sounded worse in his heavenly voice. By the sounds of things Charlie was as stunned as I was.

"Ok…Edward." he answered. Yes, he was definitely taken aback. "I never doubted that you care about Bella. I just worry that she'll get hurt again. I don't think she'd ever…but I appreciate what you just said. You've always been so polite and calm around me, it's hard to tell what you're really feeling."

"It's fine Charlie. It's natural for you to be concerned. And please accept my apologies for that outburst." he answered, returning to his usual impeccable manners. There was another quite moment during which I _think _they were shaking hands. I took that as my cue to go back downstairs and act like I hadn't heard a thing.

"Do you want ice-cream?" I asked brightly when I gave Charlie the leaflets. I reached up to the cabinet to take down bowls and Edward appeared behind me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I jumped. The sudden display of affection and his cold touch surprised me.

"No thanks, Bells." Charlie replied to my question. "I think I'll go to bed. I'm beat from travelling."

I turned around to say goodnight and Edward released me.

"I better head home" said Edward.

"Goodnight Dad," I called.

"Goodnight kids. Um Edward I noticed you don't have a car and it's still early so there's no rush for someone to pick you up. I'll see you in the morning, Bella."

As Charlie shuffled off, I spun to face Edward. He was smiling.

"I think I've officially gotten your fathers approval." he gloated. "And all I had to do was stand up to him. I'm sorry that you had to hear it though."

Why would think he had to be sorry for defending our relationship?

"You don't have to apologise for that." I hissed and he relaxed. "But you should be sorry for grabbing me like that. Do you want Charlie to have nightmares?"

He did not look repentant. "You are so bizarre, Bella. If I didn't put my arm around you, Charlie would have seen the bruise on your hip and all my hard work to get him to accept me would have been undone."

Bruise? Oh, that was the polite way of telling me he was covering the hickey he gave last night.

"I guess that's alright then," I brushed off my gaffe. "So do we have to make a show of you leaving and coming back or can you just come upstairs with me?"

He listened for a moment.

"Charlie's so tired he'll be asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow," he told me. I yawned as he spoke.

"And so will you by the looks of things." he laughed.

Edward rubbed my neck while we waited for Charlie to fall into a deep sleep. I hadn't even realised how tense I was until he started to work out the knots in my back. He brought me up to my room and waited on the bed while I got ready.

As I lay in his arms I forgot all about my earlier anxiety and guilt. About the people I would leave behind when I embarked on my new life with Edward and the hurt I had caused. He hummed my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep. All I could think was that his cold embrace was the most comfortable place I had ever been.

**Sorry again to keep ye all waiting for updates. So Charlie had to come home sometime but that doesn't mean the fun is over!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Please keep them coming they make me so happy! And the results of the poll were as I hoped/expected so that makes me happy too!**


	33. Summer Wind

Once again, sorry for the delay. But this is extra-long to make up for it. First of all thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. I was worried people wouldn't like the 'confrontation' with Charlie but I was wrong.

This chapter is a different than I planned but I got carried away. I hope you can see why I wrote it. I realise most readers won't be familiar with the sport of hurling but I hope I did ok describing it through Bella's eyes. There are loads of good clips on youtube that will show you why I chose to have the Cullens play it. Also know the word _Cullain_ is pronounce the same as Cullen. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella POV**

The next morning, I woke up to another disgustingly glorious day. The heat of the sun was a welcome reprieve from the relentless rain that fell on the Olympic Peninsula, there was no denying that. But every ray of the sun represented the difference that currently existed between Edward and I. I appreciated the novelty of the sun but in another way I hated it. I felt like it was mocking me, reminding me of all our inequalities and making Edward feel like he was holding me back somehow. Like I would ever want to partake in any conventional sunny day activities without him. It's glaring presence also meant that I woke up all alone, feeling hot and extremely cranky.

I knew the only realistic way to alleviate those feelings was to hot-foot it over to Edward's house. The sight of him always put a smile on my face and snuggling up to him was the next best thing to air-conditioning I would find in Forks. Actually wait, he was better.

Charlie had already left for work when I got up. He was the type of person who thrived on routine and was undoubtedly eager to get back to normal after his trip. I knew we would slip seamlessly back into the habits we had formed before he went away, however long this would last. Selfishly, I was a tad relieved I had missed him. I was afraid he would bring up the conversation he's had with Edward last night and I really didn't want to talk about that now. I owed him a frank discussion and we would have it eventually. Just not now, when I was having so much with Edward. I didn't want anything to ruin it.

So I pushed my poor truck to it's limit in my rush to drive to the Cullen's house. Traffic was exceptionally slow today and it was very frustrating. Edward was waiting on the porch for me when I pulled up. The roof provided shade from the glaring sun so his skin wasn't sparking then. But the bright smile he flashed me as I opened the door was equally breathtaking. I dashed up the steps to meet him almost, but not quite, tripping over my own feet in my hurry. Really, my enthusiasm was a bit ridiculous. I had only seen a him a few hours ago and most of that time was spent sleeping. But that didn't stop me jumping up to throw my arms around his neck to greet him.

"Good Morning!" I said when I finally remembered my manners.

"It is now," he answered with a smile. "I missed you. Time always drags when you're not around."

I knew exactly what he meant.

"Wait, when did you leave?" I demanded as he ushered me inside. Had he been gone long enough to miss me? I didn't really expect him to spend every night watching me sleep, even thought it did keep the nightmares at bay. I had just become accustomed to it.

"Just before dawn." he answered me looking a tad taken aback at my accusatory tone.

Oh. I had been getting panicky at the idea of him leaving me alone at night but I wasn't about to reveal that insecurity to him.

"Why?" he pressed. "Did I miss any good dreams?"

"You'd know better than me," I replied, fighting to keep the embarrassment out of my voice. I wasn't sure which was worse. The possibility of what he might have over-heard or my needless irrational worry that he had left in the middle of the night. So I decided to change the subject. If he would allow me that is.

"Where is everybody else?" I wondered. My arrival would normally be Alice's cue to ambush me with wedding arrangements.

"They're gone out for the day. Everyone was getting tired of being stuck inside so they went out to play." he answered.

"Play?" I repeated. He made it sound as if they were children. "How can they play baseball in this weather?"

"Baseball isn't the only game we know," he smirked. "So now we have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

Another day alone with Edward was a tempting prospect indeed. Almost too tempting, I considered, as I thought of the possibilities. I didn't quite know how to answer him when he asked what I wanted to do. Most of the images flashing in my mind weren't exactly suitable for sharing.

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you," I told him. "Have you anything in mind?"

"Alice left some strict instructions for me to have you approve some wedding details," he began.

I sighed. That wasn't exactly my idea of a fun day. However it was necessary to reign Alice in every now and then or she would go completely overboard. She had impeccable taste. It was just a bit more decadent than mine.

"I know it's a chore to you," he continued. "So lets just get it done so we can relax."

"It's not that much of a chore," I tried to backtrack, knowing that my lack of enthusiasm for the wedding could sometimes hurt Edward, who was currently looking sceptical. I was never the type of girl who imagined her dream wedding and even being head over heels in love with Edward couldn't change that. It only made the prospect less horrible. I wasn't looking forward to the wedding but I was looking forward to the end result.

"I can just think of better things to do with you." I concluded and Edward's scepticism turned to belief.

We sat at the dining room table and quickly went through Alice's list. I let Edward guide my decisions. Everyone kept telling me that this was _my _day but in reality it was _our _day. He had a better idea of what was acceptable anyway. By the time we were finished I was absolutely famished and my stomach growled as proof of that fact.

"Hungry, Bella?" he remarked.

"Starving," I admitted. "I skipped breakfast."

He tutted disapprovingly. "Isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day? Why did you skip? It's bad for your health,"

"Did you learn that in medical school?" I teased, trying once again to skirt around his questions. After all, it was my hurry to go see him that caused me to forget. Edward rolled his eyes and we went out to the kitchen to find something for me to eat. When I was finished I looked at him expectantly.

"So what _are _we doing today?" I asked.

"I told you I have nothing planned," he said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" I demanded. He laughed at my impatience.

"Unless you want to meet up with the rest of the family?" he supplied.

I was interested to see what they were doing. Plus, I was pretty sure Edward only stayed at home to wait for me. I didn't want to be the cause of him missing out on having fun with his family.

"Sure," I agreed. "As long as I'm just a spectator." Our little paintball adventure was enough sport for me for a lifetime.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you play, Bella," He extended a hand to me and went outside. "Lets go,"

He helped me onto his back and we were soon hurtling through the lush green forest. The sun glinted and flashed through the breaks in the trees and a warm breeze whipped around my face. It was like flying.

Edward halted to a stop near the familiar clearing and helped me down from his back. At least I didn't fall on my butt like the first time he brought me here. I could hear the sounds of the Cullen's banter just beyond the trees and the occasional cracking sound. We walked out to meet them and the game ceased immediately. Alice dashed over to greet us.

"Hey, I knew you'd come," she enthused.

"Of course you did," Edward replied dryly. Alice ignored him and continued. "So did you look over the wedding stuff I left? I could have done it myself but Esme said it was wrong to leave you out."

"All done," I told her and she looked relieved.

"Edward!" Emmett called from the other side of the field. "Will you be on my team? You can take over from Esme,"

"He's just afraid I'll beat him if we're on separate teams again," remarked Edward jokingly before asking me "Do you want to watch with Esme?"

"Ok," I replied, not quite sure what I would be watching. "Have fun,"

He quickly pecked my cheek then he and Alice gracefully bounded off to join the game. I went to sit with Esme on the rocks. She greeted me warmly and didn't seem to mind that she was replaced on the team. The tall trees around the clearing provided some shade and the Cullens were all wearing clothes that kept them well covered up. I don't know if it was for my benefit or for the off-chance they would encounter a human in the woods. In comparison my shorts and tank top looked positively skimpy. I was glad they were barely sparkling though. It was something I could never get used to and I would surely gawp like an idiot otherwise. Especially at Edward, who looked more like a god than ever when the sun hit his skin. And then Jasper would pick op on my inappropriate feelings and things would get downright embarrassing.

"We missed you yesterday," Esme said. "I think Edward is trying to keep you all to himself."

"I'm not exactly fond of sharing either," I blurted out. Esme laughed softly at my bluntness. "Charlie came home last night too," I continued. "We had dinner and I think he's feeling a bit better me and Edward now,"

"That's good, dear," Esme sounded genuinely pleased. "His hesitation was purely out of concern for you. I knew he would come around."

I smiled in appreciation as she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. My gaze shifted to edges of the clearing. Carlisle and Jasper were fashioning some fallen branches into 'H' shaped goals at either end. Both teams regrouped then with there backs turned to us. Emmett was tossing a small white ball into the air and catching it again. Then they all picked up L-shaped sticks and proceeded to begin playing….field hockey? Wasn't that a girly sport? I turned to Esme. Her laugh told me I had a puzzled expression on her face.

"What game is that?" I asked.

"It's called hurling," she told me. I had never heard if it. "It's an Irish game, not unlike hockey or lacrosse. If they score over the bar the team is awarded a point. A goal is worth three points."

I watched Alice dash around Emmett, pick the ball up on her stick and hit it over the bar.

"It's fast," I commented. There seemed to be no order to the way the raced around the clearing passing the ball back and forth.

"That's why they like it. The human standard is already regarded as the fastest game in the world," she replied. As she spoke Jasper had possession of the ball and Rosalie purposely ran up beside him and jostled him. He pushed her right back and I turned to Esme with wide-eyes. She was the one who kept things even when they played baseball but she wasn't intervening now.

"It's also considerably rougher," she added. "So they can act more like...themselves."

Baseball was a gentleman's sport in comparison. This was rough, fast, brutal. It was a war-like game. The ball was constantly in play. The wooden hurl cracked against the leather ball. But it wasn't a thunderous bang like baseball. It was low and frequent, like the sound of firecrackers.

I watched as Edward ran the length of the pitch with the ball balanced on the hurl. It seemed to be defying gravity. He slammed it between the goals and looked around victoriously. They pushed and shoved other constantly. When the ball hit the ground, they fought to get it back onto the stick. Sods of dirt flew into the air as they hacked at the earth and the hurls clashed like swords. Emmett passed the ball to Edward who was now at the far end of the pitch. Jasper tried his best to block it, his height should have given him the advantage, but Edward was quicker and he leaped up, holding the hurl high above his head. He lobbed it over to Rosalie who effortlessly scored another point.

"It's a wonder they don't break the sticks," I remarked.

"The hurls are made from ash wood. It's very strong so they will only break if they put apply too much pressure," answered Esme.

"What about the noise?" I had to ask.

"It's not that loud," Esme replied. I barely heard her over the sound of Carlisle and Emmett clashing. " Alice assures us that no-one will hear. There is some construction or commotion on the far side of town that will mask any noise that travels,"

"Where did you learn it?" I asked, picturing them playing the foreign game with other vampires like the ones in Denali or other acquaintances. The whole thing just seemed so alien to me. Another reminder of how little I actually knew in comparison to them.

"Carlisle taught us all," Esme explained. " Towards the end of the nineteenth century he lived in Boston for a while. He worked nights in a hospital but on cloudy days he would tend the poor. There was a large Irish community in the slums, they were so poor they could hardly afford food let alone medicine. He grew quite close to some of them, once they got past his accent, and used to play with them. I think it was one of the first times he felt accepted among other people."

Esme looked on at the game wistfully. I imagined she was thinking of all the years her husband was lonely. I often felt the same about Edward.

"At any rate, the boys all enjoy this game," she concluded.

That was obvious by the enthusiasm with which they played. They had clearly been holding back when I played with them two days ago. Rarely had I seen them behave so roughly, so much like vampires. It was fascinating. I grew engrossed in the game, watching Edward glide up and down the field with inimitable ease and grace. Even his family couldn't compare. Of course, they showed no sign of fatigue while they played but I was rapidly feeling the heat of the sun take effect on my body. Beads of sweat were forming on my hairline and my throat was as dry as the silent licked my lips and silently cursed the fact that I'd forgotten to bring water.

Esme must have noticed my discomfort and apparently her thoughts alerted Edward because he was at my side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "It's just the heat,"

Edward wasn't convinced. "Maybe I should take you home."

"No," I protested. "I'm just feeling a little dehydrated. I should have brought some water."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, Bella. I should have thought. I'll go get some now."

"What? That's not necessary,"

He ruffled my hair. "We're taking a break anyway. I'll be back before you know it." He disappeared into the trees before I could even blink. I hated that the game was put on hold because of me. I know it was natural to be thirsty but I just felt like such an inconvenience.

Alice and Rosalie joined us while the remaining boys practised flicking the ball onto the hurl. Esme and Alice chattered happily but Rosalie gazed into the distance, not really engaging with us.

"I think this is the hottest day so far," mentioned Alice. "I still don't see an end to this heat wave,"

"Great," I grumbled. "That means I have to deal with sweating like a pig for even longer,"

"Ladies don't sweat, they perspire," Alice corrected me. If that was the case I was definitely no lady.

"Surely the Arizona sun was much stronger than this," Esme remarked.

Alice nodded vigorously, "I just read in the paper than Phoenix was voted the sweatiest city in the US!"

"I suppose it was. I've just gotten used to the cold here."

"Are you very uncomfortable?" asked Alice. As she had no human memories she regularly wanted to know every little detail about me.

"Not really," I shrugged, speaking through cracked lips "I do enjoy the heat. It's the thing I missed most about Phoenix." That was a sign of how empty my life used to be. That apart from my mother, the thing I missed most about my old home was the _weather. _

I noticed Rosalie slowly turn her head to look at me. I flushed under her scrutiny as she took in my undoubtedly messy appearance. I tried in vain to smooth down my hair and pressed my lips together to wet them.

"But you're thirsty now," she asked, already knowing the answer. "Is that not uncomfortable?"

Her perfect face was expressionless. I had no clue as to why she was asking me this.

"It's tolerable." I stole one of Edward's lines.

"It's good practice for you," Rosalie continued tartly. I wanted to look away from her, to see of Alice could offer some help or even change the subject. However, her gaze was hypnotic, I couldn't break her hold on me.

"Rose," Alice interjected darkly but she was ignored.

"Practice?" I repeated shakily.

"See, _if_ you remember this after your transformation it will seem trifling in comparison. Wait until you feel throat burn and tighten, until the thirst consumes your every thought and action and you would do _anything _imaginable to quench it. But you will have no choice but to suffer through it. You'll feel worse than the proverbial man stranded in the desert, at least he has the mercy of knowing there is nothing to relieve him. If you had water now you would gulp it down. The world is full of temptation for us,"

"Enough," Esme interrupted sharply.

"Edward will help me," I said meekly.

"True," she conceded. "But that won't change the way you'll feel. Nothing will. So get used to it. _Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink," _Her melodic voice was surprisingly bitter.

I gripped Alice's hand tightly and noticed that Carlisle and the boys had stopped playing. They were all focused on me. Emmett called Rosalie's name and she stalked off. I let out my breath and felt my shoulders sag.

"I'm sorry about that," Esme said softly as I blinked, trying to regain some composure.

"I'll talk to her, I had no idea she was going to start that. I'm sorry." Alice's expression darkened then. "Edward will be furious, "

"It's fine really," I muttered. Across the field Emmett and Carlisle were talking to Rosalie, leaning close to her and speaking in angry hushed tones. She wasn't smug or gloating, as one would expect. Her expression was one of sadness, and perhaps reluctant acceptance. I had thought our relationship was improving lately. She hadn't been as hostile since the night she told me her story. I realised she may have tried to accept me as a person but she found it nearly impossible to accept my choices.

"So please don't make a big deal of this to Edward. Please, Alice."

"Alright," she sighed. "But you know it's impossible to keep secrets from him,"

Edward arrived back soon after with some water and fruit for me.

"A snack?" I raised my eyebrows and he looked sheepish.

"I don't want you to get sick," he replied. I greedily gulped down the cold water while Edward waited patiently. For a split-second, his eyes locked with Alice and I knew he was hearing her recount Rosalie's rant in her mind. Edward gritted his teeth and his jaw tightened. He glared in Rosalie's direction, his whole body was tense.

"Edward," I called his name and reached up to place my hand on his forearm. He relaxed slightly at my touch

"I think I'm going to wait with Bella," he addressed Esme. "Do you want to take over for me?" Esme nodded, smiled at me, then her and Alice ran off. "I couldn't be held accountable for my actions towards Rose if I had to play with her again," he muttered angrily.

How I hated being the cause of such inconvenience and tension to the Cullens. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I was feeling very much like a burden right then.

"Are you alright?" he asked me yet again.

"If I had a dollar for every time you asked me that I'd be rich by now," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"She had no right to speak to you like that-" I could see he was getting angry again, he was pacing in front of me and paying no heed to the game that had resumed. I pulled him down to sit beside me and spoke over him.

"I know that in her own way, Rosalie means well. She's honest with me and I respect her for it," I was shocked but not offended. The truth hurts, after all. I looked at the stunning blond, standing with her hands on her hips near the makeshift goals. Our eyes met once again, I was whispering and she was far away. But I knew she heard what I said.

Edward seemed to relax again. I knew, however, that he was likely to speak to Rosalie later about what she had said and in my own way I liked that he would stick up for me. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He was my own personal cooling system.

The match had actually slowed a little since Esme joined in. She was as well able to play as the rest of them but they respected her too much to be as rowdy now. Edward looked pained when Alice got an easy shot past her and he visibly cringed when Carlisle let her take the ball from him. They weren't even on the same team! Poor Edward was missing out once again because of me.

"Interesting game," I spoke up, anxious to keep the conversation light.

Edward grinned at me. "It's much different to baseball. I wasn't sure if you'd like it or if we would scare you away,"

"You should know by now I don't scare that easily," I was pleased that he was no longer tense.

"I should," he agreed and fell silent again.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted out after a couple of minutes where the only sound I hear was from the game.

"I'm just remembering a story," he replied. "You like legends, don't you? Would you like to hear one about this game?"

"Sure," I nodded eagerly. I figured he was trying to distract me from thinking about what Rosalie had said. I was willing to let him. This wasn't a time to be sad.

"Hurling is regarded as one of the worlds oldest games. It was played in feudal times and there is a legend about a great warrior who the best player the game had ever seen. His name was Setanta and even as a young boy he was recognised as extraordinary. He wished to join the local branch of knights but his mother thought he was too young and wouldn't allow him to fight,"

That sounded like Edward as a boy.

"So he filled his days playing hurling," he continued. "He was so fast that he would hit the sliotar, that's the ball, and run to the other end of the field to catch it. One day while he was playing his uncle asked him to accompany him to a banquet at the house of Cullain,"

"Like your name!" I interrupted.

"It's spelled differently. I suppose it's the Gaelic version. But Setanta wanted to finish the game so he told his uncle he would follow him to the castle. His uncle forgot, however, to inform his host of this and once all the guests arrived he released his fearsome hound to guard his home,"

I shivered slightly as Edward's tone grew ominous.

"The guests were enjoying the merriment when they heard an almighty roar from outside and then the uncle remembered Setanta. They ran out, expecting to find the boy torn to pieces, and to their utter shock they found the hound slain on the ground. Setanta stood over him triumphantly, clutching his hurl in one hand. He explained that when the dog attacked he had no choice but to defend himself. He acted quickly and used his toys as weapons, hitting the ball directly into the dogs mouth so it choked and died,"

I tried to read the emotions on Edward's face. Was there a subtext to this legend?

"They were all regretful that the dog died but it was unavoidable. All the guests were immensely impressed at the boys skill and the host invited him to stay with him. Setanta agreed under one condition,"

"What was it?" I demanded, totally wrapped up in the legend. The sounds of Cullens playing had faded to a distant hum.

Edward smiled at my enthusiasm. "He insisted that if he stayed he would take over the dogs role as guard. He watched the house and kept it's inhabitants safe from harm. He became known as Cuchullain, the hound of Cullain. He was their protector,"

"Wow," I exhaled. "That's some story. What happened next?"

He shook his head. "Always so curious. When the boy grew up a bit he fell in love with a girl called Emer. Everyone was opposed to their relationship and he was tricked into going away and leaving her. On his travels he met a female warrior who had the gift of foresight. She showed him his destiny and so he returned and claimed Emer as his wife. They lived a long happy life together and Cuchullain remained undefeated in battle."

"Happily ever after," I mused. "Just like us,"

"We'll be even happier," he promised. "So did you like the story?"

"I like all your stories," I told him. "But that was very interesting….and eerily familiar. I can see why you like it,"

He laughed and feigned innocence. "I don't know what you are referring to," He grew more sombre then. "You didn't find it…offensive?"

I wondered if I should? If the image of the slain dog should remind me of my friend, who was currently hurting wherever he was. I couldn't allow myself to feel that way. It was only a legend, it had nothing to do with him, and it was not half as worrisome or prejudiced as the ones Jacob had shared with me.

"I'm not _that _sensitive," I answered. "I think I have a new nickname for you now too,"

"You're not calling me after the hound," he interrupted.

"Setanta, silly," I teased and he laughed heartily. Then Edward leaned down and softly kissed my lips. I ducked my head. They may have been occupied with the game but I was aware of his family's close proximity.

"I can think of others," I whispered as his lips dragged along my jaw. "Like gorgeous." He smiled against my cheek as my heartbeat quickened. "Or caring,"

"That's not really a nickname," he interrupted and I felt myself pout. I wondered if he said it just to make me do that.

"Do you not want to hear the best one? Though technically I can't use it yet" I said this purely to please him. It was not a term I would ordinarily place importance on but I knew he did. I looked directly into his eyes and whispered 'Husband,"

He definitely liked that best. As soon as the words left my lips I felt his mouth crash against mine. The kiss was light, exultant, happy. Everything a kiss on a summers day should be. When he finally pulled away, his expression was joyous.

"Do we have a winner?" I joked breathlessly.

"Absolutely," he beamed. "I'll tell you one thing about it,"

"What's that?"

"It's definitely better than Eddie."

Edward shifted closer to me and he was no longer blanketed by the shade of the trees. The sun bounced of his skin and it glittered like a million cut diamonds. It was breathtaking but it faded in comparison to the beauty of his smile. The sun made him sparkle but _I _was the one who made him smile. He looked positively glorious as he leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts for this mega-long chapter! Sorry for any typos/grammar mistakes.

I also put a new poll on my profile about the direction of this story, please go vote.

Also, Heatwave was nominated for some fanfic awards and I put the link to the site on my profile. Check it out!


	34. Fairground Attraction

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter and has been so supportive of this story! I can't believe it now has over three thousand, wow! Also, after I had Rosalie be so harsh to Bella in the last chapter, I posted a short piece from her perspective that explains where she's coming from. For those of you who will be wondering why Edward is no longer angry with her in this chapter, I suggest you read it.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Much later that day, I had returned to Charlie's house on the pretenses of getting ready for my date with Edward. I was pretty sure Alice would have preferred to help me prepare myself to her standards but she didn't argue when I decided to go home for a while. Even Edward was surprisingly willing to let me go home so early. He was still stressing the importance of spending time with Charlie and apparently quality time could not be had while Edward was there too. I was worried that the other reason he was anxious for me to go home was so he could confront Rosalie about being rude to me. Granted, her words had shook me but I wasn't that weak, I had prepared myself for the reality of my life after I was changed. I made Edward promise not to fight with her over it. I didn't want to be the cause of any more arguments in the Cullen house.

So I waited by the front window, anxiously wishing for the sun to set. Every time a car went by I jumped to my feet, but none of them matched the smooth drone of Edward's Volvo.

I was actually excited about going out tonight. Sure, I had eventually enjoyed the other nights out we'd gone on lately, but none of them were what I would have planned myself. Edward casually dropped it into conversation, as he kissed me goodbye, and I almost squealed Alice-style. On my drive home I saw flyers had blanketed every available wall and lamppost, though in reality it needed no advertisements. This had been the cause of the 'commotion' Esme had referred to earlier. The funfair had returned to Forks.

When I used to spend summers here with Charlie when I was a kid, the carnival was the highlight of the visit. I remembered being overwhelmed and fascinated at the same time. The bright lights, the noise, the smell. My memories of clinging to Charlie's hand were crystal-clear and I was sure I'd have a better time going there with Edward. Also there was minimal possibility for humiliation.

Eventually, the sun had sunk low enough to allow Edward to go out in public and I saw the flash of his headlights through the window. Rather that wait for him to come in, I dashed out the front door and threw my arms around his neck just as he was getting out of the car.

"Whoa," he laughed, looking as startled as a vampire ever could. "What will Charlie think? You should let me come to door, it's only manners,"

I rolled my eyes. "Charlie's not home and even if he was I wouldn't care," I hopped into the passengers seat, fastened the seatbelt and Edward reversed out of the driveway with an alarming speed.

"You're impatient this evening," he observed. " Were you anxious to see me or to go to the carnival?"

"Both," I admitted with a grin.

The drive to the vacant patch of land where the funfair was located was quick, as usual, and for a change I wasn't complaining about the speed. In fact, I was practically bouncing in my seat with excitement. Edward gave me a wry smile when we reached our destination and he helped me out of the car.

"What?" I demanded, getting the distinct impression he was laughing at me.

"I rarely see you excited like this Bella, it's quite amusing," he replied. I didn't quite know what to say to that do I settled for asking about his brothers and sisters. Edward just gestured to the entrance to the fair, he didn't need to reply. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting patiently there, towering over everyone that walked by. Alice was beside them, jumping like a jack-in-the-box and showing no patience whatsoever.

"Finally!" she exclaimed when we reached them. "We've been waiting forever,"

"We've been here exactly 6 minutes," Emmet clarified with a smile. "And you knew when they would arrive,"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Well it _felt _like forever Emmett. You look nice Bella, you know, considering you got yourself dressed,"

I think that was meant to be a compliment. Rosalie smiled tentatively at me then. "You do look lovely this evening, Bella,"

If the others were taken aback by her rare compliment then I was staggered. I imagined this was her way of clearing the air between us so I thanked her and tried to be gracious. Edward looked at her for the first time since we met up.

"Nice dress, Rose," he commented. Rosalie was wearing a pretty green summer dress and she laughed lightly at his praise. I had no idea why he said that, it was either an inside joke or an attempt to keep her sweet. Alice linked her arm through mine then and towed me into the fair.

It was just as I remembered it. Calypso music and the latest pop songs floated out from speakers to create a tinny duet. Brightly coloured fairy lights draped the striped awnings of the stalls, casting eerie shadows against the stuffed animals highlighted as prizes. Screams and shrieks were to be heard from the more exciting rides, sporadically drowning out the music and the callings of the game hosts. The enticing scents of popcorn, candy apples and cotton candy all wafted towards me. And there were so many people. Couples, families, groups of teenagers and little kids, all laughing, chatting and many holding hands. It was like a scene from a postcard.

"What do you want to do first?" Alice asked eagerly. "The rollercoaster or the teacups?"

"Rollercoaster, Bella," Emmett urged before looking at Alice "I want to hear her scream,"

"I'm not sure, I have motion sickness issues," I hesitated.

"Bumper cars?" Rosalie offered as Jasper returned with tickets. I didn't want to know how much he had spent on them.

"Why don't we just walk around and see what we come across," For now I was quite happy to hold Edward's hand and soak up the atmosphere. We wandered through the crowds, recognising a few familiar faces from town who all stared. I would never get used to that.

"C'mon Bella," Alice tugged on my arm "We have to go on something,"

We had reached the far end of the carnival, the part where the loudest screams were originating.

"The Wall of Death?" Edward questioned. "That doesn't sound very safe. Maybe the teacups were a better idea?"

Four vampires and one human rolled their eyes at him simultaneously and made their way to the queue. I could hear him muttering to Emmet, "Do you think anyone ever does safety checks for these attractions?"

The ride was fun, terrifying but fun. I gripped Edwards hand and screamed and laughed through the entire time. My girlish screams were nothing compared to poor Jasper, who was adversely affected by the fear the other people on the ride were experiencing. It was comical really. The adrenalin rush was exhilarating and once we had gone on that first one I couldn't get enough. I dragged Edward through the crowds and we went on the limited selection of attractions the fair offered. The mini rollercoaster was actually quite tame. I wasn't brave enough to drive a bumper car so I rode with Edward. I think Emmett may have given me whiplash. We had exhausted almost all the rides, bar the kiddie ones and I was starting to get really hungry.

Edward noticed the grumbling coming from my stomach and asked, "Did you not eat this evening?"

"Motion sickness, remember? It makes more sense to wait to eat after I've been on the rides,"

"Right," he grinned. We left the other Cullens for a while and headed in direction of the food vendors. Everything looked so deliciously unhealthy, I didn't know what to choose. I decided against some dubious looking burgers and got a pretzel and a corn dog instead. As I ate, we watched the merry-go-round. It wasn't anything special, I had seen more grandiose ones in malls in Phoenix. But there was something captivating about watching it spin, seeing the flash of the brightly painted horses and the smiling faces of the children who rode them. One little boy in particular caught my eye. He obviously couldn't spot his parents in the crowd of by-standers so he waved constantly, hoping at some point his mother would see him. His brown hair stuck up in a cows lick and both his knees were scraped. He had a toothy grin and he was holding a giant stick of cotton-candy, so big it dwarfed the boy. He looked so innocent and so _happy. _The second time his blue horse circled past us, I waved back.

Edward smiled when I waved and he set down my drink so he could wrap his arm around me. The little boy had reminded me so much of myself at that age, I couldn't help but like him. The child passed us a third time and I waved again.

"He's wondering why the pretty lady is waving at him," Edward murmured in my ear.

Edward must be mistaken, I was neither pretty nor a lady. "He's probably thinking of someone else," I answered.

He shook his head. "It's definitely you, Bella. I see it in his mind." He motioned for me to look around. "Not one other person here is waving back at him," Edward's expression was proud but there was an almost wistful look in his eyes.

"I was just reminded of when I came here as a child," I explained. "This was my favourite ride," I wanted Edward to know that was the only reason I was so enamoured by the child. It was reminiscence and not longing, that caught my attention.

"I bet you waved like that too," he guessed.

I scrunched my nose. "Not really. The first time I ever went on it, I was about four. I guess they didn't strap me in right or something because when I let go of the bar to wave at Charlie I fell,"

"You fell off the horse!" Edward exclaimed, mirth overtaking the concern on his face. I tried to shush him as a few people threw us curious glances.

"I was only a kid, " I defended myself. "So after that Charlie insisted on riding with me. I had no-one to wave at then and I never took my hands off the bar again," I shrugged.

The tinkling music stopped, the circling slowed and the horses came to a halt.

"Do you want to…" Edward inclined his head towards the entrance.

"God, no. I'm avoiding public attention and humiliation. A four year old falling is funny, an eighteen year old falling is just pathetic,"

"You won't fall, love,"

"I'm not willing to take that chance. I liked it when I was a kid, Edward. I'm not a kid anymore," Edward didn't look too disappointed at my refusal. Even though it didn't appeal to him, he really would have gone on that kiddie ride for me. The dismounting passengers filed past us, eager children rushing back to join their families. The little boy who'd caught my eye straggled at the back of the line. He was clutching the stick of his cotton-candy tightly. His eyes darted around frantically and he chin was beginning to wobble.

I tugged on Edward's sleeve. "Look. Do you think he's lost?"

For a moment Edward appeared to be concentrating deeply. He nodded once. "He's frantic but I don't hear anyone looking for him,"

It was easy to lose a child in a crowd like this. A minute passed and then another but no-one came to the boy. Tears threatened to spill from his worried eyes and I felt compelled to go to him.

"Are you lost?" I asked. The boy looked surprised, then embarrassed as he furiously rubbed his moist eyes with the back of his hand. I wondered if he recognised me from before. He made no reply.

Edward crouched to the boys level and spoke to him in low, calm tones. "We can help you find your mother if you want," The boy looked stunned when Edward's breath hit his face but he nodded slowly.

"Ok," he gulped. He extended his small hand to Edward, who looked shocked. He paused for a split-second before accepting it. Then it was the boy's turn to look shocked. He gasped, most likely at the coldness of Edward's touch and dropped the cotton-candy he was clutching so tightly. The pink fluff landed in a pile in a pile of dust and was immediately coated in specks of dirt. The poor kid looked even more heartbroken than before. His face crumpled and the wave of tears spilled over. I could see shame on Edward's face as he realised it was his cold touch that shocked the boy but he quickly recovered.

"Hey, it's ok Tommy. I'll buy you more cotton-candy and then we'll find your mother. Deal?"

Tommy nodded before asking, "How do you know my name?" It seemed his stranger-danger instinct was kicking in. He hadn't told us his name but Edward knew it.

"I heard your mother call you when she put you on the ride," Edward lied smoothly, enticingly, leading us over to the cotton-candy stand. "I'm Edward and this is Bella, we'll look after you, don't worry,"

"He's far too trusting," he whispered to me over the boys head. "Heading off with total strangers, and a dangerous one at that,"

"You, Edward?" I questioned in a low voice. "Is helping a lost child something a dangerous person would do?" There were times when Edward's monster complex was downright frustrating. He said I couldn't see myself clearly when he was the one with an unwarranted negative opinion of himself. We joined the long queue for the sugary snack. Edward was staring into the distance, possibly trying to find the child's mother through her thoughts and still keeping an eye on the carrousel in case she returned there.

"Tommy?" I asked, hunkering down to his level. "Can you think where your mother would go?"

He looked a little flustered when I spoke to him. He must be really shy. I understood how he was stunned when Edward addressed him but not for me. He took a deep breath, swallowed and replied, "Mommy was waiting with Ryan, he's too little to go on the rides. She _always_ has to wait with him,"

"Is Ryan your baby brother?" I guessed. Edward and Tommy nodded at the same time. It was actually quite cute. "She probably had to change or feed him," I guessed aloud.

"He pukes all the time," Tommy piped up. "Once I gave him gummy bears when Mommy wasn't looking and his puke looked like a rainbow. It was cool!"

Edward looked slightly nauseated and I stifled a giggle. We were at the top of the queue and the sickly-sweet smell of the cotton candy hit me again. I watched as the pink fluff spun in the silver vat and the server poured in more sugar. A few tufts floated out of the drum and into the night sky. My mouth was watering, I hadn't eaten cotton-candy in years and I was craving it bad. I was about to tell Edward to get me some as well, when I heard a frantic call from behind.

"Tommy!" A woman dashed towards us, pushing a stroller with a balloon tied to the handle. I don't think my presence even registered with her as she scooped the boy into her arms. "I was so worried, I only turned my back for a second," she said between placing kisses on the top of his head. Her tone reminded me of how my mother would have sounded when I was that age, when I got lost in the airport in Phoenix or a certain video when I went to close to the pier. I shuddered at the associations those memories brought in my mind.

"I couldn't see you," Tommy admonished his mother. "So the Edward and the lady were going to help me find you,"

She glanced at me for the first time. Edward was observing the exchange from the counter. "Thank you so much," she said warmly, her voice no longer as frantic. "I had to bring Ryan to the bathroom and I didn't think the ride would be finished so quickly. I didn't just go off and leave him," she explained.

"It's no trouble at all," I told her honestly. "You have lovely little boy,"

"Thanks," she replied. "He's usually so shy, I'm surprised he went with you. I know he feels jealous because Ryan takes up so much time. He misses his father, he's serving overseas at the moment…"

She trailed off, realising she was revealing too much to a stranger. "I think Edward convinced him he'd be alright with us," I gestured to where he was standing at the counter. Her gaze drifted over to Edward and her eyes widened ever so slightly. She was probably thinking that he could convince anyone of anything.

"Well, thanks again," she repeated, tugging Tommy's hand to pull him away.

"Hold on a moment," Edward re-appeared by my side. He held out the sugary treat to Tommy. "Don't forget your replacement,"

"His other one fell," I explained to the concerned parent. That much sugar was bad for a kids teeth. Tommy glanced at me, then back to Edward who crouched down to his level. He whispered something in Edward's ear, causing him to grin widely.

"Not yet," he replied to the question I didn't hear. "But she will be soon," Edward straightened up and grabbed my left hand.

"Say thanks Tommy," his mother nudged him.

"Thanks Edward," he rhymed off. "Thanks Bella," Then he did the most surprising thing. He grabbed my free hand, which he reached easily, and swiftly pressed his sticky lips against it. I laughed in surprise and delight.

"What a charmer," I commented as he ran after his mother.

Edward sighed in mock solemnity. "There's another one for the list," I gave him a playful shove and we headed back in the direction of the games.

"So what did he ask you?" I wondered.

"Couldn't you tell?" he teased. "He wanted to know if I was married to the pretty girl,"

"He did not!" I protested, feeling my face flush of its own accord.

"I felt a little mean disappointing him," he admitted. "His thoughts were full of you and he was embarrassed you saw him cry,"

I shook my head. "Well you sure showed him I'm all yours, Edward."

"Mine," he affirmed, giving me a chaste but intense kiss. I noticed then that the hand not currently entwined in mine was full. "You bought another cotton-candy?" I asked, secretly pleased to get the childish treat.

He shrugged. "I noticed you looking at it,"

I snatched off a piece of fluff and popped it into my mouth. The sugar melted on my tongue and I sighed in contentment, taking the stick from him.

"Do you fancy going on another amusement?" Edward asked mischievously. "I promise it won't give you motion sickness,"

I was hesitant. "Which one?"

He turned me around and I was facing a giant cartoon Dracula. "The ghost train, really?"

"Can you handle it?" he smirked.

"It takes more than that to scare me, you should know," I told him, walking past pictures of ghosts and mummies to the entrance. He handed in our tickets and we got into the train. We were the only ones on it. The train took off with a jerk and we were plunged into darkness. I scooted over to Edward and he draped his arm over my shoulder. Creepy music played, accompanied by an occasional lame scream or creak. To my extreme embarrassment, I jumped and clung to Edward when a plastic skeleton sprang out from behind a corner. He chuckled and pulled me closer. We turned another corner and a knife dropped down from a visible rope, splattered in red paint. Thankfully I kept my reaction under control for that one. The train ploughed clumsily along. Then before we reached the next turn, it jerked to a sudden halt.

I glanced up at Edward. "I don't think that's part of the ride," He shook his head but didn't look concerned.

A tinny voice came through the speakers. "Sorry folks, we seem to be having some technical difficulties. Maintenance is looking into it and we'll have you out of there as soon as possible. Just hold tight."

"We're stuck?" I asked, stating the obvious. It's a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic.

Edward nodded. "That's not so terrible, is it?" Even in the dim light, he was shockingly beautiful, his voice was as smooth as the darkness. We were all alone and I felt my heart begin to pound. This might not be so bad…

"At least you have a snack," he continued brightly and my hopes fell. Was he teasing or did I truly have a one-track mind. To distract myself, I took a large bite of the cotton-candy. Some of it stuck to my lips and I licked it off slowly, savouring the sweetness.

"Is that good?" he enquired, staring at me, or more specifically staring at my lips, intently.

"Mmmm" I agreed, taking another mouthful. "Did you not have cotton-candy when you were a boy?"

He frowned. "I remember seeing it but I don't know what it tasted like. I think my mother would have thought it bad for my teeth. If only she knew her worries were needless," He laughed darkly, flashing his white teeth. He reached out and pulled some of the pink fluff from the stick. Hesitantly, he moved his hand towards my mouth, feeling the strange texture between his fingers. I willingly parted my lips and felt his cold fingers place it on my tongue. Without thinking, I closed my lips around his finger and sucked every grain of sugar from it. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as I ran my tongue to the tip of his finger before releasing it.

"Do you feel the way it melts?" I whispered, letting him feed me another piece.

"But how does it taste?" he asked huskily.

"Sticky," I answered. Edward traced the shape of my lips with his fingertip.

"So I see," he murmured.

"And sweet," I continued, taking another bite. Edward pulled me onto his lap. The bar that of the train was slightly constricting, forcing me to press against him. His belt buckle dug into my thigh but I didn't care. Our mouths were now mere centimetres apart, the scent of his breath overpowered the scent of the sugar. He inched closer, I could only make out shapes in the darkness. Then, I felt his tongue cold against my heated lips. Lightly, he ran it across my plump bottom lip, sweeping the sticky sugar that had dried there. It was gone before I could respond.

"It is sweet, I suppose" he whispered in my ear. He softly sucked at my earlobe momentarily before continuing. "But not as sweet as you,"

A whimper escaped my mouth, causing me to blush even more, before his cold lips crashed back to mine. His kiss was hungry, passionate, earnest. We were squashed in the little cart but he still wasn't close enough. In order to pull myself nearer, I let my cotton candy fall from my hand, like Tommy had earlier. Edward just had that affect on people.

I returned the kiss eagerly, gripping the back of his neck with one hand while the other rested on his chest. He supported my back with one arm and let his other hand fall on my knee. I could feel the icy sensation through the fabric of my trousers and it sent goosebumps up my leg.

I let my head fall back and Edward kissed his way down my throat. Reaching my pulse-pointed, he kissed and then sucked lightly on the skin there. I gasped, in shock and pleasure and Edward pulled he away. He exhaled sharply, frozen.

"It's fine," I muttered, tightening my grip on his neck. Edward returned to my mouth and I felt him relax back into the kiss. His cold mouth moved against mine, sweeter that any candy and his hand moved upward from my knee. I felt an all too familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach as every instinct I had screamed to grind myself against him to feel some kind of relief. Torturously slow, his long fingers travelled along the outside of my thigh, grazing along the side of my butt , reaching my waist before sliding back down to my knee. He did this twice and on the third time, he moved his hand slightly so his fingers were at my inner-thigh.

I kissed him even more furiously, alternating between pressing my lips to his and sucking on his bottom lip. He applied more pressure with his fingers, letting them glide along the inner-seam of my trousers, dancing along the material. Each time, he moved a little higher but stopped short of where I wanted him to go. I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or trying to behave like a gentleman. Either way he was driving me crazy.

Acting on blind lust, I clamped my knees shut and moaned into his mouth with abandon. Edward broke the kiss. His eyes bore into mine, shining in the darkness but he did not remove his hand. I couldn't look away, his gaze was imploring. Did he want permission? Did he want me to be the one to tell him to stop? After an endless moment, he moved his lips back to mine, softer this time. My fingers twisted in his hair, my breaths were coming in short gasps into his mouth. Gently, he squeezed my thigh, caressing it with his thumb. So close but so far away.

Then with a sudden jerk, the cart lurched forward. I jumped in surprise, having forgotten all about the fact we were on a tawdry carnival ride. I let out a short giggle, something I never usually did. I guess it was from nerves as Edward settled me back into the seat beside him. He smoothed down his hair and I tried to straighten my clothes before the train emerged from the darkness.

The attendants apologised profusely for the delay but Edward brushed them off. In all honesty, neither of us minded. I blinked as the noise and lights of the fair hit me once again. Waiting by the entrance, I saw four vampires with their arms folded and who seemed to be suppressing laughter. I shrank against Edward. He shot them a murderous look which only spurred them on. I didn't need to know what they were thinking, their expressions said it all.

"Did the train get stuck Edward?" Alice sang as we walked with them towards the exit of the fair.

"You know it did," he answered through gritted teeth. I'm sure he felt my cheeks grow hot beside him.

"While you were the only ones on it?" Rosalie enquired, matching Alice's sing-song tone.

"And you weren't even afraid." Jasper stated, directing that at me. I shook my head, knowing my voice would crack with embarrassment if I answered. Being part of a family who had no secrets would take some getting used to.

"Edward, Bella," Emmett sidled up beside us, his tone and demeanour were jovial. Edward whirled around to face him, his eyes dark and his expression thunderous. "Whatever your going to say Emmett we don't want to hear it. I've heard quite enough if your thoughts and I don't intend to subject Bella to them-"

"Lighten up brother," Emmett replied. We had reached the parking lot and Rosalie was starting up the Jeep. He winked at me before hopping into the passenger seat with more grace than you would expect from someone so bulky. Rosalie smiled, waved and backed out of the space. Edward still looked angry when Emmett rolled down the window. "I was only going to ask Bella if she enjoyed the ride,"

* * *

Thanks for reading. I apologise for and typo/grammar mistakes. I hope to update again by Monday at the latest. Don't forget to review!


	35. Poison

**Bella POV**

Pulling up outside Charlie's house, Edward cut the engine and opened the passenger door before I could even blink. He offered his hand to me, to help me out of the car. Clearly, he intended to walk me to the front door to conclude our date in the manner he believed to be proper. Perhaps this was payback for my refusal to wait for him to call for me earlier. It may have been proper etiquette, but the act struck me as unnecessary and slightly ludicrous. It's not as if we were really saying goodnight now. That would come later, when he reappeared in my room and held me in his arms until I drifted asleep.

When we reached the porch steps, I looked at him expectantly. He smiled at me but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Softly, he brushed the back of his hand along my face.

"Is this just an excuse to give me a goodnight kiss?" I asked, trying to diffuse the tension that was suddenly palpable.

"Do I need an excuse now?" he replied, his smile growing.

"Never." I vowed, stretching up on my tiptoes to reach his lips. He kissed me back, slowly, carefully. It was entirely different to what we had shared at the carnival. I wondered if Edward knew Charlie could see us.

"I can't stay tonight," he stated, gently pulling away. My heart lurched as I tried to keep my face composed. I didn't fool him.

"I have to hunt," he continued. "It's been too long since I've gone. I don't want to leave you, you know that, but I'm a risk to you like this,"

I nodded, trying to seem understanding. "You won't hurt me," He was never a risk, I couldn't believe that.

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take." He paused, unusually inarticulate, then lowered his voice moreso. "The thirst is only part of the problem. Fighting to control it is a distraction. It makes me forgetful. It makes me forget to control myself."

"It's alright to forget sometimes," I pressed.

He gave me a lacklustre smile. "Indeed it is, however if my forgetfulness was to lead to hurting you then that would not be alright. In order to control my strength, I have to be strong. I have to be strong for you, Bella."

Now I understood what he was saying. I didn't want him to suffer, I had already caused too much of that. I wanted to be able to kiss him as freely as possible. I wanted his eyes to be gold, not black, when I got lost in them.

"Edward, you don't need to worry about me. Sure I'll miss you, but I'll be fine. I haven't spent much time with Alice lately,"

I was feeling a bit guilty for neglecting my friendship with Alice. I had been taking some of my wedding resentment out on her, as well as being totally wrapped up in Edward.

He nodded. "I think she's glad I'm going. Apparently I'm being incredibly unfair by wanting you all to myself,"

"_I_ think it's perfectly understandable,"

"Me too," he smiled. "I'm staying local so hopefully I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

He stepped forward, our hands were still entwined and he raised mine to his mouth. Inhaling deeply, he kissed the ring he had given me before pressing his cold lips to mine. I breathed deeply when he kissed me, drinking him in. He kept his eyes open, watching me intently. Each movement was slow and deliberate and saturated with love. When he broke the kiss, he stared at me wordlessly for a moment. His face was still so close to mine when he whispered "Goodnight, my love,"

A slight pause, then he turned away and walked slowly to his car.

"Goodnight," I called after him, when I found my voice. "Have fun!"

He gave me a wry smile before driving away. I watched as the silver car drove out of sight.

I missed him already.

In bed, I tossed and turned. I tried to sleep but I was too hot, too alone. I needed Edward. Not just his cold touch to cool me down, but his presence to keep me sane. Alone in the dark, my mind wandered uncontrollably. I worried and fretted. About the wedding, about my missing friend, about Charlie and Renee, about what was to come. Right now, things were too good to be true. Surely it couldn't last.

But Edward was always the most prevalent feature in my thoughts. It was comforting, of course, but it was also incredibly frustrating. The memories of his touches, his kisses, the pressure of his body against mine. The heat outside wasn't the only reason I needed a cold shower.

At a quarter past one, I threw off my bedclothes and went downstairs. It was obvious sleep wasn't going to come to me. I decided to call Edward. He didn't normally keep his phone on him while he hunted but it was worth a shot. Even if I only left him a message, it would help me feel closer to him. Dialling the number, I heard Charlie's snores drift downstairs and I hoped I wouldn't be disturbing Edward. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" I didn't reply immediately, my heart sank. "Bella?"

Rosalie's unmistakeable voice greeted me down the line. "Oh hello Rosalie," I stuttered. "I was looking for Edward,"

"He left his phone at home,"

"Oh,"

"He'll be back tomorrow," she added.

"I know, I was just…I just wanted to talk to him," I confessed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked, probably noting the late hour.

"I couldn't sleep," I told her, wondering when this awkward conversation would finish up. Rosalie was silent for a moment.

"Bella, you know you're welcome here anytime. Even if Edward isn't here, you don't have to stay away,"

I was slightly stunned by her invitation. "Thanks Rosalie, but it's the middle of the night,"

"I didn't mean right now," she reproached me, I could practically see her rolling her eyes at my stupidity. Then her voice grew kinder. "I just wanted you to know that. Sleep well, Bella."

The dial tone rang in my ears before I got the chance to answer her. I snapped the phone shut, feeling no more tired or settled than I had before I called. Rosalie was a very perplexing creature.

Needing a mundane task to occupy my mind, I decided to do the laundry I had started earlier. I had been neglecting my chores since the fine weather had arrived and I was sure Charlie had a suitcase of dirty clothes upstairs for me to attend to. I had put some clothes in the dryer while I waited for Edward earlier so I took them out to fold. At the bottom of the pile, I came across a shirt and a pair of boxers I had presumed to be Charlie's. I normally didn't pay much attention to his clothes but this shirt was softer and whiter than anything he owned and the boxers had a designer label. I examined them. Then dropped them abruptly.

The pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. These were Edward's clothes. Two nights ago, he had changed here. I didn't realise he left his clothes behind. I don't know why I was surprised, I left my stuff at his house all the time. I just wasn't completely used to having such a casual intimacy between us.

I brought them up to room so Charlie wouldn't see them and have a heart attack, a plan forming in my mind. I stripped off the tattered pyjamas I was wearing and changed into Edwards clothes. The expensive material let my skin breathe better in the heat. Above all that, it made me feel closer to him. I thought I could even catch his wonderful scent, masked slightly by fabric softener. I had a part of him near to me. It might be strange, obsessive even, to wear his clothes but he would never know. I flicked on his cd, relaxed, and eventually sleep overcame me.

-

In the morning, I was woken by the harsh sunlight. I had slept late and soundly, dreaming only of Edward. It was after ten o clock so I knew Charlie had gone to work already. I went to the bathroom and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Since I had no real plans, other than possibly visiting Alice later, I was in no rush to get dressed. I headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast, still dressed in Edwards shirt and boxers. I took my time cooking and eating breakfast and then began tidying up. I turned on the radio, Charlie must have been listening to it last because the station that mostly played eighties rock blasted out. I think it reminded him of his youth.

I put in another load of laundry, rolled up my shirtsleeves and began to wash the dishes that had accumulated in the sink. I gazed out the back window, the lush green forest was prettier in the sunlight. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flash, a glint, but I blinked and it was gone. Shaking my head, I turned the radio up louder and continued scrubbing a pot that had something burned to the bottom of it. I lifted the pot out of the water to examine the stain, then all of a sudden, I felt someone grab me from behind.

In fright, I dropped the pot into the sink. Water splashed up completely soaking the front of my clothes. I felt cool breath hit my neck, strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to stay away for long," Edward spoke in my ear.

I wanted to turn around, to look into the golden eyes I had missed so badly, but he held me in place. The hard contours of his chest pressed against my back. He assaulted my neck with kisses, his tongue darting out to taste my skin. It was enough to start a fire blazing within me and I slumped back against him, letting him support my weight. I twisted my neck upwards, it was uncomfortable but any discomfort was worth it for a glimpse at his glorious face.

"Welcome home," I gasped, when I managed to restart my heart and find my voice.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," he answered, his hands roaming across my ribs.

"Don't be," I replied. "This is a very pleasant surprise,"

Edward spun me around to face him, the action was so quick it made me dizzy. The sight of him made me realise I was right to miss him so. He was indescribably handsome. His eyes were the warm honey colour I adored, his messy hair fell across his smooth forehead. The circles under his eyes had faded slightly and his face wasn't quite as white. He wore no shirt, my hands moved of their own accord, tracing the lines of his chest. I rubbed off a smudge of dirt near his shoulder. The sun shone in the back window, causing every inch of his skin to sparkle like multi-faceted diamonds. He was stunning. And he was all mine.

Edward pressed me against the kitchen counter, one of his legs slipped in between mine. His sweet breath wafted over me, making me sigh.

"What happened to your shirt?" I blurted out.

He smirked. "I think you are wearing it,"

My face burned. I hadn't intended on having him see me like this. He sensed my discomfort and leaned even closer to me. His low, velvet voice was unimaginably seductive.

"It was dirty from the hunt so I took it off." he explained. "I hadn't planned on coming here straight away. But I just had to see you. So I came to the woods. only intending to catch a glimpse of you before heading home to clean up. I didn't know I'd find you like this,"

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes or understand the implications of his words.

"I've never been so entranced. The sight of you, dressed in my clothes, the way you move when you think no-one is watching…" He sighed and pulled my chin up, capturing my gaze. "It was possibly the most enticing thing I have ever seen,"

I felt my mouth open in surprise. Every cell in my body screamed at me to kiss him, to close the small distance between us. But he held me in place, my struggles were useless.

"You see, Isabella. I had no choice. You're a siren. You call to me and I have no option but to come."

He was finished speaking. His lips crashed against mine. I felt like the force would swallow me whole. I twisted my fingers in his hair, pulling his face down to my level. I felt his hands sweep along the bare skin on the back of my thighs, bending my knees and suddenly hoisting me up to sit on the counter. It was easier like this, I didn't have to reach so far to kiss him. I locked my legs around him, crossing my ankles to against his back. Eagerly, I crushed my body against his, feeling the planes of his chest through my shirt.

He pushed against me, never breaking the kiss. I heard his knees bang against the cabinet and a distinct crack rang out.

"Oops," he groaned, removing his lips from mine. He looked angry with himself.

"It's fine," I assured him, kissing my way down his throat. I could feel his Adams apple throb as he swallowed, struggling to regain control of his strength. I didn't care if the house fell down around us.

"Don't worry about it," I continued, moving my lips along his collar-bone. I opened my mouth, letting my tongue sweep across his pectoral muscles. I felt his exhale, then a dizzying speed he spun us around so we were at the same position at the kitchen table. He swept the open newspaper and cereal box that sat there to the ground. Cornflakes scattered like gravel across the tiles. From the windowsill the radio still blared. His movements were slightly rougher than usual, desire was overtaking his control.

"Less chance of breakage," I grinned, pleased he was willing to continue.

Edward shook his head. "Still very breakable," he muttered, more to himself than me. His eyes raked down my body. I grew self-conscious at the intensity of his stare. At times like this, my body betrayed my attempts at masking his effect on me. My physical reactions were all to obvious to him; my pounding heartbeat, my panting breaths, the uncontrollable sounds that came out of my mouth, the hardening of my breasts.

"Bella," His voice made me shiver, "You're all wet,"

If I was blushing before, now every inch of my skin was on fire. I dropped my head, unwilling to look him in the eyes, trying to comprehend what he was saying. My eyes reached my shirt and I realised it was soaked. _That's _what he was talking about. It was stuck to my body. The white material was completely transparent, making my bra clearly visible and clinging to my curves.

"I dropped the pot," I explained, aware that he was looking at the same place I was.

"We don't want you to get cold, do we?" he asked playfully. I shook my head though there was no way I was cold when he was around. He made me hot, unbearably hot. I leaned back on my elbows, my legs still enclosed around his waist, rubbing against the satin smooth skin, as he toyed idly with the bottom button of the shirt.

"Uh…no?" I shook my head, unable to form a coherent sentence. Edward leaned over me. He trailed kisses along my jaw, lapping up the beads of perspiration that moistened my skin.

"Perhaps we should take it off?" he breathed huskily in my ear.

I nodded in consent, I could never refuse him. Edward opened the lower two buttons, letting the shirt fall open to reveal the my thighs which were mostly hidden by his designer underwear. I kept my focus on his expression. His eyes widened, then his pupils dilated, making his eyes more black than gold again. . His nostrils flared, his jaw flexed. Then in one swift action, he ripped the shirt open. The buttons popped and scattered throughout the small room.

He took a small step backwards, taking in my exposed form. The shirt hung from my shoulders, the cotton bra I was wearing was slightly damp. Logically, I knew my natural reaction should have been embarrassment. That's who I was. But the way he looked at me erased all that. Adoration and awe were evident on his face.

"You are the most exquisite thing to ever walk the earth," he practically moaned, flattering me. He was wrong. I was utterly ordinary but he loved me anyway. That fact gave me confidence that I could be enough for him. It gave me the strength to sit up and press my imperfect body to his flawless one. I gasped when his ice cold skin met mine. The sensation of flesh meeting flesh was unlike anything I experienced before.

I had kissed him before, of course, while he had no shirt on. But I had always been fully clothed. And the night in the cave we'd had the darkness to shield us and the pressure of the water to act as a barrier. This was different, more raw or real somehow, in the bright light of day.

When he kissed me, it was like he was devouring me, claiming me as his. He was relentless, kissing, sucking, licking all of me. He was everywhere at once, moving so quickly I didn't know where I would feel his hands, or lips, next. One hand gripped my hip, pushing me against him. I felt the muscles of his abdomen ripple between my legs. The other hand traced along my arms, my side, my back, my ribs. When I felt his thumb lightly graze the side of my breast, I moaned into his mouth.

Edward kissed me even harder, evidently pleased by my reaction. His tongue entered my open mouth, carefully. I willed myself not to respond, just to let him kiss me and not ruin the moment. I wanted to push back into his mouth but I knew it was too dangerous.

It was like we were one person. The scent, taste, feel of him overtook my senses. He was everywhere, making my head spin. Making every cell in my body tingle and throb. My blood boiled and my heart pounded. Unwillingly, I wrenched my lips apart from his in order to gasp some much needed breaths. The air I breathed was hot and thick and tasted like Edward.

He didn't stop kissing me. His cold lips travelled along my jaw, down to my throat and neck. I could hear the phone ringing somewhere in the background, barely audible to me over the drumming of my heart and the gasps and moans that escaped from us. We both ignored it.

His kisses became slightly softer, but no less passionate. I scooted down on the table, so I could push myself into him further. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. My loose hair fell onto the table. In response Edward leaned down on me, bracing himself, letting one hand support his weight. He kissed his way down my neck, wet open-mouthed kisses that made me squirm and grasp at his flesh. He moved down my breastbone, reaching the hollow between my breasts. We had _never _acted like this before.

His icy tongue licked at the moisture that had pooled there. "Mmm," he groaned. I grabbed his hair, holding his head in place. He looked up at me. Pleasure, satisfaction and mischief were all evident in his half-closed eyes.

He moved his head sideways, resting his ear on my chest to listen to my heart. He kissed the inside of my breast, so softly I barely felt it.

"I don't think I have ever heard your heart beat so fast," he murmured, freezing breath blasting at my hot skin. "I can barely make out the individual beats, each one runs into the next,"

"Edward!" I gasped his name as he moved his lips to the left. I could not have said any other word at that moment. He was the only thing in my thoughts. He kissed the top of my breast, the part that wasn't covered by my bra. My hands were still in his hair and I urged him lower. I wasn't brave enough to show him or tell him but I wanted his lips on me, on the part that was still covered by the thin cotton bra.

He tried to pull away but I wasn't ready.

"Bella," I heard him say my name, almost pleadingly.

"Edward," I repeated his name, trying to urge him on.

"No, we have to stop!" His words were fierce and he used his strength to remove himself from my tenuous hold. My hands clutched at empty air. He was suddenly at the other side of the room.

I blinked, my brain tried to process what happened. Edward's jaw was clenched shut and his eyes were closed. I sat up slowly, pulling his shirt across my body.

"We don't have to stop," I protested. "I wasn't trying to push you into anything too…far,"

He was on the ground suddenly, cleaning up the mess we had made and shaking his head. The sun blazed through the window, reflecting against his bare back like a mirror.

"It's not that," he spoke rapidly, making me even more confused. "It's your mother,"

"What?" He wasn't helping to alleviate the confusion.

"Your mother," he repeated. "She's almost here! I can hear her. Get dressed, go! I'll try clean up,"

Renee was in Forks? Why would she turn up unexpectedly, knowing I hated surprises?

The phone rang again. I was flustered, disoriented. I didn't know what to do.

"Now, Bella!" he insisted, picking me up off the table and he urged me towards the kitchen door. Coming to my senses, I dashed up the stairs, I heard him pick up the phone, his voice suddenly composed. How on earth were we going to deal with this?

* * *

Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry I didn't get to reply to them all but I figured my time would be better spent writing.. I'll try answer any specific critiques or questions though.

Please review. I have a feeling you all would like this chapter!


	36. Shopping

Jeez, why did ye all think Renee would come to cause trouble? It's just a friendly visit to her daughter. She's basically the equivalent of throwing a bucked of cold water over them.

* * *

**Bella POV**

A sense of urgency still hung in the air. It was completely different, however, to the urgency that had existed between Edward and I only moments before. Then, we had been anxious to maintain as little distance between us as possible. Now, we were anxious to clean up the mess we had made and trying to somehow conceal this from my perceptive mother, who was apparently mere minutes away.

I tripped twice, while I ran up the stairs. I was afraid to look back to assess the damage in the kitchen. Hurriedly, I stripped off Edwards damp clothes and sprayed on deodorant. There was no time for a shower. I threw on the first pair of shorts and t-shirt I found and stuck my feet into my tennis shoes. I tried in vain to tame my messy hair. In the mirror, I noted my flushed complexion, mussed hair and swollen lips. Renee would know in a heartbeat that I had been up to no good.

Emerging from the bathroom, I ran smack into Edward. He was still shirtless but he looked slightly calmer. He pulled me into the bedroom and I immediately closed the blind. I could hear the rumble of a car engine outside. I stared at Edward, my eyes were wide as I waited for him to give me some kind of explanation or excuse.

"She's looking for her wallet to the pay the cab driver," he began. "She'll be at the door in a minute, act surprised,"

"Get dressed!" Panic was beginning to overcome me. "Or leave, hide! She can't find us like this,"

"Breathe, Bella. Calm down," I think his smile was meant to be comforting, but to me it felt patronising.

"Calm down," I spluttered, incredulous. "It's sunny. She'll see you-"

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders. His grip was firm and authoritative, nothing like the sensual way he had caressed me downstairs. "That was Alice calling. She tried to warn me. She knew Renee was coming but didn't want to spoil the surprise. She didn't see my decision to come in until it was too late. If I had know, I swear I never would have behaved like that,"

Outside a car door slammed. I was still none the wiser as to what to do.

"Alice says it'll be fine. I fixed the kitchen as best I could, I don't think she'll notice. I can't leave, though, it's too risky. Carlisle's car is outside but I don't think I'll make it without being spotted. So I've just come down with a severe migraine and you had to put me to bed,"

That was going to be our excuse? I supposed it could work. It would have to. The doorbell rang and Edward jumped into my unmade bed.

"Answer the door, Bella." he whispered. "Trust me, it'll be fine,"

I ran back down the stairs, holding on to the bannister to steady myself. Less than five minutes had passed since our tryst in the kitchen. I flung open the front door, and as Edward had predicted, there stood my mother. Really, I shouldn't have been surprised that she interrupted us. She always was unpredictable.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. My voice was still shrill from panic, I hoped it would pass for surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so happy to see me," she teased. "I wanted to surprise my only daughter. I know I'll be coming for the wedding but you'll be so busy I'll hardly see you. A cousin of Phil is getting married in Oregon and I couldn't be this close and not come visit you,"

"Wow…well that's great Mom. I'm so glad to see you. You could've called though. The house is a mess…"

"Is that why you won't invite me in?" she asked. I hadn't even realised I was keeping her on the porch. How rude.

"Sorry," I stepped back to let her in. Then I frowned. "Where's your luggage?"

"Oh, I'm only here for the day. I can't leave Phil too long. He's still recovering from his injury," she explained.

Part of me was relieved she would only be here so briefly. I led her into the living room, unsure of what state the kitchen would be in.

"Oh Bella," she suddenly gasped, pulling me in for a hug. "You look so grown-up. You're not the girl I knew in Phoenix,"

"I'm still the same," I protested, as her arm enveloped me. Wasn't she the one who said I was born middle aged? How did she suddenly think I looked grown up? Renee moved her face back to look at me, but kept her arms around me.

"Maybe grown up was the wrong choice of words?" she mused. "You are the same but you are changed. You seem softer, brighter, less introverted…"

"I guess Edward brings out the best in me," I muttered shyly.

"So show me your ring," she asked brightly.

Proudly, I held out my left hand for inspection. The diamonds sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful, sweetie. Better than you described. It's perfect for you," she told me, her voice cracking slightly.

"Thanks Mom," I felt teary too. She still brought out strong emotions in me, a throwback to all the years it was just the two of us.

"Is Edward here?" she asked. "I saw that fancy car outside and just assumed…." She trailed off, looking around expectantly.

"He's upstairs," I began. She only raised her eyebrows.

"In bed," I continued. Her eyebrows practically hit her hairline.

"He gets migraines. He came over this morning and one hit him. It must be from the sun. The only thing to do is lie down in a dark room," I guess Renee had forgotten what a terrible liar I was. Her smirk faded to concern, she obviously believed me.

"Should I see if he's alright?" she asked, her motherly instincts resurfacing.

"No!" I said, a tad too strongly. "He's sleeping. I don't want to disturb him," She looked startled but seemed to agree with me.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?" I asked. I felt like the walls of the little house were closing in around me.

"I'm fine here," she replied, though I doubted she was that comfortable in her old home. Her eyes lingered on where her and Charlie's wedding photo was still on display. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Why don't we drive to Port Angeles," I suggested. "Go out for lunch, maybe do some shopping? A proper mother-daughter day out,"

I gathered that the idea appealed to her and tried to usher her towards the front door. She hesitated, looking over my shoulder towards the closed kitchen door.

"Can I just get a glass of water first?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered through gritted teeth. I was mentally cursing Edward. He was so lucky to be lying upstairs in bed, undoubtedly highly amused by the goings on down here. "Wait in the living room and I'll bring it in to you,"

"Bella," she chided. "I think I remember where the sink is, I can get it myself,"

I really had no choice but to stand back and let her into the kitchen. I opened the door, bracing myself for a scene of destruction. Then I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Edward had returned the room to a relatively normal state. Bless his vampire speed, he had even finished the washing up and the dishes and pots were now stacked on the draining board. As Renee got herself a glass of water, straight from the tap, I spied a stray button on the floor and kicked it under the stove.

"It looks just the same," Renee said, looking around the bright kitchen. Was that nostalgia I heard in her voice, or disdain? I couldn't be sure. Her eyes drifted downwards to the yellow cabinets under the sink, or more specifically, to a circular hole in the centre of the door with jagged cracks splintering out from it. She tutted in disapproval.

"Charlie was never one for DIY but really that's ridiculous," she muttered.

Surely my face must be puce by now.

"It just happened, Mom," I bluffed. "You know how clumsy I can be," She would have to believe that. "C'mon. We don't want to be cooped up in here on a day like this. I'll grab my purse, check on Edward and then we'll go,"

I wasn't giving her a choice. I ran back upstairs, into my room, where I found Edward sitting on my bed. Somehow, he managed to look concerned, amused and guilty all at once.

"Relax Bella," he whispered. "Renee believes you. But if you keep acting so jumpy she'll begin to suspect,"

I sank onto the bed beside him, only now realising just how tense I had been. He began to rub my shoulders, helping to calm my nerves.

"Go, have a fun day with your mother," he continued. "I promise everything will be fine. You'll enjoy yourself,"

His voice was always so soothing. He could calm me and make me believe anything he said. I turned my head to his, taking deep steadying breaths. Maybe we had time for one little kiss…

"Bella?" Renee's voice echoed up the stairs, dragging me back to reality. How easy it was to forget the world when I was with Edward. It was like we were in our own private bubble that no-one could penetrate.

In the blink of an eye, Edward was back under the covers, pulling them securely over his head. I leaped to my feet, hearing Renee's footsteps progress up the stairs. I grabbed my purse from the floor, not remembering leaving it there, and ran to the door. Renee was quicker, she met me in the doorway. I raised my fingers to my lips, indicating to Edward's 'sleeping ' form and she nodded.

"It's very stuffy in here," she whispered. "Perhaps you should open the blinds and windows, let in some fresh air-"

"No!"

Renee looked shocked. Edward, the wonderful actor, shifted in the bed in reaction. The covers slipped, revealing his peaceful angelic features in the dim light. His eyes were closed, his expression restful.

"Bright lights make migraines worse," I continued, thinking quickly.

"Did you call his father?" she pressed. "Check his temperature?"

I wondered if she had taken a first-aid course lately? It wasn't like her to be so considerate.

"Carlisle says the best thing to do is let him sleep," I said firmly, ushering her out the door and closing it behind me.

"He's so pale though," she pondered, sneaking a glance into Charlie's bedroom. "He must be badly affected by migraines. He looks like death warmed up,"

I fought the urge to push my mother down the stairs. Her perceptiveness was un-nerving. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard a ghostly chuckle, echo from my bedroom and follow me down the stairs.

This was going to be a trying visit.

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't too bad. Renee mostly chattered about wedding plans and I just had to nod at appropriate intervals. She was actually better informed then I was, thanks to her regular daily phone calls to Esme and the fact that she was actually interested in the details. She was completely enthusiastic and unlike Charlie, she never doubted or questioned my decisions. Her acceptance was refreshing, a welcome relief from niggling insecurities that plagued me.

I found a handy parking space along the main street and carefully lurched my truck into it. The fine weather made this pretty tourist town seem even more picturesque. We strolled along the boardwalk, talking about inconsequential things--Phil, the kids Renee taught in Florida. She was completely touched when I told her about the little boy we had helped at the carnival. Edward went up in her estimation, but she did add in a harsh, and unnecessary, warning that we were too young to be thinking about children. I rolled my eyes and told her not to worry. There really was no need to.

Shopping with my mother was a totally different experience to the trips Alice dragged me on. It was more relaxed and definitely more unpredictable. She bought an impractical straw hat in a thrift store and an array of brightly coloured scarves on sale. I think the sales assistant thought my mother was moonlighting as a magician. I didn't buy anything, I already had everything I needed and helping my mother make decisions was time-consuming enough.

I was relieved when she suggested stopping for lunch. We got a nice window seat in a little diner where we could watch the world go by. After we'd placed our order, Renee stopped fiddling with the sugar packets and looked me in the eyes.

"Sweetie," she began. Immediately, I recognised her serious tone of voice, much different to the light-hearted one she used for shopping and wedding plans. "I'm sure you're wondering what brought on this visit. I'll be here soon enough for the wedding but I just wanted to see you one more time before….before you won't be mine anymore. To see if you were truly happy,"

"Mom," I interrupted. "I am happy. This is what I want-"

"Let me finish, please," she went on. "I see now that that was unnecessary. You were always so easy to read. Your skin is glowing, you're eyes are sparkling. Every time you mention Edward's name you can't help but smile. I don't know what the future will hold for you, Bella. But right now I _know _you are truly happy,"

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Fighting tears, I choked out, "I am happy, Mom. More than I could ever imagine,"

Through her own tears, Renee smiled at me. "I'm glad. That's all I ever wanted for you,"

Our dishes were placed in front of us then, interrupting the moment but not ruining it. It was too perfect to be ruined. Renee returned to normal conversation as we ate and I found it much easier to engage with her now. It was almost like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, one less thing to worry about. My mother's approval meant the world to me.

After we'd finished, Renee went to the restroom and I fished in my bag looking for money to pay for lunch. I wanted to treat her. Opening my wallet, I found a ten dollar bill, some receipts, my school id card and….a shiny black credit card. That definitely wasn't there before. I took it out for closer inspection and saw my name, Isabella Swan, clearly printed in white raised letters. Was this the reason my bag was moved and Edward looked guilty when I returned to my room this morning?

Granted, we'd had made a compromise whereby getting married meant we shared everything. But we weren't married yet. I could turn a blind eye to the fifties that had appeared in my wallet, Edward must have only been testing the water with those, but this was a bit extreme. I had never even seen a black credit card before this. But I did want to do something nice for my mother after she'd come all this way to see me. The bill was less than thirty dollars, it hardly made me a gold-digger. I still felt like a criminal, handing the card to the waitress and sloppily signing my name. I half expected it to be declined.

When Renee returned, and chastised me for paying the bill much in the same fashion I gave out to Edward when he paid for everything, I suggested heading back to Forks. She looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"I know you dislike shopping, but this is the only chance I get to spend time with you and I'm not going to waste it," she declared, dragging me in the direction of the department store.

Renee wandered aimlessly, stroking hats, coats she would never need in sunny Florida. What was the point of looking at stuff you would never buy? She eventually found a dress she wanted to try on and disappeared into a dressing room.

With perfect timing, my rarely used cell-phone, another gift from Edward, began to ring in my bag. I fumbled for it, attracting stares when I couldn't find it, and eventually held it to my ear.

"Took you long enough to answer," Edward's unmistakeably sultry voice greeted me.

"I couldn't find my phone," I explained, unable to hide the glee in my voice. "Why are you calling? Oh God, did Charlie come home?"

"Relax, Bella," he chuckled. "I just missed you. Are you having a nice day?"

"I suppose," I answered. "It's great to spend time with my mother but I just wish we could have done something other than shopping,"

"Did you buy anything nice?" he enquired. His voice was too innocent.

"Not yet," I replied carefully. "But speaking of buying, were you ever going to explain the credit card that mysteriously appeared in my purse?"

"It's pretty self-explanatory. Much easier than carrying around cash-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I tried to be angry with him, and failed miserably.

I heard him sigh. "Please don't be insulted. I just wanted you to be able to buy things if you wanted. I just want to make you happy,"

"Edward, I don't need things or money to make me happy. But I appreciate what you are saying. I won't complain anymore, I haven't forgotten our agreement,"

"Good," he said. "So when do you think you'll be back?"

I was about to answer, but I was distracted by my mother calling me from across the store and waving something red and lacy over her head. Oh how I wished the ground would swallow me up.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, grateful Edward couldn't see what was going on.

"Ok well, it sounds like you're needed there so I'll let you go."

"Ok," I gulped, still ignoring my mother.

"This bed smells wonderful, Bella, but is sure is lonely without you,"

With those words he hung up, leaving me altogether flustered. I was strongly considering pretending I didn't know Renee. But she called my name again and I figured I better go over to her before she made even more of a scene.

"What is _that?_" I questioned, pulling her arms down.

"Lingerie," she stated, as if she was talking about t-shirts or cotton socks.

"I can see that. What are you doing with it?" I whispered furiously.

"I picked it out for you," she tried to push me into a nearby changing room but I dug in my heels, refusing to be budged an inch.

"No way," I insisted.

Renee ignored me and turned to the saleslady, talking about me as if I wasn't there. "She's getting married soon," she explained. "I want to buy her something for her honeymoon but she's a little shy,"

This was worse than the time she brought me to get my first bra. The saleslady here had the exact same nod and smile, fake understanding that was really patronising.

"I'm not trying that on. It's tacky and I don't like it," I was standing my ground on this one.

Her face fell. "I have it in pink,"

That was more information than I ever needed to know. Time for a different tactic.

I took a calming breath. "Edward's old-fashioned. He wouldn't go for that kind of thing,"

Apparently he preferred to see me in dressed in his clothes, bent across the kitchen counter…I tingled at the memory.

"I know just the thing," The saleslady, a bottle blonde in her thirties whose nametag read Margo, piped up. "Go in there and strip off, I'll be right back,"

Between her and Renee, I was unceremoniously shoved into the changing room. I felt like a prisoner about to be searched. I peeled off my clammy shorts and shirt as several items of lingerie were sling over the door. I vetoed the first three hangers-a red corset, a blue lace number that looked scratchy and a floor length negligee meant for someone much taller than me.

The final item had the most potential; a slinky black satin nightgown, cut on the bias, that would fall to my knees. I took it off the hanger, feeling the softness of the material between my fingertips. I was about to put it on when I heard Renee call from outside, "Did you see anything you like?"

"Just a second!" I replied though clenched teeth.

I still didn't have the chance to get dressed when Margo's popped her head in the door. "Do you need help with the corset?" she asked, letting herself in without any invitation. Of course, she would have to be one of those types of assistants.

"No, thank you," I answered tersely. "I'm just going to try the black one,"

"Is everything ok?" Renee asked, slipping into the confined space. It seemed it was the more the merrier. I was surprised they didn't invite the custodian I saw buffing the floor tiles in the shoe section.

Then her face twisted in concern. "Oh, honey. Look at all those bruises. What happened?"

I glanced at my reflection in the full length mirror. I was only wearing my underwear and I could see that there was indeed multiple bruises on my body. Some faded ones on my legs from paintball, one on my back from the bar of the ride last night, the hickey on my hip that would hopefully pass for a bruise, and some other unexplained one, possibly from our encounter in the kitchen.

"You'll have to tell your fiancée to take it easy with you," Margo joked. I threw her my best dirty look, trying to channel the malevolent looks Edward shot his brothers sometimes.

"Mom, you know how clumsy I can be," I told her. In the mirror, I could see my scarlet blush creep down my neck and chest.

"You could be anaemic," Margo offered helpfully. I shook my head, I was pretty sure Edward would have been able to tell if there was something wrong with my blood.

"Honestly, I'm fine," I insisted. In order to avoid further embarrassment, I yanked the nightgown over my head, hoping to distract them. I fixed the straps, adjusted the slit which exposed way to much thigh for my liking and looked in the mirror. I was surprised at the reflection looking back at me.

My hair, still slightly messy, fell in waves around my shoulders and my blush had faded, so only my cheeks were pink. The nightgown fit well, highlighting my small curves without clinging to them. It showed just a hint of cleavage. With a black satin wrap, it mightn't be that bad. I still looked like me, just a slightly older, sexier version. Someone who wasn't confident, but could be brave, with the right person. With Edward.

"You like it," Renee confirmed, bringing me out of my reverie. I had forgotten there were two other people with me. The saleslady's head popped up over my shoulder and she tightened the straps. She paused and sniffed my neck.

"What perfume is that?" she asked. "It's lovely, so sweet. Did you try a sample here?"

I wasn't wearing perfume. I rarely did as Edward didn't like me to 'corrupt my natural scent'. I hadn't even showered today so she wasn't smelling my shampoo. Oh God, I realised with a shock. It was _Edward._ Could she get his scent from me?

"No," I mumbled. "It's just something I have at home. I think I'll take this," I gestured to the negligee, hoping to distract her.

"Great," Renee enthused. "There's more outside, with matching wraps. I'll go pay,"

"You don't have to," I argued.

"Nonsense, I want to add something to your trousseau. Esme and Alice have done so much already," She disappeared out of the cramped room and thankfully so did Margo.

I took my time getting dressed, trying to make sense of this farcical shopping trip. I wondered had Alice seen this. Some sister she was, not even having the decency to warn me. I felt calmer exiting the room. The day was drawing to a close and I would see Edward again soon. That thought was always comforting.

Thanking Margo, I handed back the clothes I had rejected. "How long until the wedding," she asked, conversationally.

"Just a couple of weeks," I replied, swallowing the lump that always rose in my throat at the mention of the wedding.

She smiled. "You're very lucky to have found someone you want to spend your life with. You're still so young," I noticed there was no ring on her finger and detected loneliness in her voice.

"I am lucky," I agreed. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Edward. He was alone for a long time before we met," Maybe that would offer her some hope.

"Is he older than you?" she asked. Shoot, this was getting complicated. At least Renee was safely out of ear-shot.

"A bit," I replied. No need to tell her how much longer he'd been around for.

"Does it make things harder?" she asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter in the slightest," Not to me anyway.

For some reason that sentence made her look relieved. "I met a really nice guy," she told me out of the blue. "A police officer, new to Port Angeles, but he's a few years younger than me. I bumped into him in McDonalds and he paid for my sundae. His name is Larry,"

I almost choked trying to hold in my laughter. Had she really been asked out by the cop who'd harassed Edward?

She looked dreamy as she continued. "He asked me out for a drink, gave me his number, but I haven't called him,"

"Go for it," I told her. Two people that irritating deserved each other. "Age doesn't matter, not when you care about someone,"

She looked at her watch. "It's time for my break, I think I'll call him now," Off she ran, completely ignoring another customer looking for assistance.

Renee returned from the till. Secretly I was glad she was paying, I didn't want my first purchase on the credit card to be lingerie. We browsed around a while longer and surprisingly I found a couple of things to buy. I say a hat I knew Emmett would get a kick out of, a binder for Alice's wedding arrangements and a pair of novelty gardening gloves for Esme.

After that, it was time for Renee and I to walk back to towards the car. We strolled along, arms linked, and I was reminded of simpler times. When we lived in Phoenix and there was no such thing as weddings or vampires to worry about. We paused outside an antique store. Renee lovingly stroked the window as she admired a beautiful silver bracelet.

"Let's go in and try it on," I suggested to her impulsively. She looked surprised. I sued to moan at her for trying on things she had no intention of buying. However, I had every intention of buying her this. All her life, Renee had struggled for money and could never afford anything nice for herself. She never complained, but I wanted to do one nice thing for her.

I pulled her inside and asked the elderly man behind the counter if we could see it. Renee slipped it on, holding it up to the light to admire the intricate detail. It was quite beautiful, though a little chunkier than I would prefer.

"I'll take it," I told the assistant.

"No, Bella. It's too much," Renee protested, instantly removing the bracelet.

I shook my head. "I was going to get you a gift for the wedding anyway. Please let me do this,"

Her gaze fell to the credit card in my hand. "Where did you get _that?"_

"Edward," Like there was any other explanation. I could see she was relenting and I handed the card to the cashier.

"You must know a lot about jewellery," he commented as he took it.

I was confused. "Not at all, why?"

"That beautiful ring," he grabbed my hand and began to admire the ring. Since I had gotten engaged, it was apparently acceptable for perfect strangers to hold my hand whenever they felt like it.

"It was a gift, an engagement ring," I replied. "A family heirloom,"

"Your fiancée has excellent taste. I'd guess the Edwardian period, turn of the last century, sold gold, high carat diamonds. I could do a valuation if you want-"

"No!" I snatched my hand back and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't want to know what it cost.

His face fell. "Can I help you with anything else?"

Something caught my eye in the glass cabinet. A gift for Edward. "I'll take that too, please" I told him. These must be the easiest sales he ever made. Renee was still admiring a cameo brooch and I was grateful. I didn't want her to see it and have her thoughts ruin Edward's surprise.

We finished the transaction and headed outside. I was happy to hand Renee her gift and she seemed pleased, if not a little embarrassed. By now it was late evening and time for my mother to leave. Her flight back to Oregon was leaving from the little airport in Port Angeles, so she wouldn't be coming back to Forks with me.

She hugged me tightly before she left, crushing me with love and emotion. I could draw comfort from the promise that I would see her again soon. I didn't dwell on the fact that after that I may not see her for a very long time.

I was glad we had the day together. It was ordinary, relaxed, unpredictable and slightly embarrassing. Just the kind of thing I'd come to expect from her. After a final hug, we parted and I began the long drive back to Forks, and more importantly to Edward. My purchases sat beside me on the front seat and the sun set behind me, casting a pink glow across the horizon. After all that had happened this week, I had absolutely no idea what the night would bring.

* * *

Thanks so much for reviews for the last chapter! Please share your thoughts on this one. As you can tell, I've been furiously trying to finish this before BD (not to mention trying to have the willpower to avoid spoilers) and I'm hoping I'll get the final 2 chapters up tomorrow! Sorry for any typos in this.


	37. Enough

**Bella POV**

By the time I got home, the sun was quite low in the sky and I was surprised to feel a slight, cool breeze when I stepped out of the truck. The heat we had gotten was too intense, too out of character for Forks. I knew it wouldn't last.

Carlisle's car was still parked outside and thankfully the cruiser wasn't there. I wondered if Charlie had been purposefully avoiding Renee. Seeing her still hurt him, I could tell. The blind twitched upstairs as I unloaded my bags from the truck.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called jokingly, expecting him to greet me in the hall.

He didn't reply so I traipsed upstairs to find him. Edward was on the bed, just where I left him. He sat as still as a statue, staring at the blank wall.

"Hi," he smiled and turned his head when I entered. "I was starting to worry about you. I thought your truck might have broken down,"

"Traffic was heavy," I explained. "Not to mention the fact my truck doesn't go over a hundred miles an hour like you're used to,"

I sat beside him on the bed, curling up beside him. He lightly placed his arm around my shoulders but didn't relax his body.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was great to spend time with Renee. She's like a breath of fresh air," I said, snuggling even closer to his non-responsive body.

"That's good," he answered.

"I'm sorry you had to be cooped up in here all day. You came back from hunting to see me and I abandoned you," He must have been bored here.

"Bella. I just want you to be happy and it's good that you spent time with your mother. I don't have a problem with that," he told me.

"But you do have a problem with something! I can tell. What's wrong Edward?" I knew something was bothering him. He was acting detached, the way he did when he was upset.

Slowly, he shook his head before looking down at me. "I'm just feeling a little frustrated with myself. I shouldn't have acted so…aggressively or treated you so roughly. I promise myself I won't hurt you, I think I'm being careful. Then one look, one touch from you and I forget it all,"

"You don't forget," I was adamant. "You never hurt me."

"But I could, so easily." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I love _you, _Bella. Your smile, your personality. Then I come so close to taking advantage, to using you for my own pleasure-"

"Your pleasure?" I spluttered. "Tell me you don't feel guilty for showing me you love me because that is getting really old. Do I have to keep re-assuring you?"

He opened his mouth to speak but I wouldn't let him. "How can I explain it? Edward, I _know _you love and respect me. You've proven that all throughout our relationship, even when I didn't deserve it. But to know that you desire me, after months if what felt like rejection, that's an entirely different thing. It makes me feel confident… attractive. It's the reason I let my mother buy me a ridiculous negligee! It makes me feel like I might be enough for you-"

"Bella, you're more than enough for me. More than I deserve. Never doubt that," He spoke sincerely. His eyes were burning into me, imploring me to believe him.

"I will on one condition," Maybe a bribe could work.

"What is it?" he was wary.

"You stop doubting yourself. I love everything we do together," I hoped he could see just how much I meant that.

"Deal." He smiled crookedly then. " So what exactly did your mother buy you?"

Me and my big mouth. "Nothing,"

He shook his head. "I distinctly remember you mention something. I have excellent hearing,"

"Forget it, I'm not taking it out. You'll see it soon enough anyway," I knew that would appease him.

"I'll look forward to that so," he grinned. "Did you get anything else?"

I pulled my bags onto the bed enthusiastically. "Yup. I got the cutest gloves for Esme and a new pink binder for Alice. And I got a bracelet for my mother. It was kind of expensive, I hope you don't mind,"

He groaned. "Did you not buy anything for yourself? I've been waiting so long for the right opportunity to give it to you and that's all you get?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't need anything. Everything I want is right here," Then I blurted out,"I bought you a present," . So much for waiting for a romantic setting. It wasn't even a present really, considering he was ultimately the one footing the bill. Then again, it was the thought that counted.

"I don't need anything," he told me. "You're all I need," Now he was using my words against me. "Unless of course, you got me a new shirt because I don't have one to wear home,"

Why did he choose now to be difficult? I picked up the embossed paper bag from the jewellers and handed it to him. There were butterflies swarming in my stomach. I wondered if he felt a tenth of these nerves the night he gave me my ring.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I won't be offended. Or we can return it," I jabbered on like a fool, while he slowly opened the box.

I waited for his reaction. His grin faded, then softened into a look of awe. Slowly, he traced his index finger along the outline. He was completely silent.

"Do you like it?" I asked, my voice sounded weak.

"Like it?" he sounded incredulous. "Bella, I love it. Thank you,"

A thousand emotions bubbled under the surface. But I could be nonchalant, now that I knew that he liked it.

"It's a Claddagh ring," I informed him. "You did seem to like Irish legends after all. Aren't you going to put it on?"

He removed the ring from the satin box and slipped it on his finger. To my delight it fitted perfectly.

"You wear it like this," I showed him. "So the heart is pointing inwards. It's so everyone knows that you're taken,"

"My heart most definitely belongs to you," he agreed.

"The heart represents love, that's obvious," I took his hand in mine, my engagement ring and his Claddagh ring sitting beside each other. "The crown is for loyalty and the hands represent friendship. The circle is never-ending, a bond that can't be broken,"

"It's a very good representation," he said, his voice sounded even better than normal, crackling with emotion. So often, he was a mystery, keeping his emotions hidden from everyone.

"I thought so," I tried to be modest. Secretly I was thrilled that my gift was a success.

"It's perfect. I'll never take it off," Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

Somehow, he had the ability to convey so much love and emotion in an simple hug. His presence, his smell, it was perfect to me. I understood that it took an incredible amount of control to hold me in this way. Tight enough to feel his emotions, yet gently enough so he didn't hurt me. I melted against him, letting him envelop me and wipe away the stress of the crazy, bittersweet day I just had.

He raised our entwined hands to his lips, kissed my knuckles lightly before reluctantly pulling away.

"I have to go home for a while," he said, a note of sadness in his voice. "I need to get cleaned up and Carlisle needs his car. Do you want to come with me?"

As much as I hated to be separated, I didn't want to face any teasing from his family, especially since Alice had seen what happened this morning. I also wanted to cook something for Charlie, I'd hardly spent any time with him since he came back. So with a hug and a kiss, I said goodbye to Edward. He promised to be back later and I knew I would be anxious until he returned.

I watched out the window as the sleek black car disappeared around the corner. In the distance, I could see thick grey clouds rolling in.

* * *

Thanks again for reviewing last chapter! This is the second last chapter and you know I forgot most of you lucky people were getting BD tonight. I have to wait until Saturday and I won't be able to read until that night. Since there have been some queries, I always intended this to be set between Eclipse and BD. It was only going to last as long as the good weather did in Forks.

I put a picture of the ring on my profile.


	38. Brewing Up A Storm

Hi all! Sorry again for the delay with this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and continued support for the last few updates.

I promised this weeks ago but I keep getting distracted. I've had it half-done since before BD but found it hard to get the tone right and wasn't sure how believable it was, I was worried about putting it up. Then I was thinking of where Edward and Bella in chapter 2 of BD where they have the little 'practice makes perfect' conversation so I decided to continue.

So up to this, all I've had them do is make-out, this goes further. Just a warning, because shockingly there are a few readers who don't like that kind of thing. It's also super-long (so pace yourselves)and remember, this is still after Eclipse/ before BD.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Within an hour, there was no longer any trace of blue in the sky. It was strange, I had so quickly gotten used to the bright sky, that the return of the clouds made me feel uneasy. Like something was building, yet I was only seeing it through a foggy haze. It was still hot, the air was thick with pressure and I could almost smell the approaching rain. Something needed to break. It was becoming impossible to breath.

"It's meant to storm pretty bad tonight," Charlie commented after dinner, after I'd told him all about Renee's surprise visit. "I hope you're not planning on going out,"

I shook my head. "I think Edward's coming over,"

"Good. It's too dangerous to be out in that weather," he said.

"We get bad weather all the time, Dad," I rolled my eyes.

"Not like this. It will be…wilder, worse after the sunny spell. You need to be careful," he warned.

"I always am," I told him.

"Yeah well, I think I'm going to head down to LaPush to check on Billy before it gets too bad. He's all alone down there now, " he told me pointedly. Sometimes I felt like he was intentionally trying to make me feel even more responsible for Jake leaving. As if I wasn't guilty enough already.

"I'm sure Sam or Seth will make sure he's alright," I told him sadly.

"I'll go down just in case. See you later, Bells. Tell Edward to be careful if he's driving in the storm,"

"Sure, see you in a while," I called after him.

With perfect timing, perhaps too perfect, Edward was outside as soon as the cruiser was gone around the corner. He was wearing a fresh blue shirt that complimented his pale skin and he grinned at me as he bounded up the steps to the front door. As always, his smile took my breath away. I was ridiculously happy to see him, considering we'd only been apart for a couple of hours.

"I brought supplies," he announced, holding two stuffed black hold-alls above his head.

"For what? A siege?" I asked.

"Don't be sarcastic," he laughed. "This is going to be a bad storm, Alice warned me to be prepared,"

"Oh so you're a Boy Scout now," I quipped. Edward ignored me, swept passed and set the bags in the living room.

"Alice also said to tell you thanks for the gift," he continued.

"But I didn't give it to her yet-oh never mind," She had obviously already seen it.

"She also said you owe her a day out now that the weather will be back to normal. Since you willingly went with your mother, there's no excuse for neglecting your sisterly duties," he quoted, imitating Alice's silvery voice perfectly.

"There were extenuating circumstances, I couldn't stay here!" I was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Edward raised his hands in a defensive motion. "Don't shoot the messenger. If she plans anything too crazy, I promise to rescue you ok?"

"Fine," I pouted. Really, my irritation didn't have anything to do with Alice. I was just feeling…edgy tonight. I could blame it on the approaching thunderstorm, I supposed.

"You must be relieved the fine weather is coming to an end," I said, sitting with him on the couch, trying to fight the panic building within me. "It's been a hassle for you, avoiding the sun and having to stay indoors,"

Edward looked pensive. "It has been a bit inconvenient, I suppose. But we had a good time didn't we?"

"The best," I agreed.

"If I tell you something will you try not to think any less of me?" he asked, taking on a serious tone.

"Of course, I never could think less of you," I promised.

"In a way, the hot weather made me feel…useful around you. At night I could hold you and keep you cool. It was a welcome change from making you freeze," he admitted. He didn't look me in the eye. I imagined his mind was elsewhere, cast back to the night in the tent not so long ago when I needed Jacob to keep me warm.

"If it tell you something do you promise not to think less of me?" I countered, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You should know this already, of course, but just to re-iterate. Edward, it doesn't matter how cold your touch is. It always makes me feel hot,"

His smile was mischievous, and a tad disbelieving. "Really?"

"Really." I confirmed.

"Are you sad that it's ending?" he asked me. "I know the sun is something you missed most about your old home,"

I sighed. "I can't help but feel that way. I'm not sad about the weather, exactly, but I am sad that this is ending,"

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he leaned closer, trying to figure out what I was saying.

"Over the last few days, everything was so….carefree. Like being on a vacation from all the stress we've had lately." I clarified, trying to show him my anxiety wasn't about him. "I don't know how to explain what I mean. It's like things are going back to normal," Our version of normal wasn't always a good thing.

"Nothing will change, Bella. I'll keep things exactly how you want," he interrupted.

"Thing will change, Edward." I pointed out. "That's life. As long as things stay the same between us, it'll be fine…"

I trailed off, trying to collect my thoughts to give him the explanation he wanted and deserved. I was distracted by the intensity in his eyes, light again from hunting, and my train of thought went in completely different direction. I couldn't pinpoint my feelings before, but now I knew exactly where they were heading. The sensations Edward stirred within me, just from a simple look, were indescribable. I wondered sometimes if it was normal. To want someone as much as I wanted him. I wished we could just hide inside our own private bubble, alone together with no interruptions. I wished I could show him what I was thinking, to help him understand. I couldn't articulate what was going on in my brain.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I didn't realise how long I'd been silent for.

"You," I replied, telling a half-truth. My thoughts were always full of him. Like before, he was still waiting for a more expansive answer. Since I couldn't explain my edginess, I decided to plough ahead and share the thoughts I was only realising, with him.

I looked down, knowing I would have trouble forming a coherent sentence while faced with the overwhelming force of his gaze. My nails were suddenly fascinating.

"What about me?" he pressed. The careful concern in his voice told me he was worried he had done something wrong.

"Just how much I want to touch you," I admitted in a rush. I could see visible relief on his face.

Edward pulled me to his chest, where I gladly rested my head. "Now we're touching," he said.

I didn't have the words to tell him that wasn't quite what I meant. If I couldn't keep track of my thoughts, how could I explain them to him?

He leaned his head closer to mine. I could have easily closed the distance, pressed my lips to his. If I did that then though, I doubted I would have been able to remove myself. I might have been able to _show _him, I reasoned. Might. A kiss could make me forget the stifling dread that was inexplicably surrounding me. Or I might have choked on my panic, throw myself into a kiss of desperation and feel no better for it.

Edward waited patiently as I considered all this. I decided there would be time enough tomorrow for apprehension. Tonight could be about us.

I twisted my head upwards, meaning to kiss him. One brush of his lips could soothe the deepest worry. Instead, a loud clatter rang out. It made me jump away from Edward and my heart began to splutter.

"It's ok," he murmured. "The wind is picking up. It blew over a rubbish bin outside," His arms were still open. It would have been simple to return to them, to move back to his side of the couch. But I knew I'd be unable to relax so I stayed where I was.

"Do you mind if I go have a shower?" I asked him. "It's been a long day,"

"Of course not," he replied, like I knew he would. "Should I wait here?"

"Ok," I tossed him the remote. "I'll be quick,"

He stood up when I did, never forgetting his manners. "Take all the time you need, Bella.

He smiled sweetly and I trudged up the stairs.

The warm water of the shower was as relaxing as I'd hoped. It helped clear my head and soothed my aching muscles and the bruises that peppered my skin. It helped me gather my thoughts.

I wasn't merely uneasy, I realised, I was also sad. Unhappiness weighed me down. It was illogical, irrational, but I couldn't deny it. For over a week, we'd been enjoying the rare sunshine and it allowed us to put trouble and strife behind us. Now that it was ending, I was sad. Sad and afraid that the good times were over for now. What was facing me? A spectacle of a wedding, abandoning my family, pain and bloodlust. It would be worth it, of course, I knew that. The prospect of eternity with Edward was worth anything. He was my beacon in the darkest night. I had no doubts about him.

But still, when I was alone I couldn't help but be a teensy bit afraid. That I couldn't handle it or that I would cause Edward and everyone else so much pain. I couldn't share this with him. It would only hurt him. So I swallowed it down and let my mind drift to more pleasant topics.

Well, there was only one main pleasant topic in my mind anyway. If nothing else, the unprecedented sunny spell had given me hope. A guide to what our honeymoon could be like and a hint to what life after would be like. When there would be no imbalances getting in the way of our relationship. Seeing Edward gradually let down all the restraints he put on himself was immensely gratifying. To see that he wanted me as much as I did him was even better.

Sometimes when I looked at him, I wondered if it was possible to desire someone too much. I never had close girlfriends to hear about this stuff off. I had vaguely repressed memories of Renee breaking up with a guy because there was no 'spark' between them. Other than fleeting admirations for fictional characters, I had never experienced even a crush before the day I met him. Desire and want were all new concepts to me and all centralled around one person. I was fairly certain it was abnormal, the way his touches thrilled me so. I knew it was sexual attraction, pure and simple, it had been since the first time we touched. It was made even stronger due to the deep love that accompanied it.

I didn't want my mind to go there, but when I thought of love, the smiling russet face of my absent best friend popped into my head. I did love Jacob, there was no doubt about that. But I never desired him like I did Edward. Even on the mountain, when I let him kiss me and I kissed him back, it was a kiss full of desperation and fear. A culmination of stress and panic. I certainly never wanted it to go any further than that. I never thought about him alone at night or dreamed about him touching me.

In truth, the heat was nice but I preferred the cold.

The universe must have heard that thought because at that instant, the shower ran cold. I jumped out, wrapped a worn scratchy towel around me and darted to the bedroom to find clothes. I was confident Edward was in the living-room where I had left him. Part of me wished he would have followed me to the shower.

The window was still open, letting in the wind from outside. It wasn't raining yet but the storm clouds were rolling in. Several papers had blown off my desk were scattered around the room. The draught made the door slam shut behind me, so I ran over to shut the window and flip on the lamp. I glanced at the new black nightgown Renee had bought me, but decided against it. I wasn't quite that brave. I threw on a tank top and comfy pants and brushed out my tangled wet hair. I was about to tie it up when suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

I turned around with a start and banged my foot against the bottom of my desk. I cried out in pain, holding onto the offensive desk to get my bearings.

"Bella?" Edward's honey voice rang out from the landing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied through gritted teeth. "I just banged my toe,"

He seemed hesitant then. "Can I …is it ok if I come in? Are you dressed?"

"I'm decent," I answered, rolling my eyes and then regretting it. He could see in the dark. "Is the power out everywhere?"

"A tree was blown over and hit the generator outside town, according to Charlie," he told me while scooping me into his arms.

"It's just a little bump, I can walk," I began to protest. "Wait, is Charlie home already?"

"You _could _walk, but I don't want to risk you falling down the stairs in the dark," he said, carrying me out of the room. "And no, your father isn't home. He called while you were in the shower. Some roads are blocked between here and LaPush so he won't make it back tonight,"

So that meant Edward and I had the house all to ourselves. The edgy feeling returned, my stomach knotted. He set me down in the pitch-black hallway. I couldn't see a thing, but I was acutely aware of his presence beside me.

"Are you _sure _nothing is wrong?" he asked. I knew by his tone that he wasn't referring to my injured foot. He knew me so well, of course he picked up on my anxiety.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so-"

He cut me off. "Don't apologise. Tell me you're alright or tell me what's wrong,"

"Really, there isn't anything wrong with me. It's just the storm…" I trailed off again and he let me go.

"I was thinking while you were in the shower," he began. About me, I hoped.

"About the change in weather, the return to the clouds and rain," he continued. Oh well, he wouldn't admit it if he had been thinking of me anyway. "I couldn't quite place the feelings it evoked in me, we've become so accustomed to it after all. Then I realised what it reminded me of."

I leaned forward in the dark, straining to hear his soft words over the howling wind.

"The feeling you get at the end of summer, when it's time to go back to school and normality, I remember from when I was a boy. When the nights draw in and the sun goes down. It's a strange sense of loss. You can't quite out your finger on it, but it is there,"

I was speechless for a moment. Shocked that he could verbalise my exact feelings. Pleased that he knew my worries weren't about him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind," I said. He liked that. I could feel his mood lighten.

"My theory is correct?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded and he opened the living room door.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room wasn't dark. Dozens of candles emitted a flickering light around the room. There was a bright glow and seductive shadows. Edward had arranged a group of church candles of varying heights together on a silver tray, giving the effect of an open fire. In the ground in front of it, he had placed a soft blanket, the one we had lay on in his garden all those days ago, and several plush pillows.

I was rendered speechless, yet again. He had managed to make my shabby living room look romantic and beautiful. I took a closer look at the candles. They were all carefully contained behind glass holders. He was romantic_ and practical,_ given my accident prone tendencies.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Did I go overboard?" Edward questioned rapidly. "Alice saw that the power would go and I didn't want to leave you in the dark. She also said it would be safer for you to sleep down here, it's more sheltered. The couch doesn't look that comfortable, lots of loose springs, so I thought the floor would be better. Maybe I should bring down your mattress-"

"It's perfect, Edward. Really," I assured him, sinking down onto the makeshift bed. He let out an audible sigh of relief and gracefully sat down beside me. For several seconds we just listened to the wind. It howled, whistling through the house and sending draughts under the doorways.

Then the rain came. Back with a vengeance after all these dry days. It was soft at first, sparse drops that made little impact. It grew heavier, pounding angrily on the rooftop. I waited for the inevitable clap of thunder to ring out.

Then a thought struck me. "Are you missing baseball tonight? How will I know if I'm hearing thunder or one of Emmett's home-runs?"

He laughed. "You are _so _unpredictable. The worst storm to hit Forks in years and you're worried if I'm missing baseball?"

I huffed. It was a logical question to me.

"We've had enough team sports lately so no baseball tonight. Besides the rest of them are…otherwise engaged tonight, I think,"

I didn't push him for details.

A clap of thunder rumbled across the sky, scaring me even though I should have been expecting it. My heart pounded and I practically jumped into Edward's arms. I counted down the seconds until I saw lighting. The storm was still quite far away.

"You're not usually so jumpy," he commented, passing me a bottle of water. I drank greedily.

"I know," I sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "It's just the storm. It'll pass," I didn't know if I meant the storm or my mood. It didn't matter.

Another clap of thunder, louder this time, rang out. It made my muscles tense and my jaw snap shut.

"When I was a kid, I used to hide under the bed when there was thunder," I admitted. I hadn't been scared in years though.

Edward pulled me closer as a flash of lightning lit up the room. In that brief moment, I could see a plan forming on his face. His lips pursed together in contemplation.

"Bella?" he asked. "Perhaps I could distract you?"

"How?" I wondered. Nothing could block out the noise of the growing squall. I felt his icy breath hit my neck and he placed a gentle kiss below my ear.

Oh. That was a welcome distraction indeed. "Yes, please," I answered shakily.

Carefully, slowly Edward moved his wintry lips against mine. His kiss was like a gentle breeze. My response, however, was wilder than the gale blowing outside. I threw myself into the kiss, pressing my body against his, winding my fingers into his hair. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster, with the force of a tornado. I needed this. For one more night, I needed to forget reality. I needed to escape into Edward.

To be fair, he caught up quickly. By the time the next thunder-clap broke, he had laid me gently down on the soft blanket. He did this without breaking the kiss and it was much more comfortable than the awkward way I had been twisted on his lap. I lay back and let him settle on top of me.

He rested on his elbow, so I didn't feel his weight. I still felt the outline of his body though, the hard planes of his chest pressing against me. Our legs intertwined, so one of his rested between my thighs. His lips never left mine. He ran his free hand through my tangled hair, gently working out the knots he came across. He moved it to my waist, pulling up my top slightly to trace circles on my hip. When he was done there he returned to my shoulder, letting his thumb graze along my ribs and the side of my breast on the way. He slipped the strap of my shirt down so I was hanging off my shoulder and finally broke the kiss.

"Is this working?" Edward murmured. The delicious scent of his breath was overcoming my senses. Was what working? Oh right, distraction from the storm.

"Yes," I sighed as he lightly sucked on my earlobe. "God, yes," I was consumed by Edward's actions. The storm had almost faded into memory.

"Good," he smirked and went back to my lips.

The kiss was hungry and fierce. He didn't take it too deep, always concerned for my safety and his sharp teeth. But the pressure of his open mouth and the synchronised way we moved was dizzyingly intense. I could hear my heart beat a ragged rhythm against his chest, and he surely felt it.

Edward shifted slightly on top of me, lowering himself so his mouth could reach my neck. I leaned my head back to allow him kiss the delicate skin there. I gasped and ran my hands down his back. I pushed my body up against his, and forced him closer by pushing on the small of his back. He let out a sultry moan, the best sound in the world, his free hand was moving again. Back down the side of my chest, my waist, my thighs until he gripped the back of my knee. He raised it so my foot was flat on the ground and my knee was bent at his waist. I did the same with my other leg and he settled neatly between them, still lavishing attention on my neck.

A particularly loud roar of thunder cracked through the night sky. I flinched unwillingly and pressed my knees into the side of his muscular legs. This forced his lower body to grind into mine and we both moaned at the contact.

"Bella," he growled my name. I think it was meant to be a warning tone but I ignored that. I _needed_ to be close to him. We had been building up to this, skirting around the issue for far too long. I wasn't asking for him to forget our agreement about waiting, I wasn't that brave or selfish anymore. I just wasn't ready for him to break away from me yet. The storm wasn't over yet.

I tugged on his hair, letting him know I wanted to kiss him again. He complied with my wishes and moved his lips, as smooth as polished marble, back to my swollen pliant mouth. His eyes were open and dark with desire. He kissed me like he was trying to do as much as possible in a short space of time. Like he was going to stop soon. It was difficult for Edward, now that he had to have the willpower to stop both me and himself.

If he was going to pull away soon, then I was going to make the most of this. I returned his kiss with fervour, focusing solely on his mouth. I tried to ignore the approaching storm, the hot stirrings that pooled in my lower abdomen and between my thighs, tried to suppress the instinctive urge to keep grinding my hips into his. I couldn't quite stop that one, and our hips and thighs had found their own rhythm. Pushing and pulling. Giving and taking. The friction was welcome, needed, but still not enough.

I sucked on his lower lip and I felt him buck against me. I nibbled and licked the same spot he let out a small grunt. I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue.

His roving hand, which had been rubbing the side of my rib-cage, stilled. I felt his shoulders tense. But he didn't stop kissing me. I thought he was just trying to keep his other instincts, the vampire ones, under control. I had opened the first two buttons on his shirt, but my shaking hands weren't working quick enough to keep up with my impatient hormones.

Instead, I decided to pull his shirt up, starting at the waistband of his jeans to expose his washboard stomach. Under the smooth tight skin, his muscles flexed and contracted. I felt his entire body freeze, apart from his mouth he stopped moving completely. He tried to lift his body off me, to move away but I wasn't having any of it. Why should he always get to decide when to stop?

"Please," he whimpered in the dark. His face was agonisingly beautiful in the candle-light, his expression torn. Please stop or please continue? I chose the option I preferred. I wasn't ready to stop.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to anchor him to me. He was my port in the storm, he couldn't be done distracting me. I kept kissing him passionately, small probing kisses along his lips and jaw. He didn't stop me but his responses were no longer as willing. I locked my ankles behind his back, grinding my hips into his pelvis again.

I felt something hard press against my inner thigh, something I'd never felt before. _Edward._ Oh. This was new to me.

My eyes flew open in surprise as I realised exactly why he had become hesitant. In a flash, he disentangled himself from my legs and arms. He rolled off me and lay on his back beside me.

I tried to catch my breath, control the panting coming from my mouth. The wind rattled the windows and the candles flickered. Thunder rolled in a steady rumble, each clap followed by a flash of lightning. I glanced at Edward. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched tight. And the expression on his face….was he ashamed?

He had no reason to be. We were alone. He had promised to distract me from my anxieties. We had been having a wonderful, heated kiss. He'd shown the first tangible, physical sign that he _wanted _me. Yet, he had jumped off my as if I'd burned him. We were no longer touching and he looked thoroughly embarrassed.

A strong gust of wind blew through the house and quenched most of the candles. A few remained lit, and the room took on an eerie atmosphere.

This wasn't part of the plan. This was meant to be the last night of summer. He was meant to distract my from my fears. Tomorrow, we could go back to bumbling Bella and gentlemanly Edward. Tonight, I just wanted to forget.

"Edward," I called. No response.

How many times was he going to do this? Underestimate himself, his control. Deprive himself of physical gratification. Like he thought he didn't deserve it. Earlier today, he had promised to stop doubting himself and believe I loved every we did together. Yet, here he was. He wouldn't answer me or even look at me.

"Edward," I said again. I sat up and leaned over him. I placed my hand on his cheek to get him to look at me. Finally his eyes opened.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be."

"But--" I cut him off with a kiss. I felt him smile against my lips but his body was still dense.

"Never apologise for letting me feel that you love me. You can't keep berating yourself like this. It isn't healthy and you're breaking your promise. We're working up to things," I told him.

"It's not proper," he argued. "It's not right for me to lose control in any way,"

"It certainly feels right," I countered. I noticed him smile again.

I hadn't lost him yet.

I swung my leg across him, so I was straddling his stomach. He was lying flat on his back and I hovered over him. I was still aware of the hard tightening in his trousers but I avoided it. I popped open the remaining buttons on his shirt to expose the sculpted muscles of his chest and abdomen to me. I lightly ran my hands along the planes and indentations, the ones I had fantasized about since the first time I had seen them in the meadow. My memory never done them justice. No angel could be lovelier.

"You made me a promise," I reminded him, not caring about how desperate I sounded. "To distract me, to make me forget, to trust yourself,"

I leaned forward, letting my breasts brush against his chest. He sighed. His expression changed, from uncertainty to resolve and I took my opportunity to kiss him.

The way we were positioned gave me the upper-hand. I could control the depth and frequency of our kisses. His hands moved to grip my waist.

"Are you sure?" he whispered urgently between kisses. "Tell me again,"

"I want this," I assured him, circling my hips in confirmation.

"Tell me if I hurt you, even in the slightest way," he demanded.

"I will," I promised. I wasn't the masochist in this relationship.

"We've been so patient, resisted so long. We need this…" he mumbled. I don't know of he was talking to me or himself.

"We do," I concurred.

With that agreed, Edward made good on his promise to distract me.

He sat up, in a movement too fast for me to process. His lips crashed against mine, his body enveloped me. There was a new determination in his kiss, a sense of purpose. I was now straddling his lap, rather than his stomach. I felt the length of his arousal strain against his jeans and press into my core. Instantly, I felt my underwear grow hot and damp.

We had never been this intimate before. This was unexplored territory for us both. I had imagined it, dreamed about it, read about it, learned about it. This was a million times better.

I couldn't help but rock my hips above him, sliding along his length. Edward responded by thrusting upwards, pushing into my heat. Every nerve in my body was coiled tight, ready to spring. The tension had been building unbearably. This entire hot spell was like one long foreplay session. Finally, the tension would break.

Guided by his hands, we fell into a steady and somewhat clumsy rhythm. The friction was stimulating, the restriction of our clothes made it seem exciting and almost forbidden. But still I wanted _more. _

The storm was directly overhead. The thunder was ear-splitting and the rain fell in relentless sheets. Lightning flashed like strobe lights, sporadically illuminating the room. It was wild, frantic, unnerving.

It was nothing compared to what was building inside me. It was as if Edward and I were at the centre of a whirlwind. Every cell was alive and on fire, overwhelmed by the proximity of Edward's perfect body. His scent surrounded me, his hands were everywhere-in my hair, on my back, rubbing my legs. Between us there was hot and cold, hard and soft. We were at the centre of our own world. All that existed was Edward and I.

He broke our fevered kiss, choosing to assault my flushed neck with his lips. I let my head fall back as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses all across my neck, collarbone and chest. Licking, tasting and cooling the overheated skin. His nose skimmed the hollow of my throat, before he kissed the crook of my neck and then my shoulders. The straps had already fallen so there was no barriers. The tank top barely covered my heaving breasts. In any other circumstances the loudness of my breathing would be embarrassing. At that moment, I was too aroused to care about anything but keeping Edward as close as possible.

I had been gripping his shoulders for support. It prevented him having the access he wanted to my neck so I leaned right back. I supported my weight with my hands and maintained the satisfying friction. Edward moved with me, gasping my name and declarations of love between kisses. I had no voice to answer him.

He moved his lips lower, licking across the swell of my cleavage above the seam of my shirt. He looked at me, his eyes were slightly glazed with desire, and seeing I had no objection moved his kisses lower.

The entire outline of my breasts must have been visible through the light fabric. They felt heavier and tighter than usual. He nuzzled against me, moving in a circle that took in the whole fullness of my breast-the crease, the hollow between them, the sensitive underside. He didn't go near the centre.

I found my voice and groaned his name in frustration. At the sound of his name, or maybe it was the way I said it, I felt his solid…penis (God, I felt embarrassed even thinking the word,) twitch and harden against the throbbing apex of my thighs. He smiled wickedly at me and attached his mouth to the erect nipple in the middle of the heaving mound. Through the material of my shirt, he swirled his icy tongue around the outside before kissing and gently sucking the bud. I hissed in pleasure and ground my aching core into him with more force than I knew I possessed.

He repeated his action on the other breast, repeatedly flicking his talented tongue against the hard peak while I bucked wildly against him. This was a form of torture, insanely pleasurable, but tortuous nonetheless. The feeling of teetering close to the edge but not being able to move any further. A kind of limbo.

I fell backwards onto the pillow he'd set up, whimpering and moaning uncontrollably. He moved with me. Settling back between my legs and controlling the pace of the awkward thrusting. He angled slightly and hit a spot that made me cry out.

"Did I hurt you?" he demanded, taking me surprise and stopping his movements.

"No!" I shouted. This torture wasn't painful.

"Do you want to stop?" He was concerned.

"Do you have to?" I tended to forget how trying this might be for him. He hid it so well.

"No," He was more than pleased with himself, I could tell he was proud of his control. "This is even better than I could imagine. Being with you like this, it feels divine,"

He kissed me sweetly. The loving movements of his lips were almost as pleasurable as the sensation of him rubbing against the yearning place between my thighs. Almost.

"Bella, can I touch you?" he asked.

"You already are," I replied. I was confused and slightly irritated at him for breaking his kiss.

"_Really _touch you," he clarified. I blushed at my gaffe, though I doubted it was noticeable. I was already burning with desire.

"Of course," I replied. "You never have to ask,"

I knew this would bring me the release my body was craving. I writhed in anticipation as he shifted his body to the side. His right hand slowly travelled downwards, leaving a wake of fire in it's path. That edgy feeling I had earlier returned. I wanted this more than almost anything, it came second only to my desire to have all of him inside me. But still, I was nervous. What if I did something wrong?

"Relax, love," he urged. "Your poor heart is getting quite the workout. Stop thinking. Forget, like you wanted. Just give in,"

I bit my lip as he traced his index finger along my lower abdomen, back and forth from hip to hip. I took deep steadying breaths as he untied the strings of my pants.

"I love you," he vowed.

I smiled weakly. " I love you more,"

Edward shook his head and moved his hand past the band of my trousers. He didn't remove any clothes and I was strangely glad for that. He hesitated there and instinctively I thrust my hips up to meet him. I opened my legs further, to allow him easier access. He cupped me outside my underwear. They were soaking wet and my arousal had leaked onto my thighs. I knew this was a natural reaction, but I still felt embarrassed that it was so obvious. He could probably even smell it.

With the slightest pressure, he pressed against my swollen sex through the damp fabric.

"More, please more," I pleaded.

"You don't have to beg," he declared with a kiss. "Ever."

Then he slipped his hand inside my panties. He ran his fingers through my curls and rubbed the flat of his palm against me. His icy fingers felt shockingly good as they made contact with my moist heat.

"So warm," he breathed into my neck.

His index finger moved easily around my slick opening, up and down a few time and causing me to moan. He flicked the swollen bundle of nerves and I whimpered his name. I had never, ever felt anything like it. It sent sparks throughout my whole self. Still I needed more.

He rubbed my clitoris again and I noticed my pelvis was gyrating in a steady, primal pace. I bit my lip to suppress a scream.

The brutal cacophony of the storm outside had faded to background noise. The real storm, the wildness I had worried about was going on in this small room. Nothing existed but Edward and I. All I felt and saw was him.

His face was too gorgeous in the dim candlelight. It was positively breath-taking when lightning illuminated the room. His eyes were focused and his mouth was set in careful concentration. But from time to time, his mouth would shift into a lazy, satisfied grin. He was enjoying his work, that much was evident and it pleased him to see me squirm with pleasure.

Oh, that indescribable pleasure. I had nothing to compare it to, but I imagined nothing could match the sensation of his talented finger exploring the most intimate part of me. My shallow breathing was embarrassingly loud, or it would have been humiliating, if I could bring myself to care.

I couldn't even really fathom how wonderful this felt. I had no parallels to draw from. My eyes rolled back in my head a little, I licked my lips and Edward's too as we kissed. His fingers continued to gently knead my throbbing sex. He paused and I felt him move one to slip one inside me. I though it would be uncomfortable but it was the furthest thing from it. I knew then, that it was what I had been wanting and needing all along-to feel him inside me, to fill me.

"Edward. Yes." I whimpered, circling my pelvis to urge him on. I opened my eyes and the look on his face was one of wonder.

He withdrew his finger, then slid it back in. His name, and other prayers, fell from my lips. Lava was coursing through my veins, threatening to spill over the edge and take me with it. I was drowning in the fiery pleasure that was Edward.

I suddenly felt extremely selfish. I was a terrible fiancée, lying back and experiencing mind-blowing sensations while he was neglected. I had to act before my body turned to liquid.

I continued to pant and moan as Edward slowly pumped his finger in and out of me. There really was no end to his talent. I reached out in the dark, lowering my hand from where I had gripped his strong shoulder. I reached his jeans and ran my fingers down the still straining zipper. Edward hissed and added a second finger to his ministrations.

I cupped the solid organ outside the fabric. He moved his fingers just a little faster. It was harder than I had envisioned, bigger too. I couldn't imagine how it would ever fit inside me. The marvel of Edward's fingers massaging the most sensitive part of me was such that I wanted to do the same for him. I was nervous, but I could do this for him.

Before I lost my nerve, I fumbled the button of his jeans. I opened it and went to open the zipper. Edward caught my wrist, holding it in place.

"Wait, Bella," he told me huskily. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," I countered, opening the zip and freeing him from the confines of his pants. His erection stood straight and thick, pointing upwards and making a triangle in his boxers. His finger was making the tiniest, almost imperceptible movements inside me. Teasing and pleasing. Edward wasn't taking advantage of his speed at all tonight. This wasn't a sprint, it was a marathon. I didn't know exactly what the finish line would bring, but I knew I wanted to get there.

Tentatively, ran my finger along his length from base to tip. Edward groaned, the loudest I had ever heard him and clenched his jaw shut. Mimicking what he had done to me, I swallowed my fear and slipped my hand into his underwear. Into the uncharted territory. He was still holding my wrist. I tangled my fingers in the soft curls that that trailed down from his navel. Edward drove his fingers into me a little bit more forcefully, and without thinking I gripped his shaft. It was ice cold and shockingly smooth, like polished marble. When I touched it, I felt it jump in my hand and Edward hissed through his teeth. Maybe I'd been too rough?

"Is this alright?" I panted. The way he was touching me made it impossible to speak clearly.

"It's wonderful. You're wonderful," he told me. His smooth voice was lower than usual. He sounded so erotic, it made my insides melt.

I squeezed him tighter, he raised his hips and pulled his jeans down to his knees. Like me, he was keeping his clothes on and I was glad. I wasn't ready to see all of him. I wanted to keep something for our honeymoon, when it would be romantic and special.

His free hand was still wrapped around my wrist, the other occupied with building a sweet agony inside me. Perhaps sensing that I didn't know what to do next, it was so hard to think of anything but the feeling of him caressing me, he began to guide my hand up and down his shaft. We found a synchronised rhythm, my movements matched his thrusts. He showed me how to twist my wrist and vary the pressure of my hold. After a few strokes, he let go of my hand, ceding control to me. I knew what to do now.

I loved that we were doing this together, exploring and figuring out what we liked. I loved that I was the only one to ever touch him like this. I loved that he liked it.

I forced my eyes open, and the dark room was lit up for a second. In that brief time, I saw the most perfect, thrilling sight of my life. Edward's face was too beautiful, he was concentrating deeply and his hair fell into his closed eyes. His perfect pink lips, were parted slightly. He looked like that for me, because of me. I could hardly comprehend how amazing it felt.

I continued to stroke his length, using long even movements and circling my thumb around the head. The faster I moved, the harder he thrust inside me. He would pull out, and massage my swollen, hyper-sensitive clitoris, rolling it between two fingers and making me cry out.

I was gasping and moaning incomprehensibly. My hips were rolling of their own accord. I was close to something new and terrifying.

Like an approaching storm, the pressure was building. Warm front met cold front and something had to give. What was the word Edward used? Unbearable. The pleasure he was giving me was too much to bear.

His lips found mine again, deliciously icy as they crashed against me. We needed to be as connected as possible in that moment. His talented fingers continued to work wonders inside me and I no longer had to think about what I was doing. Our actions were primal and instinctive, as I persisted to stroke him as fast as my hand could move.

His free hand caressed my back, sending tingles up and down my spine before coming to rest on my breast. His lips never moved away from mine, hovering above them when I needed to breath. He fondled and tweaked my nipple as I squeezed his shaft. Over the wailing wind, I heard him utter my name repeatedly. Then, he angled his fingers deeper inside me and I reached that dizzying high we'd been climbing to.

I couldn't help it. I let out a scream that could be heard above the rolling thunder and howling wind. Lightning flashed behind my closed eyelids. Intense quakes of immeasurable pleasure racked through me. Every muscle tensed, my walls clamped around his fingers. My lower body thrashed and lifted right off the ground. My free hand gripped the blanket, seeking something to hold me to this earth, and my toes curled as I rode out the waves. I squeezed and pulled his organ with all my strength, I had no control over my body now. I was a quivering mess, entirely dominated by Edward's touch. A single tear rolled down my clammy cheek.

I heard Edward grunt my name and felt his penis harden further in my fist. I forced my eyes open, my body still shuddering, in time to see his face scrunch in the most beautiful picture of pleasure and agony. One more stroke, and he let out a strangled cry. His whole body stiffened and he reached his climax.

Edward collapsed beside me and buried his face in my hair. My breathing was slowly returning to normal and I suddenly felt exposed. Edward grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my shivering body. We didn't speak. There was no need for promises of forever and declarations of love. There were no words for a long time. We just held each other and listened to the storm.

"Bella?" he finally murmured. "Love, are you alright?"

What a silly question. "Of course. I'm better than alright. I'm ecstatic,"

He sounded disbelieving. "You're not….hurt?" he verified.

"I've never felt better," I reassured him. "And you?"

"Do you have to ask?" he teased. Then all traces of humour left his golden voice. "I feel like I'm in heaven,"

"So do I," I agreed. He pulled me even closer and reverently, sweetly, kissed my fluttering eyelids, my cheeks, my forehead and my lips.

I was satisfied, exhausted and truly spent. I was never more relaxed in my life. I listened to him hum the tune of my lullaby and soon I succumbed to sleep, safe in the arms of my love.

All night long, the storm raged on. Edward and I remained untouched by it.

* * *

Well? Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought of that. This chapter was the most nerve-wracking one for me to post so I want to hear your views.


	39. Umbrella

**Bella POV**

"Are you awake?" Edward's unmistakable dulcet voice arose me from the last vestiges of sleep.

"No," I groaned, burrowed deeper under the blanket and hid my face in his chest.

I felt his body shake slightly as he chuckled. "Let me know when you do wake up so,"

I shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable, and realised I was on the hard living room floor rather than my own bed. A thousand memories of the night before came flooding back. Some wonderful, some downright embarrassing, some I still didn't quite understand. Overall they were good memories. The best.

I forced my heavy eyes open and soft grey light filtered in through the closed curtains. The sky was calm, very different to the wild storm that had shook me the night before. The atmosphere in the room was calm too. There was no real awkwardness, no regrets. Just me and Edward, lazily greeting the new day.

He began to run his hand up and down my spine and it became impossible for me to feign sleep any longer.

"Alright, I'm awake," I mumbled. I sat up, and I was relieved again that we had remained fully clothed last night. Things would have been awkward if I had been only covered by the blanket right then. I yawned and stretched, raising my arms above my head. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I winced slightly, and he was immediately standing over me, clearly concerned.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded.

I tried to answer his question, I really did. But I was totally side-tracked by his appearance. His bronze hair was even more dishevelled than usual, falling in his eyes and sticking up in the cutest way. His shirt was still unbuttoned, revealing his perfect sculpted body to me. The top button of his jeans was still open and I could see the elastic of his boxers. For a moment, I was stunned again. How could this beautiful creature really be _mine? _I remembered how good he made me feel last night, and how I seemed to have the same effect on him. I went from awed to feeling slightly…proud? I suppose that was the word.

"I'm not hurt," I finally remembered to answer him. "I'm just a little stiff from sleeping on the floor,"

"Oh," He looked kind of sheepish as he visibly relaxed and sat back down beside me. "You were in such a deep sleep, I thought you were comfortable,"

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "How are you this morning?" I asked him. Part of me was afraid he was going to be regretful about last night, that his morality would have kicked in in a delayed reaction and he would start acting guilty.

"How am I?" he repeated the question, pursing his lips slightly. "I feel wonderful, amazing, stupendous. There aren't enough adjectives in the English language to describe how happy you've made me,"

His laugh chimed like tinkling wind chimes through the room. It was infectious.

"So no regrets?" I verified.

"Of course not," he replied. "Why? You don't feel regretful do you?"

"No!" I practically shouted. "Not in the slightest. How could I regret the best night of my life,"

"Best night so far," he corrected me. "We've got eternity to have even better ones,"

I tingled at the very idea.

"You're very cheerful this morning," I commented.

"I have every reason to be cheerful. I'm here with my fiancée, the most beautiful person in existence. We have a wonderfully cloudy day to spend together. What more could I want?"

"Our wedding night to be closer?" I hazarded a guess.

Immediately his expression grew more serious. His words were careful. "I must admit that I am relieved? Or maybe proud is the right word? That last night went so well. But there are still no guarantees that I won't hurt you when the time comes for us to be more intimate,"

"Maybe not. But look at it like a rehearsal or a test-"

"A test?" he interrupted me. "In that case it was the best test I've ever taken,"

"See, last night was a pretty good indication of what we're capable of. Stop worrying so much,"

"I can't help it," He was smiling again though, all traces of the ever present worry were expertly masked from his face.

I took in his dishevelled appearance once more. "Have you not moved at all since I fell asleep?" I couldn't imagine what was going through his head while I slept.

Did he feel the same utter peace and contentment I had? Or was he worried that he had compromised my soul or worse that I was hurt?

Edward shook his head. "The storm was pretty bad, Bella. I didn't want you to wake and for me not to be here. I know you sleep more soundly when I hold you. Even if I'd been struck by lightning I wouldn't have been able to tear myself away from the sleeping angel in my arms. Not after last night. Not ever."

There was no doubting the sincerity in his words.

"However," he continued. "As nice as it is being here when you wake and holding you, we really should get up unless you want your father to return home and find us like this,"

Reluctantly, I disentangled myself from his arms.

"If you want to go get dressed I'll tidy up down here," Edward was already gathering the blankets we'd lay on. I left him to it, he'd be much quicker than me anyway.

Upstairs, I wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror to get a good look at myself. My lips were kind of puffy and my eyes were still sleepy looking. My hair was all mussed around my head. But other than that I still looked the same. I don't know why I thought I'd look different somehow. I felt different. Like I was the keeper of a secret. Like I was older.

When I'd made myself presentable again I went back down to Edward. He had fixed his clothes so he didn't look quite like he'd just rolled out of bed anymore. Still, I could see how his usually pristine clothes were creased and his hair was sticking up at the back. Already, he had returned the living room to it's former state. He had even folded a blanket on the couch in an attempt to make it seem to Charlie that he had slept there. In a way, it made me a little sad. It was as if the private haven he had created last night was only an illusion. It only existed in my memory.

"I made you breakfast," Edward said softly. "Well, made is a bit of a stretch,"

There was a bowl of cereal sitting on the kitchen table. The milk was already poured and there was a sprinkling of sugar on top, just the way I liked it. I spooned up some and put it in my mouth. A rancid, sickly sweet smell hit my nose and taste buds the same time. My stomach heaved. The milk was sour and I rushed to the sink to spit it out.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, at my side instantly.

"The milk has gone off," I explained. "Please get rid of the bowl,"

I had a weak stomach. The stench was still making me nauseous.

He threw away the cereal and rinsed out the carton. His eyes were downcast.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said quietly. "I didn't know. It all smells bad to me. It's in date,"

"It's fine Edward," I answered quickly. "Charlie must have left it out in the sun yesterday,"

It was obvious he was angry with himself as he continued to mutter, too low and too quick for me to understand. I raised my hand to his cheek and he stopped talking.

"It's one little mistake. It's no big deal," I told him.

His face softened. He put two slices of bread in the toaster. "I think I can manage this much,"

I gazed out the kitchen window, taking in the sight of the familiar grey clouds. Last night's storm had broken the pressure, removed the heaviness that came with the combination of warmth and cloud. But the still, dense gloominess that accompanied the cloud banks was back in force. That dismal atmosphere was slowly creeping into my mind also. It was time to go back to reality.

I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. His fingers entwined with my own and I felt my neck flush as I remembered just how talented those fingers were.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. His tone was light, with no trace of the frustration he must be feeling at my mental silence.

"I'm just thinking about the weather,"

"Again?" he questioned. "I thought we cleared this up last night. Don't worry love, the storm is over,"

The toaster popped and I busied myself with buttering the hot bread. "I'm being silly again. Don't mind me,"

Edward didn't seem convinced. "Do you mind if I leave you alone for a couple of hours? I know I should be making the most of being able to come and go as I please with you but there is something I need to attend to,"

"Sure," I replied. It wasn't fair to burden him with irrational moodswings. I could sort myself out while he was gone.

"I can call Alice to keep you company if you want," he suggested.

I declined the offer. If Alice had seen the progression in our physical relationship she was sure to have something to say about it. I knew she always meant well but some things were private.

Edward leaned down and used his thumb to wipe off a drop of melted butter that escaped the corner of my lip. Then he kissed me, a sweet goodbye kiss, that still left me wanting more. Now that I knew magic we could work together, it was even more difficult to restrain myself.

"I won't be long," he promised before disappearing from the room.

His earlier words echoed in my ears. _The storm is over._ I couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong. What if it was just the eye of the storm?

--

--

True to his word, Edward returned a couple of hours later. I heard the smooth purr of his Volvo outside and ran out to greet him. The mere sight of him made me filled me with happiness and it must have been evident on my face.

"You seem happier," he commented as we embraced.

"I'm always happy to see you," I reminded him. "I'm sorry for being moody earlier. I'm not having any regrets or second thoughts. I was just feeling a bit unsettled,"

"Don't apologise," he told me. "You're facing a lot of transition. It's only natural that you feel a tad unsure,"

"I'm not unsure," I corrected. "I'm sure about you, anything else I can handle. I'm just unsettled. There is a difference,"

"How do you feel about going out for a while?" he asked. "Now that we're back to the usual blanket of clouds it'll be nice to go somewhere together in the daytime,"

"Sounds good," I agreed. Didn't he know I'd go anywhere with him? We got into the car and he sped off.

"Where are we going?" I wondered aloud.

"Just our meadow," he answered lightly.

His choice of locations did surprise me and as usual he could tell. "Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Of course," I reassured him. "I was just thinking it was a bit strange that you chose today to come here. It's the one place we easily go in the sunshine and you wait until it's cloudy,"

"We can come here anytime, all you have to do is say the word," he said. He was avoiding answering what I had said. Then I though of how I had turned down his advances the last time we went there and said no more. Perhaps that was why we hadn't been back here. Or considering out behaviour over the last few days, maybe he thought that if we had come here I wouldn't have had the strength to turn him down again.

As we sped out of the town, I could see the after-effects of the storm were evident everywhere. We the car sent tidal waves onto the sidewalk as we coasted through puddles. Several houses had roof tiles missing and we had to avoid fallen trees.

When the car reached the end of the path, Edward had me out of the passenger seat and on his back before I could blink. I could get a definite sense of impatience from him. I supposed he thought that the familiar beauty of our meadow might raise my spirits.

We sped into the murky green forest and I breathed in the damp, mossy air. The sky grew even darker; it was now a charcoal grey.

Edward halted to a sudden stop quite a few feet from the opening to the meadow. We were still nestled among the tall green tress. He helped me down and I felt a drop of rain hit my face. It had been weeks since I'd felt the rain on my skin and looked upwards to let the mist fall on my face.

Edward watched me, his expression somewhere between amusement and admiration. Already the light drizzle was growing heavier. My disappointment grew with it. It was highly unlikely that he would be tolerate me staying out in the rain for no good reason. I waited for him to suggest heading back but instead he took my hand and led me forward.

"I brought you here today to show you something Bella, to promise something," Edward spoke in my ear. There was a sincerity in his voice that overwhelmed me and made my heart swell. "I can't control the weather. And as much as I'd like to, I can't control what the future holds for us. I can pray for calm days, for warmth, for clouds but I can never be sure. What I can be sure of is the love that exists between us. And you can be sure that even in the most extreme conditions that it will prevail. I will always be your port in the storm and your shelter when it rains,"

So overwhelmed by the depth of Edward's words, I hadn't noticed that we had taken the final few steps through the forest and into our meadow. I scarcely saw the rich colours of the surrounding trees or the vibrancy of the wildflowers. All I saw was love.

Tears began to stream down my face and after a moment I realised that was the only moisture that was touching me. But I could still hear the pitter-patter of raindrops and it was darker than usual in the meadow.

I cast my eyes upwards. I was staggered.

High above us, at the level of the treetops, was a canopy to keep us dry. Dozens of umbrellas, artfully arranged over the small meadow, prevented any rain from seeping through. There were sturdy black umbrellas, pretty parasols, large golf umbrellas with block colours and rainbow striped beach umbrellas. They fit together seamlessly and what little light there was reflected through the fabric, casting an ethereal glow onto us.

It was breathtaking.

"How did you do this?" I squeaked the first thought that came to mind.

"I had a little help," he replied nonchalantly.

"Alice?"

He confirmed it with a laugh. "Do you like it?"

"I'm speechless. I love it! I don't have the words to describe how wonderful this is." I cried.

Edward picked me up and spun me around by the waist, caught up in my jubilant mood. "So these are the kind of gifts you like?"

"Absolutely," The gesture, and the meaning behind it, was incredibly touching.

"I meant every word Bella. This isn't just an empty gesture," He spoke more seriously now.

"I know that silly," I reached up to ruffle his hair. "That's one of the many reasons why I love you,"

He sat down fluidly, pulling me onto his lap so I didn't have to sit on the damp grass. He cradled me in his arms, keeping me safe and dry. We listened to the heavy rainfall yet not one drop touched us. Edward hummed a familiar tune and we basked in the luminosity of simply being together.

I felt secure and protected. It was comfortable. Occasionally, Edward would place kisses on my hair or my forehead or my hand. It made me feel loved. The reckless passion that had been overtaking before last night was sated for now. Sweet, chaste tokens of affection were enough for now.

We were silent for a while. I listened to the lull of his humming and the rainfall. I gathered Edward was listening to my heartbeat.

We talked a lot too, in soft hushed tones. A little about the wedding as he was so anxious for me to have some input. He still wouldn't reveal the location of our honeymoon. He told me some more stories about vampires. Not the kind he used to tell me to try frighten me. He was just preparing me for my new life.

We looked past the immediate future too. He told me about places he'd travelled and sights he'd seen that he wanted to share with me. I couldn't imagine anywhere more perfect that where we were at that moment.

I knew more than ever that Edward and I were secure in our relationship. We loved each other and nothing could come between us We lay under the beautiful, makeshift awning and all I felt was bliss. . Come rain or shine, fire or ice, clouds or blue skies, we would weather the storm.

* * *

Hope ye enjoyed the fluff! I don't need to be told it was cheesy, I know it was but I like it anyway. I had to physically restrain myself from putting some Rihanna lyrics in there.

That was the final chapter and I'm sorry it was so short and that I left you all waiting so long. For those of you who enjoyed the lemony side of the last chapter, you might want to check out the all human one shot "Don't You Want Me?" It's on my profile.

I have toyed with the idea of adding more to this, set after BD, but for now I'm gonna say it's complete. The post Eclipse part is over and we all know what happens next.

I want to thank you all one last time for being so supportive of this fic, even through delays and some not-so-great chapters. I appreciate all your reviews, alerts and faves more than I can say. Please review this chap and even if you normally don't I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story overall.

I am working on some new stories and they will be up soon.

OK, I'll shut up now if this was a speech the music would have cut in ages ago.

So thanks again, happy reading and writing and bless you all!


End file.
